


The Sexual Adventures of Faith Lehane

by ll72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Complete, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fem domination, Incest, Lesbian Character, Mother/daughter incest, POV First Person, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Training, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 119,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve always been jealous of B’s relationship with her Mom, perhaps because I didn’t have a Mom who acts as a shoulder to cry on, packs my lunch and waits up late nervously as I’m out patrolling. But mainly it’s cos Joyce is so fuckable, with her juicy lips, long blonde locks and major league melons. If she’d been my Mom I’d have been doing horizontal press ups with her as soon as I came out of the womb. Little miss prissy wouldn’t of course. Her relationship with her Mom was sweet and just and pure; worse luck, as it meant I couldn’t touch her for a few nude pics of her Mom for those few nights I hadn’t managed to get myself some company.

I’d been tempted to make a move a few times, but I suspected Joyce wasn’t a girl/girl type and it didn’t seem worth the hassle with B, so make a failed attempt on her Mom. Mind you, don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind a bit of man meat myself, variety being the spice etc. But to be honest I like to be in control and getting penetrated ‘connotes colonization and aggression’ as I read one night on the Internet. And as far as I’m concerned there should be only one colonizer in any fuck and that’s me. 

It had been a quiet night patrolling, so me and B decided to call it a night, her to the loving (but metaphorical) embrace of her Mom and me to watch DVDs on my laptop. If I hadn’t decided to put in Pretty in Pink I don’t think I’d have a sudden urge to google for 80’s retro porn.

Lucky I did and found a free site (double bonus). I looked through a random assortment of images of big haired girls, with large tits and hairy muffs getting naughty in a series of poses, each one categorised under their names. I got to ‘J’ and clicked on Joy Seasons. Well she certainly seasoned me, though I tended to add a ‘ce’ to her first name.

They may have been taken twenty years ago, and not all of them were of top quality (they looked like they’d been taken from film stills), but it was definitely Joyce Summers. A Joyce before she’d got her Milf status, from the looks of her tight, slender body and a Joyce who seemed to be enjoying herself in porno positions with other women. The pics ranged from the relatively tame topless, through her fingering her hairy muff to scenes with her and others planting toys in their own and each other’s holes.

I fingered myself constantly for an hour as I examined the pictures in microscopic detail. There’s something about looking at pictures of someone you know which is an even greater turn on than fingering yourself over a stranger. Finally I knew every inch of the photos, luckily the website had links to buy her old DVDs. What’s a girl to do, but order a couple of copies of each.

*

A few days after the DVDs arrived I’d come up with a plan to bed Joyce, at least now I knew my initial belief that Joyce was a man’s woman wasn’t strictly true. The DVDs were even harder than I thought they would be – in them Joyce munched rug, took part in orgies, fisted an older woman up her ass (I had to go back and check that there wasn’t any camera trickery for that one – if there was it was well concealed) and had her pussy stuffed by a strap-on, whilst sucking another in her mouth. With a sex life like that, no wonder her and hubby hadn’t managed to last.

I knocked on Mrs Summer’s door, or should I say Ms Season’s and a few minutes later the blonde Milf answered it. For someone who’d been a porn star she was wearing an extremely conservative pair of slacks and sweater. I think my imagination had run slightly ahead of myself and I’d half been expecting her to wander round the house in stockings and not much else.

“Hi Faith,” she said, “didn’t Buffy say she’s away at her Dad’s this weekend?”

Of course she’d said, otherwise I wouldn’t have been round here. However I pulled a face of disappointment, “That’s a pain. I got this DVD I thought she might be interested in,” I reached into my rucksack and pulled out a brown paper bag containing aforementioned DVD, “could you give it her?”

Joyce took it and smiled sweetly, “Of course Faith; what is it by the way? If it’s any good I might watch it with her.”

That brought a vision to my mind, and not a bad one either, now I think about it, “It’s called ‘Seductions in the Lesbian Zone’, great plot, acting’s not to good, well apart from the fucking scenes.”

The smile on Joyce’s face had frozen like a corpse stuck in a snowdrift and she thrust the package back to me like it was going to explode. 

I put up my hands in protest, “Don’t worry Miss Seasons, I’ve got plenty more. By the way I loved the scene of you sucking that strap-on; it was damn hot.”

I turned and walked away whistling, leaving a horrified Joyce holding the DVD on her doorstep.

*

Whilst I waited for Joyce to work out that two and two made four I packed my rucksack with all the things I might need. I have a fine collection of sex toys, even if I do say so myself. However, for Joyce I decided to only go for the best, no point spoiling a decent fuck with shit workmanship.

About thirty minutes later my mobile rang. It was the number of the Summer’s house, which meant that either a very pissed Buffy was home early or Joyce had worked out her math problem. I let it ring for a few seconds, if it was Buffy I didn’t want to speak to her and if it was Joyce, I wanted her to be panicking that she’d misread the situation.

Eventually I picked it up, just before it went to answerphone.

“Faith, it’s Joyce here,” her voice was on the edge of cracking up, and it wasn’t due to the reception.

I put on my most bubbling tone (copyright Buffy Summers), “Hi Mrs S. Did you watch the DVD?”

She didn’t answer, though I could swear I heard a sob, “Faith you don’t mean to show that to Buffy do you?”

“It depends – I’m sure she’d find it…” I struggled for the right word, before settling on, “…enlightening.” I had been going to say entertaining, but Buffy could be so uptight I just can’t see her enjoying porn.

There was definitely a half choked sob from the other end of the phone, “We can come to some arrangement; money – I can right you a check.”

“I get a good wage from the Watchers Council, anyway I like to think I more sensual than materialistic.”

I could almost hear the bulb snap on in Joyce’s brain as she finally worked out what I was looking for. There was another pause, before Joyce spoke again, slowly as she thought through what she was saying, “Perhaps, we could have dinner and come to some arrangement. What about tonight?”

“I’ll be over about six,” I agreed and cut the phone call. There had better be something other than dinner to eat, I thought, or Buffy will be the laughing stock of Sunnydale High.

*

The door opened so quickly I think Joyce must have been standing beside it waiting for my knock. 

“Come in, Faith,” she gave me a welcoming smile, so wide it was easy to forget that I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t blackmailing her. However, her clothes made clear that this wasn’t innocent visit between two friends. The blouse she was wearing was unbuttoned further than would be decent in polite company, showing plenty of cleavage and with no bra to support them. The skirt was one I recognised from Buffy’s wardrobe, it was short even on her (which explained why it mainly stayed in the wardrobe) on Joyce it barely covered her thighs and dug deep into her waist.

I passed Joyce my jacket. I’d deliberately gone for a tighter than normal T-shirt, one which accented my nipples nicely. I saw Joyce’s eye fix on them, then she noticed I was watching her and blushed, “Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Would you like a drink?”

“You got Scotch?” I asked.

Her eyebrow raised slightly, I was after all under eighteen, but then she nodded. I watched as she walked over to the sideboard, she does have a delicious ass, and poured me a small helping. I gave a polite cough and she added a more generous measure. I’ll say this for her, it was an expensive brand; I sipped the smooth liquid and followed her into the kitchen. From the dishes spread around and the empty packaging, it was obvious that Joyce had gone to some trouble. As she bent over to get something from a lower cupboard, it also became obvious that there was no way I could wait until after dinner. Her skirt had ridden up to reveal, a black sexy thong, dug deep between her cheeks.

Putting the scotch on the table I stepped behind her and put my arms round her midriff. She squirmed slightly and then gave a light squeal as my lips touched on her neck.

“Faith,” she remonstrated. Her hands moved down to unclasp mine, but I held firm, refusing to budge.

“So,” I gently whispered into her ear, “which film did you enjoy making the most?”

There was a whimper from Joyce, but she let go off my wrists. I squeezed tighter, her stomach was firmer than I thought it would be, giving only slightly before I met muscle, she obviously worked out. She was still struggling, but not seriously; I’d met women like Joyce before – she was obviously dying for a fuck, but didn’t want to show that she was too keen. Well, two could play at that game, I thought.

“If you ask nicely, I’ll fuck you later,” I murmured in her ear. My teeth bit down lightly on her lobe.

“Faith… I… I’m not that… this is… I mean…” Joyce stuttered, methinks she doth protest too much.

Especially as she gave a sweet murmur of appreciation as my tongue replaced my teeth on her lobe. I moved the tip around the indentations, from the way Joyce sighed I guess she has an erogenous zone in her ear – which is useful to know. As she shuddered in my grasps, I rub my hands up her midriff, pressing them against her stomach. Then just as she was getting into the groove, I let go.

“Sorry Joyce, I’m stopping you from making dinner aren’t I?” I gave an apologetic grin.

A flustered Joyce turned back to face me, “No… I mean yes… I mean…” she stammered to halt and went red. I just smiled some more and took a seat at the kitchen table.

I was content to just sit their sipping my scotch as Joyce finished cooking. She didn’t say a word, but kept giving little looks in my direction, each time blushing red and turning back to what she had being doing.

“It’s almost ready,” Joyce suddenly announced, still not looking me in the eye, “I’ll bring it through to the dining table.”

I got up and walked into the dining room. As someone who’s main meal is normally eaten from a tray in front of the television I was impressed (and I admit temporarily nervous) by the mahogany table, with the best silverware laid out. Two places were set, opposite each other. I sat down and eased out my foot – the table was the perfect shape.

I decided to make Joyce wait and didn’t molest her during the soup. Instead I deliberately made slurping noises and exaggerated licks of my lips. Poor,Joyce spent almost the entire starter looking into her bowl, every time she looked up I found I had some food on my other lip and wiped it with tongue. And every time Joyce looked at my damp tongue sliding over my red lipstick and blushed.

By the time I’d finished the soup my lips were so clean you could have, um, eaten off them. So when the next course arrived I was ready to move onto the other next course I’d planned. Slipping of my trainers I let Joyce take a few mouthfuls, before I stretch out with one of my feet.

I could tell when it connected with Joyce’s calves, not only by the feel of the luxurious softness of her skin, but also because her fork froze half-way to her mouth, her face taking on the form of a goldfish caught by its owner reading porn mags.

“Anything wrong Mrs S?” I asked mischievously as I rubbed my toes up her leg.

“Er, um, … no F..F..Faith, nothing,” replied Joyce, though her hand trembled so hard the potato fell of her fork.

I grinned. It was obvious that Joyce was struggling with two competing passions – pissed offedness at me for trying to blackmail vs. a deep and compelling need for me to get into her panties, or rather the holes beneath them. I inched my leg a little higher, with the result that the potato dropped again from her fork.

The top half of my body continued to act nonchalantly as I ate at my meal, every now and then making a little bit of small talk on the weather, school work and the latest bargains in the Mall. Joyce didn’t seem to listen, her only answers being sudden muffled shrieks as my leg got a little higher.

By the end of the meal, my plate was clean, Joyce’s less so (and had a fair bit dropped on the tablecloth as well). And my leg was well planted up her thigh and edging towards her forbidden zone. As suddenly as I had planted it I slipped my foot down. For a second a look of disappointment was visible on Joyce’s face, but she quickly looked down at her plate and by the time she came up her expression was back to its rabbit in headlights look.

“W..w..would you like some coffee or d..d..dessert?” asked Joyce.

“Coffee would be great now – can we save dessert for later,” I purred out the word dessert in a sexy moan, suggesting that what I meant was not trifle and cream.

I was expecting Joyce to come back with a couple of mugs, sugar and milk already dolloped in. Instead she returned with two dainty china cups in saucers, a silver jug of cream and, honestly this is true, a bowl fill of sugar cubes with something which looked like a massive nose hair remover to pick them up with. Mind you it was lucky she had the saucers, as even though the cups weren’t more than two-thirds full, she was quaking so much that half the liquid had slopped out.

“Why don’t you sit on my lap,” I patted my thigh invitingly.

Joyce looked at the chair opposite and I thought that I might have to ask another question about her previous career. However, instead she gave a weak smile and sat sideways on me, so that our legs were at right angles.

“Would you like cream and sugar?” she asked.

“Two spoon… lumps and a touch of mil…cream,” I said. As she poured the cream in her legs widened slightly, not much, but enough that I could slide my hand down her inner thigh without forcing it in. I, of course, did this.

One of the sugar lumps dropped from the tongs. There was an apology from Joyce and she picked another one from the bowl dropping it in. She kindly stirred it for me, as my hand crept further up her thigh. By the time she had dropped a touch of cream in her own coffee I was under the skirt. I let her take a sip, before moving higher and brushing my finger against the material of the thong. She had obviously steeled herself, as the squeak was mouse-like. She gave me a weak smile, like a naughty student called in front of principal. And I guessed from the damp patch of the material, Joyce was starting to feel very bad indeed.

Deciding that the evening would be spoilt if Joyce dropped some scalding hot coffee over us, I waited until she had put down the cup. A by-product of that was that Joyce was shuddering in anticipation by the time I slipped aside the thong material with one finger. I moved it around her lips, sometime since her film career she’d decided that bush wasn’t as fashionable as baldness.

“Very nice,” I murmured appreciatively.

“It’s Brazilian,” said Joyce, then she went red, “the coffee, I mean.”

“I know just what you mean,” given my coffee was untouched it would take a Buffylike amount of naivety to think I was referring to hot beverages.

My fingers traced a circle around her lips, as Joyce shuffled on my legs. Her thighs opened automatically, like a bridge as a ship approaches. By the time I got to the bottom there was a trace of jizz on my fingers.

A second digit joined my first, “Are you ready?”

There was no answer from Joyce, she just bit her lip and looked down at my where my wrist was disappearing under skirt. Taking that as assent I plunged the fingers deep into the hole, it was warm and damp. I twisted and twirled them, rubbing at the flesh as I searched for her clit.

Joyce gave a little squeal as I found it. I pushed my fingers hard onto it, she went red, but couldn’t help a moan escaping her lips.

“Faith… don’t…” she muttered.

I started to withdraw my fingers, put an innocent look on my face and asked, “Don’t what Mrs S?”

“Don’t stop…” she murmured.

Luckily for both of us that hadn’t been my intention. My fingers thrust in again, aiming for the spot directly this time. I felt Joyce momentarily lift her weight off me, before landing down with an ‘oh’.

I partly withdrew my fingers, then slid then down again. This time I kept them in place for a few seconds, wiggling the tips over her spot. This seemed to work for Joyce as her head went back slightly and her mouth opened to let out a whinny.

“Better than do it yourself?” I asked.

I withdrew my two fingers, and Joyce looked at me in frustration. She opened her mouth to say something, but I put two juicy fingers to her lips and then added a third, “I think I can fit another do you?”

Joyce opened her mouth, but instead of replying she just licked her own cum of my fingers. Eventually she seemed satisfied they were clean, “O…one more.”

I couldn’t believe she was still nervous, but I pushed in three fingers. Her jump was slightly higher and the ‘oh’ more drawn out as I hit against her clit. I started to work them in and out, not bothering with little tickles, just letting the pressure do the work.

“Oh Faith,” Joyce moaned and then her head slumped onto my shoulder, she bit her lip again and made little snorts through her nose.

She was fairly welling up, with each thrust I seemed to draw out a niagara of cum, which stained my jeans. It was worth it though, as Joyce could no longer keep her mouth closed and instead started to whine and moan, muttering my name between gasps of joy.

I could feel she was on the cusp of completion, when I withdrew my fingers one last time. This time I didn’t give them to her, but stuck them in my mouth. She had a sweet taste, with a slight taste of strawberry (don’t laugh; it’s true). She looked at me in frustration as I sucked my fingers.

“Faith I wasn’t finished,” she whined (a trait she has passed to her daughter, I fear).

I waited until I was sure that there was no taste left on my fingers before answering with a smirk, “I know, neither have I,” and I deliberately took a sip of my luke-warm coffee – it tasted foul.

I put the cup down, “and if you’re good I might finish you later.”

“If I’m good….” Joyce’s voice raised, then she noticed that I was fixing her with a look of steel. She lowered her eyes and apologised, “S.. Sorry Faith, I d..didn’t mean to shout.”

I decided to give her a bit of encouragement, “Anyway the night is young and I don’t want to wear you out before midnight….”

This raised Joyce’s spirits, and when she looked up again, she was beaming and her eyes danced down to my hand, which I had suggestively placed on my crotch.

“You’ve had your fun,” I continued, then swiftly added, “for the moment… Now I think it’s time I had mine.”

I lightly slapped her rump, “Up,” I instructed.

I undid the top of my jeans and then swung, so that I was sitting in line with the table. I raised my legs, “Take off my jeans,” I waggled my legs.

They were tight, but Joyce tugged at them with the strength born of lust. I pulled my panties down my thighs and slid my fingers over my cunt in an inverted ‘V’, “Like what you see?”

There was a nod from Joyce, then she blushed, “Yes, it’s so smooth.”

“I shave every day,” I replied, “now take my panties off – with your teeth.”

Joyce dropped to her knees and put her hand behind her back. Her teeth closed lightly on the hem of my panties and she shuffled backwards, pulling them with her until they slid over my feet. Joyce sat there with the panties still in her mouth, looking all the world like a clever dog with a bone.

“Now eat me,” I withdrew my hands from my slit and placed them on my thigh, “and remember as I know you’ve done this before I expect great things.”

Joyce dropped the panties from her mouth and nodded, “S..s..sure Faith.”

I opened my legs to allow her easy access. She started slowly, and at first, I worried, as she dabbed my lips with her tongue, that she had forgotten her technique. But as the dabs got longer and more powerful I realised that she was an expert. The first sensation drew up in more slowly, but all the more powerful for that. Only after she was sure that I was nice and wet did her tongue slip in.

And then only for a second, I opened my mouth to protest, but my comments died as the tongue dipped in and out for a second time. The damn tease I thought, but if she wanted it slow I wasn’t going to rush her. In she went for a third time, except she stayed longer swirling around my hole and savouring my leaking juices. I let out a brief moan. My hand went to the top of her head and a ran a fine lock of blonde hair through my fingers.

It seemed to take an age before she returned, contenting herself with butterfly kisses on my sodden lips. When she went in though it was obvious that she was here to stay. Her tongue flowed round my flooded cunt, until it hit my clit.

I let out a gasp of ‘That’s it!”

And then as she touched my clit again I decided I’d had enough teasing, I grabbed her head, firmly, but not harshly, to keep her in place. Her tongue beat a staccato tattoo within me. I pushed her deeper, making her dig into me. I could hear the slurps coming from my twat as Joyce took down my juice. Her preparation payed off, as the orgasm was more long drawn out and intense than normal.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” I thrust her deeper into me, pushing so that she must have been struggling for air. She didn’t falter, continuing to ram her tongue against my bud until I let go off her head and arched my body, my hands by instinct reaching up to grab at my titties.

“Not bad,” I replied when I regained my composure.

Joyce pouted, “You seemed to like it.”

I gave her a light tap on the head, “Not bad,” I said more sternly.

She took the chastisement, “I’ll do better next time,” she looked at the floor.

The secret of leadership is to mix kindness and severity, so I gave her a beaming white smile, “I’m sure you will Mrs S. Now lets have a look at your body.”

She stood up dropping her skirt to the floor and started to unbutton the front of her shirt. I stood up and reaching my hands to her wrists I pulled them gently, but firmly to her side, “I have a quicker way. I hope this isn’t an expensive blouse.”

I put my hands on the cleavage and tore. With my strength the shirt ripped easily. I dropped the ruin garment to the floor and stood back to admire the view. Joyce’s hands had slipped to cover her thong, which given that I’d had my finger in that hole was taking modesty to a new extreme. Her tits, however, were now bare. They looked even larger in the flesh than they did on film, well over average size and with an lovely bounciness about them.

“Jump,” I said.

“What?” asked Joyce, staying resolutely still.

“Jump,” I repeated. Her feet barely left the floor and her hands remained in place.

“Higher,” It was a bit better effort, at least one hand slightly moved.

“Mrs S, if you don’t start jumping I’m not going to finish you,” I did a Roger Moore like raising of my eyebrow to indicate the seriousness of the situation.

She leapt, her hands flapped out and her tits boinged up and down.

“Again,” I said.

She started to jump up and down, her mammaries bouncing away like a pair of beach balls. She started to giggle and I smiled in return.

“Okay you can stop now,” I said, Joyce was slightly breathless and her face was red with the exertion, “You can see mine now.”

I pulled off my T-shirt and exposed my globes to her nakedly lascivious gaze. They weren’t as large as hers, but they still had my teen firmness. I cupped them in my hand and pushed them up. Joyce licked her lips.

“What do you think?” I asked

“They’re beautiful, so…so… perfect.”

“Well let’s see you get you lips round them.”

Joyce didn’t need to be invited twice. I sat back down as she bounded forward and took my left nipples in her mouth. She poked at it with her teeth and then closed her lips round the teat and started to suck. I gave a moan, as light little sparks exploded in me. After a few minutes she turned and repeated her actions with my right, as I moved a hand to tweak my left nipple prolonging the pleasure she had given me.

As she finally pulled her head away, trailing a light thread of saliva I decided she had got me off enough and now it was time to return the favour.

“You want me to fuck you to completion now, Mrs S,”

Her smile was so obviously wanton, that even if she hadn’t said, “Oh Faith, yes,” and nodded so hard her neck almost cracked, I’d have known she wanted it.

“Lean your ass against the edge of the table,” I instructed and left the room to get my rucksack.

I quickly got out the strap-on and pulled it on. On one side it was ten inches of thick rubber, with grooves and ridges for extra pleasure. Joyce’s hole may not have been virginal, but it would still struggle to fill it. However, the real added bonus, was on my side there was enough dildo to push deep into my hole and ram against my clit, so even as I pumped her I’d be pleasuring myself.

Joyce was waiting impatiently as I entered. She took one look at the cock protruding between my legs and both her mouth and eyes opened.

I ran a hand over the ridges, “Have you never had one this big?”

Joyce shook her head, “N…n…n…no,” then she straightened up slightly, giving me a nervous smile, “I... I’m looking forward to it.”

I moved closer to her. My hand reached down and slid down the thong, Joyce stepped out of it. 

“You’re going to enjoy this,” I predicted. My hand reached down again, this time it rested over her cunt lips. I spread two fingers and pulled the hole into an ‘o’. I leant forward and pushed the tip of the cock into the enlarged slit.

“Mmnnnn,” Joyce gave a whimper of pleasure. Her eyes closed and I could feel her hands reach round to caress at my butt cheeks. I stayed in place for a minute, enjoyed the touch of her wandering hands. 

“More,” purred Joyce. I thrust the cock halfway in. I could feel her shudder as it pushed at her walls. A thin sliver of juice leaked out, trickling down her pelvis and onto her thigh.

“How’s that?” I asked.

“Good, so good,” Joyce’s voice was soft.

“How’s this?” I pushed the cock in it’s full length, until our bodies were crushed together and I could feel her warm breath on my face. Her eyes opened in shock as she appreciated it’s full size.

“Uuurgghh, good, tight, but good,” she finally managed to say. I let her wriggle slightly to accommodate the cock more comfortably, before I pulled the cock so it was almost, but not quiet out. Then I rammed it in with one fluid easy motion.

Joyce shook with the impact and she let out a cry of pleasure. Her hands clasped tightly at my butt, kneading the flesh between her fingers.

“Ohhhh, so good,” her eyes were looking directly into mine, daring me to thrust faster.

I did so. I felt the table move as it bit into her ass. Joyce’s gave another grasp. I rammed in again and again the table, slightly moved. I had visions of me chasing the table round the room as I fucked Joyce into ecstasy.

That did it. I reached my hands under her thighs and lifted her feet of the ground. It was easy with my Slayer abilities, but I don’t think Joyce was expecting it as she gave a sudden shriek of fear and threw her hands round my neck to clasp on. I paused and she smiled as she became aware that I was still holding her tightly.

“Got you,” I said confidently, “wrap your legs round me. We’ve barely started.”

Her legs clapped round and twisted just above my ass. She pulled herself closer, so that her elbows were gripped in her hands, still leaning on the back of my neck. I could feel my firm tits pushing deep into her more malleable ones.

“Hold on,” I grinned and thrust my pelvis upwards. The cry from Joyce was agreeably loud.

I banged away furiously, ramming in as far as I was able. Joyce was shuddering uncontrollably in my arms, shrieking out “So good, oh Faith, so good,” as if the words were imprinted in her brain. And the great thing was that with every stroke I could feel my own orgasm starting to rise, not as fast as Joyce’s, but still at a gratifying rate.

I might be able to exert myself more than non-Slayers, but I sweat at the same rate. And soon it was pouring down me, leaving rivulets of water against my skin. It wasn’t the only liquid on my body, both me and Joyce was producing copious amounts of jizz, which was dripping down the strap-on and our bodies, to mix with perspiration.

“Oh good, I’m cumming Faith, I’m cumminggggg,” Joyce’s head lashed back like I had punched her in the jaw and she screamed. I could feel her entire body shaking like San Francisco at earthquake time. I barely paused, my own orgasm was well on the way.

I had to steel myself to make sure I didn’t drop her as I came. It exploded within me like a starshell and only by supreme effort did I remain holding her. I sobbed out a stream of ‘Fuck, so good, fuck so good,” Damn Joyce, she’d put her words in my brain.

I stayed still for a few seconds, as Joyce rested her head on my shoulder, whimpering inanely. I left the cock buried deep within her, I hadn’t finished.

“So how was that Mrs S?” I asked with a grin.

“Good, so good,” gasped Joyce into my shoulder.

“You want more?”

“Oh good, yes, oh please Faith, fuck me more.”

I carried her out of the dining room, still impaled, and into the main room. There was a rug beside a mock Tudor fire. Still holding her tightly I gingerly got down to my knees. Then I lay her down on the rug, warning her not to let go off with her legs. She ended on her back, with me on top of her. I think we were both impressed that the dildo was still snugly in her hole, or at least I was.

“Right Mrs S, I’m going to fuck you hard and deep,” I looked down. Her face creased in a smile and her eyes were bright and blue.

“Do me any way you want,” she replied. Her hands, which had fallen to her side, moved up and she clasped her hands together midway down my spine.

The straight up down is much more conservative than standing up, but it certainly less effort. It also meant I could push in that little deeper. As I levered down Joyce’s mouth shaped into an ‘o’ and a blast of spent air brushed past my ear.

“Do me Faith, do me,” at least she’d chosen a new word I thought as I began to slam into her sopping cunt.

I wondered what Buffy would think now, seeing her ‘friendly’ rival on top of her Mom, both our faces contorted in lust, sweating steeping our bodies and our mouths uttering cries of mutual pleasure. The thought drove me to increase my speed, and Joyce cried out louder, “Do me, do me.”

Her orgasm was longer than before, a long drawn out scream of lust, which probably sent any neighbours outside scampering in-doors thinking that the Summers’ house was under attack by a demon. My own, was scarcely less intense and I appreciated the skills Joyce had picked up.

I pulled out the cock and lay beside Joyce as she recovered her equilibrium. To encourage her I lightly squeezed one of her nipples between my index finger and thumb, eliciting a raft of light giggling.

“I’m not even going to ask whether you enjoyed that,” I said.

Joyce nodded, “It was obvious wasn’t it? My God, I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm like that since…” she paused to think, “I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm like that, full-stop.”

“If you want to continue I’ve still got plenty of energy,” one of the benefits of being the (or rather a) chosen one.

I wasn’t surprised that she gave a strong “Yes!”

“Though I’ll want to use a different hole this time.”

Joyce nodded before she realised what I was saying. Then she went deep red, I thought we’d got over that stage, “I…I’ve… never had anything up there. I’m… I’m an…an…anal virgin.”

“For christsakes, Mrs S, you were a porn star,” I was genuinely surprised that she hadn’t been fucked up the ass, not even by her ex-old man.

“It was in the eighties… it wasn’t so…so…common.”

“You’ll enjoy it,” I grinned.

She just bit her lip and relapsed to her deer in headlights look, so I sighed and played my trump card, “Look Mrs S, is that’s hole or no hole.”

Her deer in headlights look became more pronounced, before she gave smile and tried to replace it with a look of determination, “I could try it, I suppose.”

“Attagirl,” I gave her a friendly slap on the midriff, “And I tell you what if by the time I’ve finished you don’t love it, it’ll be front door from then on.” Honestly, my confidence will be the death of me…

“What do you want to do?” she asked nervously, the look of steel hadn’t lasted long.

“Lean against the sofa, over there,” I patted her thigh as she stood up and did as instructed. She bent over and I examined her ass-hole, from the tightness I guessed she wasn’t lying.

“Well if this is your first time, I better prep you, “ I moved behind her and put my hands on her buttocks. The flesh was smooth and I could feel Joyce starting to relax as I gently rubbed my hands over her peaches. Gradually I moved my massages until my hands were cupped over her hole, I grabbed the flesh and pulled.

The ‘oh’ from Joyce was neither pain or pleasure, but just surprise as her cheeks were spread. The second sound she made was of shock and discomfort as I pushed one finger into her ass. 

“It hurts,” she wailed as wiggled my middle finger in as far as I could. She was exaggerating I felt, so I gave a little rub and then was a surprised ‘ooh’ from Joyce.

I pulled out, “You’ll get used to it,” I gave her behind another pat. Then I placed my index finger and middle finger together and entered again. Joyce gave a snorting start, her feet leaving the ground as two digits penetrated her.

“Ouch,” she exclaimed, but I ignored her. It was slightly harder to fit in two fingers, but doable. I shafted them back and forth, feeling the tunnel expand to cope.

“Okay, you’re doing well,” I gave her ass a playful smack with my spare hand, then satisfied that the two fingers had done all they could I brought them out.

“One more finger,” I said.

“I don’t think I can take it,” Joyce whined.

“Of course you can, Mrs S, you just need to think positive,” I brought the tips of my index and ring fingers together, with the middle lying on top, so they made a triangle. I pushed at her hole, it wasn’t the most comfortable way to finger someone and I decided to stick to more conventional movements in the future. Though it did the trick in expanding Joyce’s hole and she let out a few gargled gasps, before I came out.

“That looks a lot better,” I said, as I examined my handiwork, where before the hole had been a pinprick, surrounded by puckered flesh, there was now a round, black circle. It would still be tight, and I decided that to be kind to Joyce on her first time we needed lubrication.

“Okay Mrs S, back on the rug on your hands and knees,” I instructed.

“I thought you were going to…to…bang my… my ass,” Joyce moved as instructed, though there was a definite reluctance.

I waggled my strap-on, “It’ll go down better with some saliva.”

“Oh,” she blushed, “I’ve sucked cock before.”

“Thanks for the history lesson,” I responded dryly. Standing in front of her I guided the toy between her open lips. She licked at the tip, then she moved forward. I let her have her head (no pun intended) and watched as she took more and more of the cock in her mouth. She opened stopped when the gag reflex made her reach back and push the toy out with her tongue.

“Sorry,” Joyce apologised, “I’ll be less ambitious.”

“No problemo,” I pushed the cock up to her mouth again. Her lips closed on it and she took it much more gingerly, pushing the end against her cheek, so that she looked like a squirrel hiding a nut. She bobbed back and forth, each bob sending a tiny shiver of excitement through me. I quickly withdrew the cock, I didn’t want to cum to soon, and anyway the dildo was already soaked.

“Can you move your hands and pull apart your butt cheeks,” I asked. She did so as I moved behind, I crouched behind her steadying myself on her shoulder with one hand, whilst I used the other to guide it until the tip of the cock was spearheading her asshole.

I stiffened myself and then struck. With one, slayer, boosted thrust I rammed the cock all the way in her, so that my thighs were connected with her butt.

Joyce gave an almighty scream of, “Faaaiiiiiithhhhhh” and then whimpered. Her arms dropped from her buttocks and she put her hands on the ground, holding her body up in square.

I suddenly had a thought, “Mrs S, can I ask you something?”

Joyce gave a light nod, “Anything Faith,” she replied through gritted teeth.

“Can I call you Joyce, Mrs S seems kinda formal, considering…”

“Sure,” she replied.

That out of the way I began to ratchet back and forth. The cock had gone in so suddenly her butt hadn’t had time to adjust as there was a fair amount of friction as I dragged back, leading Joyce to shout an oath. However, it went easier in and I felt Joyce shudder. The tone of her yelp suggested there was still some soreness and discomfort, but it also told me that she was starting to realise what bum fun means.

I knew I was right, when as I thrust down her ass rose to meet me and she gave a little cry of ‘yes’. I grinned and grabbed her waist, it kept me nicely balanced and allowed me to increase the pace.

Soon I became aware that with every tremble of Joyce a little bit of her cunt juice was dripping out and starting to cause a stain in the carpet. Then she started to cry out in passion, “Fuck me Faith, fuck me, fuck me hard.”

There was no way she could deny she enjoyed it after those quotes. I decided to try some of my own.

“Who’s the Mommy?” I called out.

There was a pause as Joyce let out a shriek of pure lust and then she replied, “You are Faith, you’re the Mommy.”

Correct answer.

“Who’s the Mommy’s butt fuck bunny?” I yelled.

“I am, I am, fuck my butt, fuck me hard,” Joyce screamed.

Two out of three and for the final question, “Who loves being fucked up the ass?”

“I do,” Joyce’s was gasping so hard with pleasure I could hardly make out the words, “I’m your butt fuck bunny.”

Three out of three deserved some special attention. I slipped one of my hands from her waist and went down. Even before I connected a finger to her cunt, my hand was damp from the jizz dripping down. And when my finger went in, Joyce screamed so hard, it was like being next to the speakers at a Heavy Metal concert. Her body bucked in pleasure, slamming back at me and pushing the end of the strap-on deep into my own pussy.

I had to pause in the fucking as I came. I felt my pussy explode in a kaleidoscope of feeling and juice trickled down my leg, to add another stain to the rug. I hope Joyce has a powerful carpet cleaner. Reflex kept me diddling her slit, even as I arched and screamed. Joyce was continually orgasming, and together we sounded like a pair of off-key opera divas, albeit slimmer.

Once I regained my senses I started to bang her again. Suddenly her arm gave way and she fell face down on the carpet. I was about to pause and allow her to get up again, but she just cried, “Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop.” Hey, what’s a girl to do, but continue.

I slammed into her, the cock slide up her back-hole easily now. 

“I’m cumming again,” Joyce screeched and her back arched. More juice flooded from her pussy, leaving my hand as wet as if I’d be running it under the shower.

“Fuck my ass, fuck my ass,” her moans were getting fainter, and I knew she was on the verge of collapse. I redoubled my pounding, desperate to get under orgasm in before Joyce slumped completely. I just made it, even as I arched my back and raised my hands to fondle my suddenly sensitive titties, Joyce legs buckled. She slid from the cock and lay face down on the floor moaning softly.

“Time for bed” I picked her up, cupping her ass in the crook of my arm. She had enough strength left to hook her arms round my neck, holding to me as I picked up the bag of toys and headed upstairs.

I started to kick open the first ajar door.

“That’s Buffy’s room,” said Joyce.

I grinned, there was something emotionally satisfying about having Joyce in her daughter’s bed, “So?” I replied.

“No reason,” said Joyce as we entered.


	2. Chapter 2

I’d never been in Buffy’s room before, for which I thank God for his tender mercies. It was pink, all of it; carpet, bed, curtains, wallpaper, even half the mountains of fluffy toys neatly arranged on a pink chair, were fucking pink. The only brightness to this hideous visage were the posters of bands stuck up on the wall – all of them were boy groups, shiny, wholesome and unthreatening – who wouldn’t know a guitar if it was stuffed up their ass. In fact the only poster of any interest was one of Britney Spears – who sings like a dying gargoyle, but has a body which I wouldn’t kick out of bed on a wet Sunday morning.

Luckily, I had a more interesting distraction. A very naked Joyce Summers lay cuddled up to me, as I moved to avoid having to stare at a grinning Westlife, she stirred slightly. Hell, I thought, I was awake, so why shouldn’t she be. I poked Joyce’s arm, she muttered something and snuggled deeper into my side. Annoyed I poked again, this time adding a loud ‘Wakey, wakey.”

Joyce opened her eyes, “Morning Faith,” she murmured.

“Are you going to make me breakfast?” I asked.

“In a minute,” she mumbled and looked ready to snuggle back into my side. 

However, I was both hungry and with a horny plan. I pulled the covers off her, exposing her naked body. Sleepily she tried to cover her nude bits. I brought my hand down in a light slap, just enough to bring her back to wakefulness. She opened her eyes again and I cleared my throat.

“Okay,” she sat up and swung her legs off the bed, “what do you want?”

“Couple of sausages, some toast and two eggs – sunny side up. Not to hot, but not cold either. Oh and some juice, orange if you’ve got it.”

Getting out of bed, she reached for a robe of Buffy’s hanging on the back of the door. I made a shooing motion with my hands, “You don’t need to get dressed – it’s not cold.”

Joyce nodded and I watched her naked butt as she padded from the room. Soon I could smell the succulent sizzling of sausages. I began to hum ‘Baby hit me one more time’ realised what I was doing and put a pillow over my head, until it had gone away.

A few minutes later Joyce returned, her large tits swaying over my breakfast tray. She put it down and made to hop into bed. 

“Not so fast,” I grinned, I sat up and pointed to my, “Lie on your back across there.”

Joyce looked puzzled but complied. I leant over and picked up the tray, placing it down next to me. Then I slid a fork under one of the eggs and dropped it down on Joyce’s left nipple.

“Ouch,” she said.

I grinned, “I did warn you about them not being too hot, didn’t I.”

Then I added the second egg to the other teat. Breaking up the toast I dipped it in the yolk and scraped up the egg. Joyce let out a small whinny, as it scraped across her tits leaving a trail of crumbs, yolk and white across her. I slurped it up, making embarrassingly loud sounds as I did so. I have to say they were really good eggs, the slight taste of Joyce’s sweat just adding to the flavour.

For my sausages I wanted a stronger seasoning however, “Joyce, spread your pussy.”

“Why?” she asked.

I gave her a stern look, “You’ll see. Now do it.”

Joyce’s hands moved to her cunt and she pulled apart her lips. I pushed in a couple of fingers and started to thrust towards her clit. Joyce gasped and groaned, her back arched against my legs. I continued to pound until I felt the juice seeping up my fingers and out of her hole. I pulled out my fingers and quickly licked them clean, before picking up a sausage, luckily it wasn’t hot enough to burn my fingers.

“Keep it open,” I instructed and dipped the sausage in the juicy hole, before taking a bite of it. Joyce’s jizz had a certain tang of strawberry, and that mixed with the pork, was a tasty, if somewhat strange, dish. I ate through the sausages, using the cum as ketchup. Joyce giggled as the warm sausage slid inside her.

“That was nice,” I licked the cum and fat of my fingers and patted Joyce’s thigh. As I sipped the orange juice, I moved my hand, pushing hers away, and lightly rubbed at her twat lips. Not enough to get her off, but enough to keep her on edge.

“So how did you like loosing your anal cherry last night?” I asked. I could feel Joyce’s body quiver at the memory and for a second her face took a far away look of nostalgia. 

Then she returned to the present and blushed, “It was alright…” she admitted and trailed off as she saw my smirk.

“Only alright. Then I’m as good as my word, we won’t do it again.”

Her face fell, then she saw I was still smiling and she giggled, “Stop teasing me Faith.”

“You said it was only alright, what am I to think?”

“It was out of this world, then, I’ve never cum so hard or so often.”

I drained the last of the orange and put the tray on a the beside table, “Well, now I’ve upped my strength levels, we could have a quick fuck.”

Joyce nodded enthusiastically, she pushed herself with her feet, so that her arms and head hung over the edge of the bed. A few seconds later she was back up, holding the strap-on which I had dropped last night. She passed it to me, “I’m your butt fuck bunny,” she purred.

“I remember,” I pulled my legs up and she rolled off me, ending up on her chest further down the bed. I got the strap-on in place and crawled over to her.

“So you want me to bang your ass again?” I leant over and whispered quietly in her ears.

“Yes, yes.”

I put my hands under her and rolled her over, then grinned wickedly, “That’s a shame because I’m fancying cunt.”

Joyce’s face fell, then it lit up again, as she remembered the pussy pounding I’d also given her, “That’s good too.”

I reached down and pulled apart her thighs. Her slit was still damp and sticky from breakfast, and Joyce quickly gasped as I put a finger in and tickled her clit. Juice began to seep again quickly.

She became even wetter as I got on top of her and drove the cock in with one thrust.

“Aaaarrrgghhh Faith,” Joyce squealed as I impaled her. I wiggled slightly to get myself in a more comfortable position and Joyce’s legs came up and hooked across my back. She rubbed her heels up and down as I began with a relaxed up and down motion.

“Ummm, this is so good, so fucking good,” Joyce moaned.

I wasn’t in a hurry and lightly lowered myself, before slowly pushing myself up. Joyce’s hands swept through my hair and her thighs crushed tightly against my sides. She looked directly into my eyes and I could see my reflection as I came down.

“You’re such a slut,” I grinned as her tongue tried to catch at my lips as I hovered over her.

“MMmmnnn, yes,” she agreed, “but I’m your slut.”

“Don’t you forget it,” I replied, though from her starry eyes I was pretty sure she’d be thinking about me for some time to come. 

I kept us on the cusp for some time, every time Joyce came close to fruition I’d lever myself up and stay there until she reached a more manageable state, much to Joyce’s frustration. But eventually I got tired of teasing and started to hammer down hard, fast and deep.

“Yes, do me, fuck me good,” she cried and I grunted and groaned as the dildo slammed me to a concurrent orgasm. She came seconds before I did and as I put in the final thrust, my side of the dildo lashed upwards, sending me into a flood of squeals. I pulled out and lay beside her for a few seconds.

Then we heard the front door open and B call out, “Hi Mom, we’re home.”

Joyce gave me a sudden look of fear, in all our fucking she hadn’t realised the time, “It’s Buffy and Dawn,” she stated the obvious.

“Hadn’t you better go and say hi,” I responded. Her eyes darted around nervously then she gave a sigh of relief as she spotted Buffy’s robe hanging on the door.

I let her put it on, before correcting her mistake, “Go and see them naked.”

“I c…c…can’t. It’ll be embarrassing,” she went as red as last night.

I let a slow, wide grin fill my face, “Remember who’s my butt fuck bunny…”

Joyce went redder, but she took off the robe and put it on the hook. This time I let her put her hand on the door, before I stopped her, “Joyce, hold on a sec.”

I rolled off the bed and headed to B’s cosmetics. I picked up a red lipstick and pulled off the lid. Sitting on the bed I pulled Joyce close and on her stomach wrote, “I’m a lesbian slut.”

“Just so they know,” I said.

Joyce looked in the mirror and shivered, “I c…c…can’t,” she stammered.

I lay back, “You can if you want me to fuck you again.”

That decided her. She opened the door and I could hear her going downstairs to greet B and Dawnie I waited a few seconds for the B’s shrieks to die down and then followed her onto the landing.

At the bottom of the stairs, B was staring in shock at her naked Mom, desperately trying to avert Dawnie’s eyes with her hands. Dawnie, wasn’t having any of it, and was twisting her head against B’s efforts to gaze at her Mom’s naked form. I can see that girl is one after my own heart.

I called down, “Joyce, I’m just going to get dressed and going. See you again.”

B looked at me and her face was a murderous, but I thought I detected a slight hint of lust, under her frowned brow and twisted mouth. All the same I decided, I better leave by the window – just in case.

*

“Hi B, need any help?” I called.

“No,” B beat the vampire in the face so hard, he ended up begging for the stake. She dusted him and turned to face me.

“You… you…” B for once was struggling for the right words.

“I decided to help her, “Bitch? Slut?” and then that little streak of devilment that always comes at the worst moment came and wrecked my chance of apologising, “Auntie?”

I’ve seen the face B made, though I had to admit that previously it had been on a vampire trying to sink its fangs in my neck. 

“Auntie…” she repeated.

“Auntie Faith,” I continued, “After all if I’m fucking your Mom, I’m one of the family aren’t I?”

All I can say is that it’s lucky the Watchers Council has rules about Slayers dusting humans. B seemed almost to choke with rage, and I could tell she was wishing I was a demon.

“What you and Mom did, that wasn’t sex… it was disgusting,” Buffy finally spat.

“Quite the little homophobe aren’t we B,” I was enjoying winding her up, almost as much as I had enjoyed her Mom, “anyway Joyce seemed to enjoy it.”

There was a howl of anguish from B and I waited for her to burst into tears. She didn’t, unfortunately, instead she just walked up to me and slapped my face. I tensed about to strike back, but I could tell she was itching for me to throw the first blow and I wasn’t sure I’d win.

Instead I stepped away from her, forcing an unconcerned smile to my lips, “I think you’d enjoy it too – would loosen you up if I banged your ass.”

Buffy smiled back, but like me there was no warmth in it, “I wouldn’t try it, Faith, your teeth are fine as they are.”

I shivered, I must have really riled her, I couldn’t resist one more parting shot, “I’ll be seeing you B, probably at the breakfast table.”

We parted and I rubbed my cheek. I should have hit her, I could have taken her. Of course Joyce would take a lot, but I had a feeling I wouldn’t be back for return helpings if I hospitalised her daughter. I scowled at B’s retreating back.

I decided not to hang round the cemetery anymore – too dangerous with B on the prowl – and check the park instead. Not that it normally had too much trouble, it was too well lit and with plenty of courting couples, screams soon attracted attention and there’s nothing that puts a vamp of it meal more than a six foot six football player deciding to be a Sir Galahad.

That’s when I saw Will. B probably didn’t realise it, but her best friend was obviously looking to become a muff diver. I mean after gym she was always first in the shower and last out, and I’d noticed the little glances she gave the cheerleaders as they soaped their bodies. Not that I could blame her. So I wasn’t surprised to see her in one of the more isolated parts of the park. I was surprised to see she was with Harmony, who I’d never suspected of being into horizontal refreshment with the same sex. And even more so to see that Will had her lips wrapped round the snobby blonde’s.

Intrigued I crept closer through the undergrowth. Hidden in the bushes behind their bench I could see Will hand was up Harmony’s sweater. There was definite movement in the blonde’s tit area as Will groped at them. As I watched Will’s hand moved round Harmony’s back and I could see she was heading for the bra-clip.

Will looked as disappointed as I felt when Harmony suddenly pulled back and slapped away Will’s arm.

“I told you,” said the blonde, “that I’m not ready to go that far yet.”

Will looked down at her feet, metaphorically spanked, “Sorry Harmony.”

The blonde nodded and looked at her watch, “It’s late, I better go,” she proffered her cheek to Will for a quick peck, then hurried away leaving Will sitting on her lonesome, watching her depart. 

I was still smarting from my encounter with B and an idea suddenly struck me, what better way to get back at her than stealing her best friend. I grinned and stepped out of the bushes, “Hi Will.”

Will almost leapt off the bench in fright at my sudden appearance. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked at me with suspicion, I imagine B hadn’t been singing my praises today. I also hoped that she hadn’t explained to her friend why I was public enemy number one.

“What do you want?” she asked.

I gave my most charming smile and sat down beside her, “B’s told you about our fight?” I asked.

“Yes,” Will moved as far away from me as she could, without falling off the end of the bench.

“I’m surprised, considering what it was about, especially with you.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked, she is so easy to manipulate.

“Well B being so homophobic. She found out I was sleeping with this woman and went ballistic. I mean if you don’t believe me, ask her what she felt about catching me naked.”

The seeds of doubt had been sewn in Will’s mind – I’d given her enough rope, she was sure to ask B and I couldn’t imagine B wanting to go into details of quite what had happened. I quickly changed the subject.

“You and Harmony? How did that happen? God, she’s attractive – well out of my league. I didn’t even know you were gay,” I lied fluently.

Will blushed, “I needed some money, Harmony needed a math tutor. We kinda hit it off. Please don’t tell anyone, especially Buffy.”

I grinned – ‘Bingo’ as the wise man says. I tapped my nose, “Don’t worry Will, our secret. How’s it going?” I tried to put on my best ‘concerned friend’ voice.

Will sighed and tried to put on a brave face, “Slow, it’s been two weeks and she’s only let me get as far as her bra. You, said Buffy caught you naked? God, I wish I could manage that.”

I stood up, “What you need is a tutor,” I beckoned her to stand up, “What I’ve found is that girl’s like Harmony need to know who’s in charge.”

I put my arm round her shoulder, in a friendly gesture and started to walk her from the bench, “Now Will… this is how you do it…”

*

I very seldom go to school, it’s way too boring. Now and then I pop along to see English, so he can give me a lecture on the importance of a good education and update me on the latest demon threat, and I’ve been known to turn up for Gym – the after games shower being worth Mrs ‘Spider’ screaming abuse at me for not even trying to hit the ball.

However, it was fun going the day after I’d seen Will to hear about the B explosion. I didn’t see it, but the gossip flooded the school, quicker than a CNN Newsflash. Will had asked if the fight with me had been about me having sex with another woman – B had gone up like Vesuvius – calling me a dirty lesbian whore and damning Will for poking into her business. Within thirty seconds a beautiful friendship had been broken.

Even better Will had come crying to me and I was busy consoling her just as B walked past. She looked daggers at us both and Will had deliberately turned her back and said out loud that B had the mouth of a fishwife and the looks to match.

There were a few messages on my phone from Joyce when I got home. I ignored them and went out patrolling. It was a quiet night, mainly because I wanted to avoid B, and the Mall record store isn’t vamps favourite snacking place. There were more messages from Joyce when I got back to my apartment. I listened to her increasing desperate tones – treat ‘em mean – keep ‘em keen. Anyway, if I went to her place I couldn’t be sure B’s self control would hold.

I was just drying my hair from the shower, when there was a rat-a-tat at my door.. I tightened my towel and opened it, letting in my protégé. Will was in a state of high excitement, I swear her face was the same colour as her hair.

“It worked,” she planted herself on my sofa.

“So you got further than her bra, this time?” I asked.

“Sure did Faith, I can’t believe how right you were,” she shook her head, as if she was in a dream.

I sat myself down beside her, “Go on – give me the gory details then…”

“Well,” she began, “we were making out in her bedroom, whilst her parents were at the other end of the mansion. I put my hand up and tried my luck, then when she complained, I did as you said and carried on.”

“Well done, Will, your first proper grope of titty,” I gave her a smile of congratulation and nodded encouragement, which isn’t something I bet her ex-best friend would have done.

There was a laugh from Will, “That’s not all. I then ‘encouraged’ her to eat me out.”

I had to admit I was impressed, I had been expecting Will to get a bit of a grope and then chicken out. I thought I’d have to do some more tutoring sessions before I could persuade her push hard enough for a muff munch. I was about to offer some more words of support when Willow continued.

“Then I got on my strap-on, I’m glad you told me to bring it,” I had told her, but I wasn’t expecting it to be used, “and took her virginity…. And you’ll not guess what we did next?”

Given the roll Will was on I didn’t answer, but I wasn’t surprised when she continued with, “I fucked her up the ass…”

I felt like a Mom who’s child has just got into Yale, but was still to be left opened mouth when Will said, “and after I did her ass I made her deep-throat.”

That was unbelievable and I was thinking of a polite way to suggest she may have been exaggerating, when she pulled out her mobile, “And just in case you want some proof.”

She clicked into her photos and passed the phone to me. The first couple were pretty tame ones of Harmony posing, fully clothed. However the third has been taken in the heat of the action, showing a strap-on deeply entrenched within Harmony’s ass. It was followed by a fourth, with Harmony on her knees, and whilst she wasn’t being deep-throated, the toy was still halfway in Harmony’s mouth. 

“Damn she’s hot,” I whistled and Will gave a nod of agreement. 

I looked at the photos again, Harmony’s taut little body was mouth watering and there was no reason why Will should have all the fun; “You know, it’s one of the rules of lesbian friends, that if one of us cops of with a cute girl, her friends gets to share.”

Will raised an eyebrow, suggesting that she wasn’t falling for that obvious line, “So you’ll be sharing this secret woman you’re seeing with me?”

A vision sprang into my mind of a naked, bound and gagged B lying on the bed, whilst beside her me and Willow filled her Mom’s holes, “Sure, in fact I’m thinking about it already,” I touched the towel covering my pussy to emphasise the point.

“Okay,” Will grinned, “I’ll tell Harm we’ll be round on Thursday night.”

*

You can tell someone’s from the right side of the tracks when a Filipino maid opens the door. 

“Miss Rosenberg, Miss Kendall said to show you to her wing,” the maid almost bowed as we came in.

She led us through a series of corridors, adorned with expensive paintings, but still looking sterile, more like a museum than a home. She left us outside a door, which Willow opened without knocking.

“Hi Harm,” called Will.

“I’m ready in the bedroom,” called out the blonde. You could have fitted my entire flat into Harmony’s rooms, though they were such a garish colour they made even Buffy seem like an epitome of style.

“Good, you’re prepared,” said Will as we walked in.

Well that was one way of saying it. Harmony was sitting on the bed, her legs spread apart, revealing her shaven slot. The only piece of ‘clothing’ she had on, was a dog collar round her throat.

Will sat down next to Harmony, putting a hand round her shoulder, “You know Faith, don’t you?”

Harmony blushed and nodded, “Pleased to meet you Faith,” she said, like we were sipping cocktails at a high glass soiree. Then she held out her hand for me to shake, I rubbed at back of her hand with my fingers as I took it, and she went deeper red.

“So how do we go about this?” asked Willow. She pulled of her T-shirt, standing topless. She does have really cute, pert tits, I decided.

“She’s your girlfriend, Will, you choose,” I replied, though as I was sure that Will’s plan would involve nudity I got undressed.

As Will pulled of her jeans and panties, she bit her lip and got a faraway look, as she imagined what naughty things we could do to the blonde bimbo sitting on the bed.

“Could you sit on the bed? Next to the headboard, Faith,” I did as I was asked, my feet lightly kicking against Harmony, who was still holding her pose. She briefly jolted, but her eyes never left Will’s pussy.

“Harmony, get on your hands and knees, eat out my friend,” Will’s voice was much more domineering that when she told me what position to take.

Harmony moved as quickly as a rattlesnake. I moved my legs apart, as she bent over me. Her long hair, draped from her hair and brushed against my thighs as she lowered her head. Her tongue went out and straight in. I was slightly disappointed, Joyce had known how to tease. I made a mental note to give Will some hints to pass on later.

However, don’t get me wrong, once Harmony got stuck in she went to it with a passionate intensity. She lapped by pussy like a Gene Simmons on speed, until she found the clit. I grabbed the back of her head pushed her down briefly, “That’s it,” I cried.

In the meantime Will had equipped herself with a strap-on. She got on the bed behind Harmony, and spread the blonde’s cunt. She quickly put her tongue in and I could feel Harmony passing the licks on like a relay race. But Will, wasn’t planning to give Harmony satisfaction that way. She just used enough tongue to start Harmony, leaking, then knelt back up, flicked her hair away and pushed the strap-on in, with one fluid, easy motion.

For a second Harmony’s head shot away from my cunt and I swore in annoyance, but Willow was already in charge of the situation, “Harm, get your lazy ass back down on Faith,” she ordered, showing a total disregard for what part of the blondes anatomy was actually being used.

When Harmony was back in position, Will start to pound her. With every thrust Harmony was pushed just a little bit forward and her tongue would hit by clit that little bit harder. Soon I was squealing like a schoolgirl at a Jude Law premier and I was pushing back at Harmony, almost breaking her spine as she was sandwiched between my pelvic thrusts and Willow’s hard fucking. Juice poured from my cunt and I could see Harmony was struggling to take it all in; it dribbled down her chin and leaked against my thighs.

When the orgasm came it was like a firecracker had been placed in my butt. I arched my body so much, I lifted off the bed and the explosions of lust trembled through my body. Harmony took her head away without permission, but I was too busy shattering to say anything and Will, too busy concentrating on her own performance, could only keep repeating, “Take it, take it.”

With her mouth empty Harmony, began to grunt, snorting out breath with each shove. It was an irritating noise, like an elephant giving birth.

I rolled of the bed and got on my strap-on. I knew one way to make the blonde shut up. Clambering back on I sat on my knees, “Open wide,” I said to Harmony, as Will grinned.

The blonde gave a quick look over he shoulder and seemed about to say something, but Will cut her short, “You heard what Faith said.”

Harmony opened her mouth and as she banged forward I slid the cock in. Willow started to hammer her harder, gradually pushing Harmony up my cock. I waggled a bit further forward myself, making sure it filled her mouth, and kept her silent, but not so deep she’d gag and spit it out. Soon Harmony got used to it and the only way we could tell she was orgasming, was when her body shook more than it was doing normally. Finally Willow pulled out her dildo, it was shiny with jizz. I slid mine out of Harmony’s mouth, it too was soaked.

“There’s a good slut,” said Will, she patted Harmony’ ass, as the teen sank down into her bed, quivering and moaning.

I was keen on having a whack at Harmony’s pussy myself, so I asked Will, “Want to swap?”

“Sure,” replied Will, “though the hole I’m going to be using isn’t her mouth.”

She turned Harmony onto her side, as the me and her realised what Will meant. My face broke into a lustful grin, whilst Harmony looked aghast, “I can’t… I won’t.”

Willow had already rolled behind her and was lying on her side, with the dildo, brushing against her girlfriend’s backdoor. Her voice was strict when she replied, “You won’t what?”

Harmony mumbled something.

“I didn’t hear you,” said Willow sternly.

“I want you and Faith to DP me,” said Harmony more clearly.

“Good,” said Will and I saw her arm move forward. Harmony bucked and gave a little whinny as Will’s finger rammed up her ass.

As Will enlarged her hole, I moved into position. I lay facing Harmony and guided my dildo, so that the tip was in her hole. I slid a leg between her thighs, brushing against Will’s. My friend gave me a grin and pulled out her finger, “Just a second,” she said and I could see her adjusting her dildo so that it was pressed against Harmony’s ass.

“On the count of three,” said Will, “One, two, three!”

I slammed the cock in, pushing it until I felt the leather straps burn into Harmony’s flesh. I could feel Will’s leg’s flip over mine, pushing Harmony’s thigh higher as we battled for position between them. The redhead leant out a whoosh of air, as her toy rammed into Harmony. The blonde in turn let out a cry and rattled back and forth, like a maze in a ball bearing.

We paused to let Harmony recover. I could feel her wriggling as she tried to ease the discomfort, I knew she must feel.

“How’s that?” asked Will.

“Lovely,” said Harmony through gritted teeth.

Will, began to push, I waited a few seconds to make sure I had the rhythm right and then began to bang in myself. The three of us grunted and groaned, I knew I was leaking juice, I could feel Harmony’s jizz against my skin, and a rapidly spreading damp patch on the bed, suggested that Will was gushing out cum in ocean like quantities.

I reached my hand out and clasped Will’s. We fiddled with each other’s fingers, as we rubbed Harmony’s side. The blonde was incapable of words, just letting out oomph’s of air with each thrust. Her eyes were looking upwards in a daze, and her hair straggled everywhere.

I came with a shriek, the orgasm wrapping round my clit and then pulsating out in all directions. I tried to continue thrusting, but I’d lost the rhythm. Luckily for Harmony Will hadn’t and she slammed her girlfriend into a scream of gut wrenching intensity, which made me hope the maid was over the other side of the house. Will continued to hammer, murmuring, “Cute ass, fuck that cute ass,” faster and faster until all she could say was “Cueass, cueass,” in a highly-strung squeal. Even those words stopped when she let out a squeal which dwarfed Harmony’s.

The three of us lay there for a few minutes, each of us lost in our own thoughts and sensations. There was a final pop as Will withdrew, I took that as a hint and pulled out my own dildo.

Will reached for her clothes, “We better get going, don’t want to be late for school do we?”

I didn’t care, but Will takes her studies a lot more seriously than I do, so I rolled off the bed and started to hunt for my panties, which I had thrown with wild abandon earlier.

Harmony struggled to sit up, and failed miserably. She lay watching as we got dressed, “Do you want me to wear panties tomorrow, Will?”

“What do you think, Faith?” asked Will.

“I think that slit could do with some air,” I replied.

Will grinned at her girlfriend, “There’s your answer.”

Harmony nodded dumbly and pulled the quilt towards her, snuggling into its warmth, “My parents are away on Saturday, if you’d like to come over.”

Will shrugged, “We’ll see.”

I grinned Will is a fast learner; I’d have thought she have bitten off Harmony’s hand in accepting the offer, but instead, without saying ‘no’ she shown the blonde who was in charge. Though, I thought, as I looked at Harmony’s still expanded back hole, they both probably knew who was the boss.

*

As we walked home Will started giving me none to subtle hints that I should bring a guest; namely the woman who B had seen me with. I wasn’t sure, whilst Will didn’t seem like she was being especially forgiving of B, she might forgive B’s reaction when she found out who I had been banging. Of course, she might not – from the things she said I think B was out of the friends picture for a long time.

However, by the time I got back to my apartment a plan had come together. I kissed Will on her cheek and said goodnight, as she headed towards her own house. I opened my front door and pulled out my mobile.

Despite the lateness of the hour Joyce answered immediately, “Faith,” she squealed excitedly, “I thought you’d forgotten your butt-fuck bunny.”

“Are you in bed?” I breathed down the phone.

Joyce giggled, “Yes… I’m lying here thinking of you.”

“What are you wearing?” I purred.

There was a pause, “A short T-shirt. But I’m not wearing panties.”

Joyce really needs to brush up on her phone sex, luckily I hadn’t called to get myself off, but to give her instructions. I switched to a more businesslike tone, “Okay, I want you to get up and remove your T-shirt. Then I want you to take your phone and snap a picture of your twat and send it to me. You got that?”

“Yes,” replied Joyce dutifully.

“Good. Ciao,” I switched off the phone. Seconds later a text came through from Joyce, with a picture of her bald beaver.

I sent it over to Will, with a text challenge, “If you can guess who it belongs to I’ll invite her.”

Will forgot about an early night, as my mobile was bombarded with texts, with answers ranging from Miss Honeywell, the Gym teacher to Jennifer Aniston, the actress. After about a dozen tries, the phone rang and I answered it thinking Will was giving up and asking for a clue I was determined not to give. 

Instead she was snorting with laughter, “No wonder Buffy is so pissed with you.”

“Go on,” I replied.

“You’re banging Joyce. I don’t blame you, she’s got a hell of a pair of jugs.”

“You should see them in the flesh,” I paused, “I’ll invite her round then.”

“Yeah and remember what you said about sharing,” Will said.

I remembered how we shared Harmony and a slow grin went across my face, “Don’t worry Will, I’m not one to go back on my word.”


	3. Chapter 3

I waited at the end of the drive for Joyce. The curtain flicked open to reveal the scowling face of B. I gave her a cheery wave and a smile. The curtain closed as suddenly as it opened. Seconds later the front door opened and out came Joyce. I whistled inwardly; she’d made an effort, with her hair freshly permed, red lipstick and blusher taking years off her. She was wearing a slinky black dress, which clung to her as she walked and exposed enough cleavage to be interesting, but not enough that her tits dropped out. The only spoiler was the slight panty-line, but we’d soon fix that.

“You’re wearing panties,” I said accusingly.

Joyce blushed, “Er, y..y..yes. I thought…”

I interrupted her ramblings, with a curt “Take them off.”

She turned to head back to the house, but I held her arm, “Take them off here,” I instructed.

She went an even deeper red and looked round; a few of her neighbours were doing the things suburb dwellers do on Saturdays, gardening, washing cars, playing with children, “B…b…but people will see.”

I repeated my instruction, with more sharpness in my voice. Joyce bent over and hoisted up her dress enough that she could get to the panties, then she pulled them down and stepped out of them. She held them for a second as if unsure what to do with them, then she opened her handbag and deposited them in. A few of the neighbours had stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

I decided to give them something else to gossip about at the next bridge night. I slammed by hand hard against Joyce’s buttocks, with a crack that could be heard halfway down the street. Joyce gave a muffled shriek and then she gave another, as my fingers grasped hard at the flesh beneath the dress.

“Shall we go meet, my friend?” I asked innocently.

Joyce nodded, glad to leave the stares of her neighbours. I guided her down to the bus stop where I’d arranged to meet Will, my hand continually groping at her buttocks.

Will was sitting on a wall, drumming her feet against it when we appeared. I heard Joyce give a gasp of surprise at seeing the redhead. I smirked, I really should have mentioned to Joyce who my friend was.  
“Hi Will,” I said as the redhead jumped off the wall, “this is my butt-fuck bunny, Joyce Summers.”

“Hello Joyce,” said Will. She took Joyce’s limp hand in her own and raised it to her lips, the smarmy bitch. Even as she kissed it, I saw her tongue shoot out and lick at the back. Joyce twittered something about being pleased to meet her and returned to what is fast becoming her normal colour of deep red.

It wasn’t a long journey to Harmony’s house, just enough for Will to give a cut down description of our previous visit. I could feel Joyce shift against me in her seat, but I didn’t ask whether that was discomfort with the graphic description, horniness at the thought of it, or a mixture of the two.

*

Harmony was waiting for us in her back. She was standing nervously in an expensive dress, aware she was the host, but also that she was Will’s bitch. A bottle of wine sat in ice, on an expensively decorated picnic table. The evening was warm and light, so I didn’t complain.

I kissed her cheek like an old friend and then stepped back, “Harmony Kendall, Joyce Summers, my butt-fuck bunny.”

Joyce blushed and stepped forward to awkwardly shake Harmony’s hands, “Buffy’s Mom?” Harmony asked. I could see that she was processing this choice bit of gossip, but then her face fell as she realised that to let it out into the High School ether, she’d have to explain how they’d met, and that was a story she wasn’t keen to share.

“Dinner will be ready in forty minutes,” Harmony said, “I’m sorry there was a delay.”

I grinned, “Don’t worry about it,” I took a look at the swimming pool, “we can have a quick go in the pool to sharpen our appetites.”

Joyce and Harmony looked at each other, before Joyce turned back to me, “But we’re dressed…oh,” she faded to a halt as I raised an eyebrow. 

The four of us stripped to the buff, Joyce and Harmony hanging their dresses over the chair, me and Willow dropping our clothes in an unsightly pile on the floor. I climbed up onto the diving board, gave a large bounce and sailed into the air. I managed a couple of somersaults, before I entered the water with the gracefulness of a kingfisher diving for fish.

By the time I resurfaced the others had entered the shallow end, standing with the water lapping half way up their bodies. I burst in a front crawl and sped towards them, at the last moment I switched to breast stroke and drove myself under the water. Joyce’s legs were apart and I threaded my way through them, almost…

I caught her by surprise and she went in. A few seconds she came up spluttering in surprise. For a second she seemed about to say something harsh, then she thought better of it and smiled, “You took me by surprise.”

I shook the excess water out of my hair, “Move your legs apart more and I’ll have another try,” I responded.

I dived down again. Joyce’s legs were spread further apart, her hands clamped to her thighs. I swam towards them, then just as I went under turned and stopped swimming. My head drifted up until I hit her the flesh between her pussy and ass, I pursed my lips to it and blew, pushing my tongue forward at the same time. Through the water I could feel Joyce vibrating. 

I gave a further kick and surfaced behind her. I wrapped my hands in front of her and grabbed for her large tits, “Damn your wet,” I joked, Willow and Joyce laughed politely, whilst Harmony looked confused at my joke.

“I don’t get it,” she said plaintively. 

Will ignored her, instead she turned to me and Joyce, “I could swim through you both.”

“Give it a go,” I responded. I turned Joyce round so that she was facing me and I crushed against her, “Go on, we’re ready.”

Will’s leg’s shot up as she dived. I could see her lithe form shooting towards us through the water. She paused under Joyce and heard my butt-fuck bunny give a little squeal and shudder against me, as the reason for Will stopping became clear. Then Will continued, I felt her hands brush against my thigh as she surged between my legs. Then she resurfaced in a splash of red hair and water, she was grinning.

“You’re right, Joyce, is soaking,” she said.

“I still don’t understand,” said Harmony.

“Never mind,” said Willow and then whispered into Harmony’s ear.

The blonde perked up, “That’s funny.”

“Let’s have a game of Marco Polo,” I suggested, “Different rule, instead of tagging ‘it’ has to push her finger up the cunt of whoever she catches.”

Will nodded, and Joyce and Harmony followed our lead.

“I’ll be it, five, four, three, two, one… I’m coming after you,” I called as the others swam in a scene that reminded me of a Jaws popping up outside Amity Island beach. 

I swam towards Harmony, she was the strongest swimmer and was also shrieking like a banshee as I ploughed towards her. She tried to dodge, but I anticipated. I went under the water and grabbed round her midriff with one arm, with the other I pushed a finger deep into her pussy, giving it a little tickle at the same time.

“Your ‘it’,” I whispered in her ear and then threw myself backwards, splashing away in the back crawl.

Harmony went after Will, the redhead tried to escape, but Harmony was remorseless and caught her in an explosion of girlish cries and splashing. I was expecting Will to go after Joyce; which is the only reason she caught me. She came at me like an electric eel, and before I had time to escape I felt a finger slide in up to it’s knuckle.

I grinned and chased her back, but at the last moment I turned. Joyce was floating watching the fun and hadn’t expected my change of direction. I dived under her, sliding a couple of fingers up her crack as I went beneath.

I swam to the edge of the pool and pulled myself out. Once on dry land I clapped my hands, “Let’s have some wine. I don’t want to tire you out too early.”

“I’ll ask Penelope to bring some towels,” said Harmony. She shook her head and water droplets went everywhere.

“No need,” I grinned, “you look fine as you are. Now how about you open that wine?”

I sat at the table and patted my thighs, for Joyce to come and sit on. The naked Milf padded over and sat across them, moving her arm so that it draped across my shoulder. Harmony poured the wine and then went to sit on Will’s lap.

I started to chit-chat and as I did so I quickly pushed a finger up Joyce and then pulled it out again. As we waited for the starter I continued to tease her, every now and then slipping a finger or two up her slot, then quickly pulling out. It wasn’t enough to get Joyce anywhere near getting off, but it was more than enough to keep her in constant arousal. By the time the first course arrived, Joyce was shaking with frustration.

I could see Penelope the Maid’s mouth open with surprise when she brought out the tray of soup. It probably wasn’t usual to see your mistress sitting legs agape on a redhead’s lap, especially staring so fixedly at the tits of the two women opposite. However, she was a professional and by the time she got to us, her face was neutral.

I fiddled with Joyce all through the first two courses, at one point nearly making her choke on some chicken, though she recovered well. Finally I pushed the plate away finished.

“Shall I call Penelope to bring us some dessert?” asked Harmony.

“Shall we let them eat dessert?” I grinned wickedly at Willow.

“Only that between our legs, “ the redhead replied.

Harmony looked confused, but Joyce took the hint. She got off my lap and went down below the table. There was an ‘oh’ from Harmony as the light dawned. She slid under the table as I felt Joyce’s hands on my thighs. I spread my legs and Joyce shuffled between them. I put my hands under the table and gripped at her hair, it was still damp. Her tongue began to lick around my lips, I gave a grunt of appreciation.

Opposite me I could see Willow shudder, her titties bouncing up and down as Harmony didn’t waste any time with foreplay, but instead went straight in for the kill. In fact by the time Joyce’s tongue entered my slot, Willow had already shrieked out her first orgasm. The build-up by Joyce meant that mine was more intense, I’ll almost lifted into the stratosphere and I must have jumped, as I felt my thighs hit the underside of the table.

Joyce and Harmony continued, the air was filled with the sounds of their slurps interlaid with mine and Willow’s cries and moans. Juice was soaking from my pussy and by the time I exploded with the second orgasm, it had trickled down my thighs, soaking onto the seat.

I allowed Joyce up. Her face was wet with my juice, smudging her lipstick and dribbling down her chin.

“How did you enjoy dessert?” I asked.

Wiping the excess cum away with the back of her hand Joyce smiled, “Very much.”

“It certainly wasn’t bad,” I admitted, then I turned to address the others, “What about a post dinner soak in the hot-tub?”

Joyce and Harmony were off our laps in seconds. They dashed across to the hot-tub and jumped in. 

“We better get equipped,” I said to Will, as she stood up to join them.

She grinned, “You haven’t forgotten your agreement about Joyce?” she asked mischievously.

I pulled a fake face of horror, then grinned back, “Sure haven’t, but let me fuck her first. Then we can swap.”

We equipped ourselves with strap-ons and then went to join the others in the hot-tub. Joyce and Harmony had been exchanging small talk as they waited for us, but they both went silent, their faces contorted with lust as me and Willow stepped into the warm, bubbling water.

I sat down next to Joyce and reached out and stroked her hair, “You’ve been looking forward to this, haven’t you?”

Her hand slipped down and rubbed the toy, and she nodded, “I’m your butt-fuck bunny,” she crooned in my ear.

“Let’s see if you can fit it straight in, this time,” I said. As way of encouragement I moved my hand from her hair to her tit, gently pulling at the nipple.

Joyce gulped nervously, then she gave me a scared smile, “I..I..I can try…F..Faith.”

“Sure you can. Start by resting on the tip,” 

Joyce stood up and moved over me. She gripped her ass cheeks and gently lowered herself down, until she felt the tip brush against her buttocks. I took hold off her waist and helped guide her so that her asshole was resting over the edge of the dildo.

“On the count of three, shove yourself down as hard as you can and I’ll push up,” I said.

There was a light nod from Joyce and I could hear her whimper nervously.

“One, two, three!”

I slammed upwards, as Joyce thrust herself down with all her speed. The dildo rocketed up her chute, stopping only when Joyce’s buttocks slammed into me.

“Aaaaaarrggghhhh” she screamed in pain. For a second there was no other sound from her, then she uttered a gentle moan, “That’s better.”

I gave a thumbs up sign to Will, who was still fingering Harmony’s ass. Then I moved my hands to under Joyce’s thighs, rubbing at the flesh with my thumbs.

“Okay, butt-fuck bunny,” I murmured in Joyce’s ear, “let’s go.”

I started to heave her up and down, pushing her high and then letting her own body weight bring her down. The dildo cracked against my own clit and I gasped in pleasure. I upped the pace, if I was going to let Will have a go with her, I wanted it to be my fuck she remembered.

Even as I hammered her ass I could feel her hand move to her slit as she started to finger herself. I’m sure she was leaking like a broken pipe, but the swirling water of the Jacuzzi was wiping away the evidence as soon as it appeared.

“Oh fuck me Faith, do me hard,” moaned Joyce, “I’m your bitch…. I’m your butt bunny” (missing out the fuck I noticed), “I want you… I’m your slut.”

Opposite me I could see Harmony bouncing up and down, groaning out similar elicitation’s of lust to Will.

As Joyce came closer to fruition her gabbling became more strained and the words closer together. She gave a cry of pleasure and lifted herself up of her own accord. I wasn’t finished so I brought back down with a thump. Her body continued to shake as I levered her up and down until my own clit was pulsating pleasurable impulses. I gave a cry and lifted Joyce off me. I lay against the side of the tub, shaking.

Harmony was on the cusp herself by this time. I put my arm round Joyce, drawing her close and we watched as Harmony came. Willow continued to bang her until the redhead couldn’t contain herself any longer and let out a series of unnatural high-pitched cries. Harmony rested back down against Will’s shoulder, still in position I noticed.

I gave them a few minutes to recover and then prodded Will with my foot, “Do you wanna swap now?”

Will nodded, but Joyce looked at me, horrified, “I thought I was your butt-fuck bunny?” she whined.

“You are,” I said severely, “and I’m lending you to my friend.”

“B…b…but…” she started to protest.

I didn’t let her finish, “Joyce, get over there or…” I left the threat unspoken. Joyce unhappily stood up and swapped places with Harmony.

The blonde teen, didn’t seem to have Joyce’s reservations and happily waded over to sit on my lap. I slid a finger up her pussy and Harmony giggled as I tickled round searching for her clit.

I heard an oomph as Will decided not to bother with foreplay, and instead just stuffed straight up Joyce’s ass. I sped up my fingering of Harmony as I watched the other two go at it. Only when Harmony was gasping with pleasure did I withdraw my finger and lift her up.

Her butt slid down the pole easily, Will’s recent reaming off her had left the hole nice and flexible. She still gave a cry of pleasure as the ridges of the toy grazed within her. With their earlier head start, Joyce and Will were just coming to a climax as I started to bang Harmony.

I decided to show off. I continued to butt-fuck Harmony as I tensed my thighs and lifted myself up, without using my hands. There was a gasps of appreciation as I moved to the side of the tub and sat on it. I pulled her legs apart, so her and my girlfriend could get a good look at the cock slamming up her asshole and her leaky slit.

A look of jealousy flashed onto Joyce’s face and I gave her a stern look. She went red and looked away. I felt a stab of irritation, and slowed down to give Harmony a nice leisurely fuck. The blonde shivered and shook against me with every thrust, her moans getting louder and louder. 

“That’s so hot,” said Will and beneath the bubbling water I could see her hand slip under the strap-on to her own cunt.

“Sure is, isn’t it Joyce?” I slammed upwards into Harmony’s ass and she gave a further shriek of pure excitement. Joyce didn’t say anything, she just blushed and gazed into the water.

Harmony almost came off my dildo, such was the force of her orgasm. I grabbed at her more tightly and continued to ram upwards, feeling my own orgasm build. When I came I came, the sensation rippled through my body leaving a trail of screaming nerves. I hollered with joy, before sliding back into the tub with Harmony still attached. Only when we were in the water did I push her off.

“It’s getting cold,” said Will, “let’s go inside.”

I nodded, “Me and Joyce will join you in a minute. I just want a word first.”

I got out of the tub, watching as Will and Harmony picked up their clothes. Joyce stood beside me, from the way she shuffled her feet and looked at the floor I think she guessed I was steaming angry. I waited until the others were inside and out of earshot before turning to her, “What the fuck was that about? That was just so embarrassing…”

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, “It’s just…” she tailed off.

“Just what?” I snapped.

“I thought I was yours, I didn’t want to be shared.”

“Listen, “ I grabbed Joyce’s arms roughly, “if I tell you to bend over and be fucked by the entire cheerleader team, you spread your legs and bend over.”

“I’m sorry Faith,” a tear came to Joyce’s eye and she sniffed nosily. I let go off her arms and she reached up to rub her eye.

“Okay, we won’t say anything more about it,” I paused and then added with emphasis, “for the moment.”

“Thank you,” said Joyce and gave me a reassuring smile, to show my lecture had sunk in.

I nodded curtly, in return showing her that I was still pissed, “ We’ll talk about your disciplining you later. Pick up the clothes and let’s join the others.”

*

We joined the others in the main room, a roaring fire was blazing in the hearth, as Harmony poured us some expensive looking scotch into crystal tumblers. Willow was sitting on the sofa. Both looked up as we entered the room, but didn’t say anything about Joyce’s tear stained Faith.

I sat down on the sofa and told Joyce to fix me a drink, As she poured it I took off the strap-on and dropped it on the floor. After our little talk I was feeling forgiving, so I allowed Joyce to sit on my legs as I sipped my drink and chatted to Will. I stroked Joyce’s nipples lightly as I did so and I felt her relax again.

With all the exercise I was starting to feel hungry again, “Have you got any ice-cream?” I asked Harmony as I drained the remnants of my scotch.

“Sure,” she said, getting up, “I’ll get you a bowl.”

“Don’t worry about the bowl, just bring the tub and some syrup,” I replied. She raised her eyes quizzically probably being the only person in the room who didn’t realise what I’d be eating off.

I hoisted Joyce off my knees, “Lie down, and not to close to the fire.”

Will grinned, “I think I could do with some dessert as well. I wonder what Harm will taste like with ice-cream?”

The blonde returned and passed me the tub of ice-cream. She still wore her confused expression, which only went when I took a scoop of ice-cream and dumped it in Joyce’s cunt. The Milf screeched as the ice cold food hit her, I added a couple more dollops, before smothering it with chocolate sauce. I passed it to Will, who was instructing Harmony on where to lie.

I poured myself another scotch, as I waited for the ice-cream to loose its chunky solidity. Once it was soft I positioned myself over Joyce and began to eat. The syrup had melted into the cream in a tasty mishmash and I savoured the flavour as I lapped it up. As I ate through it I began to get the first hint of the strawberry flavour of Joyce, a hint percolating through the milky goodness of the ice-cream.

As I wiped away the ice-cream I got to Joyce’s cunt lips, they were a pale shade off blue and much more firm than they normally were. I rubbed the remainder of the ice-cream of them, warming them up with my tongue and seeing the pinkness return. Joyce was moaning lightly, moving her head from side to side as she struggled to contain herself.

By the time I entered her pussy the ice-cream had melted into a gooey jizz flavoured liquid. The sweet tang of it slid against my tongue as I joyfully swallowed.

“Yes, eat me Faith, eat me,” squealed Joyce. I ignored her, I was concentrating on the ice-cream and any pleasure Joyce got was purely coincidental, though from her shrieks she was getting a hell of a lot of my by-product. I licked up the remainder of the ice-cream and raised my head.

“A minute more,” gasped Joyce, “I’m nearly there.”

I shook my head, “Think of it as punishment for earlier.”

She pouted, but didn’t press me, I guess she was still feeling guilty. 

I looked at my watch. It was getting late. I waited until Will had finished her dessert then turned to Joyce, “We better be going, you better get dressed.”

Joyce nodded and we got dressed, as Harmony moved onto Will’s lap. I guess the redhead was planning to stay the night. After saying our goodbyes I took Joyce home, no matter how pissed I was with her there was no way I wanted her wandering around Sunnydale after dark on her own.

We walked to her house in silence. When we got to the front door Joyce gave me an apologetic smile, “Do you want to stay the night?”

I paused, to do so would be to suggest I approved of her behaviour in front of Will. Of course…

I nodded, “On one condition…”

“Yes?”

“We start on your disciplining tonight.”

Joyce put the key in the lock and said meekly, “Yes Faith, I’m sorry about earlier. I need to be taught how to behave.”

She’s half way there already, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was quiet when we entered. Dawnie was asleep and B was either sleeping or out patrolling, and I didn’t care which. We padded upstairs to Joyce’s room.

I picked up the chair next to the cosmetic table and twisted it round, so that it was facing into the room. I sat down, as Joyce dawdled and looked at her feet.

I looked at her sternly, “Never disagree with me again,” I said.

“Sorry Faith,” Joyce mumbled quietly, she kicked at the floor like a naughty schoolgirl caught smoking behind the gym.

I snorted in derision, “I think butt-fuck bunny, that you’ve started to think of this an equal relationship.”

“I haven’t,” moaned Joyce, “I know I’m your slutty bitch.”

I sighed, “I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to do this, but your behaviour tonight hasn’t left me a choice. Over my knee.”

Joyce whimpered, but did as I said. I pulled up her dress, exposing her bare buttocks. I put my hand on them, feeling them shiver beneath my touch.

“What do you do if I say I want the entire cheerleader team to fuck you?” I asked.

There was another whimper from Joyce and way too long a pause, before she answered, “I bend over and let them take me.”

“If you answered quicker, I’d have just used my hand. However you need to realise what punishment is.”

Joyce whimpers went into a continuous stream as I reached back and fished for her hairbrush. I lightly laid the brush on her buttocks and massaged the skin with its back, “How many do you think you’ll need?”

“S…s…six,” said Joyce, hopefully.

I almost laughed, but I think it would have spoiled my stern countenance, so I held it in, “I’ll think you’ll need a lot more than that.” 

I raised the brush and brought it down with a thwack. There was a scream of pain from Joyce.

“I…I…I’m sorry,” wailed Joyce. I didn’t reply. Instead I brought down the brush again, aiming for the red mark when it had landed before. There was another squeal. I didn’t let her get another word in before I brought it down again; four more times in quick succession.

“Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow,” squealed Joyce with each slap. I paused, letting the cool back of the brush lie lightly on the marks it had created. 

I was quiet for a few minutes, letting Joyce stew, unsure whether I’d finished or if this was merely a break. Every few seconds she let out a faint sob. Finally I spoke, “You’re my bitch, butt-fuck bunny. What are you?”

“Your…” I slammed the brush down with, if not all my strength, at least a fair portion of it,”…. Aaaaarrrggghhh…. your bitch.”

Suddenly the door opened and in it stood Dawnie, blinking her eyes sleepily, as she looked at her Mom lying over my knee, her ass a cherry red colour, “I heard you crying,” she said, “I just wanted to see if you’re alright?”

Joyce nodded piteously, “I’m fine Dawnie. I was naughty earlier and Faith is just telling me off.”

A lazy smile crossed Dawnie’s face, and I winked at her, “Okay,” she grinned, “enjoy your telling off. See you tomorrow.” She gave me a thumbs up sign and closed the door behind her.

“Now where were we?” I asked rhetorically, before Joyce could answer I spanked her hard.

“Aaaarrggghhh… I’m your bitch,” she screamed.

I slammed down the brush half a dozen more times in quick succession. In between screams Joyce repeated, “I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch,” as a mantra.

“Don’t you forget it butt-fuck bunny,” down came to the brush with a swish.

“Aaarrgghhh…” Joyce cried out, “I’m your bitch… I’m your bitch.”

I continued slapping her ass, until her words were incoherent between her sobs. Then I replaced the brush on the table.

“Your ass is really glowing,” I grinned. I latched my arm under her body and levered her into standing up.

She nodded and sniffled. Tears had poured down her cheeks, leaving dark marks where they’d taken eyeliner with them. “I’m s…s..sorry. I’ll be good.”

I gave an exasperated sigh of disbelief, “Saying sorry isn’t good enough. We’ll continue your lessons tomorrow.”

I pulled of my T-shirt, “In the meantime, let’s go to bed,” I dropped my bra on the floor and then grinned, “though as you’ll be lying face down, you might as well munch me before we sleep.”

*

I pulled up the bedding at looked at Joyce’s ass. During the night the redness had faded to be replaced by a series of tan-brown marks. The Milf moved slightly as the sun sparkled through the curtain, it’s rays sweeping onto her naked back. I leant out of bed and fished in my jacket, coming up with a packet of Marlboro and a lighter. I lit up, inhaling the delicious aroma – it’s another thing English lectures me on; claiming tobacco will lead me to an early grave. Kinda ironic given that few slayers make it past there twenty first birthday.

There was an empty glass on Joyce’s side of the bed and I leant over her to flick in some ash. The movement of the bed, must have woken her, or perhaps it was the smell of the ciggie. In either case she opened her eyes and yawned, “Morning Faith,” she murmured and moved onto her side, hoisting up her head so that it was held by her hand.

“Morning butt-fuck bunny,” I smiled back.

“This is a no-smoking…” Joyce stopped suddenly as her sleep encrusted brain brought back the memories of last night’s lesson, “…doesn’t matter,” she finished lamely.

I didn’t reply, but instead took a leisurely drag of the cig and blew the smoke into the air, where it floated, highlighted by the sun, before slowly melting away. I leant over a dropped the remains of it in the glass, where for a few seconds the tip glowed brightly, before extinguishing itself.

I’m got out of bed, “I’m going to have a shower, while you make breakfast. Then we’ll carry on with the lessons.”

After last nights exertions the shower was luxuriously warm against my skin, rejuvenating tired muscles and leaving me with a metaphorical spring in my step. I reached down and rubbed the flesh around my pussy, there was a faint stubble growing, feeling like the kiss you get from grandpa at Christmas. I stepped onto the shower mat and opened the bathroom cabinet. A couple of ladies razors and some shaving gel sat on one of the shelves. 

Sitting on cabinet at the end of the bath, I squirted some of the gel onto my hand and rubbed it round my twat until it was nicely lathered up. I hummed a cheerful ditty as I started to scrape with the razor.

Suddenly the door opened. I was so used to living on my own I’d forgotten to lock it. In came Dawnie, still in the pyjamas I’d seen her in last night. She smiled at me, unfazed by the fact I was sitting in her bathroom with my legs apart, "Good morning Faith,” she chirped.

Then she pulled down her pyjama bottoms and sat on the toilet. I could hear the sound of her pee hitting the water.

“So how did Mom’s telling off go?” she asked conversationally.

“Er, fine Dawnie,” I replied momentarily lost for words.

She stood up pulled some toilet paper from the holder and wiped herself clean, “I think it pissed off Buffy,” she dropped the paper in the toilet and flushed, before closing the lid.

“Oh,” I replied. She was taking well the fact that last night she’d seen me beating her Mom with a hairbrush, most sixteen year olds would have been scarred for life by that scene.

“Can I?” she reached out for the gel and took it without waiting for my reply. I watched in fascination as she pulled her bottoms down further exposing a twat with a trace of hair above it. She lathered the gel round it, reached for the spare razor and then sat on the toilet lid.

“I wouldn’t worry about Buffy,” she smiled, “Mom gave her a talk a few days ago. Told her that she was with you and Buffy ought to be a good girl and accept it.”

“Do you think she will be? a good girl that is;” it was hard to concentrate on my own shaving when Dawnie was lightly coating the shaving cream round her lips with two fingers.

The razor scraped along Dawnie’s skin with a faint crackle, “Sure; Buffy always does what Mom says. If Mom told her to stick a pole up her ass and do an impression of a tree, she’d ask oak or willow?”

“I think your Mom might prefer oak,” I grinned, then seeing Dawnie looking at me like I was mad, I shook my head, “In-joke. So are you a good girl as well?”

She gave me a grin a vixen gives a chicken, “Faith, I’m sitting shaving my pussy with the person who whopped my Mom’s ass last night. What do you think?”

“You’re someone who cares about personal hygiene?” I was liking this girl.

Dawnie choked back a laugh, “Don’t crack jokes when I’ve got a razor; female circumcision isn’t my style.”

“So what is?” I asked mischievously.

“Oh, I don’t know Faith, I’m sweet and virginal. But I do know it isn’t being whacked with a brush; if anyone’s going to be spanking it’ll be me,” she stood up, “there that’s finished. Pass me a towel.”

I passed her a towel and watched as she cleaned away the last vestiges off the shaving cream before handing it me back. She pulled up her pyjama bottoms, but paused at the door as I spoke, “Dawnie. I’ll be busy with your Mom today, but let’s have a chat.”

She grinned at me, “Aaaww Faith, I already feel you’re like the big sis Buffy should have been.”

I grinned as she closed the door. I had won over one of the Summer’s girls and if what she said was true, I didn’t need worry about B trying to thump my ass. I resumed humming as I started to scrape the razor aagainst my skin.

*

Through breakfast Dawnie prattled merrily, as if I was a normal house guest. B scowled her way through her pancakes, but said not a word (and more importantly didn’t dive at me with the butter knife). Joyce clucked around like a mother hen, making sure we all had enough, dripping syrup in excess quantities onto our plates, despite half-hearted protests from Dawnie and every now and then flashed me a sexy tits from under her robe.

I sat at the breakfast table as Joyce cleared up. As she put away the last dish I stood up, “Time for the lessons to restart,” I said.

Joyce nodded, “Don’t interrupt me and Faith. I may be a bit loud,” she looked at Dawnie, who gave a her Mom a mock affronted look. B scowled at me, quickly turning her face neutral as her Mom’s gaze shifted to her.

I escorted Joyce to her room and closed the door, “Take off that robe,” I demanded.

Joyce undid the bow at the front and shrugged the robe to the floor. I looked over her; damn she’s attractive naked and I felt an urge to just fuck her their and then. I resisted; she needs to learn and it’ll hardly help lessons if we’re constantly orgasming each other. Instead I pointed to the wardrobe, “Pick out your favourite dress.”

“My favourite dress?” she repeated, looking at me with a confused look on her face.

I reached round and gave her buttock a slap, not too hard, but enough to sting, “I don’t like repeating myself.”

She pulled out a dress and gave it to me. I’m a jeans and leather jacket type of gal, myself, but even I could tell this was an expensive piece of apparel. It was a long black, shimmering, piece of evening wear. I could imagine her in, her cleavage teasingly exposed and a cut running up her legs to the top of her thighs. I almost relented and asked her to choose another one; but then I hardened myself, this training was good for me as well as her.

I took the dress and ripped it in half. Joyce opened her mouth in shock and then closed it again in an imitation of a beached goldfish. I put the two bits of material together and again tore them down the middle, so that I was left with four long strips of what had once been a dress.

“Lie face down on the bed,” I said, “and then spread your arms and legs.”

Once Joyce had done as I told I quickly knotted her wrists and ankles to the bed, leaving her spread-eagled, with her ass thrust slightly in the air. I admired my handiwork, then reached for my jacket, “Right, I’ve got to go get some things. You just wait there until I return.”

*

It was after lunch by the time I returned. Dawnie let me in, grinning, and we exchanged a few smutty pleasantries, before I bounded upstairs. Joyce was as I’d left her. As I came in her head ratcheted round and I could tell the relief in her voice in just the word, “Faith!”

“Hi,” I dropped my rucksack on the floor, sat beside her on the bed and patted her ass. Even that little touch resulted in a moan of happiness.

“Have you missed me butt-fuck bunny?” I asked drew my finger across her naked asshole.

She nodded, “I missed you, just thinking about you has left me lying in a damp patch.”

“Okay, let me untie you and have a look at your training gear.” I unfastened the knots. I’d left them tight enough to keep her in place, but not so that her circulation was cut off or that I’d find them difficult to undo. She still rubbed her wrists, though there wasn’t a mark on them.

I opened the rucksack and pulled out the first item. It was a leather ball-gag, Joyce picked it up like it was a dog suspected of rabies and hastily put it down again, her face filled with distaste. I just grinned and brought out the second item, a riding crop, much more versatile than the do-it-yourself brush I used last night. A butt plug came out next, followed by a rope swing and plenty of rope, plus a toolbox to allow me to set it up.

I brought out the final item, and finally Joyce blurted, “What’s that?”

“It’s an ashtray,” I responded dryly, “you don’t seem to have any.”

Luckily I’m pretty handy and it only took me twenty minutes to have the rope swing up and over the bed. During this time Joyce sat nervously, sometimes reading out an instructions from the manual as I got to tricky bit of installation. Finally I was satisfied it was up, I gave one of the ropes an experimental tug and the swing shot up towards the ceiling.

“Okay, let’s get you ready,” I said to Joyce, who shifted on the bed nervously.

“Now I think you need to understand,” I continued, “that I don’t want to have to punish you, but I will. And its important to see what its like. Alright?”

“Y…y…yes,” Joyce stammered. I picked up the ball-gag and slipped it round her head, pushing the ball itself into her mouth.

“Very nice,” I said, “ stand up!”

Joyce jumped up like she was a recruit caught sleeping on duty by the drill sergeant. I picked up the butt-plug and moving my arm round her back I rammed it home. With the ball in place Joyce wasn’t able to make a sound, but her eyes widened as the toy went deep up her hole, until only a ring at the end was exposed.

I picked up a piece of the spare rope and wrapped it tightly round one tittie, so that it sprang out. I pulled the rope hard, pushing in the flesh and making the front expand, like a balloon. It went a deep purple and her nipple went hard. I patted it, feeling the firmness against my skin. Then I used the other piece of spare rope on her second tit.

“Looks good. Painful is it?” I asked.

Joyce nodded.

“Okay, get on the bed and lie down, let’s get you in the swing, ” following my command Joyce lay face down on the bed. She waggled her ass gently and I grinned as I saw the ring of the butt-plug tinkle.

I roped her arms and legs together, then laced it through a ring on the back of the ball-gag, pulling her head up. Once she was in position I hoisted her up, so that’s he was suspended a couple of feet over the bed.

Of course, this didn’t leave me any room, so I spent ten minutes moving the bed and furniture so that I had some space. I could see Joyce’s eyes following me as I moved. So once I was ready I gave her a treat and seductively stripped until I was down to my panties. 

All this excitement meant I needed a quick break. I picked up the ashtray, balanced it lightly on Joyce’s back and lit up. The tobacco relaxed and soothed me, as I sucked it down. I flicked ash into the tray, brushing off a speck that landed on Joyce’s back. I could feel her shake, I think she was scared about where I’d stub the cig. She needn’t have worried as I ground it out in the ashtray.

Picking up the riding crop, I stood in front of Joyce flexing it, “Now what shall I spank first, those magnificent tits of yours or that delectable ass.”

The gag prevented her telling me her opinion, so I decided for her. I went out of eyeshot and waited. The tension soon started to tell and I could see Joyce quivering as she waited for the blow. I grinned and paused some more. Only when she was shaking like a drunken jellyfish did I bring the crop down against her buttocks.

If she’d been able to I’m sure she’d have screamed. Certainly by the time I’d brought it down a few more times she’d have been yowling like a cat on heat. I cracked out a tune on her butt, each whip leaving a red mark, overlined on her earlier bruises. When her ass looked like a red and brown zebra I paused. Then I knelt down and gave her a small get well soon kiss, I’m not a complete bitch.

When I moved to the front I could see the impact I’d had on Joyce, watery stains had dripped down her cheeks and even the leather strap holding the ball in place was soaked. I felt a few seconds of guilt, then I straightened myself up, it’s true what parents say before they spank you; it does hurt me, more than it hurts you, though obviously not physically.

I whished the crop across her tits, it hit with a thwack. Joyce’s eye’s widened in pain, and I could see her cheeks blow out as she tried to exhale a shriek. I raised the crop again and cracked it down, bringing more tears to her eyes and a weal to her tits. Half a dozen more whips, half a dozen more red lines.

I stepped back, “I think that’ll do for today.”

I put the bed back in place and then lowered her down and untied her. I sat on the bed and gestured to my lap, “Come and sit here,” I said sweetly.

Joyce sat gingerly on my lap, I guess even sitting down hurt at the moment, “So what have you learnt butt-fuck bunny?” I asked.

Joyce thought for a second and then replied, “I’m your bitch,” she replied.

“Good. And?”

“If I’m naughty I get punished, so I shouldn’t be bad.”

I stroked her thigh gently, and she smiled at me, “And if you want to swap me, I should do it straight away.”

I stroked her hair, “That’s quick learning. You do know that if I do lend you to someone, I’ll take you back later.”

Joyce nodded, showing me her happy face. I patted her thigh one more time, “Up you get I’ve got one more thing in the rucksack.”

I reached in and pulled out a jar of cream, “It’s made by the Council, magical ingredients, rub it over your bruises and they’ll go away. However,” I added, “don’t think you’ll get this every time I need to punish you. This is a once off.”

Joyce nodded.

“Okay,” I dabbed into the jar, “let’s start with your tits.”

I smeared the ointment over her weals and they slowly faded away, even the bruises on her butt from last night miraculously went. In a few minutes she was standing before me unblemished

I looked at my watch, “If you want me to stay to dinner, you better get cooking.”

“Of course I want you to stay to dinner, Faith,” Joyce reached for her robe, but I gently took her arm.

“You can wear an apron, you don’t need any more,” I said. Joyce nodded meekly, well broken in.

*

I love Sunday Roast and even B’s constant glowering couldn’t spoil it. I mean I hadn’t asked Joyce to sit at the table naked, well okay I had, but they are a very nice pair of tits, it's not my fault that B’s are only average. Dawnie was a lot less talkative than she was this morning and several times I noticed her fork miss her mouth as she ate, transfixed as she was by her Mom’s bosom hovering over the gravy.

Politely I put my knife and fork together, “That was delicious, Joyce,” I said sweetly. B growled at me, then went silent as her Mom shot her a look.

“Why don’t you tell the girls to clean up and we can go watch some TV?” I continued.

Dawnie and B both looked at me with dislike, though for different reasons. However, if Joyce noticed her daughter’s looks she still followed my suggestion and set them about washing and drying. As Joyce stood up, I put a hand on her buttock to guide her into the lounge, as we left I looked over my shoulder and winked at B. Seconds later there was the sound of a dish splintering behind me in anger and an outraged cry from Dawnie, mainly cos she’d just washed it.

A few minutes later they came into the lounge. I was relaxed in front of the TV, with a very naked Joyce sitting on my lap, with an arm round my shoulder.

Dawnie grinned and sat down on a chair, which gave her a bad view of the TV, but a clear one of her Mom’s smooth snatch, “What ya watching?”

B swept into the room, took one look and headed towards the stairs, “I’m going to my room.”

“Joyce,” I whirled a finger round her ear lobe and she tittered, “wouldn’t it be nice to watch this as a family?”

“Buffy,” her Mom turned, “We’ve got guests, stay here and watch the game-show.”

B started towards the stairs, wallowing as if in a bucket of treacle, as the battle between obeying her Mom and seeing me ravish her played within her head. Slowly, as if an invisible magnet was pulling her she approached the sofa and then sat down heavily with a grump. I grinned at her. The bitch, ignored me and stared at the screen.

I grinned and concentrated on the TV, every now and then feeling the cushions slightly shift as B shuffled uncomfortably. 

“This is nice, isn’t it?” I said conversationally. There was no answer, Dawnie was too busy staring at her Mom, Joyce was nestling into my neck and dipping her tongue into and out against it. A bright red B, was sitting with her hands chastely in the lap, trying to block out her Mom’s lapping noises beside her.

“Butt-fuck bunny,” I said. 

Dawn tittered and the cushions moved again, as B moved as far down the sofa as she was able, nearly dropping off. Joyce withdrew her mouth and looked up at me, “Mmhm?”

“As I’m going to be seeing you quite a lot, do you think your daughters should start calling me Auntie Faith?” 

“Sure Auntie Faith,” said Dawnie and giggled some more.

“That’s a good idea,” agreed Joyce, her recent spanking helping remind her always to agree with my suggestion, “Buffy, Dawn, it’s Auntie Faith from now on.”

My ‘friend’ could stay silent for any longer, “Mom,” she started to whine.

“Buffy, do what I say,” Joyce looked at her with what, I guess, was supposed to be a cross expression.

Her daughter looked her in the face, then saw where I’d placed my hand, and quickly switched back to facing the TV, “Mom…” she whined again.

“Perhaps, I should also be in charge of discipline,” I mused to Joyce. She nodded. That shut B up, quicker than I could say ‘scrappy dappy doo’.

It had been fun teasing B, but a naked Milf sitting on my lap was making me horny and I needed to get some action. I removed my hand from Joyce’s titty and slid it down to her thighs. With a sigh, Joyce moved her legs slowly apart. I walked my fingers to the top of her legs and then slid them down, so they caught against her lips.

There was a groan of horror from B as she saw what we were doing. It was drowned out by Joyce’s sounds as I moved a finger from outside to in.

“Uuurrrgghhh, Faith, you know what I like,” said Joyce, oblivious to B and Dawnie.

I knew exactly what Joyce liked and put in another finger. Her hole was slippery with jizz and my fingers slid easily up and down, rapping against her bud with every stroke. I leant against her nipple and began to tease it with my tongue. 

From the corner of my eye I saw Dawnie, gulping and wiping sweat from her brow. Her legs were crossed tightly together, but she still couldn’t stop herself pushing her hand between them and rubbing at her crotch through her jeans. I heard her whimper in frustration – that’s one girl who’ll be diddling her slit later tonight, I thought.

“Oh my God,” shrieked Joyce and arched her back. I frigged harder, driving her towards orgasm.

When she came, she did it in style. There was a supersized scream and a stream of juice jumped from her cunt, to splatter across B’s legs. I could see the teen shudder with revulsion. But there’s a good thing about being a demon hunter, we’re used to being slimed. Like a good little Slayer she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead and ignored the damp stain seeping through her jeans.

As Joyce recovered she realised what she’d done. She opened her mouth to stutter an apology, but no words came out. I suspect it was partly because, it’s hard to put into words what you mean, “I’m sorry I came all over you,” doesn’t quite cut it somehow. However, I think the main reason was that as soon as Joyce’s mouth opened, I slid my damp fingers in for her to clean.

“You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn” I said. There was a groan from Dawnie and she clasped her legs even tighter together, though she couldn’t help but move a hand and squeeze one of her titties through her T-shirt.

“What do you want me to do?” Joyce asked, at least I think that’s what said as I still had my fingers in her mouth.

“Eat me,” I pulled my fingers out and pulled down my robe. My tits, free of the material bounced as Joyce slid off my knee.

I raised my legs as he hand grasped at the top of my thong. She pulled it down, over my ankles and dropped it on the floor. Then I slid my legs apart and waited. Joyce quickly got down. Her mouth opened and her lips dabbed against my flesh, with little spider licks, tipping against my flesh.

B nearly choked, as I took hold of her Mom’s head and pushed her towards my slot, “Enough teasing, butt-fuck bunny,” I ordered.

The sound of Joyce’s tongue lapping at my juice became audible above my grunts. I made an extra loud moan just to annoy B. From the way she wrinkled her nose and gave a sniff of distaste it worked. 

Joyce’s tongue was battering against my clit, sparking waves of pleasure through me. I gave an animal like grunt, “Go for it butt-fuck bunny, I wanna cum,” I called.

And cum I did. The sweet sensation that had been building up, suddenly overcame me in a myriad of explosive jolts. I let go off her head and tensed and untensed my hands, as the rapturous feeling ripped my nerves into live wires of lust.

“Oh fuck,” I screamed, “Oh fucking God.”

Joyce looked up, her face shiny with my juice. I ruffled her hair, “Lets head to bed. Don’t forget to give B and Dawnie a good night kiss.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Heya Auntie Faith,”

I dropped my cig on the ground and squashed it into the floor with the heel of my boot, “Hi Dawnie.”

“What you doing?” she asked brightly.

I shrugged non-committally, “I’m waiting for lessons to start, so that I can do a bunk with a clear conscience.”

The sixteen year old looked scandalised, which surprised me. Given that she had watched me finger-fuck her Mom a few nights ago, I didn’t think anything could shock the younger Summers. 

“I’m going to the Mall, wanna come?” Dawnie’s a lot better company than her stuck up sister; all she needs to be a vixen is someone to show her the ropes. Her Auntie Faith, for example…

“I’m going shopping with Janice on Saturday,” Dawnie replied, though the slowness with which she came out with that excuse gave me the idea that she was hoping I’d knock it down quickly. Luckily, for her I did.

“I’m not going shopping…” I gave a wicked grin.

Dawnie’s reply was even slower, like she was thinking every word through for a hidden meaning, “What are you doing, then?”

“Sharking,” with my hand I made a bad impression of a fin cutting through the water

“Sharking?” Dawnie repeated what I said, with a look of confusion on her face. Being slow on the uptake must be a Summer’s family trait.

“Sharking, you know you glide through the mall, find a cute girl and then strike. Though it tends to be she does the eating, if you know what I mean…” I grinned at Dawnie, who was finally catching on and she smiled back.

“Won’t I, you know, be in the way?”

I gave her a hurt look, and put my arms round her shoulder, in a sisterly fashion I should say, “Off course not Dawnie. It’ll be more fun with the two of us.”

Dawnie smile widened as I winked at her, she looked at the school buildings, “I suppose one day won’t hurt my grades.”

*

I took my time in looking for a fuck, despite Dawnie grabbing my arm whenever she saw someone under thirty and asking, “What about that one?”

For Dawnie’s first time I wanted it to be special, someone as innocent as she was, but with an in-born sluttiness which would make her do anything we wanted. By the time I saw someone who fitted it was just after lunch; in fact we were just coming out of the burger bar, when I spotted her.

She wasn’t conventionally pretty, being slightly plump, which is rare for Sunnydale where being a stick insect seems to be the rule (literally in the case of some demons I ran into a while back). She looked like she’d have a nice smile, but she was frowning at the price of something in the Magic Shop window. I nudged Dawn and pointed to her, just as she entered the shop, “What about her?”

Poor Dawnie was so horny by this time I think she’d have agreed if I’d pointed out the Medusa, “Sure,” she nodded, then she gave a little frown, “do we just ask her?”

I told Dawnie my plan. She gave me a wicked grin back, I knew I was right about the littlest Summers just needing a mentor.

We walked into the shop. I quickly engaged the owner in conversation, luckily with my Slayer knowledge I knew what I was talking about and soon he was so engrossed in my queries about the use of werewolves claws as a way to ward of sucubi, he didn’t notice my protege pick up an expensive statue and slip it in the plump blonde’s bag. The blonde didn’t notice either; if Dawnie doesn’t get to go to Uni, she’ll make a first class safe cracker.

I finished my conversation and looked with Dawnie at some of the items on display, hideously over-priced crap in my opinion. Next time I dust a vampire, I’m going to take his teeth first- $599 for a pair of fangs!!! 

There was a wailing sound from the door way as the theft alarm went off. The plump, blonde looked around in confusion, as if searching for someone sharing the door with her. The owner was already dashing from behind his counter as chubby opened her bag and stared in horror at the new addition. 

“I… I…I…” she tried to say as the owner roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

He reached into her bag and pulled out the statue, frankly it was hideous, a pink elephant with an oversized trunk wrapped round a front leg. It was just the type of thing B would think was cute.

“We’ll see what the police think,” the owner brandished the statue like it was a weapon and I could see chubby quail, tears of fear starting to appear in her eyes.

That’s when I stepped forward like the female equivalent of John Wayne, “I’m sure it’s a mistake,” I said in my best soothing tones. I reached into my jeans and pulled out my wallet, “Perhaps if I paid.”

Chubby looked at me with so much gratitude that I thought she was going to hug me on the spot. The owner almost looked as grateful; I guess, like me, he realised it was a bit of overpriced tat. If I were him I’d have been pleased someone was nicking it. However, instead the miserly bastard haggled me up another fifty dollars, which I stumped up, thinking the blonde had better be worth it.

Once outside the shop I quickly introduced myself and Dawnie; who was so obviously dying for a fuck she was hopping from foot to foot in impatience.

“I’m T..Tara Maclay… I didn’t steal anything,” she quickly added.

I patted her arm, not feeling even the tiniest twinge of guilt as I looked at her innocent tear-stained face, “Don’t worry Tara, I believe you.”

She seemed to relax, and I knew she was like a fish caught on the end of my line. Now all I had to do was gently reel her in, “You’ve had an awful shock. Why don’t we go and get a drink?”

“I’m only nineteen and haven’t got any ID,” she replied, making her the only nineteen year old I know who hasn’t got a fake stashed in her purse.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got some fakes and I know a place where they don’t check them to carefully.”

*

I’d chosen the bar carefully, it was less busy than it sounded, but the acoustics were so bad you had to shout to make yourself heard. Or sit jam-packed in a booth. I’d sandwiched Tara in the middle, getting myself and Dawnie so close to her that every time she moved her legs they bashed against ours. A few drinks and chubby had forgotten her ordeal, she was also nicely loosened (as was Dawnie who didn’t really need it). She quite happily accepted my offer at a coffee back at my bed-sit.

It isn’t much to look at, but my home has all the essentials; a wardrobe, shower, stove and a single bed, cos I don’t want my conquest staying the night. I left the others sitting on my bed as I went into the cubby-hole the realtor described as a deluxe kitchen. I was half-expecting by the time I returned that Dawnie would have started to make a move, but no she and Tara were just sitting their like two-prim faced virgins; which was fair, cos that’s what they were.

“Kettles boiling,” I said and sat heavily down on the bed. I could feel it rock slightly as I went down and there was a brief titter from Tara. I moved closer to her and slid one arm round her back.

“Faith,” she tried to sound shocked, but couldn’t conceal the lustful nervousness in her voice.

I didn’t respond, instead I moved my spare hand and started to pop the buttons on the front of her dress. Tara seemed unsure what to do, her hand moved to mine, at first she exerted some weak pressure, which I ignored. Seeing it had made no difference she just rested her hand on mine, looking down as her dress was slowly undone.

Dawnie was also looking a bit confused and nervous. She was looking at Tara’s chest, but was biting her lip and rubbing her hands together, not sure what to do with them. I decided to ignore her for a few moments, I’d warm up Tara and then bring in Dawnie. It would do her good to see an expert at work.

The dress was about as alluring as Leatherface and had the colour of a Laurel and Hardy film, but as I drew it apart I could see I was right about Tara having a secret slutty side. Her bra was a deep red, and only just kept her nipples in check.

“Nice bra,” I murmured. Dawnie craned her head to get a better look and Tara went the same colour as it.

I reached up and hooked my fingers under the bra, it was silk. There was no resistance as I pulled it down beneath Tara’s tits. Her brown nipples stood like a soldier on a parade. I licked my lips and smiled at Tara, showing her my teeth, “They look good enough to eat.”

The only reply was a moan from Tara. I bent down and moved my tongue over her nipple, as I felt the rough skin on my tongue I could feel Tara shake and she gave another slight moan. I enclosed the teat with my lips, sucking it gently in until in was between my teeth, before gently biting down.

“Oh that’s nice,” said Tara, which is the kind of reaction you get if you tickle someone’s toes, not bite on their tit.

Still I’m not easily discouraged and with my hands free I slid one of them into the dress and then down. Tara’s thong was the only impediment to my target, and that didn’t stop me long. Under my fingers I could feel a small bush of hair, I moved through it until I could feel her hole. I lightly massaged at the top of it, each of my movements sending a further shudder through the blonde. I continued lightly stroking it until I felt a tiny slither of juice under my finger.

I took my mouth away and looked at Dawnie. She was sitting cross legged on the bed and gulped as she saw me looking at her, “Come on scaredy cat,” I said mischievously, but not meanly, “Tara’s got two titties, I’ve got one mouth.”

I didn’t wait for Dawnie reaction, but got back to suckling. A few seconds later Dawn joined me. Her head brushed against mine as she start to lightly lick at the teat, as Tara’s moans increased Dawn got bolder and bolder, opening her mouth wider and taking more of the tit in, until I thought she was going to swallow it. More painfully, she kept forgetting I was beside her and in her excitement managed to crack her head against mine. I decided to give her some room and moved back.

Tara’s dress had slipped of her shoulder and was bunched round her waist, but me and Dawnie were still fully dressed. That was easily solved and I quickly dropped my clothes on the floor. Dawnie was still too engrossed in her tittie licking to notice, but I could see Tara was admiring my toned body, which didn’t surprise me one bit.

I stepped round behind Dawnie, “Hang on, kiddo,” I said, “I’m just going to help you out of those jeans.”

There was no reply from Dawnie, just continued slurpings as the greedy little bit continued to devour Tara’s tits. I undid her jeans and slid them off, Dawnie reluctantly taking a brief break so I could do so. Her white panties soon followed, already damp with her juice. She was so engrossed in snacking on Tara, that try as I might I couldn’t entice her away long enough to remove her sweater. I shrugged, I was getting an eyeful of Tara’s jugs and that’d do for now.

“Be back in two minutes,” I said. The other two ignored me, Tara too busily moaning and Dawnie too busy making her do so. 

I walked into the small cubby-hole that served as my main room and opened the bottom drawer. It was filled with various sex toys. I took my time choosing what I wanted, for Tara and Dawnie’s first time I wanted quality, though quantity would also be nice. Eventually I decided on two strap-ons, a larger one for me and a smaller one for Dawn, but hers had a nice ribbed feel, whilst mine was more a plain vanilla.

I pulled mine on and headed back into the bedroom, suddenly aware that there had been a moment of silence and that when they’d restarted the groans had a different pitch to them.

On the bed Dawnie was lying with her legs apart. I couldn’t see Tara’s face, it being between Dawnie’s thighs. I could see the top of her head bobbing up and down, that and the slurping sound gave me a fair idea of what was happening. Even as I stood there, Dawnie’s hands went to the top of Tara’s head and she pushed the chubby blonde down, calling out, “Deeper, do me deeper.”

Feeling a surge of pride at how quickly Dawnie was taking the lead, I decided not to go straight in for a fuck, but allow Dawnie her head for a little longer. I sat on the bed behind Tara, and sliding my hand beneath her dress (which had fallen down over her thighs) I began to play with her tush. I particularly enjoyed the way it wobbled when I gave it a few light smacks and would have carried on like that for ages except for Dawnie exploding in a tremendous series of orgasmic shrieks. 

An explosion of liquid rose from between the teens thighs. There was a brief ‘urgh from Tara as it splattered against her face, before dropping back down on Dawnie. The blonde raised herself up and rubbed the liquid from her eyes, Dawnie looked a bit worried, and I wondered if Dawnie was a squirter, like her Mom, was B the same? Something to find out later, as I had other things on my mind.

“Well done Tara,” I said to the blonde, “it’s not easy to get someone to squirt. And you managed it.” Tara expression changed from a look of surprise and indignation, to a beam of pleasure. God, a few compliments and its amazing what blondes will take.

“Anyway,” I continued, “enough foreplay. I think it’s time I gave you a proper fuck.”

“How are you going to do that?” asked Tara, her eyes widening as she looked down and saw what was dangling between my legs. I gave her a smile like a Cheshire Cat, “On your back.”

As she complied, I turned to Dawnie, who after her little ‘accident’ looked a little subdued. I gave her a play punch to the arm, “Buckle that on,” I pointed to the strap-on I’d brought in for her, “watch how I do it and then you can have a go.”

Dawnie gave me a nervous smile back, I struggled to remember if I was that nervous when I’d fucked my first babe. Probably not…

Deciding Tara’s dress was an impediment I could do without I pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. She looked at me and gave a smile that looked as confident as Dawnie’s – she was a virgin as well I remembered. I gave her a reassuring leer back, “Don’t worry Tarakins – just lie back and enjoy it. I’m the one doing all the work.”

She gave a half-hearted nod, but lay her head down. I spread her legs. Her cunt was already moist, little nodules of liquid sitting on hair of a small pubic thatch above her hole. Making sure Dawnie was watching I slid a couple of fingers into Tara’s slit. She gasped and bucked as they went in and I could feel the flesh enclose them as I probed deeper. I gave her a few quick thrusts as I explored for the clit, finding it as Tara gave a less than ladylike shriek. 

Pulling out my damp fingers I licked the juice of them. Dawnie’s tongue was hanging out as she watched, not helped by the fact that instead of licking them like I was dog after a bone, I let my tongue move slowly and seductively, so I could really savour the taste.

Taking the dildo in my hand, I asked,” Are you ready?”

Not waiting for a reply, I started to guide it in. There was another moan from Tara as the hunk of rubber slid into slit. Shuffling forward I pushed it in as far as I could and lay down over her. Her large tits trembled against mine and I could see she was biting her lip nervously. If it had just been me I’d have taken her slowly and gently, I’m not a complete bitch. But since I also wanted her loosened for Dawnie’s first time I started to fuck her hard and fast.

At first it was like banging a lump of meat. She just lay there, the only movement of her body was as I slammed into her. But she quickly got used to it and began to give small yelps of pleasure.

“Push into me,” I grunted as I slammed down. She raised her pelvis in tiny bit. It took another few thrusts before she started getting into time and moving an appreciable amount. But then it was like a switch had been flicked. Tara began to howl loudly and her body started to buck like there was an earthquake under her ass.

It turned out to be a much more enjoyable shag. Our sweaty bodies grinded together and I could her nails in my back. She tore at my skin lustfully and then let go as she let out a scream of incoherent babble. I was on the cusp myself, so I briefly paused and then started slamming down again. The brief pause had taken the edge of me, so that I came seconds after Tara exploded in orgasm a second time; this time I didn’t stop, continuing on until I felt the familiar explosive twinkles tearing up and down my body.

With a final grunt I rolled off. The two of lay beside each other, breathing heavily. I suddenly became aware of Dawnie’s moans and I looked round. She was sitting on my chair, the strap-on pulled down to her knees and a finger in her cute slit. She blushed as she saw me looking.

“Don’t worry,” I grinned at her, “it’s your turn now.”

I pulled myself off the bed and then patted it. There was an audible gulp from Dawnie, but she stood up and pulled the toy back into place. She slowly crept over to the bed and got on it.

“Lie between Tara’s legs,” I instructed, “then take the dildo in your hand.”

Dawnie did as I instructed. I got back on the bed and leant over Tara. Her twat was even more juicy than before and the hole was so large from its recent ramming even a drunk blind man could have hit it. Still it was Dawnie’s first time, so I helpfully pulled apart Tara’s lips. 

“Okay Dawnie, ease in the strap-on.”

I watched as Dawnie placed it in on the third attempt, she moved forward drilling it down until the toy had disappeared from sight.

“Good Dawnie,” I gave her a brief pat on the head, “now don’t bring it all the way out, about half-way and then go in again.”

Following my instructions I could see Dawnie was pleased with the oomph of pleasure from Tara. But she still looked at me for reassurance.

“Go on, do it again. Don’t stop after you’ve done it this time.”

Dawnie began to bang Tara, slowly and hesitantly at first, but under my watchful eye and cries “You go girl,” she began to speed up. A smile crossed her face and I could tell she was starting to enjoy it as much as Tara.

Watching the two of them at it was making me damn hot again, “Okay change positions,” I called. Dawnie ignored me for a few seconds until she had pushed Tara into yet another orgasm. I shrugged, Dawnie obviously isn’t the naturally obedient type and it’d be a shame to spoil that by disciplining her. Butt-fuck and B on the other hand…

“Okay Tara, get on your hands and knees,” I ordered, before she’d even fully recovered. Even so she responded quickly and waggled her ass nicely as she crouched there.

“Think you can get it in without my help this time,” I grinned at Dawnie.

She smirked back, “Sure Auntie Faith.”

I turned back to Tara, “Whilst Dawnie’s doing your sweet little cunt, I want you to be deep-throating this,” I pointed at my dildo. 

Tara’s mouth fell open, in shock rather than to quickly get it in. But as I looked at her sternly she nodded meekly, “Okay,” she said gingerly.

I got on my knees and shuffled round to Tara’s front. By the time I got there Dawnie had already replanted her strap-on in Tara’s pussy and was waiting for me, her whole body trembling in anticipation.

“Open wide, Tarakins,” I instructed. Tara’s mouth opened like Jaws and despite the size of the cock I was able to get it in. I didn’t slam it as deep as I could, I didn’t want her spewing over me. Still even a gentle throat-fucking had her eyes as wide as the Nevada Desert.

I let Dawnie set the pace, reckoning I’d find it easier to match hers than she would mine. I was, after all, a lot more experience and this was her second go. It was an easy rhythm to follow, Dawnie started off gently, but gradually increased the pace until she reached a speed she was comfortable with. I continued to match her and Tara, to her credit, made a game try as well.

With my cock in her mouth Tara couldn’t make much noise. But I sensed from the way she greedily sucked that she was enjoying two’s up. I raised my hand. For a second Dawnie looked at it, before working out what I wanted her to do. Her palm slapped mine and she let out a cry of yeehaa.

We fucked Tara into oblivion. God knows how many orgasms she had, I had a damn lot myself, until Dawnie was spent and Tara could hardly move. I drew out my cock.

“See you, Tara,” I picked up her dress. She gave me a slightly hurt look, as I opened the door. At least I waited until she’d pulled the dress on before I propelled her out the door, I don’t always even allow that.

Dawnie was sitting on the bed, she was flushed, but smiling, “God, Faith, can we do this again.”

“I better get you home Dawnie. But sure as long as your grades don’t slip I don’t think taking a few days of school ever hurt anyone.”

*

“Where the hell have you been,” Butt-Fuck raged at Dawnie as she walked through the door, “You haven’t been at school and it’s nine at night.”

I stepped through the back door after Dawnie, impressed that the teen wasn’t quailing under her Mom’s anger, “She’s been with me,” I took a drag on my cig.

“Couldn’t you have called,” Butt-Fuck, snapped at me, her anger momentarily getting the better of her common sense. 

Normally I’d have spanked her for it, but it had been a long day and I really needed to put in a bit of a patrol. So I just dropped the cig on the floor and ground it with my heel, “No Butt-Fuck Bunny, I couldn’t.”

She went red and looked at the floor, “Sorry Faith, I didn’t mean…”

I cut her off, “I’ve gotta to go. We may speak about this later.”

I turned and left, artfully slamming the door hard behind me. Joyce luckily, couldn’t see the wide grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunnydale was safe. B was out patrolling to make it so. Not only had I waved her of from the front door, but at her Mom’s insistence she had given me a goodbye peck on the cheek and thanked me for coming round. Okay, the thank you was through gritted teeth, but it was the thought that counted.

It was the evening after Dawnie and I had double-dipped Tara and I’d come round for a bit of Butt-fuck’s home cooking. I hadn’t mentioned her temper tantrum during the meal, regaling B and Butt-fuck with tales of how Dawnie had lost her virginity to the teenager’s mixed delight and embarrassment. Butt-fuck had taken it well, B had just glowered even more than usual, but everytime she opened her mouth to speak a stern look from her Mom had stopped her.

With Dawnie upstairs doing her homework there was only me and Butt-fuck in the front room and it was time we had a chat about her behaviour. I patted the sofa and put on a stern face as she sat down beside me.

“Who the fuck did you think you were talking too last night?” I kept my voice even, proper discipline isn’t about shouting.

Butt-fuck lowered her eyes, “I’m sorry Faith,” she whined, “I didn’t mean to talk to you like that.”

“That’s bad enough, but I wasn’t happy about the way you talked to Dawnie. Your first fuck should be one of the best days of your life and you spoiled it for her.”

There was no reply from Butt-fuck. I gave an exaggerated sigh, “You don’t leave me any choice. Obviously the weekend’s discipline wasn’t enough.”

There was a nod from Butt-fuck, which she quickly changed into a shake, before returning to a nod. Then in confusion she stopped and just stared at the floor.

“Okay, get undressed,” I stood up and went over to the small rucksack I’d brought. From within I pulled out a riding crop, which I flexed. Butt-fuck gave a small whinny of fear, which wasn’t helped as I experimentally swished it through the air to crack on the doorframe.

“Dawnie…” I called upstairs.

“Faith…” said Butt-fuck, the fear and embarrassment evident in her voice. I ignored her.

“Dawnie…” I called again.

This time Dawnie answered, “Yes, Auntie Faith.”

“Come down here a moment.”

Dawn appeared seconds later, not at all put out by the fact I was standing holding a crop beside her naked Mom.

“Your Mom has something to say to you,” I turned to Butt-fuck and waited.

For a second she was silent, then she spoke haltingly, “Dawn, I’m sorry that I shouted at you last night.”

“That’s okay,” replied Dawn.

I prodded butt-fuck with the end of the crop, “And?”

“If you’re out with Faith banging other women I think that’s fine.”

“Good,” I rubbed the crop up the outside of Butt-fucks thigh, “that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

There was a nod from Butt-fuck. I cleared my throat, “However, whilst I think an apology is a start, I don’t think it’s enough. A thrashing is in order don’t you think Dawnie?”

From Dawnie enthusiastic nod I could tell she agreed, so I handed her the crop, “If you want to sit down, your Mom will go over your knee.”

“You want me to spank her,” Dawn’s voice was so high pitched in excitement I was surprised glass didn’t shatter.

“No…no... Faith…no... you… I… you can’t,” wailed Butt-fuck. As normal when she was acting self-piteously I ignored her.

“I was going to say six, but I think a full dozen is required.”

“At least,” said Dawnie as she sat down.

Butt-fuck gave me a tearful look, but I didn’t change my stern expression. Reluctantly she moved over and lay herself across dawn’s knee.

“Now remember,” I instructed Dawnie, “don’t spoil her by holding back. Put all your strength into it.”

“Sure thing Auntie Faith,” giggled Dawnie. She put a hand on her Mom’s ass and rubbed it for a second. Then she removed it and slammed down the crop in the exact same spot. Butt-fuck gave a screech and I saw a couple of tears spring from her eyes. As the blow wasn’t that hard, I guessed it must be the humiliation of having her ass whopped by her youngest.

“One,” called out Dawn. She paused theatrically with the crop held over her head before bringing it down again. There was another squeal from Butt-fuck and a red mark appeared where the crop had beaten against her skin.

“Two,” cried Dawnie. She looked up at me and I gave her a nod of encouragement.

She didn’t strike again for about half a minute, letting her Mom tremble in fear or perhaps anticipation. Dawnie really is turning out to be the little sister I never had.

“Three,” said Dawnie a brief millisecond before the crop slapped down again. Butt-fuck’s ass wobbled as she automatically tried to push herself down and away from the blow. It didn’t work and a third red mark interlaid over the others.

“You’re doing well Dawnie,” I grinned. She smiled back.

“Four,” there was another stinging crack and a further squeal from Butt-fuck.

“Have I got the technique right?” Dawnie asked.

I nodded, “You’re doing fine.”

“Four,” said Dawnie, who was obviously hoping I’d lost count. I didn’t correct her as the shriek from Butt-fuck would have drowned it out.

A half-minute pause, during which the only sound was Dawnie’s excited breathing and her Mom’s humiliated sobs.

“Five,” there was a swooshing sound, followed by a loud crack and scream. Another red mark lined Butt-fuck’s butt.

“Six,” Dawnie was cleverly varying her repertoire and instead of pausing this time she brought down the crop almost as soon as it was raised.

“Seven, eight,” two quick strikes followed. Butt-fuck squealed and almost got up, but before I could say anything Dawnie’s hand was on her Mom’s butt pushing her down. I felt so proud of the kid.

Waiting until Butt-fuck had finished fidgeting, Dawnie raised the crop. It came down in a blur, the loud smack almost drowning out Dawnie’s, “Nine.”

Butt-fuck was sobbing piteously now, and it probably was from the pain, as her butt was covered with red glowing welts. Dawnie let her alone for about a minute before calling out, “Ten.”

The sound of leather hitting skin resounded through the room, with a further yell from Butt-fuck.

“Eleven,” Intoned Dawn. The crop snaked across Butt-fuck’s ass and her cheeks wobbled with the force of the blow.

For the final blow, Dawnie raised her hand as high as she could and then brought down the crop with the speed of an express train.

“Twelve,” she said as Butt-fuck let out a further cry.

“Okay Dawnie. Thank you – that’ll do.”

Dawnie reluctantly let go off her Mom, I think she’d have been happy to spank her for the rest of the evening. Butt-fuck clambered to her feet and then stood in front of us, looking down at the floor. I stepped towards her and put my hand under her chin, pushing up her head so she was looking at me.

“I hope that taught you a lesson,” I said sternly, this was no time for kind words.

“Yes, Faith,” mumbled Butt-fuck.

“You can get dressed. And when you’re alone in bed tonight you can think over what you’ve done.”

More tears sprang to Butt-fuck’s eyes, as she realised that despite the thrashing she’d just received I wasn’t going to be fucking her tonight, “You’re not staying,” her front lip quivered.

I ignored her and instead turned to Dawnie, “C’mon, let’s go out.”

Me and Dawnie went over to Will’s for a girl’s night in. I’d already filled Will in on mine and Dawnie’s adventures yesterday, but even so she quizzed Dawnie for all the details, until she could probably give a better description of what happened that I could. We ate some popcorn on the sofa, whilst waiting for Harm.

The blonde, when she arrived did a strip, then Dawnie fucked her whilst me and Will, whooped in encouragement. I then gave her one, with the others looking on and before we kicked her out, Will banged her ass.

We were sitting naked on the sofa, finishing up the last of the popcorn and watching ‘Mean Girls’, when the conversation went round to Butt-fuck.

“Now you’ve banged Harm again,” said Willow, “Isn’t it time I got another go with Joyce? Sorry Dawn.”

Dawnie grinned, “Don’t worry,” she turned to me, “Is that how it works? If I got a girlfriend I could swap her with you and fuck Mom.”

A wicked and decadent idea began to form in my mind. I nodded at Dawnie, “Normally, but as you don’t have a girlfriend….”

I trailed off, Dawnie looked disappointed. 

I smiled and continued, “I suppose until we fix you up, I could always give you a freebie.”

There was a whoop of excitement from Dawnie and she gave me a sisterly hug.

*

On Saturday Will had the house to herself and decided to have a slumber party. I told Butt-fuck to turn up at nine-thirty exactly, she is so much cheaper than renting a couple of DVDs. It slipped my mind to mention to Butt-fuck that I’d promised her to Dawnie; but with rogue vampires on the loose and averting the apocalypse on Thursday I had other things to worry about. 

We thought about inviting Harm over, but Willow said that she was getting too clingy, she’d given Will a brief smile in class on Friday; and my friend had decided that a weekend of enforced celibacy was in order for her girlfriend.

By the time I arrived at Will’s house, Dawnie was already there. She was almost hopping with excitement at the thought of gang banging her Mom. More worryingly she had dressed for the occasion in a pink pair of pyjama’s with a pink panda on the front and was wearing a pair of teddy slippers, Will wasn’t much better – yellow with blue stripes with a sailing boat on the front.

“Like the outfits…” I said in a voice that dripped so much irony that it was molten.

“It is a slumber party,” responded Will not getting my sarcasm, “I’ve even made some cookies.”

I took one; they were nice. I must get Will to pass the recipe to Butt-fuck. I turned to Dawn and waited for her explanation, “Mom got me them for Christmas,” she said, “I wanted her to see me wearing them before I fucked her.”

I thought I had Mommy issues, but they were nothing compared to Dawnie’s.

“Have you brought your jim-jams?” asked Dawnie.

I shook my head, “I thought I wouldn’t bother.” Dawnie and Will exchanged looks.

“It’s lucky I bought a spare set,” said Will.

“You ought to put them on. It’ll be like a real sleepover,” added Dawnie.

It is a real sleepover, the fact we’re going to bang Butt-fuck instead of watching a DVD and eating popcorn doesn’t make it any less. Still I know when I’m beaten, and if it meant so much to my adopted sister and best friend I was willing to do it for their sake. In their favour the pyjamas weren’t as bad as they could have been, they were dark blue rather a fluorescent gaudiness Dawnie was wearing and with the top being button-up I was spared the indignity of having a picture of a Care Bear emblazoned across my tits.

At nine-thirty exactly there was a knock on the door. I got up from the sofa, where the three of us had been stuffing ourselves with chips and opened the front door. Butt-fuck had dressed to impress, wearing a low-cut vest and a very tiny pair of shorts, together with a pair of high-heels which added at least four or five inches to her height.

“Come in Butt-fuck,” I gestured her into the main room, following with a smirk on my face.

She stopped as Dawnie waved from the sofa and called out “Hi Mom.”

Confusion was written all over Butt-fuck’s face as she turned towards me, “I thought I was coming round to be fucked,” she sounded disappointed

“You are,” I replied.

“Oh, will Dawn be watching,” her face cheeks went almost as red as her other cheeks had been under Dawnie’s spanking.

“She’ll be joining in,” I paused, then asked “That’s not a problem is it?”

Butt-fuck looked at her feet and mumbled something.

“I didn’t hear you Butt-fuck,” I said with a hint of steel in my voice.

She still didn’t look up, but her voice was distinct if quiet, “It’s fine Faith.”

I nodded, “Why don’t you go to Will’s room and get undressed. We’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Once Butt-fuck had dolefully trooped upstairs, the three of us removed our pyjama bottoms and replaced them with a strap-on each. Suitably equipped I turned to Dawnie, “Do you want to go first?”

Her lips curled upwards in a grin, but she didn’t answer and turned to Will, “Do you mind? It’s your house…”

Dawnie is both considerate and polite, her Mom must be so proud. Luckily for her Will gave a broad sweep of her arm, “No – they’ll be plenty for us all.”

Upstairs Butt-fuck was lying on her side on Will’s double bed, completely naked. She gulped and gave a nervous smile as we entered.

“On your back,” I ordered. I got on the bed and spread Butt-fuck’s legs. Dawnie jumped onto the bed so hard I felt it bounce like a springboard. Reaching down I pulled apart Butt-fuck’s twat lips. I heard her give a small moan as Dawnie took her dildo in one hand and guided it in, lying on her Mom’s body, her lips reaching up to Butt-fuck’s chin.

Not wasting any time Dawnie began to bang her Mom. No longer the nervous virgin, she was both relaxed and in control. I could hear Butt-fuck grunting in pleasure, though she kept her eyes closed, obviously not wanting to look at her daughter’s face. After a short while, her legs ratcheted up and her heels clasped round the back of Dawnie thighs. I sat watching, from the corner of my eye I saw Will leave. I frowned momentarily and then went back to watching the live sex show in front of me. I slid a finger beneath my strap and started to stroke my slit, it was damp within seconds.

The bedroom door opened and Will came in carrying a camera, “I thought for Dawn’s first time with her Mom it’d be nice to take some pics.”

“Wow Will, what a great idea,” I replied, “what about it Dawnie?”

There was a panted “Yes.”

Zipping round the bedroom, Will began to snap away. After seeing previous pics of her and Harm I have to say Will is really a gifted amateur; she certainly seemed to be getting some interesting angles which should result in some pretty explicit photos, including a perfect couple of Butt-fuck as she orgasmed under her daughter’s pumping.

A sweaty, exhausted, but happy Dawn pulled herself off and collapsed in a seat opposite the bed. I pinched at Butt-fuck nipple, “My turn, on your hands and knees.”

Once Butt-fuck had complied, I moved up behind her and gave her ass a couple of sharp slaps. The cheeks quivered under my blows, “Faster next time,” I said, though I wasn’t really that angry. I was extremely horny though.

I thrust a finger between Butt-fuck’s cheeks, she gave a quick ‘o’ as I rammed the digit in and out, just long enough to give her a bit of a gape. Then I pulled apart her cheeks and pushed the dildo in. Butt-fuck gave a number of small shrieks as I shoved it up her ass. I could feel her body quivering as it went in its full, eight-inch, length. I could see Will kneeling on the bed snapping at the toy as it entered. As I began to hammer in and out Will moved to take a photo of me from the front. 

I gripped Butt-fuck’s waist and started to slam into her as hard as I could. I could hear the splat of our flesh cracking together with every thrust. Joyce squealed out my name, “Faith fuck me, fuck me hard baby,” in between gasps and moans of pleasure. 

We started sweating so much it was all I could do to keep from slipping forward, even grabbing her waist tighter only meant a few seconds extra traction before my hands slid and I had to grab her again. The result was worth it as Butt-fuck began to scream like a banshee and rock back against me. The orgasm which tore through me was intense, sending my already hot body temperature up a fair few degrees.

“Damn good, Butt-fuck,” I said and pulled out.

Butt-fuck’s arms had temporarily given way, so she was lying face down on the bed. Her reply was muffled, but it sounded like she was repeating my name and mentioning God.

“You’re turn Will. Which hole?” I took the camera from my best friend.

Putting a finger to pursed lips, Will frowned in consideration, “I’ll do the same as you,” she finally decided, “Joyce can stay in position.”

As Will got behind her I coaxed Butt-fuck up, so that she was on her hands and knees. I shifted over with the camera in my hand, just in time to get a shot of Will thrusting her toy in. After my earlier whacking Butt-fuck was nice and loose, Will’s cock went in as if it was greased. I still heard an oomph from Butt-fuck as Willow’s thighs crashed against her. Looking over I could see Dawnie had recovered quickly, her strap-on was down to her knees and she was frigging at her twat. I smiled at her and took a few quick snaps before concentrating on Will and Butt-fuck.

I’m not nearly as talented as Will, but I know how to point and click, and with enough shots I was sure I’d got a few which were passably decent. Feeling I covered enough of Will’s dildo up Butt-fuck’s ass I moved to the front of them. Sitting on my knees I clicked away. Will’s small tits heaved against her top with every thrust, her mouth was closed in a concentrated smile as she slammed into Butt-fuck. Butt-fuck’s tits brushed against the bedding, juggling as her body moved in time with Will. Her mouth was wide open and she was letting out a constant series of satisfied grunts.

It gave me an idea and I tossed the camera to Dawnie, who was so busy fingering her self that she missed. As Dawnie scrambled for the camera I slid forward on the bed. MI took the strap-on in my hand and said “Suck it Butt-fuck.”

The next time Butt-fuck surged forward and I felt her mouth clamp onto the toy, she almost lost it again as she bounced back, but I took up the slack and pushed forward. I could feel the dildo slide deep into her mouth, Butt-fuck’s eye’s opened wide as it pinned her tongue down. Will slowed down momentarily, and I heaved forward. There was a choking nose from Butt-fuck as the toy cracked against the back of her throat. She gagged, but I wasn’t letting it out and I moved my hands to her head to keep her in place. Willow started thrusting again and we squeezed Butt-fuck between us. I’m sure she’d have been screaming in orgasm, if her mouth wasn’t full.

With a satisfied groan of “Thanks Faith,” Will pulled out. I continued to throat fuck, Butt-fuck, slamming in hard. Her eyes were watering and her make-up was streaming down her face, making her look like a drowned version of Coco the Clown; serves her right for not wearing non-smudge. After a few minutes recuperation, Will got off the bed and picked up the camera.

“Smile,” she said and clicked a few more for the family album. I gave a cheerful wave and pushed the cock so deep that Butt-fucks lips were touching the strap. I slammed away for another half- minute and then pulled out, leaving Butt-fuck to retch and gasp for air.

I patted her head and waited for her to recover before saying, “Butt-fuck your technique is just getting better and better.”

It’s important to give praise I think, especially as Butt-fuck went red with pleasure and giving me a sweet little smile replied, “Thank you, Faith, I want to improve for you.”

She really is a class A slut.

As she lay there I unbuttoned my top and dropped it on the floor. Then I lay back on the bed beside Butt-fuck. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. I’d have let her sleep, but from the slurpings beside the bed and Dawnie’s moans of pleasure my little sister was still damn horny. Leaning over the bed I looked down, Dawnie was lying with her legs apart as Will ate her slit. 

“You fancy Dping your Mom?” I asked conversationally.

“Hell, yeah,” Dawnie moved so quickly she almost snapped Will’s neck. She looked desperately around for her strap-on, which she had mislaid. Whilst she searched I poked Butt-fuck back into the land of the living.

“Wakie, wakie,” I prodded her and she opened her eyes, giving a very unattractive yawn.

“Did I fall asleep?” she asked.

“For a little while,” I replied.

“Shall I go now?” she asked.

I shook my head, “Hell, no. Me and Dawnie are going to do you together.”

A variety of expressions passed over her face as she jolted back into wakefulness at my words, confusion, fear, embarrassment and finally, as she looked at Dawnie pulling on a large rubber dong, lust. 

“Sit on it,” I ordered pointing at my own strap-on. Joyce lowered herself down, her back hole hadn’t closed from her earlier reamings as she slid down like butter across a sizzling pan. I reached round and pulled her legs apart before taking a firm grip of her waist, I didn’t want Dawnie to accidentally knock Butt-fuck off me as she put in her own toy. 

I needn’t have worried, Dawnie grabbed hold of her Mom’s shoulder with one hand, whilst with the other she guided her dildo into her Mom’s snatch. Joyce groaned and leant back under her daughter’s waist, so that her back was crushing onto my tits and her hands were balanced beside me.

As Dawn pushed down, more of Joyce’s weight crushed onto me. The dildo pushed it’s full length into her back and then unable to go any further, pushed its leather held in deep into my own slit. I gave a groan and grabbed at Butt-fuck’s large tits. Even as I groped and played with them I could feel Dawnie’s teenage titties bounce against my hands.

The teen was groaning and panting in exertion, though not as loud as Butt-fuck who was doing a fine expression of a train screeching through a tunnel at full blast. I began to heave upwards, squashing Butt-fuck between us. Her cries got louder than I thought humanly possibly and incoherent babblings of pleasure escaped between the screams.

“Go Dawnie, harder,” I encouraged my little sister. She was dripping with sweat, but she didn’t pause and indeed upped her speed. On the bed beside us Will was back with the camera; I think some of the resulting shots will look damn good over Butt-fucks mantelpiece. It’ll give B something to look at.

“I’m cumming,” shrieked Butt-fuck. Me and Dawnie ignored her, thrusting past her orgasm until she was just a spent rag between us.

Finally finished I lifted Butt-fuck off and dropped her onto the bed. She lay there gasping for breath. I sat up and grinned at the others, “I love slumber parties.”


	7. Chapter 7

“How’s it hanging?” I asked.

Dawnie cocked her head, “It’s leaning a little to the left.”

God, the girls got good perception, she was right, but even I with my Slayer senses could barely notice the slight imbalance of the picture. I straightened it and stepped of the stool, to stand beside Dawnie. The two of us admired the photo I’d just hung above the fireplace; it was much better than the one of Butt-fuck and her two daughter’s in a posed holiday photo. 

“I like Mom’s expression,” said Dawnie. 

I nodded and put my finger to my chin in a display of artistic vision, “Yes, it has the right blend of pain, embarrassment, lust and surprise.”

“Being fucked up the ass by your girlfriend whilst riding your daughter will do that to you,” said Dawnie dryly, “Still it was nice of Will to send us copies of the photos.”

“You chosen one for your room? I’ll get it framed for you.”

Dawnie gave wrapped her arms round me in a sisterly hug, “You’re the best Faith.”

I blushed and stammered something about it being what older sister’s did. There was a grunt from her real sister. I looked up, B was standing in the doorway equipped for patrolling. She did a lot of vampire hunting since I moved in, which was fine by me cos it left me more time to bang her Mom’s sweet ass.

“Bye, bye B,” I gave her a cheery wave, knowing how much it irritated her. She scowled at me and left, slamming the door as she did so.

I settled down with Dawnie to watch her Mom in the retro-flick, ‘Joy goes camping’ we were just getting to the scene where the Forest Ranger gets a present from Joy, when the woman herself returned. She took a brief look at what we were watching, and went slightly red. However, she knows better than to suggest I turn it off – these films are educational for Dawnie and I take great pride in making sure my adopted sister takes her education seriously.

Speaking of which, I turned to Butt-fuck, “So how was PTA?”

Butt-fuck sat down, “Dawn’s getting constant top marks, the teachers say she’s pleasant, hard-working and popular.”

I nudged Dawnie, who was going as red at her Mom at the praise, “Well done, Dawnie.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she replied with false modesty. 

“And B?” I asked.

Butt-fuck’s face fell, “Buffy’s grades are the lowest in her class, she’s surly and uncooperative.”

I tutted and then grinned as an idea formed in my head. Butt-fuck saw me smiling, and gave a nervous half-smile back – she knows me too well…

*

I explained B’s punishment to Butt-fuck later that night. 

“But Buffy’s a virgin,” she exclaimed. 

Moms can be so naïve, B’s as virginal as I am. Anyway, it didn’t matter and as I said to Butt-fuck, if she’s so worried it’ll only be B’s back hole that is penetrated. Downstairs I could hear the clump of the Slayer returning from her patrol. I untied Butt-fuck from the bed and graciously allowed her to put on a gown, before sending her down to deal with B. There was the sound of shouting and crying from downstairs, but I’d made it clear to Butt-fuck failure wasn’t an option, whether B wanted it or not she was going to be punished.

I was on my second cig by the time Butt-fuck returned, her face was drawn and haggard. It’s hard work dealing with an unruly daughter. 

“It’s done Faith… Buffy’s agreed to her punishment… I had to slap her… I’ve never raised a hand to my daughters before,” Butt-fuck face was woe ridden.

Not that it mattered to me. I was kinda surprised B needed to be slapped, she’s normally such a Mommy’s girl that Butt-fuck could tell her to jump off a cliff and B would do a lemming. She was obviously just reaching that rebellious stage… well it’s lucky Auntie Faith is around to take the little slut in hand before starts hanging out with bikers and taking drugs. I passed Butt-fuck the equipment, “You know what to do,” I instructed.

“Me… I thought…” Butt-fuck slowly faded into silence as I tapped my fingers against the bedside cabinet. It seems that it’s not only B who is getting rebellious, I may have to step up Butt-fuck’s training. Butt-fuck knew she was close to stepping over the line as she picked up the items I’d given her and returned downstairs.

I gave it a few moments and then went into Dawnie’s room. And the final bit of my plan fell apart. I was expecting Dawnie to awake, but there she was on her side sleeping the sleep of the just. Her bedclothes had slid down her and she looked so angelic I decided she could wait until the morning. I lent over and pulled up her bedding, I didn’t want her getting a chill. Leaning over I gave her a small kiss on the forehead, “Night, night, Dawnie,” I whispered, “See you tomorrow.”

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Butt-fuck was just putting the final touches to Dawnie’s surprise. B was spread across the table, her ankles were tied to two of the legs and her wrists roped to the other two, spreading her arms out in diagonal in front of her. Any complaints she may have had were stifled by the ball-gag in her mouth. Butt-fuck moved away and I saw that, following my instructions, she had written in lipstick ‘enter here’ and an arrow pointing to B’s butt-hole.

“Change of plan,” I said, “Dawnie’s asleep and she looked so cute I didn’t want to wake her.”

There was a look of relief from Butt-fuck and she smiled as she said, “Shall I untie Buffy?”

I frowned and I could see Butt-fuck’s hope dashed like the Titanic striking an iceberg, “No, we’ll leave her tied up overnight. Just because Dawnie’s asleep doesn’t mean she shouldn’t get her present.”

B trembled.

*

It was the weekend and normally I like a bit of a lie-in. But I didn’t want Dawnie getting up early and missing her present, so I told my alarm clock to wake me up about eight. Right on cue I Butt-fuck started to lick my snatch, getting me up in the most pleasurable way imaginable. I groaned and waited until she had finished before getting out of bed. I padded into Dawn’s room.

“Dawnie, wake up,” gently I shook her shoulder. 

She opened her eyes, yawned and stretched. Sleepily her head turned to the alarm clock on her beside cabinet and she groaned as she saw the time, “What’s up? It’s the weekend… can’t I stay in bed some more.”

“I’ve got a present for you downstairs,” I replied, “for being so good.”

That woke Dawnie up and she sat bolt upright, before throwing off her covers and jumping to the floor. Her face was a mask of excitement as she grinned at me, “What present? Where?”

“In the kitchen,” I passed her a strap-on, “You’ll want this.”

In seconds Dawnie was out of her pyjamas and sliding the strap-on up her thighs. I led her downstairs into the kitchen. Butt-fuck was waiting nervously for us, as was B – whining as normal. Butt-fuck had removed her ball-gag, despite my orders; I’d have to deal with her later.

“Your pressie,” I said to Dawnie. She gave me a hug, her strap-on rubbing against my naked cunt in a very unsisterly way.

“Please Dawnie, don’t…”whined B, though from the glistening of juice on her pussy her mouth might have being saying ‘no’, but her body was saying ‘fuck me hard’. 

Her sister ignored her pleas, her eyes slowly wandering over B’s body. She licked her lips. Experimentally she pushed her middle finger into B’s butt-hole. There was a squeal from the blonde and Dawnie turned to me, “She’s very tight.”

“I don’t think B’s had anything up there,” I agreed.

“Oh,” smiled Dawnie, “I guess I’ll need to prep her.”

So saying she wandered over to the cutlery drawer. Whilst she was rooting about I ordered Butt-fuck to go get a camera and a strap-on for me. Gratefully she scampered out and I turned back to Dawnie. She was in the middle of pushing a wooden spoon handle into B’s ass, her sister’s squeal were a mixture of pain and embarrassment, with more than a touch of lust thrown in. About halfway in the spoon stuck.

“You want me to help?” I asked, my Slayer strength would easily push it in.

“No, I’m good,” said Dawnie and went back to the cutlery drawer. A few seconds later she returned with one of those small hammers you use for tenderising steak. Standing behind B, she started to use the hammer for a purpose for which it wasn’t intended. It did the trick, though and the spoon gradually pushed deeper and deeper into B’s ass until even the ladle was in her hole. B was squealing and crying as Dawnie stepped back and admired her handiwork. She gave a sigh of satisfaction and put her hands on her hips, “That’s better.”

There was a cough behind us. Butt-fuck had entered the kitchen and was holding out both the camera and strap-on for me. I took the latter, “No Butt-fuck, I want you to take the pictures. It’s B’s and Dawnie’s first time. Even if you don’t want any momento’s Dawnie will.” Dawnie nodded enthusiastically and stepped over behind B’ to pull out the spoon.

It was stuck. She went bright red and turned to me, “Could you…”

“No prob, Dawnie,” I yanked at the spoon and it came out easily. There was another yowl from B.

She was still yowling when Dawnie slammed her strap-on into her recently expanded hole. Her tone changed, from one of pain to one of lust. I lit a cigarette and watched, now and then telling Butt-fuck which angle to take a snap from. Dawnie really was going to work on her big sister’s ass, slamming it hard and taking no prisoners, “Who’s my bitch,” she snarled.

There was no answer from B, so Dawnie slammed in harder and grabbed at the blonde’s hair, pulling her head back painfully, “Who’s my bitch?”

I felt a rush of pride, that’s my girl, I thought as B’s squealed and replied, “I am Dawnie. I’m your bitch.”

There was grunt from Dawnie and she let go off B’s hair. The blonde’s face slammed against the table with an audible thwack. Dawnie continued to finish her off, pulling out finally and leaving B gasping on the table. The younger Summer’s turned to me, sweat dripping down her body, “You want a go,” she asked.

There was a cry from B, “Dawnie... no… I’m your bitch.”

She gave another cry as Dawnie’s palm cracked down on her ass, “And don’t you forget it bitch – if I want to share you I share you.”

B gave a sob, but otherwise didn’t react as I grabbed her waist. Her hole was gaping and my strap-on slid down as easily as ice cream down a shirt. This time B did react, a little groan of pleasure as the toy rushed down her chute. As I thrust down, B pushed her ass up to meet me and soon we had developed a very enjoyable rhythm. B was already wet, but with my ass fucking she was soon soaking, the juice sliding down her legs like a waterfall.

“Go harder, Faith,” Dawnie cried in encouragement. I gave her a thumbs up and did so. B squealed and shrieked like a Banshee. He entire table seemed to tremble under the pounding and I could hear it scrape along the floor. B continued to quake, letting out little incoherent gasps of pleasure as I slammed her into yet another orgasm. I barely paused, but carried on expanding her hole, bruising her buttocks with my slamming. Not that she seemed to care as her mind had become one explosive wreck of orgasms.

Eventually I’d had my fill and pulled out, “Take a picture of the hole,” I instructed butt-fuck as me and Dawnie stood admiring it. Buffy’s ass was red, blue and brown with bruises and welts from the energetic banging she just received. But it was the actual ass which was most impressive, spread like a cavern mouth I am sure I could have fitted my fist up it.

I put my arm out to Dawnie, “Let’s leave your Mom and B to make brekkie. Anyway I want to discuss B’s training with you”

“Okay,” grinned Dawnie and threaded her arm through mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Having English as my Watcher has taught me a lot of things. Most of which are as useful as feather duster in a bar-room brawl, such as the ancient Assyrian for ‘Sword of Light’ or imitating the mating call of a randy Volvich demon. However, one thing he has taught me of use is that training regimes need to be planned; if you go off slapdash things are missed or not drilled in properly and that’s fatal for a Slayer. It’s also probably not very good when disciplining a bitch either.

Now I’m more a kick-ass action girl, rather than a thinker. I tried to develop a regime for B, but gave up when Dawnie noted that I’d go her learning deep-throat from her at the same time as she supposed to be tied up and dangling from the ceiling with me underneath her spanking her tits. And unless Dawnie stood precariously on a stool, it wasn’t anatomically possible to do both.

Luckily I know a girl who can plan. Which was why I was sitting with Dawnie, looking with awe at Will. It had been a week since Dawnie had taken B’s anal cherry and the elder Summers had been avoiding her sister like she had bubonic plague. I’d tolerated B as I didn’t want the training to go half-cock, though to sate Dawnie’s insatiable horniness I’d allow her a few goes with Butt-fuck. We also hadn’t seen Will, since I’d told her about B and asked if she could set up a regime. She’d been so excited by the idea, she’d even rung off school sick to work on it, which is so close to a miracle I expect Jesus is worried about the competition. Though on Wednesday Harm had also not turned up, so I guess even Will takes days off.

Now Will was sitting on Dawnie’s desk chair, with a ring-binder on her lap. Not a small binder either, but one which was so stuffed with charts, diagrams and details that if you’d hit a Vamp over the head with it, you could have hammered him down the Earth’s core. She opened the binder and gave a cough, “If you turn to page sixteen. I’ve done a short summary of the training.”

Me and Dawnie, sitting on the bed with identical binders, flicked over the pages. A large pull-out chart folded out over our knees, coloured lines and words, printed in such a small type face I had to squint, covered the paper like a deranged spider’s web. I looked down again, it still made no fucking sense.

There is a time when it’s best to be silent and be thought stupid, rather than opening your mouth and removing all doubt. I remained quiet, unfortunately so did Dawnie for the same reason, as did Will, cos she honestly did think the diagram explain itself. Which it might have done if I was Einstein. Eventually I sighed and looked up at Will, “What’s the Yellow line mean?”

“That’s Dawnie, you’re blue, I’m red, Buffy’s black, Joyce… I mean Butt-fuck is grey and Harmony green,” Willow said, “It’s all explained in the box at the top.”

As I squinted at the barely readable box, which had our names next to a coloured line, Dawnie piped up, “Can we swap colours? – blue’s my favourite.”

Me and Will stared at her with daggers drawn and she shrugged, “Only a suggestion.”

“It’s a bit complicated…” I said.

“There’s more detail in the rest of the plan. The summary paper, pages one to fifteen, provides an introduction and gives the context, outlines the objectives, provides a short overview of how we realise benefits, how to make changes to the plan, before skeleton descriptions of dealing with contingencies, budget allocation and resourcing,” Willow chirped happily, “Annex one, which you’re reading is a basic timeline, Annex two – covers that in more detail. Annex three is really important – it’s basically how we measure success. Annex four…”

I interrupted her, “Thanks Will. Good job, we’ll read it later. Now can we cut to the chase –when and how we train B.”

For a second Will looked irritated, then she reached into her bag and pulled out a large sheet of paper. She got up and pinned it on the door, standing aside so that we could see it, “I’ve taken the liberty of drawing up B’s training for the weekend. It’s an easy start.”

It certainly looked so, “Shopping?” I asked incredulously.

“Annex twenty-one, page two hundred and three,” ‘explained’ Will.

“Risks and issues,” I read aloud, “That Buffy’s ass is wrecked – contingency – get more healing cream from Giles.”

“Er, that’s not it” said Will in sudden confusion, before brightening up, “Sorry Annex Thirty One – page two hundred and seventy six.”

There was the rustling of pages as me and Dawnie went to the Annex – Buffy’s gear.

“Now Dawn,” instructed Will handing her a pen, “If you just write down what clothes you want Buffy to wear…”

There was furious scribbling from Dawnie on the page, which then tore out and passed to Will. The redhead’s brow creased in a frown, “I know there’s a space for DVDs, but I wasn’t thinking of ‘Finding Nemo’,” she pointed to the sheet of paper on the door which read ‘make Buffy masturbate to film’. She continued, “Unless you think Buffy finds cartoon fish a turn on. And you haven’t signed it.”

Taking back the paper Dawnie scribbled some more. Will passed it to me, “I’m guessing you control Joyce’s , um Butt-fuck’s credit card, so you’ll need to countersign.”

“You can call her Joyce,” I said wearily and appended my signature to the bottom.

“Date it as well,” said Will. I sighed and put down the date, before passing it to Willow.

She looked it over and smiled, “You are so kinky Dawn.”

“Thanks,” blushed Dawn.

*

It was taking B an awful long time to change. I sighed and looked at my watch. She had slunk in from her shopping trip and gone upstairs with Butt-fuck. It didn’t take long for Butt-fuck to change in today’s costume of thong and suspender belt, and after priming the DVD in the machine, she had sat contentedly beside me as I pawed at her naked tit. Beside us sat Will, concentrating more on the ring-binder than anything else. Dawnie was sitting on the other couch, almost literally bouncing with impatience.

The door opened and in skulked Little Miss Perfect. I had to agree with Will that Dawnie’s taste ran towards the kinky side. She had put B in pigtails and told her not to stint on the lipstick, so B’s mouth was so red with it she looked like a Vamp after dinner. The top she was wearing was low, that with every movement I was expecting a nipple slip and the shorts, were designed for someone who was eight, not eighteen, so tight were they against her crotch.

“I’m not sure about this…” wailed B.

“Buffy…” warned Butt-fuck.

Willow was already flicking through her ring-binder, “Buffy is reluctant to obey at first,” she read out, “Contingency – Faith thrashes her ass.”

B sat down like she’d fallen into a gravity well. Too late as I grinned.

“Over here B,” I pushed aside Butt-fuck to give us some room.

“Why can’t I spank her?” asked Dawnie plaintively.

“You haven’t got the strength to really punish her,” replied Will, “Anyway that comes in Annex Seventeen.”

B was sitting defiantly on a chair. I beckoned her over again, “B if you don’t get your ass over here it’ll be the worse for you.”

“No,” said B, like a spoilt five year old.

At this point Butt-fuck intervened, “Buffy, do as Faith says,” she snapped.

For a second B hesitated, but years of being a goodie-two shoes had bred into her a compulsion to do what Butt-fuck said, so she reluctantly stood up and walked over. She stood in front of me and I pulled down her shorts before positioning her over my knee. I raised my hand and prepared to bring it down on her naked butt…

“Wait,” called out Will, desperately scrabbling in her ring-binder, “Er… you need to spank her with a brush first time.”

I sighed, “Could someone get me one?” I asked, not willing to let B off my lap.

Dawnie was off her seat like a 100-metre sprinter, and bounded up the stairs like she was doing the hurdles. It didn’t take her long to return with a hair brush. I took it from her with thanks. Sometimes, I let the spankee know how many times they are going to thrashed, other times I think letting them tremble not knowing whether the spank is the final one or whether there is another hundred to go is much more beneficial. I decided the latter was best for B, anyway I didn’t know how many would be enough.

“Slap,” B’s cheeks quivered as the plastic of the brush landed on her butt. There was a short ‘oomphf’ from B, not the sharp squeal of pain I was hoping for. Admittedly I hadn’t used my full Slayer strength, but if I wanted her to feel the punishment I would have to.

I raised the brush high and brought it down with all my might. This time B really did squeal in pain. She struggled to get up, and only my hand on her back prevented her. Luckily for her, I guess, if she had resisted any harder I’ve had to increase the punishment. I brought the brush down again and again, the sound of it cracking against the bare flesh sounding like a gun battle in the front room. With each spank B let out a shriek of pain, “Please stop Faith. I’ll be good.”

Spare the rod, spoil the child as my Mom used to say; frankly the only good bit of advice she’d given in fifteen gin-soaked years she’d ‘looked after’ me. I ignored B’s wails and carried on with the punishment. Soon B’s butt was glowing the same colour as her lipstick. Dawnie was looking on in excitement, her hand down between her legs as she watched her sis get spanked. Even Will had looked up from the project plan, her eyes shining as she watched B's punishment.

The blonde has ceased talking, the only sound was her bawling. Her tears were so constant and so many that a pool was forming on the carpet. It wasn’t the only wetness, the dirty little dyke was soaking with girl-cum and I could feel it slither across my legs, especially as with every blow she rocked her pussy against my flesh. And I was sweating; it was damn good exercise – I really might suggest it to English as part of our Slayer training – though being a Brit public school boy it would probably be his own hairy ass he’d want spanked.

I brought the brush up for one final spank. I wanted to give it my best, so I brought it down as hard as I could. There was a crack of plastic against skin, B’s scream and the snap of the brush head breaking from the handle. I was so surprised I just looked at the half-brush I was holding as Will and Dawnie tittered at my expression. I looked at them both and grinned, “I guess that’ll get B in shape.”

They both agreed, as I lifted a snivelling B from my lap, “Go and sit with Dawnie,” I instructed. She tottered over, her shorts still round her knees, as I scooted over the couch, to resume my fondling of Butt-fuck’s large titties.

I can’t say it was the best porno I’ve ever seen. The plot seemed to involve three girls at a swimming pool, being joined by a fourth and then having lots of sex – but poorly lit and with the camera angle’s sometimes going for the artistic rather than the gynaecological. It was enlivened by B having to rub at her naked pussy all through it, though. She did so dutifully, though her face colour matched her butt cheeks and as soon as the credits rolled she gratefully pulled her hand back.

“Now we have a choice,” Will looked up from her folder, “Buffy can either eat Joyce, er Butt-fuck, um Joyce. Or we can deep throat Buffy.”

“Deep-throating,” me and Dawnie said together. Butt-fuck probably would have prefered the eating, but wisely she didn’t put in her opinion.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” said Willow. She looked at B and licked her lips; I guess she really wanted to get revenge on her ex-best friend as I’ve never seen such a ravenous look on a human face. 

We left a B being encouraged by Butt-fuck and trooped upstairs. I keep a stash of toys in Butt-fuck’s wardrobe and we each chose one, I noticed Will went for the biggest I’ve got – I hoped she didn’t dislocate B’s jaw as that would take some explaining to English. After we strapped them on Will dived back into the wardrobe and pulled out several lengths of rope. She grinned wickedly, “Did I mention we need to tie her up?” 

“It must have slipped your mind, Will” I replied and took the rope from her.

B’s face, already a mask of misery, fell even further when we trooped back into the front room. I unwrapped the rope and turned to the excited teen, “How do you want her Dawnie? She’s your bitch.”

Putting a finger to her lip, Dawnie cocked her head in concentration. I smiled, she really is adorable – the best kid sister a girl could have. Eventually she decided, “If we put her on her knees and tie her hands behind her back to her ankles that’d be cool.”

“Certainly,” it was the work of a moment to truss up B as per her sister’s specifications. The blonde whined, but didn’t struggle. At least not until I pulled the rope so tight it bit into her flesh, but by then it was too late.

I stepped back to allow Dawnie to stand in front of her sister. 

“Open wide,” she instructed. B’s mouth remained defiantly closed.

“Buffy,” said Butt-fuck sternly. But Dawnie had already taken matters into her own hands, she slapped B so hard across her cheek that the blonde’s head twisted to the side under the force. B whimpered as a red mark spread across her cheek.

“I said open wide, bitch,” snarled Dawnie. B gave out a small sob, and then slowly opened her mouth. Dawnie gently eased the cock in, gradually pushing until B was past the comfortable zone and in the ‘I’m about to choke’ stage. Dawnie didn’t stop, instead she took hold of the back of B’s head and forced the blonde to swallow it all, past her tonsils. The blonde choked and gagged, but Dawnie kept her in place. Water poured from B’s eye’s smudging her eyeliner so bad it looked like she’d just stepped out of a zombie flick.

“That’s better, isn’t it B,” said Dawnie. For obvious reason her sister didn’t reply. Instead she just looked around desperately.

“You go, girl,” I called to Dawnie as she began to face-fuck her sister. Buffy spewed and gagged with each thrust, her bile dripping from her mouth and down her top, staining the material against her chest. Dawnie meanwhile was groaning in enjoyment, throwing back her head, so her long hair draped down her back. Every now and then she pulled out the cock, allowing B to gasp for breath for a few seconds before putting it back in. And each time she resumed energetically, speeding up and pushing the cock as deep as it could go.

Finally she pulled it out for the last time. B bent over as far as she could, which with the ropes pinioning her wasn’t far and choked out some more saliva. A sweating Dawnie turned round, “Who’s next?”

“You want to go,” asked Will, obviously hoping I’d say yes. I nodded and took my position in front of B.

“Please Faith,” B looked up with tears in her eyes.

“Open up,” I instructed. She opened her mouth and guided the dildo in. I started gently at first, allowing her tongue to play with it and only putting in the tip. As she recovered from the throat fucking she’d just received I began to dig in more deeply. B’s eyes widened as the cock bumped her tonsils and a thin stream of saliva slid from her mouth. I took her head, holding it in place, I pushed in deeper. There was a choking sound and Buffy’s eyes began to wetten again. I let out a sigh of satisfaction and began to thrust in and out. Each push resulted in a gargling sound from the blonde and tears of humiliation ran down her cheeks. Eventually I’d had enough and pulled out.

I turned. Will was already standing behind me. She was holding her strap-on in her hand, and I barely had time to move before she was in front of B, “Open up, slut,” she ordered. B was too humiliated to even complain and she opened her mouth without a complaint. 

The dildo was so big, that I didn’t think it would fit. I reckoned without Will, she shoved and heaved until B was choking on rubber. The blonde’s cheeks were soaked with tears and her body continually, but uselessly, heaved as the cock rammed against the back of her throat. I felt a pang of sorrow, at least for a few seconds.

“Who’s a dyke bitch then?” snarled Will as she pushed the cock in as hard as she could. B tried to choke out a response, but failed. The lack of answer spurred Willow to further efforts and she hammered the cock in deeper. Snot gushed from B’s nose. And I became aware that both me and Dawnie were rubbing our pussies at the kinkiness of B’s training.

“Uurggghh,” Will grunted, “Suck it up, suck it up.”

B was trying to her best, but the size was beating her. Will slammed harder and I swear that the cock must have been going so deep it was probably mixed with B’s breakfast. Eventually B’s heave reflex took over and she spat out the cock, grunting and panting as she drooled clear spew at the same time. Will looked at her with derision, “Who’s the dyke bitch then?” she asked.

There was no answer as B continued to cough and spew, so Will repeated the question.

“I am,” replied B meekly.

“And don’t you forget it,” said Dawnie.

*

“The next lesson deals with sexual jealousy,” said Will, “oh and knots.”

The doorbell rang, Will looked at her watch, “That’ll be Harm.”

The blonde appeared in Dawnie’s bedroom a couple of minutes later, a quizzical look on her face, “Why’s Buffy wearing a topless French Maid’s outfit?”

“We’ve just had dinner,” explained Dawnie, which didn’t leave Harm any the wiser. However, before she could ask further questions her girlfriend gave a cough and Harm turned to look at her.

“We’re all going to be fucking you tonight…” said Will.

Harm’s face split in a smile, “Goodie,” she replied.

“In front of Buffy and Joyce,” finished Will. For a second Harm’s face fell, but she was too well trained to stay shocked for long and replaced it with a beaming smile. Despite her love for graphs and charts, I have to admit Will is a damn good trainer. 

“Get undressed,” said Will, “We’ll call you when we’re ready.”

The three of us were already naked, and whilst they weren’t the same strap-ons as before, we were all equipped. I picked up the ropes and went downstairs. 

Butt-fuck was already naked and sitting primly on the couch. B was still undressing, though when Dawnie gave her a cross look, the blonde hurried up in getting rid of all clothing. I went into the dining room and brought in two chairs, which I placed next to each other by the side of the room.

“Sit here,” I ordered the two Summer’s submissives and they hurried to obey. 

I picked up the ropes and handed one to Dawnie, “Look carefully and I’ll show you how its done.”

I quickly roped Butt-fuck’s ankles to the legs, giving instructions as I did so. Trailing the rope up I then pinioned her arms behind her back. There was a squeak of pain as I drew the rope tight, but by the time I looked at Butt-fuck’s face it was in its normal expression of adoration. I pulled the knot a bit tighter to make sure. Dawnie followed my instructions to the letter, before she turned to me and held out the final length of rope, “Where do we tuck this?”

“We don’t tuck it anywhere,” I grinned. I looped the spare end of my rope round Butt-fuck’s titties and pulled them together so hard they ballooned out. Butt-fuck couldn’t stop her squeal of pain.

“Cool,” said Dawnie and repeated the action with Buffy. The blonde gave a squeal, but I could tell it was false.

“Not tight enough Dawnie, undo and give it a sharp tug with every loop,” I said.

The shriek from B, told me the second attempt was much better.

“Give your Mom a sloppy kiss,” instructed Will from the sidelines. B leant forward and French kissed her Mom. I grinned and nodded to Will.

“Okay, that’s enough,” barked the redhead, “Harm come down now.”

Harm sauntered into the room. Her eyes widened at the trussed up Summers, but she quickly recovered, “Hi Buffy, nice to see you again Mrs Summers.”

“It’s good to see you too,” replied Butt-fuck politely, “I hope you’re well.”

“We didn’t invite Harm round for social pleasantries,” I interrupted before they started to discuss how warm the weather was at this time of year, “but to fuck her as our bitches watch.”

“Sorry Faith,” Butt-fuck cast her eyes at the floor. B remained silent, but went red.

“Where do you want me then?” asked Harm.

Decisions, decisions; I considered for a moment, “Will if you lie on the floor you can take Harm’s ass, whilst Dawnie can take her from the front. I think I should be able to get it in her mouth.”

The three of them scrambled into position. And soon they were bucking away like they were on the Roller-coaster. I waited for a few minutes until they’d got into a pattern, as the next bit would be tricky. Standing over Willow I eased Harm’s head back, until it was as far as it could go without breaking her neck. Standing over her I was able to slide the tip of the cock between her lips, though I had to squat uncomfortably to do so. And in that position my movements were hardly noticeable, a proper face fucking would have broken her neck, or even worse given me a cramp in my thighs. Luckily Dawnie and Will were sandwiching her with a passion, their squeals of enjoyment were music to my ears.

I looked at the two-tied up Summers. Their expressions were totally different. Butt-fuck was trying hard to conceal the jealousy, and not doing very well. B was looking on with a mixture of fear that this was going to happen to her and amazement at how supple Harm was to take us three at a time. I grinned and pulled out my strap-on. A few seconds later, the other two finished with an exhausted Harm.

“Great, baby; great, baby,” the blonde murmured at Will. The redhead just shrugged and placed her cock in her girlfriend’s mouth to clean.

I ruffled Dawnie’s hair, it was sticky with sweat, “Enjoy it, kid?” I asked.

Giving me a sweet smile she replied, “I always do Faith.”

“Let’s get Harm upstairs and we can swap positions, I fancy a bit of ass.”

Dawnie nodded and there was an exclamation of agreement from Will. I went over and untied Butt-fuck and B. They rubbed their wrists, ankles and titties as the circulation was restored. However, I hadn’t finished.

“Okay Butt-fuck get down on the floor, B I want you on top of your Mom, your face over her pussy and I want yours dripping into her mouth.”

Butt-fuck hastened to obey, B went slower, but speeded up following a swift slap on her behind from Dawnie. I waited until they were in position and then picked up the rope. I didn’t tie them so tight it hurt this time, but enough that they couldn’t get free and that the knot was out of reach of either of them. I smiled and put my hands round Will and Dawn’s shoulders as I gave my final instructions.

“Okay I want you to start licking each other out. We’re going upstairs to fuck Harm and I don’t want to find you’ve stopped until I come down and let you out.”

I hauled Harm to her feet and began to lead her upstairs. Behind me I could hear Summers slurping at Summers.


	9. Chapter 9

You know what it’s like – you leave a pan of milk gently simmering for your night-time hot choccy and whilst it’s heating you head upstairs, pick your Charlotte Bronte off the nightstand and in next to no time you’ve lost yourself in Mr Darcy coming out off the sea in Great Expectations. And then when you remember the next morning all the milk has dried away. Well, that pan is like what I imagined Butt-fuck and B would be like if I ever read a novel or drank hot chocolate. It wasn’t Mr Darcy’s rippling muscles that had distracted me, but Harm’s bouncing tits and the fact I was tag-teaming her ass. I quiet forgot the instructions to B and Butt-fuck and fell asleep in a tangle of naked female flesh.

It was only the next moment, that I suddenly sat straight up, waking Will, Dawnie and Harm. I let out a quick cry of “Oh fuck” and barely pausing to put on a T-shirt went downstairs.

I wasn’t sure to be relieved or annoyed that the two tramps were asleep in each other cunts. On the plus side an intense all night licking session may have done so much damage to their tongues that they’d have to be amputated and then how would Butt-fuck wake me? On the other hand I’d been pretty clear in telling them not to stop until I said so. I compromised, mentally reminding myself not to be so lax with the bitches under my care, by waking Butt-fuck with a thrashing palm to her butt. The Milf woke up with a scream, her back arched until she realised that she was still tied and then with wakefulness came realisation.

“I’m sorry Faith baby, I fell asleep, I won’t do it again… please Faith, I am sorry,” she gabbled helplessly and then stuffed her face down on a now woken B’s slot. Her daughter took one look between her Mom’s legs, saw me standing above them, an angry look on my face, and replaced her face where it belonged.

I let them go at for a few minutes, before a rumble in my stomach interrupted me. Stepping forward I undid the knot, “Go and make breakfast. We’ll discuss your sleeping on the job later.”

 

After breakfast I sent Harm home and settled down to a nice leisurely Sunday morning, reading the cartoons in the paper, sipping a hot coffee and chatting with Dawnie and Will as we sat in the front room. Will had also guessed Dawnie wanted to see ‘Finding Nemo’ and had put it on the shopping list with the lesbo porn vid. I can’t say a film about a cartoon fish was my thing, but Dawnie enjoyed it, and that always gives me a warm feeling inside.

Eventually Will gave a stretch, “Enough lazing – we have training to do.”  
Dawnie sat bolt upwards, a lascivious look on her face, “What next?”

“If you’d read the manual I prepared you’d know,” said Will primly. Dawnie pulled a face, she ought to be careful – the old wives tale about the wind changing may be literally true in Sunnydale. Will ignored her and instead looked at me, “You tell Dawn what we’re doing.”

I murmured something, deliberately indistinct and settled back behind the paper – I don’t normally read the financials, but I hadn’t read the blockbuster that Will had produced either. There was a martyred sigh from the redhead, sounding like someone who’s being told by the Inquisition her entire coven has confessed to heresy except her. She spoke in the same tone, “Well if you’d read the notes you’d see we’re on page fifty-eight – Dawn practising her spanking technique.”

Dawnie grinned like a cat that not only has got the cream, but has bought the entire dairy, “I’ll get Buffy and Mom.”

There was a frown from Will, “You really ought to have read the manual – you won’t need them yet.”

Dawnie and me exchanged worried looks, if we didn’t need Butt-fuck and B, who was Dawnie going to spank. Luckily Will didn’t keep us in suspense long, “To start with we need to perfect your grip and targeting – I’ve got a ruler and this cushion will do for spanking.”

I nodded, “Good thinking Will.” B was a Slayer and a half-cocked spanking would do less than good – a proper butt stinging thrashing was needed for Dawnie to take control, anything less and B would just shrug off the discipline. And then we’d have to start all over again.

For the next hour we practised on the cushion, until it was so battered it was almost flat. I have to say this for Dawnie she’s a quick learner, it didn’t take her long to master the proper grip, her technique improved with every blow and soon she was developing a certain artistry, combing swift hard strikes with almost gentle caresses so the spankee wouldn’t know what was coming. I almost hate to say this, but watching Dawnie I could feel myself picking up some lessons – the teacher taught.

In the kitchen I could hear nervous murmurings, Butt-fuck and B weren’t stupid enough to think Dawnie was just spanking the cushion as a workout. I could only guess they were talking about which one of them was the one who was going to get paddled. Eventually Will, clapped her hands, “That’s great Dawn, I think you’ve really got it – don’t you think so Faith?”

“Yeah,” I nodded and stubbed out my cigarette, “I think it’s time to practice on a real live B.”

Opening her mouth Dawnie was about to call in B, but Willow interrupted her, “Remember Dawn the most important lesson about disciplining your bitch, there’s got to be a reason – you can’t just call her in and spank her.”

Pulling a face, Dawnie nodded and called out, “Buffy.”

The Slayer was in the room like a shot, Dawnie frowning with annoyance that she couldn’t use tardiness as an excuse. Through the open door I could see Butt-fuck let out a whistle of air in relief. For a few seconds Dawnie’s brow crossed in concentration as she thought up an excuse to get B’s skirt up and the blonde over her knee. I waited; I’d spotted something straight away, but wanted to see if Dawnie got it. She didn’t so I leant over and whispered the answer in her ear. 

“Buffy,” said Dawnie sternly, “Were you brought up in a barn? – close the door behind you.”

“Sorry,” B turned and shut it, but from the look on her face she knew it was too late. She was right.

“Over my knee,” Dawnie sat down on the couch and patted her leg.

“Dawn…” whimpered B, she looked at me and Will, naively hoping for some support. I just gave her a stony look back, Will on the other hand licked her lips and gazed in anticipation.

“Now Buffy,” Dawn’s voice brooked no arguing, so with another desperate glance at me and Will, B reluctantly shuffled over. She paused, standing beside Dawn, whining like she always does. 

Dawnie wasn’t in the mood for mercy, she reached behind B and pushed her over onto her legs. Whipping up B’s Maid’s dress she exposed the Slayer’s pale ass. It looked so delectably pure that I felt a whiff of jealousy, despite the battering I’d given it yesterday all the bruises had faded away, leaving it without a blemish.

“Hey Will, could you pass me the ruler?” Dawnie smiled. Though it wasn’t as wide as the one Will gave her back as she handed the ruler to her.

“Right Buffy,” Dawnie’s voice was stern again, “Repeat after me I wasn’t born in a barn.”

“I wasn’t…. yaaarrggghhh… born… yaaaarrggghhh… in a barn,” Buffy screeched as Dawnie brought the ruler down twice on her naked ass. They weren’t hard spanks, so I guess it was the shock that made her squeal like a little girl. How the Council think she’s a better Slayer than me is beyond belief…

“Will you leave doors open again?” asked Dawnie.

Buffy shook her head so vigorously it looked like it might drop off, “No, never,” she whimpered.

“I don’t believe you, you’re lying,” replied Dawnie, “and liars need to be punished.”

I have to hand it to my adopted sis, she’s got one hell of an imagination. Leaving open a door, well that probably deserves a few spanks, but lying… I guess that needs your ass to be beaten black and blue. B obviously thought so too, as she was whining even more than normal, “No, Dawn, please… I’m not lying… I’m telling the truth… I’m a good girl, me.”

It wasn’t enough, as myself and Will had instructed her Dawnie ignored the pleadings and swiped the ruler across the naked ass cheeks. There was a shriek from B as the wood cracked against bare skin. Dawnie followed it up with half and dozen quick blows, reddening the skin.

“She’s talented, isn’t she,” Willow leaned across and murmured in my ear.

I nodded, “Yeah, I’m very proud of her.”

“Yooowwww,” Buffy gave a further shriek as Dawnie slammed down. Slayer stamina or not her ass was starting to redden under the blows. Dawnie paused and blew a strand of air away from her face. It quivered for a moment and then fell back down. I moved forward and pushed it away. Dawnie gave me a smile, “Thanks Faith.”

“No prob,” I shrugged and stepped back to give her room.

The next swipe went in at an angle, so that side of the ruler dug deep into the flesh. Even I winced as Buffy screamed and almost fell off Dawnie’s knee. Only Dawnie’s control kept the bitch in place, but seeing the effect that the blow had she repeated the same tactic, leaving B in tears of pain.

I couldn’t help be impressed, as Buffy tensed for the next blow, instead of bringing it down like a she was guillotining an aristocrat, dawn gently laid it on B’s ass and rubbed the cool wooden ruler over her red weals. She gave a coo, like a mother with a new born. B sniffed, “I’m sorry Dawn, I’ll be good.”

“I’m sure you will,” replied Dawnie, as she lulled B into a false sense of security. The next spank sounded like a gunshot and B screamed like she taken one in the gut.

“Wow,” said Will, echoing my thoughts, “That was impressive.”

The ruler slammed down again and again, until all we could hear was B bawling like a baby interspersed with the swish and crack as Dawn spanked her ass into jelly.

Eventually Dawn stopped, “Buffy don’t tell fibs – you know what happens to Slayers who tell lies?”

“They get spanked,” sniffed B.

“No, their noses grow long,” grinned Dawn and brought down the ruler one last time.

 

B was quaking like there was an earthquake taking place in her belly. She let out a small moan, “Dawn… please…” it was hard to tell whether she was in fear of the what humiliating action we had planned next or was eagerly anticipating it.

Not that it mattered either way, “Strip,” ordered Dawnie. Her tone was emotionless, but strict – the voice of a teacher facing down an unruly pupil.

I still had half a cig sitting in the ashtray beside Butt-fuck’s bed. I lit it up. Dawnie pulled a face at me, being careful B didn’t see it; she’s started to lecture me on the evils of smoking and how it’ll cut short my life. I ignored her – I’m a Slayer for Chrissakes – dying in my bed, even hooked up to a ventilator, isn’t likely. I focussed my eyes on B. Blondie may act like she has a stick up her ass, but I’ll give her this – she has the most perfect taut teenage body it’s been my pleasure to fuck.

“You got that Butt-fuck?” I asked as the last piece of B’s clothing dropped to the floor and she tried unsuccessfully to cover her choice bits.

“Yes Faith,” Butt-fuck gave me a quick smile, before putting the video camera to her eye again and sweeping in for a close up of B.

Dawnie stepped forward and ran her hand over B’s naked body, the blonde stood still letting her younger sister grope at her tits and pinch her ass. Standing behind her Dawnie paused, and I could see B shake as Dawnie pulled apart her ass cheeks. 

“It looks really tight,” she said to me and Will.

“Slayer healing abilities,” I explained. I grinned, “It’s great, every time you fuck her she’ll be just like new.”

There was a stifle sob from B, Dawnie clouted her ass with her palm, “Say something, Buffy?”

“N…no… Dawn,” B managed to think quickly, I was impressed, “I was just thinking about the fun times we’ll have.”

There was a curt nod from Dawn, “You’ve been a good girl. The thrashing I gave you this morning – it hurt me more that it hurt you.”

That was a lie bigger than Pinocchio , even if Dawnie had complained about a little cramp in her shoulder, it was nothing like the agonised moans of B as she had staggered out into the kitchen to make lunch, though she’d very carefully closed the door behind her. B gave another quick shriek as Dawnie reached round and twisted at her nipples. Dawnie grinned and rested her chin on B’s shoulder, tenderly licking at the blonde’s throat. B gave a passionate moan, unsure what Dawnie was planning, “What shall we do to you?” Dawn’s voice was so soft I could hardly hear it.

“Whatever you like, Dawn” B blushed red and looked at her toes.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Will open her mouth to protest, “That’s not right…”

Before she could reach it I whipped the manual away and threw it in the corner, “I think a bit of spontaneity will help keep them fresh in training,” I told her.

“I think it’s overrated,” moaned Will.

“Gaping your asshole sounds like fun; what do you think Mom?” Dawnie looked at Butt-fuck. Butt-fuck knows better than to give opinions without permission and turned to me. I gave a brief nod of my head.

“Yes Dawn, that sounds like fun,” Butt-fuck said.

Letting go of B, Dawnie picked up three strap-ons and tossed a couple to me and Will. I deftly caught mine one handed. Will slipped from one hand to the other as she struggled to get a grip on it, before it fell to the floor. I let out a mock groan, Will may be my best friend, but she is such a klutz sometimes. Without being asked B was on her knees beside Dawn helping tighten the straps – it’s amazing how quickly she’s picked up being her sister’s sex slave. I nudged Will and pointed, “Look’s like your regime is paying off.”

“Hhhppmm,” there was a snort from Will, who was still sore that me and Dawnie had gone off-message from the training, then she grinned and relented, “Yeah, well – they make a great couple.”

“On the bed bitch,” Dawnie’s hand slapped against her sister’s rump and B scooted onto the bed like the hounds of hell were after her. She wiggled her ass seductively and rested her chin on the bedding, Butt-fuck moved beside her to get a close up. 

“Make sure you get the penetration Mom,” Dawnie clambered beside them and took the large cock in her hand. For a few seconds she rubbed B’s smooth ass, it look damn cute and I could feel that horny itch, which is never far away, rising it my cunt. I licked my lips as Dawnie slid her finger into B’s hole, the blonde giving a little squeal as her sister twisted it around. 

“Give it a lick,” Dawnie pulled the digit out and presented it to B, who twisted her head round so that clean it with her tongue. Grinning Dawnie wiped the saliva on B’s back. Her hands gripped the blonde’s ass cheeks and she pulled them apart. There was an artistry the way she moved forward her pelvis so the dildo slammed deep into B, the older Summer’s gave a gasp of pure pleasure as the large, ribbed rubber dong pushed deep into her. Dawnie let go off her butt and gripped her waist so hard I could see red splotches grow on B’s skin from under her sister’s fingers.

“Ride her cowgirl,” whooped Will, unable to contain her excitement.

“Sure will,” laughed Dawnie and began to hammer at B’s ass.

The blonde shook under her sister’s assault and the bed creaked like an old house in a storm, the headboard hitting the wall so hard I’d have only been half surprised if they’d battered down the wall and ended in Butt-fuck’s room. It was B’s reaction which showed me that the training was complete, she was grunting and gasping with every thrust, her breath coming out in bursts of pure pleasure; “Oh, fuck me Dawn, fuck me harder, please Dawn, fuck your little bitch,” B moaned.

“Take it,” Dawnie replied and if it was possible began to thrust in so hard and deep that the dildo was almost coming out of B’s cunt. The blonde let out a screech of pleasure, a wet patch rapidly forming between her knees.

“Yow,” Dawnie paused, to B’s evident displeasure, and put her hands to her ears, “Way too high pitched sis. Hey… Will you want to plug her mouth?”

Will didn’t need asking twice and within seconds she was threading her strap-on deep between B’s jaw. The little dyke cock-sucker slurped at it greedily. I felt a pang of jealousy, Dawnie must have read my mind, “Faith, come on, don’t stand there like a pudding.”

“We’ll need to move her so I get underneath,” I said, joining them on the bed.

There was a tinkle of laughter from Dawnie, “Why? With a bit of a squeeze we can both fit in her ass.”

To prove her point she pulled the cock half way out and thrust her finger in the gap. Unfortunately my dildo was much bigger than her middle finger, “It’ll hurt,” I explained, not that I minded – B’s a slayer and would heal quick, but I thought it only fair to let Dawnie know.

She shrugged, “I don’t mind and neither does Buffy? Do you Buff?”

As far as she was able, with Willow’s dong thrust down her gullet, B shook her head. I grinned at Dawnie, “Okay’s let’s give it a go.”

I stood over B, pushing the cock downwards and guided it into the gap. I couldn’t see her face, but I’m sure B‘s eyes widened as it pushed apart her flesh. The two dildos rubbed against each other, as Dawnie heaved hers forwards. It moved fitfully and then stopped, the ribs of the toys against each other. I took the strain for both of us and shoved down, without my Slayer strength I don’t think we’d have made it, it was like pushing against concrete and I was sweating like a boxer by the time I managed to get them in. I ruffled Dawnie’s hair, “How’s that?”

“Cool,” Dawnie gave me a smile back, she really is special.

It wasn’t the fastest fuck I’ve ever given, but it was the kinkiest. B’s asshole slowly expanded, but not enough that it was frictionless and with each thrust downwards I was dragging Dawn. I could feel her warm skin slither against mine, our tight nipples brushing against each other, both of us enjoying the sensual touch of the other almost as much as we were enjoying the domination of B beneath us.

“I’ve got to take a photo,” gasped Will and pulled her cock out of B’s mouth.

There was a sharp intake of breath as B gulped down air, and her squeals of enjoyment were given full reign, “Ohh… aaarrggghhh, wreck my ass…. Ohh this… is soooo good…. Hammer me hard….uuuuurrhhhh, aaaarrghhhh.”

“Smile for the camera girls,” said Will, both Dawnie and I gave her a beatific smile.

“Oh I’ve got get a copy of that for my room,” Dawnie said.

“Sure thing, I’ll send them over later,” replied Will.

I pulled out the cock, there was a definite sound of inrushing air as it exited. I wiped the sweat from my body and took a look at B’s butt. I’ve seen gape, but never to the extent of B’s ass – it was absolutely ruined.

“You could fit a fist up there,” said Dawnie in admiration, as Butt-fuck came in again for a close up.

“Yeah,” I nodded.

“Or a baseball,” Dawnie added. She went over to the nightstand and picked one up. It fitted nicely into B’s asshole, “It was my Dad’s – look it’s signed by Eddie Murray.”

It was as well, now I don’t now much about baseball so I have know idea who he is, but it definitely was a recordable moment, “Hey Will, how about another photo of me and Dawnie, beside the baseball.”

“Sure,” replied Will. I lay down and rested my head on B’s butt and Dawnie did the same on the other cheek, “Cheese,” grinned Will and snapped away.

The baseball was easier to put in than get out and eventually Dawnie had to go downstairs for a spoon so I could lever it out. Before putting it back, Dawnie made B lick it clean, a good idea – you don’t want a dirty baseball stinking up your room at night.

“I’m a bit peckish,” I admitted, “let’s go down and get something to eat.”

Dawnie and Will nodded as we took off our toys. Dawnie snapped her fingers and B followed us like an obedient puppy dog, albeit one that’s go a limp.

As we opened the cookie tin, Dawnie paused, “You know – I need a pee.”

“Too much info Dawnie,” Will laughed and I grinned. 

There was a smirk on Dawnie’s face, “Oh you’ll like this. B get down on your knees.”

I could see where this was going – and as was becoming very common, felt a rush of pride. I’m sure B also knew that she was about to be used as her sister’s toilet, but she obeyed without a murmur, looking up with dog-like devotion as Dawnie opened her slit. 

“Open wide,” ordered Dawnie

The light yellow liquid splashed out. The aim wasn’t that good, hitting B on her chin, nose and eyes – and every where but her mouth. She swivelled her head desperately trying to catch the piss as me and Will tittered.

“Oh, that’s better,” Dawn said, “Buffy, lick me clean.”

“Lucky it wasn’t a crap,” murmured Will. I nodded and grinned – B was perfectly trained.


	10. Chapter 10

I always felt a bit guilty about kicking out Xan without his pants after taking his virginity. Not that he didn’t enjoy it; the fucking I mean, I guess he was pretty pissed off that he found himself standing in his boxers outside my room. And when I say guilty I don’t mean lying awake at night, unable to sleep, crying sort of guilty – I ain’t like that. Fuck ‘em dry and leave them that’s me with the boys. No, it was more a ‘I should have kept him around for another bout’ sort of guilt.

I mean the guy was hung… if Her Royal Bitch had known the length and girth that Xan packed beneath his girlie exterior she’d have been walking with a limp to school each day. I mean it came as a surprise to me, and I’ve seen them big. But Xan must have been twelve inches; he had the type of cock you only see in porno. Of course it wasn’t only size, but for a virgin he was damn fine with technique as well. After a few well-meaning hints from me, he got into what he was supposed to do with it. I swear I haven’t screamed that much since Mom caught me making out with her boyfriend.

And Xan had been pretty good about it (at least once he got his pants on and stopped hammering at the door), no whiney phone calls at 2am, no gifts of cute, fluffy teddy bears or looking moonfully at me as I kicked the shit out of a punchbag. Just a fuck and forget.

Which is all a long way of saying that I had decided to get over my guilt and give Xan the ride of his life. Now don’t get me wrong, pussy is fucking fine. But every now and then a girl needs a real bit of cock rather than rubber. And cos B had been doing so good with her training I decided to let her have it. Sure; I’d get some as well, but it was Xan and B I was thinking off. 

And Dawnie off course. There she was one night fucking B’s ass and screaming “Take it you bitch dyke,” when I suddenly realised I’d been neglecting my sisterly duty. Sure it was great she could ride B like a bronco and her dping skills meant sharing Butt-fuck was a treat. Still, she was a lesbian by accident; she’d never had a man. In theory that meant she was a virgin… admittedly it was a nuttier theory than the moon being made of blue cheese. And, okay, there was some risk – it might be that Dawnie discovered she preferred men and then I’d have the house being stunk up with jock straps and unwashed socks. But, a big sis has to do what a big sis has to. Anyway with one cock and three pussies, there was bound to be some muff munching going on as well.

I mentioned it to Dawnie. She wasn’t too keen, both about having Xan and also letting B have him. In fact it took some persuading, and in the end outright blackmail. I had to agree instead of taking both Butt-fuck’s holes for her daily dp, we’d both take her ass together. Hey, now I think of it that wasn’t a bad fuck, though Butt-fuck could hardly walk for the rest of the night.

Talking of Butt-fuck, there’s little a man likes less when gangbanging a couple of daughters is for Mommy to come in with soda and cookies. To take care of that little problem I’d dressed Butt-fuck in her sluttiest clothes, put her on a Greyhound to LA and told her I was expecting a thousand dollars when she returned Monday. I’m not a complete bitch, so I stuffed a jumbo pack of rubbers in her bag. Unluckily it wasn’t until she’d driven off I remembered to tell her to charge double for anal.

Hooking Xan was easier than stuffing a giant dildo up Harm’s ass; and that’s pretty easy. I just invited him to join me and B on patrol. If Xan’s brain was as big as his cock he’d have worked out I had ulterior motives, cos I never invite him anywhere and B and me never patrol together (not since she caught me fucking her Mom and even now she’s Dawnie’s slut puppet I still haven’t got back in the habit. Though now I think off it, I should, I can just imagine B bare-assed in the graveyard whilst I shove my stake up her). Back to Xan, I think he only accepted cos he’s been sweet on B for years, which is nice if also hinting when he grows up he’s all set to become Mr Creepy Stalker. Anyway to cut a long and boring story short we dusted a couple of vamps, rescued a virgin from a demon and all in all set the world to rights…ya-de-yah-de-yah. And cos it was early B invited Xan home for a cup of cocoa and some home-made cake (you think I’m making this shit up, but fuck me, in between getting her ass rammed B’s taken up fucking bakery).

So there we were sitting on the sofa drinking hot chocolate whilst Xan devoured B’s cake, when Dawnie arrives in the room. It was lucky Xan didn’t have any cake in his mouth at the time or I’d have to do the Heimlich manoeuvre. Still he did go a sort of purple and make some choking noises. Can’t say I blamed him; if I hadn’t been aware of the plan I’d have been making some noises myself. I mean, when your friend’s sixteen-year old kid sister comes in wearing a nightie that doesn’t quite cover her naked slit; well it kinda makes an impression on you.

“What you doing?” asked Dawnie. She sat on the chair opposite Xan and accidentally spread her legs.

“N…N…nothing,” lied Xan as he was obviously staring at Dawnie’s twat.

“What’s that lump in your pants?” asked Dawnie innocently. Fuck, either the girl needs to brush up on her biology textbooks or she has been watching way too many porno flicks. Given the way she moved forward to get a better look, showing off the tops of her titties; I was going to bet on the latter.

“N…N… nothing,” Xan was starting to sound like a broken ventriloquist’s dummy. He looked around for a cushion to place over what had rapidly become a mini-mountain. 

Dawnie beat him to it, “Let me have a look,” she simpered. Yeah, we’ll be cutting down on your porn intake, I thought. Xan looked around for help, reassurance or a bucket of iced water. None was to hand. His face looked like he’d discovered a spider in his sandwich as Dawnie teased down his zip.

“Are they all this big?” she gasped as his dick sprang free. I was mixed on whether she’d got that line from porn or whether she was genuinely impressed. B certainly was, as she dropped the piece of cake she was polishing off and greedily licked her lips wondering why she hadn’t gone for Xan before. 

I didn’t want Xan getting too bigheaded, if his head expanded at the same rate as his cock we wouldn’t have been able to get him through the door. So I sniffed and said “I’ve seen bigger.”

B and Dawnie ignored my comments. I mean anyone would think the way B was salivating she hadn’t seen a prick before. Dawnie hadn’t off course, but still she was learning fast, running her hand up and down it and making cooing noises. Xan on the other hand wasn’t sure whether all his birthdays had come at once or he’d slipped into a separate hell dimension populated by nympho succubi. B helped him decide by slipping over and undoing the final button on his jeans.

“W…what…” said Xan. Dawnie ran her tongue up his prick as B struggled to remove his pants. I bit into slice of cake; I have to say it B’s a pretty good cook. As no-one answered Xan asked again, “W…w…what.”

Given what Dawnie was doing with her tongue I thought it was pretty obvious. Still Xan in confused mode is even more irritating than normal. I sucked the chocolate of my fingers and went over to shut him up. It was tempting to slap him or perhaps a gag, but it was too early for that type of kink. Instead I straddled him and forced my lips against his. It was pretty one-sided at first; what with Xan flailing his arms around in his best windmill impression and making a sound like a dying whale. God, I mean Xan is so thick he makes the Cordettes look like contenders for Harvard. I persisted, pushing my tongue down and forcing open his mouth. Eventually he got the hint and whilst his eyes rolled from side to side like he’d got cerebral palsy as it least I was able to keep him quiet. That done I reached down and ripped open his shirt. Buttons flew everywhere, pinging across the room like shrapnel.

The best that can be said of Xan’s chest is that if it not a six-pack its probably a four pack. And if it isn’t as hairy as a baboon ass it means at least you can lick it without pulling hair out of your teeth for days after. Which was good for B, as she stuffed her head in between me and Xan, without as much as an ‘excuse me’ and started to tongue his ‘pecks’. 

I climbed off Xan, as I could do without having my rib cage battered into submission by B’s thick skull. Anyway as Xan was by now naked I thought the least I could do was show him my tits. By the time my T-shirt and bra was off Dawnie had Xan’s cock in her mouth. She was slurping away merrily as Xan choked and gargled like it was him who had the prick in his mouth. I was fucking glad when B decided to shut him up with a bit of mouth to mouth. 

Down below Dawnie was getting really carried away, her head was bobbing more than apples at Halloween. But whilst blowjobs are fine I hadn’t brought Xan over so Dawnie could suck him off. She needed to get some cock in a different hole.

“Hey Dawnie, that’s enough, you’ll wear it away,” I lifted Dawnie’s head from his cock and helped her up. Obligingly B slid down his chest far enough to take it in one hand. I frowned at her, before turning to Dawnie.

“Turn around and bend over,” I said.

“I’m too old to be spanked,” answered Dawnie, misreading my attentions. God, I love Dawnie, but there is a Summer’s stupidity gene I swear.

“I’m not going to spank you,” I replied, before murmuring so quietly that Xan couldn’t hear, cos he thought things were weird enough, “It’s only B and Butt-fuck who get spanked.”

That brightened Dawnie and she did as requested. Taking hold off her I guided her backwards, until we bumped into B’s ass. I turned, “B, could you get off him.”

Sulkily B complied, I just haven’t got the tone that Dawnie does. Xan had a brief few seconds to be surprised, before I positioned Dawnie so her virgin ass-hole was over his cock. I gripped his member with one hand, whilst with the other I encouraged Dawnie down. There was girlie squeak; that was Xan. Dawnie managed an ‘ooomph’ as the prick went up her back passage.

“Now that’s better isn’t it?” I asked.

“Mmnnnn,” replied Dawnie.

I leant down and made some adjustments to her position before I gave Xan a stern look, “You’re supposed to do something, not sit there with a silly grin. Oh and grab her tits – she likes… I’m sure will like that.”

Xan began to thrust upwards, pawing at Dawnie’s tits like they were elastic bands. It was a start I suppose. And Dawnie didn’t seem to mind as she let loose a series of high pitched squeals and began to bounce like she was a beach ball. Her nightie rode up to her midriff leaving plenty of room round her cunt. I mean what’s a girl to do in a situation like that but give her adopted sis a bit of a pussy licking. I dropped down and drove my tongue at Dawnie’s slit. 

“Oh yesssss,” gasped Dawnie as I munched her muff and Xan buggered her ass. I could see her point, it was kinda of fun dipping into her sweet juicy box, whilst Xan’s balls slapped against her ass just inches from my face. And she is tasty as well, definitely a different from her Mom – more coffee like. I clipped her clit, as she moved up and down. There was another shriek. I hit it again, with the same reaction, “Oh… my…God,” she managed to gasp.

That said I could sense B was getting restless. And a restless Slayer can cause all sorts of havoc. I pulled myself away from Dawnie’s snatch. From the look on her face Xan was able to satisfy her. B on the other hand was almost jumping from foot to foot in impatience. She’d sensibly taken her enforced break to mean she should get naked, apart, for some reason, her trainers and white socks.

“Come here B,” I gestured her over. Dawnie was a feast for Xan’s cock, now me and B could give him a feast for his eyes.

I grabbed B and kissed her passionately. It gave me something of a problem. I’ve never made out with B before, I’ve dped her ass, deep-throated her and whipped her soundly, but never planted my lips on hers. Trouble is the girl is one fuck of a good kisser – I mean my toes literally curled. She did something with her tongue that sent shivers through me and her lip control was perfect, matching my movement in some sort of slurping contest. But she’s Dawnie’s bitch and regular make-out sessions would spoil all the training Dawnie’s put in. Still when I think back to how her titties bounced against mine as we sucked the breath out of each other, it does kinda make me damn horny. Anyway enough of my probs…

So there we were me and B swapping spit and bashing titties, with my hands fondling her ass. And beside us Dawnie was whirling her legs whilst Xan fucked the life out of her ass. It couldn’t last.

“Fucking hell,” Xan squeaked and relaxed. There was a groan from Dawnie as she sunk into him. 

I reluctantly broke my kiss, “Someone cum?” I asked mischievously.

Dawnie grinned and levered herself up, “Yeah,” she turned round and showed us her battered ass. It was red from where Xan’s thighs had been slapping into, but what made me proud was the way she held apart the gape, so that me and B could admire the cum trickling from her open hole. It made me think I could do with some of that goo myself. The only problem was that Xan was as limp as a one legged man.

I reached down and pulled him up.

“I’m exhausted,” whined Xan.

“Not for long,” I said and dropped to my knees. My tongue reached out and ran over his flaccid dick taking in the salty taste of his cum. For a few seconds it resisted my attention, before suddenly deciding this was good and becoming as stiff as a wooden leg. I ran my tongue over the blue-threaded veins, looking up at Xan as I did so. His mouth was open so far he could have swallowed a baseball. And speaking of open mouths I opened mine, sliding it down over his cock.

“Man, this is weird,” Xan shook his head in confusion and placed his hands on my shoulders.

It was lucky he couldn’t see what I could or his weirdness quota would have zoomed. Dawnie was lying back on the sofa, with her legs spread up and apart. B was kneeling between them slurping Xan’s cum out of her sister’s asshole. Her tongue pushed in and came out with his white sticky goo, which she swallowed like a pro. Dawnie winked at me and I winked back. Gently taking hold of Xan’s waist I swivelled him round enough that to see them he have to do an exorcist and twist his head in a circle. I mean, the way B was reaming her sister was so hot if Xan saw it he’d be wanting to pump B in no time and I’d decided it was me next: B would need to wait her turn.  
Still watching B’s tongue dart in inspired me into giving Xan, what I can modestly say, was the best blow I’ve ever given. His eyes were rolling about his head like they were marbles and he was holding my shoulders so hard that it actually hurt; fuck, I’m a Slayer – we don’t feel pain like normal people. The only problem was I don’t have clit at the back of my throat, so whilst he was getting off I wasn’t. I pulled back my head and stood up.

“I haven’t blown yet,” whined Xan like he was five year old girl.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, showing him my thong and wiggling my ass, “I know.”

I couldn’t see his face, but I heard an audible grunt. I was reckoning his prick wasn’t yet ready to fall asleep. My thong came down and I artistically flicked it so it landed on a lampshade.

“My… what… God,” said Xan, incoherent as normal. Though he has a point, my pussy and ass are off porn star standard and you’d have to be a queer as Doogie Howser MD not to want to stick your dick in them. 

I slid one of my legs onto the sofa, balancing with the other and bent forward. I slid my hands down to my pussy and pulled it apart, “Come and get it,” I purred.

For once Xan got what was being said straight away. He grabbed my waist and seconds later I could feel his large dick sliding into my wet twat. Jeez, I’ve had some big things up there in my time, but he stretched me like I was B’s ass and a baseball. Not that I’m complaining, better a tight fit than a teeny cock that whacks around your hole like a pencil in a coffee mug. Anyway I was juicing up nicely, allowing him to slide in and out of me without friction burns and as he hammered away my pussy walls moulded themselves to fit his cock like slamming a finger in play dough.

“Fucking hell,” I gasped as his cock hit my clit. He’s either been practising or someone’s spiked my drink with ‘luck potion’ or unlikeliest of all he actually remembers what I told on him on our last fuck. Last time he didn’t even realise girls could cum, this time he’s whacking my clit like a fucking hammer. And he ain’t being gentle, no slow, la-di-dah sensitivity from him; just hardcore, slamming. The way he was thudding into me I could see I was going to have bruises tomorrow – though from what my twat was telling me - it was going to be worth it.

I was just starting to get used to his dick, when I felt something touch my pussy. It was a tongue. Now unless Xan’s become Mr Elastic it wasn’t him. Which left two alternatives. I tried to move my head, but whoever it was had positioned themselves so that to see them I’d have to drop contact with Xan’s prick; and that wasn’t a sacrifice I was prepared to make just to satisfy my curiosity. Whoever it was one hell of muff muncher – which didn’t narrow it down – as they whacked my cunt with their tongue before burrowing like a mole into me, smacking their lips together with mine like it was a fucking kissing contest. 

“Fuuuuccckkkk…..” I screamed. Who would have believed that Xan would actually make me cum. The best I was expecting of tonight was a slight feeling of pleasure, like a warm bath, not a replay of Hiroshima in my cunt. I mean; if I’d been a cartoon my hair would have shot up and I’d be twiddling my toes whilst levitating two feet off the ground. 

I’ll say this for Xan, he may have the brains of an ox, but he’s got the stamina of one as well. I mean the way he was hammering me, there was no let up - I’d be walking so bow legged that I could audition for a part in High Noon. I really was starting to think that the boy must be a male equivalent of a Slayer. By now your average man would have slowed down, but Xan was still whacking me like he was Woody Woodpecker on speed. And whoever was doing the licking deserved an gold star for rug eating. 

That mystery was solved as Dawnie took a seat in front of me; it must be B who was lapping away. Even as I glanced at Dawnie she spread her legs and slid a dildo into her slit, working it away like she was Geppetto carving Pinocchio. I tried to say, “Go for it Dawnie,” in encouragement. Only trouble was that Xan chose this time to drill my clit into another orgasm. So it came out as “Go… for…it… fuuuucckkkinnng, aaaaarrggghhh, Daaaaawwwnnniiee,” as Nagasaki bloomed within me.

I don’t know whether it was my screaming which pushed Xan over the edge, but barely had I finished yelling, when there was a triumphant cry from Xan as if he’d come first in the egg and spoon race. Warm, sticky cum shot into my pussy. God knows where he kept it all as it raced up my twat and then trickled down, dribbling down my slit and onto my legs. 

He gave a groan and staggered backwards, “I’m… deadbeat.”

“You haven’t done Buffy yet,” said Dawn chirpily.

“I can’t… too… tired,” Xan wimpishly sat down on one of the sofas.

“We’ll give you five minutes,” after the orgasms he’d just given me I was feeling well disposed to him, “B get on your back.”

B had stopped tonguing me as soon as Xan had come. Tiny speckles of cum had spattered her face; she’d obviously being trying to catch some of the sperm that was meant for my cunt – greedy little slut. She looked at me and then Dawnie. Dawnie gave her a stern look, luckily Xan had his eyes closed and was murmuring something incoherent about being sore. Cheeky bastard he hadn’t just had a fucking log up his cunt; if anyone was aching it was me. Anyway B swivelled to lie down on her back. If she wanted to take Xan’s cum she’d just have to lick it from me. I slammed myself down on her face, “Lick it up B,” I grinned.

B’s greedy tongue swung into action. She’s much better than a warm sponge for after-fucking cleaning. Fuck; the way she licked clean those little tadpoles I needn’t have gone for the pill after all, I don’t think one remained in me by the time her tongue had done its work. Dawnie was obviously feeling that a dildo just wasn’t good enough, or perhaps seeing her bitch washing my cummy slot felt that a bit of me seemed like a good idea. She stood in front of me and pulled apart her cunt, “Come on Auntie Faith, have some of this.”

Who can resist sixteen year old pussy; not me that’s for sure. I’d had a taster earlier, but now I went it for the full treatment, burying my face in her cute cunt like I was gong for Olympic Gold. So there we were B eating me, me eating Dawnie and Dawnie sucking her juiced up dildo; now if that didn’t wake up Xan’s manhood, fuck knew what would. Still, that could wait for a few minutes as I got the full flow of Dawnie’s cum; she wets up like she’s in a shower – producing more juice than Del Monte. And what B was doing with her tongue is probably illegal in most states; if it was a competition it would be hard to judge who was getting the best licking, me or Dawnie. B’s tongue prodding was pushing me to new heights, especially as I hadn’t recovered from Xan’s atomic bombing. I screamed in pleasure, ripping the hot air into Dawnie’s slit. Dawnie in turn let loose like a fucking banshee, “I’m cumming,” she shot out her juice like a garden hose, drenching me and B in its sticky warmth. 

We looked a state, covered in both girl and boy cum, our sweaty hair awry. Orgies, they don’t do much for personal hygiene! 

There was a grunt from Xan. I turned my head, he was standing up. Luckily for him and B his cock had returned to attention. I got off B’s face and grinned, “B’s turn now Xan.”

“Fuck her tight little ass,” Dawnie jumped from foot to foot in excitement.

“Yes, fuck my ass,” agreed B.

I nodded, “Bang that ass.”

“Anal it is, then,” Xan saw that he didn’t have any option, though from the grin on his face if he’d had the casting vote I still think B’s butt hole would have been stretched. B got onto her hands and knees. She gave a deep groan as Xan entered her pushing his cock in so deep I thought his balls were going to follow, “Oh fuck that virgin ass,” he groaned.

Luckily he didn’t see my look of disbelief. B’s ass has had more use than Wal-Mart; it’s only copious amounts of Slayer Healing cream that keeps it so tight and not sagging like Hilary Clinton’s tits. Gripping B’s sides Xan began batter her back door; and as I knew it didn’t take much in her ass for B to screaming like a maniac. But there was no way she was going to have all the fun. Dawnie lay beneath her and opened her legs. B knew what to do and buried herself between her sister’s thighs, sucking at her clit and waggling her face from side to side, whilst making some weird muffled screaming noise. 

If Xan thought it was strange that the elder Summers was munching her younger sister, he didn’t mention it. Perhaps because given that he’d already fucked Dawnie with B looking on that seeing the two of them at it wasn’t that much of a leap. Or perhaps it was because I was partially blocking his view. I’d climbed onto B back and was rubbing my pussy across her stretched spine whilst dividing my tonguing time between B’s ass crack and licking Xan’s cock. It pumped in and out, well lubricated by my tongue. 

“I’m gonna cum,” warned Xan.

“Not in her ass on her face,” yelled Dawnie. B rapidly positioned herself in a begging position as Xan stroked his cock the last few times. The gooey sperm shot out like a blunderbuss, coating B’s face in white. It dripped down as me and Dawnie took a cheek each and began to lick it clean. It tasted almost as good as Dawnie juice.

Suddenly I remembered Xan was just standing there. I sprang to my feet and gathered up his clothes, thrusting them in his arms, “Bye Xan.”

“Huh…” Xan continued to be slower on the uptake than Dopey when he walked in on a naked Snow White playing with a candle.

I gripped his arm in a lock and marched him towards the front door, “Bye Xan. See you later. Thanks for the fuck.”

I slammed the door and looked as Dawnie slid a finger down to B’s gaping asshole. Yep, the cum covered blonde did look like she needed a couple of rubber cocks before we went to bed…


	11. Chapter 11

“You’ll never guess who I’ve just seen?” Will opened the back door and stepped into the Summers' kitchen.

Before I had a chance to shrug in disinterest, Dawnie gave an excited shout, “Santa Claus?”

Will and I looked at her as if she had just sprouted wings and floated to the ceiling. I mean I know Butt-fuck isn’t always the greatest Mom, but surely she’d have got round by now to telling her sixteen year old daughter that Santa don’t exist. Anyway it’s April; “Dawnie this might come as a shock, but hasn’t Butt-fuck told you that Santa… he’s made up.”

Dawnie shrugged, “Yeah, but she also told me that if I allowed boys to put their thing in me my hair would fall out, that kissing would turn me to stone and that vampires don’t exist. It’s not like she’s got a good track record.”

I frowned, you couldn’t fault Dawnie’s logic. I must keep an eye out next year and see if a jolly white bearded gentleman comes down the chimney; still I might have to be a good girl and I’m not sure any pressie is worth that. 

I turned back to Will, who was fairly hopping with excitement to tell us her news; “Go on then – who did you see?”

“Cordelia Chase,” Willow shot the name out as excitedly as if she had seen Santa. I looked blankly at her.

Dawnie was also confused, “That’s not a big surprise – she does live here.”

“I didn’t see her in Sunnydale, well I mean I was in Sunnydale, but she wasn’t in Sunnydale,” Will babbled, making about as much sense as a speech by George Bush.

I closed me eyes and counted to five, before opening them and speaking slowly to Little Miss Incoherent, “Okay Will, start from the beginning – where did you see Cordelia?”

Willow reached into her bag, smiling triumphantly as she flashed a DVD in front of me, “On this…”

“Wow,” gasped Dawnie, “Cordelia’s got a part in ‘Herbie Fully Loaded.’”

“Er,” Will thrust the DVD back in her bag and pulled out another one, “No this.”

“Naughty Teens Spanked,” I read the title. On the cover was a woman (in her twenties or I’m a drunken pixie) dressed up as a schoolgirl, red marks over her naked ass as another woman stood behind her with a raised cane. Now this was interesting – I’d heard rumours Cordelia’s family wasn’t as wealthy as they had been before – something to do with twenty years of unpaid tax. And with the designer get-up Cordelia sports I guessed she was high maintenance. I turned over the back cover and raised my eyebrows. Leaning over a couch was a blonde, her large tits dangling from her open blouse. Despite only being able to see part of her face it was obvious the blonde was Miss Cordelia Chase, Queen of Sunnydale High and porn slut.

“Interesting,” I purred and led Dawn and Will into the front room.

Dawnie untied Butt-fuck and B as I slid the DVD into the machine. By the time I’d turned Dawnie and Willow were sitting expectantly on the couch. In front of them Butt-fuck and B were on their hands and knees, taking their proper position as footstools. I stepped over B and sat between my friend and adopted sister. Stretching my legs out I rested my feet on the top of B’s back; I say this for the Slayer Slut she’s a damn comfortable footrest. 

“It’s the second scene,” said Will as I skipped forward.

A blue screen appeared with the names Charisma Carpenter and Melody Moran. It faded away to reveal a very boring looking front room; I mean if I was a porn director I might do a bit to add zest to the background – it just looks so sceptic; like a Doctor’s waiting room with a couch and carpet. I put my in interior design fantasies to one side as Cordelia (or Charisma or Melody) walked into shot dressed in a schoolgirl uniform. In an attempt to disguise herself she was wearing a long blonde wig; it was so obvious she might as well have worn a false moustache. She sat down and started to read a school textbook.

“That’s believable,” said Will, “Cordelia reading…”

“She’s acting,” Dawnie replied, “Oh…”

I could see why she was ohing, Cordelia had decided she was bored with reading and instead had decided to finger herself. Her panties were down and she had shoved two fingers up her pussy. Watching her groan and buck as she pleasured herself I quickly came to the conclusion that she’s a better actress than her performance as Juliet in the school play would have suggested. But this was a spanking video, not a masturbation one – the fingering was just there as a plot device. Just as Queen Cordy was on the edge of cumming in walked the twentysomething Melody (or Charisma) – she looked cross.

“Mrs Moran,” squeaked Cordelia, solving one mystery, “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.”

There then followed a short burst of explanatory dialogue delivered so deadpan that I wondered whether the two stars had done an android out of a job. Cordelia seemed to be babysitting Melody’s rug-rats and Melody seemed displeased that instead of sitting eating cookies, drinking milk and studying for her exam tomorrow that Princess C was exploring herself in the front room. Personally I’d have thought docking her pay and perhaps ringing her Mom would have been an appropriate punishment. But I’m obviously just too soft; perhaps if I’d kids upstairs I might have decided that ripping open Cordy’s shirt and twisting her nipples was the way to go.

“Ow that hurts,” said Cordelia with the feeling of a dead fish. I snorted in derision; it was such a mild punishment that I’d never even thought about using it on mine and Dawnie’s bitches.

Luckily Melody also thought it was nothin’. Next thing I knew was that Cordy was standing over the sofa with her skirt held up as Melody pulled off her belt. The film took a definite turn for the better as Melody began to thrash the leather over Cordelia’s naked ass. It certainly allowed Cordy to test her acting skills as she squealed and sobbed as the belt whipped her buttocks. I mean she was loud, frankly I think the rug-rats were more likely to have been woken by her screams of pain than they were by her masturbatory moans. I was just starting to get into it, when Melody dropped the belt. Cordelia stood up and began kissing her as the scene faded into black.

All in all a pretty disappointing porn flick, but redeemed by Princess C being a porn star. 

“You think she’s been in anything else?” asked Dawnie, reading my mind.

“Let’s see,” I took my feet off B and went upstairs to Dawnie’s brand new top of the range computer. 

A little bit of googling and judicious use of Butt-fuck’s credit card, not only found me several new porn sites, but also a nice collection of Charisma Carpenter scenes. And my, hadn’t the cheerleader been busy.

First up was ‘Teens on the Loose 7’ – compared to most of the rest it was pretty tame. Cordelia’s boyfriend surprises her at home, soon they’re both naked and after giving him a quick blow she spreads her legs. With a total lack of gentlemanly scruples he finishes by jetting his jizz over her face.

At least on ‘Anal Cheerleaders 15’ she did what was said on the box. A different boyfriend walks in on Cordy practising her routine. After a bit of canoodling he sticks in her pussy, before deciding the tighter back hole will be more fun. Cordelia ends the scene with cum dripping from her face…

The punters and producers must have liked her, because she was back for ‘Anal Cheerleaders 17’ – same basic plot, except she’s practising outdoors. Cock goes up ass, out off ass, shoots on face and is licked clean.

It got a bit more interesting with ‘Bang dat white ass 8’. Cordelia finds herself on the wrong side of town. Asking directions from a couple of black men somehow results in her going back to their place, where they both fuck her pussy, before one of them does her ass and she blows the other. She ends up cum covered in that one as well.

Next up was ‘Cum Gaggers 3’. For some reason Cordelia and a friend decided to have a competition to see who can make their man come first. Cordelia looses (which must have pissed her off), but even to make second place she’s had to swallow a cock all the way and lean over the side of the bed to be throat fucked. Piles of cum and dribble end up on her face….

She has a small but interesting part in ‘Cum dump sluts’. The main star sits on her knees as about twenty men jettison their load on her until she looks like Frosty the Snowman. Cordy and another girl help to prepare the men by tossing them off, before finally helping the cum dump slut by licking the sperm off her face.

My second favourite was ‘Teens try Teens’. Cordelia and a friend sit in her room chatting for a while, before deciding that they are both keen to experiment with another girl. Quite why, if neither had ever thought about fucking another girl, there was a double-ended dildo to hand was a logic leap. But as it meant C and her friend ended up naked and bouncing against each other I wasn’t complaining. Especially as after it went in their pussy holes the two teens decided to clean it with their tongues before ending in a steamy kiss.

My favourite was ‘Our First Lesbian Gangbang’. Cordy and seven other girls have a sleepover, though little sleep is involved. With about thirty seconds of starting pyjamas are coming off and little minxes start to explore each other. It doesn’t take long for toys to come out. Cordy jills herself with a dildo, then uses it on a friend, before starting to lick pussy. There’s a bit of a daisy chain involving Cordy and four others, whilst the other three do a DP. Then it’s Princess C’s turn to take one up her ass and one up her pussy. She’s either loving it or she’s a damned fine actress.

By the time Dawnie, Will and I had watched them our dildos were soaked and our pussies had pumped out so much juice they were dry. It had also given me an idea…

*

“What do you think?” I asked eagerly.

“Cheerleader is one word, double penetration is two, or at least should have a hyphen and it’s the most original spelling of cunnilingus I’ve seen,” replied Will.

“Well I like it,” said Dawnie. I rewarded her with a smile. 

They had both been reading my magnum opus ‘Punished Cheerleader’ or ‘Sunnydale High’s Queen Bitch is fucked in all holes’ – I hadn’t decided on the title yet. The first was punchier, but the second was more descriptive. I hadn’t realised this scripting business was so tiring. I mean Butt-fuck can only type with two fingers and I’d had to go back to repeat myself as she was too slow. By the time I’d finished dictating it Butt-fuck’s ass had been thrashed so often she was standing over the keyboard. And that was before I’d got her correcting the typos – she was now downstairs as B applied ice to her Mom’s battered butt.

“One thing though,” said Dawnie, “I’m not sure I want to be on film. I’ve got my reputation to think off.”

Well, in one way I supposed her reputation would skyrocket. It’s not everyone who gets to bang Cordelia. Er, on second thoughts, lots of people have got to bang Cordelia, so p’haps Dawnie had a point. Will was also nodding. I can’t believe the two of them were so shy.

“Don’t worry it’ll be a rehearsal. We’ll hire in some actresses for the main event,” I put their minds at rest.

Well, almost, “I don’t think they have rehearsals in porn,” said Dawnie as if she was an expert, “I think they just… er, do it.”

“They do in this flick…” I responded – honestly it’s like dealing with a class of delinquent five year olds.

I picked up the script and shoved in my rucksack, “So let’s catch the bus and head to school.”

“You’re going to school?” Dawn couldn’t have looked more surprised if Elvis Presley had walked through the door and slapped her with a wet fish, “You never go to school.”

“But Princess does, now hurry up or we’ll be late,” I ordered, ushering the two of them outside. Turning I gave Butt-fuck a cheery goodbye wave, as she was handcuffed she had to raise both her hands in response.

*

It wasn’t easy getting C alone. Once English got over his surprise at seeing me in school, he gave me a twenty minute lecture on the importance of a good education and then made me carry about two hundred books from the library to his car – weekend reading he said. By the time I escaped his evil clutches the wicked witch of Sunnydale was surrounding by her cackling minions talking about eating babies, or hairstyles or some such shit. And I needed Cordy alone; it’s no good blackmailing someone by threatening to reveal their porn star career to their friends if their friends surround them when you do it.

Eventually there was just Queen C and Harm, the Queen holding court as she walked down the corridor. It was my chance I got Will to grab her bitch from behind and guide her into the Ladies. Harm never gets a chance to lick out her mistress in school time so I think she thought all her birthdays had come at once. I snuck up behind Cordy, who hadn’t realised Harm had gone and was a long ways into a monologue about how sensitive she was to her friend’s feelings.

“Hi Cordy,” I said loudly in her ear. 

The Queen Bee jumped as if someone had just swatted her rump. She turned, and on seeing it was me, a look of intense annoyance crossed her face. Crossing her arms she scowled, “What do you want?”

I gave her my most beatific smile, the one so saintly I’m surprised a halo doesn’t suddenly starting shining over my head and Angels come down to serenade me, “I’ve got a script I’d like you to look at,” I pulled the papers from my bag and made to give them her.

C’s arms remained defiantly across her chest, “Why would I want to look at it? Who do you think I am – Matt Damon?”

I persisted, “I’m sure you’ll be interested. I know you’re planning to head to Hollywood once we graduate and I’d really like you to star in my little production.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Cordy was unmoved by my pleas. She gave a snort, “Like I’d be interested in the scribblings of a deranged Goth psycho.”

She started to turn to go, but I lightly reached out and took her arm. Being a Slayer there’s enough strength in my friendly squeeze to make the bitch wince. I smiled again, “I think you’ll like this one. Y’see it’s about this popular cheerleader, who moonlights as a porn star – doing films such as ‘Cum Gaggers’ and ‘Our First Lesbian Gangbang’. Now some girls at her school find out,” I paused, retaining my smile. C had gone so pale that if it wasn’t for the loud beat of her heart I’d have thought she’d joined the walking dead, “I’m still working on the end – I’ve got two ideas. I’d really like your views on which one is best.”

The gulp from C was audible and her voice was so quiet that even with my Slayer senses I struggled to hear it, “What are the choices?”

I let go off her arm, “Ending one – well she decides to call their bluff and comes into school to find everyone has been mailed a selection of her DVDs; her popularity takes a nose dive and she ends up a drunken old hag selling herself on street corners.; a bit of a morality tale that one – I’m sure it will go down well with the Church going public.” if it was possible Princess Pop had gone even paler, there were albino’s with darker complexions. “Or ending two she services the three friends and they keep quiet about it and she remains Miss Popularity.”

There was silence for a few moments as the Princess digested her options. Finally she slowly spoke, “I think the second one is better,” forcing a smile, she continued, “Perhaps if I come round to see you and your friends we can work on it together.”

I nodded at the deal struck, “Come to the Summers’ house tomorrow night. Oh, and wear your cheerleader uniform.”

*

It was Thursday evening and we were waiting for Cunt Queen C to arrive. I’d sent B out on patrol, without any panties and with a very short skirt, so any vamps she roundhouse kicks are in for a treat. Butt-fuck was more use; I’d got her in the sexy French Maid’s outfit, the ones where her tits hang out over the material. She was pottering around the front room making sure our glasses were fill and the bowl of dips never emptied.

There was a ding at the front door. I waved my hand towards it, “Butt-fuck, if its Cordy let her in; anyone else tell them to go away.”

It was the Queen Bee herself. I could hear her, “Is this the Summers’ tits, I mean residence?”

As she stepped into the front room she was still staring at Butt-fucks bosom, I can’t say I blame her, the Milf does have a nice rack. I looked at my watch, though I hadn’t given the cheerleader a time it was after six and in my book… I tapped my foot impatiently, “Cunt Queen – you’re late.”

Cordy blushed, either at the lateness or at what I called her. I smiled Cunt Queen had a certain ring to it, I’d been looking for a new nickname for the snobby little bitch and it seemed I’d found it. 

“Sorry Faith,” simpered Cunt Queen, “I had to…”

I interrupted her explanation before she could launch into it, “Shut it Cunt Queen. Whilst you are here you will address me as Mistress Faith,” I pointed at Will and Dawnie, “ and as Mistress Willow and Mistress Dawn. If you have to speak to Mrs Summers, and I see no reason you should, you will call her Mistress Butt-fuck.”

Joyce looked surprised, she wasn’t normally a mistress. Truth be told, I’d only added it to increase Cunt Queen’s humiliation – there was no way I was going to allow the two bitches to engage in any sort of conversation.

I continued, “Me and Mistresses Willow and Dawn are going to fuck you hard in every hole. And you are going to scream in enjoyment, because if you refuse they’ll be DVDs of ‘Cum Gaggers’ going round Sunnydale High quicker than you took your panties off in ‘Anal Cheerleaders’. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Fai…Mistress Faith,” Cunt Queen said in a mousier voice than I thought she was capable off and looked at the floor.

“Good,” I responded sternly, then I softened my voice, too much rod spoils the child as the Bible says, “Now warm up our appetites with a cheerleader routine.”

Cunt Queen has many faults, but she can do one hell of a sexy Cheerleader routine. Her body moved so flexibly that it seemed she was made out of stretchy rubber and she tantalised us with glimpses of her pussy as she moved – I was impressed without me even suggesting it Cunt Queen had decided to dispense with panties as she came out. With a final jump she leapt into the air and landed doing the splits, holding her pom-poms over her head in triumph. If she hadn’t been my bitch I’d have given her a round of applause. Dawnie did clap twice, before looks from me and Will made her blush and sit on her hands.

I stood up, “We’ll just go and prepare. Would you like a drink?”

Cunt Queen looked around as if she was trying to see a catch. She couldn’t see one and nodded, “Yes please, Mistress Faith.”

I picked up a glass and walked over to Butt-Fuck, “Let me have some of your amber nectar for Cunt Queen,” I ordered.

It took Butt-fuck about a minute to trickle enough piss into the glass for it to be half full, and she had to strain to produce that. I must remember to make her drink more water before we have guests… I took the glass and handed it to Cunt Queen, who made a gagging motion. I ignored her reaction, “There you are.”

Gingerly Cunt Queen took the glass, “Thank you Mistress Faith.”

I stood over her, “Aren’t you going to drink it?”

Cunt Queen pulled a face, quickly rearranging her features into something more agreeable as I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor. Slowly she raised the glass to her lips and sipped so little I think it barely wet her lips. I tapped the floor again, louder and even more impatiently this time, “I think given the effort Mistress Butt-fuck went to, you should drink it properly.”

Closing her eyes Cunt Queen raised the glass to her lips and drained all the pee. Her face went from grimace to gag and back again to docile acceptance. I patted her head, “Now that wasn’t so bad, see you in a minute – you better get naked.”

I followed Dawnie and Will up the stairs into Dawnie’s room to change. We chattered excitedly as we stripped off and decided which strap-ons to go for.

“Dibs I get first go off her ass,” said Will excitedly. 

Given that she’s had to put up with Cunt Queen’s taunts longer than either me or Dawnie, I nodded, “It’s just a shame she’s not virginal up there.”

Will slipped on our largest strap on – a twelve incher with matching girth and grinned, “She’s not had anything this big up there.”

A nude Cunt Queen was waiting for us when we got downstairs. Her tits looked immense when straining against her cheerleader top, uncovered they looked even bigger, with a pair of large brown areola and erect nipples sticking out. They wobbled as she got to her feet to greet us, her eyes and mouth opening as she looked down at the large toys we were all sporting.

“Bend over Cunt Queen,” ordered Will, “I’m going to bang your ass.”

“It won’t fit,” wailed Cunt Queen, quickly adding, “Mistress Willow.”

“Oh it will,” grinned Will wickedly. She walked over and pushed Cunt Queen to her knees. Reluctantly the cheerleader complied, getting into position and pushing her ass into the air.

Will gripped her toy and with the practice she got from butt-fucking Butt-fuck, B and Harm slammed it in with one easy motion.

“Yeeeoooowwwcchhhh,” screamed Cunt Queen as the cock rammed into her ass.

“Told you it would fit,” said Will as if she was a plumber talking to a house owner who doubted her skills. She gripped Cunt Queen’s side and began to hammer her ass into submission. The brunette gasped and yelled as the large toy expanded her ass. Her large tits wobbled as her body was jerked back and forth like there was a current going through it.

“Oooowww, ooooohhhh,” Cunt Queen squealed, unsure whether the ass reaming was blissfully painful or painfully blissful. She cried even louder as Will gripped her hair and pulled it back, riding her like she was a wild horse.

I gave Dawnie’s pert little butt a pat of encouragement, “Go and make her suck it,” I grinned.

Dawnie smiled back and gave me a sisterly hug, “I will Faith. Thanks for bringing her round.”

“No prob, Dawnie,” I smiled at her lovingly.

Dawnie struggles with the difference between the words ‘suck’ and ‘swallow’. She didn’t ease in the tip of her toy for Cunt Queen to suck, but pushed the whole thing in. Cunt Queen’s eyes opened and she gasped for air as Dawnie pushed the cock so deep in almost hit Willow’s somewhere in the lower intestine; “Take it cunt,” Dawnie shouted, “Take my large cock in your slutty mouth.”

Sandwiched between the two rampant teens Cunt Queen was getting totally pounded. Her back bent as they slammed forward together that I was she was going to have spinal problems in later life. Her make-up was all over the place, looking like she was a carnival freak show, as tears coursed down her face, of pain, of humiliation and from the horrendous self-knowledge that she was enjoying the abuse. I sat down and took a sip of my coke, ready to spring into action as soon as Will had finished ramming the cheerleader’s ass into the middle of next week.

I was too slow. Will without warning pulled out her cock, but Dawnie, quick as the Roadrunner, was round and feeding her cock into the gaping back hole. She saw I was standing and blushed, “Sorry Faith, I got carried away,” she pulled out her toy, “You’re turn.” 

Despite her politeness I could tell Dawnie was desperately disappointed about not being second into Cunt Queen’s ass. I smiled, I spoil her I know, but I really think she’s worth it and the best little sister a girl could want, “Not a prob,” I pulled Cunt Queen to her feet, “you lie down on your back Dawnie. Cunt Queen lower your ass on Dawnie’s cock and spread your legs, I’ll take your twat hole.”

“And lean your head back,” added Will, “that way you can clean my dildo at the same time.”

Cunt Queen did as instructed, lowering her gaping back hole onto Dawnie’s dong. With the lubrication and the opening that Will had given her the cheerleader slid down easily. She spread her legs for me and put her head back so that Will could feed her dirty dildo into the brunette’s willing mouth. I watched her begin to slurp at the cock, bouncing as Dawnie thrust upwards. Cunt Queen’s smooth twat was glistening with her juice; she was enjoying the attention. I grinned and moved to enter her, she’d enjoy double penetration even more. I lowered my strap-on into the slick hole, sending more splurting out as the force of my entry acted like a plunger. 

“Yessss,” squealed Dawnie as my weight added to that of Cunt Queen pushing her strap-on down against her clit. I pushed harder, slamming my cock deep into the cheerleader, enjoy Dawnie’s excited little moans. The Cunt Queen shook under our combined assault, slurping at Willow’s cock at the same time, like it was a strawberry flavoured ice-cream. I say this for cheerleading, it sure made Cordy supple; I was actually impressed when she brought her legs up and wrapped them round my back leaning all her weight on her butt and hands. I watched fascinated as her large titties bounced like jelly with every thrust. 

“Clean my cock Cunt Queen,” hollered Will, she pulled Cunt Queen’s head back and pushed her cock in so deep I swear that the cheerleader looked like she had an Adam’s Apple. The cheerleader took it still, saliva flowing from her mouth as she was face fucked and cum dripping from her cunt as I slammed that hole into oblivion. 

She was shaking heavily and I guessed if that she hadn’t her mouth full she’d have been screaming like a demented banshee. Will thought the same, as she pulled out the cock. For a second all Cunt Queen could do was suck at air, but it didn’t take long for her lungs to recover their strength, “Aaaaaaaargggghhhh, yesssssssss, aaaaaarrggghh,” her screams were so high pitched that I worried for the mirror and windows.

As I continued to ram Cunt Queen through the orgasm, Will came round and whispered in my ear. I grinned, it was an idea so depraved I kicked myself for not thinking of it. I pulled my cock out of Cunt Queen, who gave a look of disappointment. 

Dawnie was more vocal, “Awww, Faith, can’t we continue. You’re a Slayer - you can’t be tired already.”

I lifted Cunt Queen up and smiled at Dawnie, “Don’t worry – we haven’t finished yet. You’re going to fill Cunt Queen’s twat. And me and Will,” I smiled and put a friendly arm round Will’s shoulder, “We’re going to double fuck her ass.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from Cunt Queen. I turned to her, “You want to say something Cunt Queen?”

For a second she looked me in the eye, but she didn’t see any weakness and averted them to look at the floor. She paused and said weakly, “I want you and Mistress Willow to fuck my butt.”

I smiled “Good girl… so are you waiting for us to die of old age or are you going to get that juicy little cunt of yours impaled.”

Without any more hesitation Cunt Queen lowered herself onto Dawnie’s waiting dildo. There was a squelch as she slid down, her juice dripping onto youngest Summers. Once in position she remained still, apart from a slight quiver of either fear, excitement or anticipation. I let go off Will, “You go in first.”

With her ass gaping like a cavern mouth the cheerleader found it easy to accommodate Will. I stepped over so that my legs were straddling either side of her and lowered myself on my haunches until my cock was just sticking in the hole. I paused, “Are you ready? This is going to hurt.”

“I’m ready Mistress Faith,” came a small voice, “Yaaaarrrgghhhhhh…..”

Cunt Queen screamed as I shoved the toy in, scraping against both the dildo already in their and her ass walls. I couldn’t imagine what it felt like to two have two large cocks in her ass, it must have been like someone was pouring red-hot concrete into her hole. To her credit Cunt Queen took it well and after a few little whimpers begged, “Please fuck me Mistresses.”

Me and Will quickly got into a rhythm, thrusting our rubber dongs in together, so that the redheads cute little tits bounced again mine as we slammed forward. Cunt Queen’s ass hole expanded, but it was still hard work; soon me and Will were slippy with sweat, matting our hair to our heads and trickling in lines down our bodies. It was worth it for Cunt Queen as she was squealing in enjoyment as her back passage was opened; “Yesssss, please fuck me hard Mistress.”

“Ohhhhhh,” gasped Dawnie. She had given up thrusting and was just lying on her back letting Cunt Queen be drilled into her. I looked up at Will, she was panting too, her eyes wild with lust. Finally with a groan she pulled out. I continued to thrust for a little more until I was sure Dawnie was satisfied and then pulled out.

A dazed Cunt Queen got to her feet. I don’t think I’ve seen an ass so totally screwed. It was red rimmed and gaped more than the Grand Canyon. I leant over and tossed her skirt at her, “You better get dressed,” I said and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Opening the fridge I pulled out a beer for me and cans of cola for Dawnie, Will and Cunt Queen

Walking back into the main room Cunt Queen was almost dressed and just pulling on her pumps. I handed the two cokes to Dawnie and Will, before walking over to Cunt Queen. I bent her over and lifted her skirt, the hole showed no sign of closing. With a smile I thrust the cold can of cola up there. Cunt Queen gave a shriek. I patted her bare behind, “You can drink it when you get home and not before.”

“Yes Mistress Faith,” Cunt Queen replied dutifully.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Dragons_4_ever and Salamandaslash for the idea.

*

Slayers aren’t known for being early risers. I know English whines like a girl about early birds catching worms, but I’m a Slayer not an angler. Anyway, Slayers are teenagers and when did any self-respecting teen get up before midday. Well, apart from today.

I jolted awake. For a second I thought my Slayer senses had kicked in and I sat up, my eyes darting furiously as I looked for a weapon. The only thing to hand was the strap-on I’d been using last night. As I gripped it the thought came to me that if it was a demon they’d be safe unless I was planning to fuck them to death. But the house remained as silent as the Keystone Cops and about as threatening. I relaxed, if there had been a threat B would have been up and about kung fu kicking the shit out of the big bad. Instead she was lying in bed beside me, snuggled up to Butt-fuck, who was snoring gently with Dawnie’s arm wrapped over her. 

I smiled at the scene as a shaft of morning sun shot through the curtains. Perhaps I’m getting soft, but I felt a warm glow at looking at my family sweetly asleep. I didn’t know what had awoken me, but I might as well follow English’s advice and get up early. I swung my legs out of bed and reached for a T-shirt. There was a yawn and a movement from B; she opened her eyes to look at me, “Did I wake you?” she yawned again.

I grunted. I didn’t think she had; it was just one of those quirks of the body, like when a muscle suddenly seizes up or you get an itch on the end of your nose. B gave me her naughty little girl look and continued, “Oh aren’t I bad, waking you up,” her hand slipped under the cover and slapped her thigh, “You won’t punish me too hard will you?” her self-pitying whine was as fake as Pamela Anderson’s tits.

I inwardly sighed. English is always saying what a good girl B is (usually with a pointed raising of his eyebrows after I’ve told him that I’m not going to do another two hundred sit-ups whilst holding a fucking cannonball to my stomach). But she does love her punishment – any excuse her pants are down round her ankles and she’s over me or Dawnie’s knee wailing until her butt is red. I think sometimes she drops things on purpose just so that she can get a hard caning. Normally I’m happy to oblige, but I think she’s come to expect a hard thrashing as a right. I shrugged, “Don’t think so B, just felt like getting up?”

A look of disappointment crossed her face, then a light bulb blew in her brain and she said, “I did it. I woke you and you didn’t notice,” she followed this lie with a rebellious smirk.

I saw how this was going. She thought I couldn’t avoid punishing her, not if she both admitted it and made it seem like she’d got one over on her. Unluckily for her I’m smart enough for both of us. I shrugged again, “I was reading this mag recently,” I lied with as much skill as she did, “It was about training dogs, but I reckon it will work with bitches as well. It says that once trained misbehaviour is about showing off. Let it lie and pooch will be good as gold in no time, so if you’re showing off… well it’s best to let you do so.”

B’s face looked like twenty vamps had sprung from a grave in front of her and then burst into a rendition of ‘Sweet Child O’ Mine’, a mixture of horror and incredulity. I smiled, “I’m still thinking about it B.”

She could see she was beat, or rather that if she wanted to be beat she’d have to dance to my tune, “Perhaps, I didn’t wake you,” she said miserably.

“Sure you didn’t B, go back to sleep,” I said. With ill grace she flounced onto the bed, pulling the covers up. I went downstairs.

A coffee and a cigarette and I was set for the day. I picked up the copy of 1984 Will had lent me. She said it was science fiction, well I’d got to page three and there wasn’t an alien in sight. I put it down and switched on the cartoons, Will is determined to educate me, but I reckon in my line of work seeing how Jerry bashes Tom is much more useful – if only vamps wandered around with mousetraps and dynamite…

I had just stubbed out a second cig watching entranced as Roadrunner beeped his way down the highway, when Butt-fuck came in. She had a look that she was annoyed, but trying to hide it. I knew why and she quickly confirmed it, “You’re up early?” she said, she sounded pissed off, but trying unsuccessfully to hide it.

I shrugged, “Early bird ya-da-yah.”

“I always wake you,” she continued, again there was a whine of petulance. I briefly considered putting her over my knee, but it was morning and I’d learnt if I gave Butt-fuck to early a thrashing she was about as much use as a spaghetti stake for the rest of the day.

Instead I raised an eyebrow and let a small note of sternness enter my voice, just enough to act as warning about what happens to naughty Milfs, “Not always.”

For a second a pout developed, until Butt-fuck remembered that while I prefer not to punish until evenings it’s a tactic, not a philosophy and I’ve been known to save up for later. Still, I thought she did have a point, and my pussy was starting to itch. I gave her a bright smile, just to show that I was going to be forgiving about her little mistakes, “Well you can wake me now.”

I shifted the chair away from the table and lifted my T-shirt. Butt-fuck dropped to her knees, giggling. For a second I teased her, keeping my legs shut. She pushed at them, trying to force them open. I forced them back, it wasn’t much of a competition – a forty-year old Mom verse a teenager Slayer with thighs of steel. She tried again, her tongue flicked out over her lips in anticipation. The sight of the sliver of wet, red flesh made my cunt itch more as it thought about where that tongue should be going. I opened my legs. Butt-fuck gave a sigh of relief, as I grinned, “Are you going to sit there all morning?”

Shaking her head, Butt-fuck replied, “No – I’m going to wake you.”

Her head rammed down, the blonde curls shooting across her forehead. Her mouth was already open by the time she hit my pussy, her lips merging with mine and her tongue kissing into my hole. I was wet in no time. Butt-fuck’s tongue shot up my chute like a bullet and hammered into my clit like it was a… bullet. I screamed and gasped, Butt-fucks tonguing technique has being coming on so much recently I keep wondering if I should give her a certificate for twat munching. I gave another scream and clutched the table so hard I could feel the Formica covering cracking. She dug her face so far up my pussy it was a wonder she didn’t disappear. 

I screamed again as Buffy came in. She gave a sour look, still sulking after I wouldn’t spank her earlier, as she looked at her Mom lapping me out. Not that she hadn’t being doing some lapping of her own, as the juice glistening just above her mouth showed. I guessed that meant Dawnie was awake… but further thoughts were ruined by Butt-fuck slamming me into an orgasm. My vision exploded into a cataclysm of stars as if two Galaxies had decided to have a train wreck and this time the Formica did crack, “Aaaaarggghhh, yeessssssss,” I screeched.

Even as I was screaming my pussy was shooting out it’s cum, covering Butt-fuck like she’d been hit by a waterfall. She pulled back, licking at the juice and watching as what she could lap drenched her body. I felt a small compliment was in order, “Well that was just about satisfactory.”

Butt-fuck smiled as if she’d just come first in ‘Pets win Prizes’ and gave B a triumphant look. I didn’t mind, as Will says, a little competition is a good thing. B gave another frown as she started to prepare breakfast. I gave Butt-fuck a pet on the head, just as Dawnie came in. She dropped on the seat next to me, still wearing nothing but the suspenders she’d gone to bed in last night, “Can I have a cig?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, but drew my pack towards her and pulled one out. I frowned – at Butt-fuck, not Dawnie, as I could see the Milf was itching to get all Momsy and tell Dawnie that smoking was bad for her. At my look she stopped frowning and returned to an expression of pained disbelief. Another frown from me and she adopted a more neutral expression. I sighed, it can be hard being an older sis sometimes, everyone else thinks they know what’s best for Dawnie. I picked up my lighter and flicked it, shooting the flame up, “Wanna light?”

Dawnie nodded, leaning forward to tip the end of the cig into the lighter. She sucked down and exhaled, sending blue plumes of smoke round the room, “So what we got planned today?”

I shrugged, “I told Will I’d meet her and Harm at the Mall; you fancy taking the bitches shopping?”

I could see Butt-fuck and B turning to look at Dawnie, willing her to say yes – the two of them love a bit of credit card therapy; especially if it involves naughty nightwear or wicked toys. I was proud of the way Dawn reacted, she first gave a cool look, then took a long, hard drag on the cig, before leaning back against the chair. I could almost feel the tension as our bitches willed her to say ‘yes’. She took another drag on her cig and shrugged as if it what she was saying was nothing, “Why not?”

“We’ll go after breakfast,” I said and looked ravenously at the plate of pancakes Butt-fuck placed in front of me.

*

“Should I wear panties?” Butt-fuck called from upstairs.

I groaned inwardly, no matter how many times I disciplined her the lessons never seemed to get through, it was as if she was deliberately wanting to get a spanking. I called back, “Since when are you allowed underwear?”

“Okay,” Butt-fuck replied.

Typically it hadn’t taken me and Dawnie anytime at all to put on T-shirt, jeans and pumps with socks, panties and socks. But it took the bitches twice as long to dress without any underwear. Still as Butt-fuck and B came downstairs I had to admit it was worth it. Both had bright red lipstick plastered on their lips, which made it seem like they were glowing. They were both wearing their hookerware, the clothes they use when me and Dawnie send them to stand on street-corners when we need some quick bucks; tiny T-shirts which barely cover their titties – even less with Butt-fuck’s large pair, teensy-tiny skirts so short than even a blind giant could see there were no panties and razor sharp high heels, which make it impossible to run, but arrange their shapely legs very nicely.

It didn’t take us long to drive to the Mall, as Dawnie says I go like a maniac, hooting cars out of the way and running red lights like I was colour-blind. About five minutes after we arrived, as me and Dawnie were sipping our cokes, Will and Harm appeared. It was hard to tell who was the dom and who was the sub. Will looked as shambolic as a scarecrow with a hole in her cardigan and her hair in so many directions she looked like an electrocuted hedgehog. Harm, on the other hand, was wearing a very expensive and exclusive dress and daintily holding a designer handbag as if she feared holding it tighter would cause it to explode.

“Faith, Dawnie,” Will waved and sat opposite us, as I slid her coke over to her. Looks could be deceiving though; Harm was definitely Will’s bitch. If the redhead had told her to strip naked and anally masturbate in the middle of the floor, Harm would have being doing it. The blonde gave a small nod to her fellow bitches, and the three of them jealousy regarded each other’s outfits. Will grinned, she liked a bit of competition, kept the bitches keen she said and she’s not often wrong about these things, “So have you told Joyce and Buffy where we’re going?”

Dawnie frowned and looked at me, “She hasn’t even told me… where are we going? I thought it was just to the shops?”

I grinned, “Well it’s a special shop, you’ll love it.”

Dawnie nodded, knowing she could trust me, “Do I get to hear first or it a surprise?”

I stood up and clicked my fingers. Butt-fuck and B were by mine and Dawnie’s side in seconds, Harm took a few seconds longer and from the look Will gave her I imagined that she’d be struggling to sit down later. I slid my arms through my little sis’ and best friend’s arms, before turning to Dawnie, “It’s a surprise.”

“I love surprises,” Dawnie gave me a beaming smile, melting my heart with sisterly love.

Arm in arm the three of us left the Mall, the bitches trotting respectfully a few steps behind. A few minutes later we were in one of the less nice parts of town. During the night it was crawling with hard-fighting, hard-biting vamps and even during the day it had it share of half-hidden demons and thugs who were human in name only. Luckily or unluckily, they recognised two Slayers and none were stupid enough to make a move, even if they did wonder why B was half-naked. Down the street I came to our destination, from the outside it looked deserted, but pushing back the peeling door I entered a superstore of sex, glistening and gleaming under its artificial light.

All over rubber suits jostled for space with lingerie so fine it looked like spider’s webs. Dildos of all shapes and sizes were racked up – ribbed, spiked and ejaculating beside plain old flesh coloured vanilla. Whips, paddles and canes, together with other bondage gear so depraved and painful that even I would never want to use it. Wooden stocks, pony-gear, ropes, weights, anal beads, even a full scale crucifix (kept well out of range of any vamp customers), the shop had it all. 

A young blonde walked towards us. I recognised her as a vengeance demon I’d defeated a few months back. She saw it was me at the same time, she paused as if considering running, but only for a second. Instead she slipped on the saleswoman’s smile and walked towards me; I had to admit that took balls. She stopped in front of me, the fake smile still on her face, but with dollar signs in her eyes, “Anya Jenkins, welcome to my little shop.”

“Faith,” I waved to Dawnie and Will, “My sis, Dawnie and my best friend, Will.”

I didn’t introduce the bitches, but I don’t think Anya expected me to. She walked round to inspect them, at first merely with her eyes, before reaching up and groping Butt-fuck’s pussy. Butt-fuck squealed and looked at me imploringly, I shrugged indicating she shouldn’t complain. Butt-fuck nodded compliantly, standing still as Anya pushed a finger up her pussy. The ex-demon wiggled it for a few seconds before withdrawing it and licking Butt-fuck’s juice away, “You’ve got them well trained.”

I may have blushed with pleasure, Dawnie and Will certainly did. Anya’s shop had only just opened, but everything I heard about it was that Anya was a stern mistress and she knew a well-trained bottom when she saw one, “Yep, they’re submissive cuntlickers all right.”

There was a look of disappointment on Anya’s face, “You don’t want them further trained? – I’ve got some spaces.”

I was tempted, but with effort I shook my head, “Perhaps later.”

“Suit yourself,” at the loosing of a sale Anya’s mask slipped momentarily, but she was too professional to drop it for long, “So how can I help?”

“We were thinking of some pussy and tit piercings for the bitches,” I replied.

“We were?” asked Dawnie in confusion, before smiling and nodding vigorously saying with feeling, “We were.”

Will patted Dawnie’s arm, calming her down as Anya nodded, “A good choice,” she looked at the bitches, “Strip cunts.”

The three of them were naked in less time than it took them to get dressed. Anya walked up, kicking their clothes dismissively away, before cupping each of their titties and testing each twat with her fingers. She turned back to me, “So how large do you want the piercings, I can do studs, small rings or larger rings. For their twats I can do a little lock, if you don’t want anyone up there but you.”

The idea of Butt-fuck and B being unable to spread their legs for anyone but me and Dawnie was appealing, even if we only used that hole when dping them. But it would stop them hooking, so I shook my head, “Let’s see the large rings.”

Anya went over to the counter and returned with a box and a very sharp, thin bladed knife. She looked at me and then at Butt-fuck, “Does she struggle?”

“Don’t worry,” I replied, “I’ll hold her.”

I moved behind Butt-fuck and gripped her arms. She wriggled, as Anya approached, pushing herself into me and wiggling her body away. I gripped her hair and pulled her head back so that my mouth was level with her ear, “For fuck’s stake stay still or you’ll be sleeping on your own in the kitchen.”

Butt-fuck gave a low groan of terror, but stopped wriggling. Anya gripped her tittie and pushed the knife through the flesh of the nipple. Butt-fuck screamed and screamed again as Anya repeated on her second tit. Butt-fuck was still screaming as Anya bent over and pierced her pussy lips. I let go and returned to her front. Butt-fuck snivelled, but I don’t know why, there were a couple of tiny specks of blood, I’d had more blood from a period, never mind a whacking from a couple of vamps. 

“Could you…?” Anya gestured at Harmony. I stood behind her and gripped her tight, she snivelled and screamed as much as Butt-fuck as she was pierced. I stepped behind B, all she let out was a blissful sigh – that girl likes pain way too much to be normal.

Anya wiped the bloodied knife on a piece of cloth before placing it back on the counter. Returning she opened the box, “Take your pick,” she nodded at the rings nestling inside, each one complete with price tags.

I picked a gold set, they were expensive and a made a mental note to tell Butt-fuck to encourage anal when she was whoring, it paid twice as much. Anya nodded, “Good choice,” she murmured and clipped them in place, making Butt-fuck squeal like a girl again.

As Anya discussed which rings Dawnie and Will wanted I looked Butt-fuck up and down. She always looked slutty, but the gold rings made her even more so. She gave me a weak smile and tried to preen herself for me, I snorted with derision, Butt-fuck can get to full of herself sometime. I looked at Harm and B, large rings banged against their tits and clits, making them even more trampish than Butt-fuck, yep it was well worth the price. 

At first I thought Anya was just letting us admire our purchases, until she came back with a bigger box. Never underestimate a shop-owner and dollars, I told myself, as Anya opened the box and pulled out a double-headed lead. She gave me her fake smile again, “With rings I find this a very popular accessory,” as I nodded, trying to think of a way to get the credit card out and pay, Anya snapped the metal prongs through the lead and passed the leather strap to me, “and presto.”

I gave the lead a quick, experimental tug, Butt-fuck’s tits were pulled out. Another quick tug and she trotted over. I frowned and then smiled, I could see this being fun. Wrapping the strap round my hand I began to walk to and fro, pulling Butt-fuck along with me. Every now and then I quickened my pace and there would be a quick shriek from Butt-fuck as her nipples were pulled before she got back into the faster stride. I heard giggling as Dawnie and Will led their bitches round the shop, dodging and twisting under each other leads until they had entangled Harm and B. I returned to Anya, “We’ll take them.”

Mentally adding up the extra profit, Anya unclipped the lead from Joyce. She put it back on the counter and leaned into the box again, “These are very popular,” she said, as she came up with a pair of nipple weights.”

“I don’t know,” I murmured. But Anya had successfully clocked that I’m a sucker for sales patter. She clipped them onto But-fuck’s tits. The weights hit the ground with a clank, pulling Butt-fuck over. Even bent double it still looked as if her titties were being pulled out by the roots. Butt-fuck grimaced in pain as Anya gestured me to come round the back.

“A great position, for taking your bitch from behind,” Anya slapped Butt-fucks ass so hard it sounded like a gunshot. I nodded, but Anya wasn’t finished. From her pocket she pulled out a butt-plug, she gave it a brief lick and then slammed it up Butt-fuck’s ass. The Milf gave another screech, as Anya turned to me, “Put the weights on, put in the plug and leave her to morning, and she’ll be so open you’ll have less effort than opening a carton of milk.”

I nodded it was tempting. Normally I like Butt-fuck tight, using more than my fair share of Slayer healing cream to keep her so. But sometimes, if I know I’m about to face a big bad, I could imagine leaving Butt-fuck in place and then have a nice relaxing fuck when I’d beaten the shit out of it. Anya could see I was wavering, and threw in an offer it was too good to miss, “Tell you what, buy the weights and I’ll throw in the butt-plug for free.”

I nodded. Behind me I heard Dawnie, “Faith…” she said.

I turned. She was still holding B’s lead, but was looking at Butt-fuck bent double, with her tits turning purple. Beside her Will was also looking longingly. I nodded and turned to Anya, “Three sets,” I said.

She nodded. I undid Butt-fuck and let her and the other bitches get dressed as Anya gift-wrapped our purchases and swiped Butt-fuck’s credit card. I quickly forged her signature and slid the card back into my pocket. 

Anya smiled, “Is there anything else I can help you with? I do a great line in enslavement ceremonies.”

“Having the bitches as slaves?” Dawnie almost hopped from foot to foot with excitement, turning to me, “Can we? Can we Faith?”

I didn’t have time to answer, before Anya had reached behind the counter and whipped out a brochure. As Will and Dawnie crowded behind me I looked down, even the cheapest ceremony was close to a thousand dollars, way beyond my price range. Unfortunately I could see Dawnie’s eyes being drawn to the most expensive ceremony, “Your slave will be dressed in a white, alluring bridal gown before being gang-raped by lesbian vampires. Chained and abused they’ll be delivered for you for branding. After the ceremony she’ll drink your piss in toast, before further degradation from your guests. All caught on camera so you can watch it again and again.”

I could see Dawnie imagining so much she was grinning like an infant told there was a bathroom full of ice-cream. My stomach fell as I turned to her, “We can’t afford it Dawnie.”

God, I now know how a grown-up feels when they tell their kids they can’t afford that cute little puppy. A sad expression crossed Dawnie’s face and it was a toss-up who burst into tears first, her or me. She nodded and put on a brave face, “It’s okay Faith, I understand.”

That made it feel worse. 

There was a cough from Anya, “Perhaps we can come to some arrangement?”

I grasped at it like a serial killer grips at a neck, “How?”

Anya strode over to a curtain and pulled it back, revealing a number of large holes drilled into the wall. I bent down and looked through, I could see a darkened room beyond.

“Glory holes,” explained Anya, “My last girls left a few nights back. They couldn’t swallow thirty loads of cum a night.”

“Lightweights,” I agreed, casting my eyes over at the bitches.

“I charge ten dollars a blow, I’ll split fifty-fifty.”

I did some quick calculations, gave up and looked at Will, who said, “Three bitches, thirty blow jobs that’s four hundred and fifty dollars a night.”

“Sounds good,” I agreed, “and I’m sure they can do overtime.”

“Oh of course,” agreed Anya, “I reckon they could easily do fifty.”

I looked at Will, who replied “Seven hundred and fifty dollars.”

I snapped my fingers, “Butt-fuck, B, Harm, we’ve got a job for you…”


	13. Chapter 13

“Fetch” shouted Dawnie and threw the Frisbee. In skittered through the air, bounced on the sand and into the surf. The three bitches paused, looked at each other and then bounded after it squealing merrily. Their naked bodies were exposed to the sun, it glinting off their pussy and nipple rings as they ran.

Harm was the first to reach the Frisbee. She held it aloft in triumph and trotted over to Will. My best friend looked up from the book she was reading, something by a Frog boy, Simone de Beauvoir; he probably reeked of onions and thought cos he could speak French he was some great intellectual. Will was obviously enjoying it, as she scowled at her bitch, “Harmony, I’m reading take it to Dawn.”

“Sorry,” apologised Harm playfully. She reached down and kissed Will’s belly button. 

The redhead put down her book, “Harmony…” she said with a warning growl.

Harmony took the Frisbee and trotted over to Dawnie, who was waiting more patiently than I would be. Butt-fuck and B were knelt in front of her, expectantly waiting. Harm gave Dawnie the Frisbee and dropped to her knees, my little sis played with the bitch’s hair for a second. Harm smirked at B and Butt-fuck as they glared back. Dawnie tossed the Frisbee again and three bitches jumped up and ran after them.

I smiled, “You know Will, I don’t think I said it, but this was a good idea. A day at the beach is just what we need.”

Will nodded and put down her book. A couple of days ago we’d sent a two headed dog demon on walkies back to a hell dimension and over the weekend busted a demon cult, which had plans to turn Sunnydale into a haven for undead Britney Spears fans. Me, Dawnie and Will needed a break, preferably one where no vamps could sneak up on us for lunch.

“Wesley didn’t think so…” she replied.

I snorted. I also needed a break from Weasley. It was bad enough English being on my back, but he also needed to worry about B and why she’d lost her form (I knew – but I wasn’t going to tell him it was cos her sleep patterns are being screwed by me and Dawnie fucking her ass every night). Which was why the Council had sent over another la-di-dah Brit. I’d thought English had a stick up his ass, but jeez he was Mr Hippy Love compared to Weasley. It was do this, do that, go for a run, kill that vampire, aaarrrghhh help me, all the fucking time. He was about as much fucking use as Butt-fuck’s panties – though sadly I couldn’t screw him up in a drawer and forget about him.

“No, he didn’t, “ I replied. I wouldn’t have even minded his general control freakery if he wasn’t such an incompetent dork. He’d heard the Will mention sun-worshipping and thought I was about to make sacrifices to some loony Sun God. I told him I didn’t know any virgins and he said something about sweet and pure Cordelia Chase. I was laughing so much next thing I know he’s loaded me with a dozen books on the evil of human sacrifice and told me to read them. I’ll say this for English, he knows when to butt in, waiting until Weasley had made enough of a fool of himself before mentioning sun worship was also slang for sun bathing, and that far from murdering and mutilating virgins Will’s idea was a day at the beach.

“You should get some sun,” Will continued. 

I looked down at myself. I wasn’t wearing socks, I wiggled my toes, “Look Will, they’re tanning.”

Will sighed. She was wearing some sort of weird sarong type skirt and a skimpy bikini, which left most of her skin free to burn. I was more than happy in my jeans and black shirt, I’d undone the top couple of buttons as well. Before she could say anything more Dawnie came up. I’ll say this for Will, she’s not dumb, if she wants me to do something and I don’t want to do it, she uses Dawnie. She smiled at my little sis, “Dawnie, Faith won’t take the sun.”

Dawnie looked at me in surprise, as if it was something she’d never thought anyone wouldn’t like the rays beating on them. And given that she was wearing flip-flops, a thong and an itsy-bitsy bikini top, she was a sun-worshipper herself (not a sacrificing virgins one, I have to draw the line somewhere), “Faith, you should soak up some of the heat. Get a tan.”

It was too nice a day to argue. I stood up and slipped down to my bikini underneath. As I undressed Dawnie said, “The bitches are thirsty…”

“No wonder,” I replied, “You’ve been running them around like they were marathon runners.”

More helpfully Willow added, “I’ve some water in my bag and the bowls are in the car.”

She glanced at me, I shrugged, “Fine, I’ll get them.”

I popped open the trunks. The bowls were piled up. The bitches had been raking in so much with their Glory Hole sucks in Anya’s sex emporium, ‘The Magic Box’, that we’d decided to treat the bitches to their own personalised drinking bowls. On the side of each of them were their names, Buffy, Harmony, Butt-fuck, so they didn’t get muddled and start a bitch fight over who’s bowl was who’s. I put them on the sand next to the towels, as Will filled them with bottled water.

“Come on bitches, drinkies,” said Dawnie.

The bitches hunched over their bowls and lapped up the water, their naked butts wagging happily. The way their tongues took up the water gave me an idea, “Anyone else fancy a pussy lap?”

Dawnie nodded. Will shrugged, “Yeah, could do.”

The three of us lay on the towels and I closed my eyes. I could feel my bikini bottoms been taken down and then soft lips touching my soft lips. A tongue shot out and began to lick round my slit, teasing me gently. It was probably Harm, it felt like her technique, slow and sensual before she’d head for a strong finish. I lay back, feeling the warm sun on my naked skin and the tongue slide into my hole. Yep, lying on the beach is definitely relaxing I thought.

I could hear the waves rolling against the beach, the lapping of tongue in pussy and the soft moans of Dawnie and Will. I gave a low moan myself as Harm explored my insides; she knew where my clit was, but was in no hurry. Neither was I. I reached up and fondled my titties through my bikini, the nipples were firm beneath my touch. I tweaked them through the thin material and gave a louder groan as Harm went deeper inside me. My pussy was damp with my juice and her saliva, dripping liquid out and down my pelvis. 

“Lick it bitch,” I cried, not wanting to say a name in case I guessed wrong and it wasn’t Harm. Nothing spoils a bottom more than the knowledge their mistress isn’t infallible. Whoever it was responded to my instructions and started to beat my clit with their tongue. I gave a cry, my sounds merging with Will’s and Dawnie’s orgasmic gasps, “Lick it harder bitch.”

The lapper hammered at my clit, so hard I almost burst into tears. My slit was soaking like a horny cheerleader in a car wash, juice jumping out like a fucking fountain. I arched my back and squealed, “That’s it bitch…. that’s fucking it.”

I screamed and clenched the towel as I came, my inside exploding into a raging fire. I opened my eyes, the juice covered slut was Harm. I guessed right. I closed my eyes again, there’s nothing like sun and orgasms for making you want an afternoon nap, “I’m going to have a quick sleep,” I murmured, “make sure you keep up with the sun-cream.”

“Yes, Faith,” replied the bitch.

*

I probably only slept for an hour or so, but I woke up refreshed. I opened my eyes and sat up. Will was lying on her front still reading that French crap, Dawnie was refilling the bitches bowls as they sat in front of them, a sheen of sweat covered them and the Frisbee was still clutched in B’s hands.

I stood up and stretched, “I fancy a walk, anyone?”

Will shook her head, “Reading.”

Dawnie lay on her towel, “I’m just going to have a rest Faith. Why don’t you take the bitches?”

It seemed like a good idea, but Will looked up, “Could you leave Harm?” she looked over at Dawnie, “Fancy double dipping her ass in half an hour or so?”

Dawnie nodded, “Yeah, right after my little nap.”

I gestured at Butt-fuck and B, “You two, with me.”

I strode over to the car and opened the bag in the trunk. Pulling out a strap-on I hung it over my shoulder, before pulling out the bitches chains. I threaded the first lead through Buffy’s pussy ring then through her titty rings, before repeating it with Butt-fuck. I gave it a tug and obediently the bitches came towards me. I grinned, “Okay then, walkies.”

I walked down the beach, the warm sand strangely comforting under my feet. Behind me the two bitches walked obediently. I was in a good mood, so I let them set the pace, sometimes halting as one of them wanted to look at the view or touch themselves. After about ten minutes I got to the end of the beach. From the woods at the edge I could see a couple with their hound walking towards me. I grimaced, we’d chosen this beach because it was nice and secluded, it was just my luck a couple of dog walkers thought the same. Still, there was nothing to it, but to act normal.

I nodded as they walked past me mouths open as they stared at B and Butt-fuck, naked with a chain through their slit and nipples; “Nice day for taking the bitches for a walk,” I said casually.

“Um, yes,” said the middle-aged woman. She nudged her husband who couldn’t take his eyes from B’s slit, “Do you come here often?”

“No, first time. You?”

“Every couple of weeks.”

“Nice seeing you,” I said politely.

Equally politely, the woman replied, “Likewise, er and your bitches.”

They continued on their walk. I’d certainly given them something to gossip about. I only hoped that Dawnie and Will hadn’t started fucking Harm by the time they walked past or else I’d be explaining to English and Weasley how we managed to give a nice old couple fatal heart attacks.

Thinking about Will, Dawn and Harm was giving me an appetite. I turned to B, “If I let you go whilst I butt-fuck your Mom, you won’t run off will you?”

“No, Faith,” B shook her head.

I let go off her lead, “Sit B.”

B did so, sitting cross legged on the sand. I pulled the strap-on up my legs as Butt-fuck got her hands and knees. I picked up the Milf’s chain and gave an experimental tug, she gave a squeak confirming her lead was securely in place. I stood behind her. The Slayer healing cream had done it work and you’d never have guessed she’d had mine and Dawn cocks up her ass the night before. The hole was closed and puckered, looking like it had never been used.

“What do you want me to do Butt-fuck?” I asked. 

If she’d answered saying she wanted me to get her an ice-cream and follow it up with a nice leisurely lunch I’d have been in trouble. But Butt-fuck is too well trained for that, instead she said, “I want you to fuck my ass, Faith. I want you to fuck my ass so hard you wreck it, so that it’s just a ruined, gaping hole.”

I glanced at B, she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. I nodded my permission, “You may finger yourself B.”

B’s fingers slid into her pussy, sliding up her cunt and dribbling juice. I turned back to Butt-fuck, “I’m going to fuck your ass like a bitch. I’m going to fuck you so hard that my cocks going to go in one hole and out the other.”

The courtship concluded I gripped Butt-fuck’s waist and swivelled my body so that the dildo was resting lightly on Butt-fuck’s hole. Most women faced with an ass that tight would have had to slowly work it in. Luckily, I’m a Slayer. I slammed down; one shove and it was deeply buried. Butt-fuck gave a squeal, “Yesssss, bury yourself in me.”

I gripped her waist harder and really started to jam. Butt-fuck started to scream loudly as the punishing bursts of pleasure packed her. I couldn’t see her pussy and I couldn’t be bothered to shift position to feel it, but I knew the slut would already be soaking. I grunted and shoved the plastic prick all the way in, “Take it all Butt-fuck you dirty whore.”

Butt-fuck screamed something in Swahili or French or something as the cock dug into her. Her body shook and spurts of sand shot up from underneath her as she was driven forward. I jerked the lead suddenly and she shot up, with a screech. I pushed her back down with my hand on her back, so she was grovelling on the beach and redoubled my speed, “You’re an ass on legs Butt-fuck, you’re just a hole, Butt-fuck bunny,” I crowed.

“Yessss, yeesss,” screamed the Milf, “I’m just a hunk of meat, I only exist to be your bitch.”

Butt-fuck really is a natural sub, she’s says the sweetest things.

I hammered home. With the heat of the sun and the pounding I was giving her Butt-fuck was starting to slip, making it difficult to hold on. I changed tactics, keeping one hand on her back I wrapped the leash round my other and pulled her up. She quivered and screamed as her titties and pussy were wrenched. I did it again, with the same reaction, there wasn’t any doubt the kinky little tramp was getting an orgasm from her treatment, “Dirty whore,” I laughed, “You don’t like it soft.”

“Harder, Faith, harder. I’m a whore who likes it harder,” Butt-fuck screeched in reply. She shook her head and sweat sprinkled out. 

I slammed the cock in one last time and pulled out. I had the healthy glow of vigorous exercise and Butt-fuck had an asshole so gaping you could have put the Empire State Building up there. I stepped back and looked at B. The blonde was still sitting staring at her Mom’s ass, three fingers pumping her twat, a stain on the sand showed that liquid had gushed out as digits had slammed in. I grinned at her, “B, what you think? Nice ass your Mom’s got.”

“Mmmmnn, Auntie Faith, it’s so open. Oh, she’s gaping. It’s the loveliest…” I frowned, and B blushed, “second loveliest… third loveliest ass I’ve seen.”

“You’d like to tongue it wouldn’t you?” I asked, I know my bitches.

B nodded enthusiastically and gave me an adoring smile. I smiled back and ruffled her hair. “You just need to ask permission,” I said.

“Mom,” said B sweetly, “Can I lick your ass?”

Butt-fuck gave a horrified gasp and flicked her head round to look first at me, then B, before gasping out, “Buffy, I can’t allow that. You need to ask Auntie Faith.”

I scowled at B who looked at me innocently, as if she’d made a silly mistake. She knows the rules, but sometimes she sets out to test me, “Can I lick Mommy’s butt, Auntie Faith?” she asked.

After her deliberate flouting of my authority I was tempted to say no. But the reddened, open hole looked so appealing I couldn’t find it in my heart not to allow B to lick it better, “Go on.”

Excitedly B jumped out and positioned herself on her hands and knees behind Butt-fuck. I watched as the blonde’s tongue shot out of her mouth and up her Mom’s butt. I’ve always thought B was ass licker and watching her go at it I realised it was literally true. And she was good at it as well, judging from the way her tongue flicked in and out like an adder, leaving Joyce moaning loudly. B rolled her tongue round the inside of the hole and moved her head further forward so she was almost stuck between the Milf’s cheeks.

I watched the Slayer’s bottom wobble. Looking at it and the rimming reminded me that B’s butt was currently untouched. I moved behind her, I’d deal with that. Without warning I rammed the dildo into her tight back chute. Slayers are trained not to let surprises distract them from the task at hand namely, in this case, eating her Mom’s ass. So I wasn’t surprised that apart from slightly shifting her knees B didn’t react to the cock. I began to slam her hard, putting all my strength into opening her bottom. The harder I plunged the faster B’s tongue worked Butt-fuck’s ass. And I could see Butt-fuck vibrating in pleasure. I worked my cock harder, filling B’s tight hole with its ridged plastic and slamming it so deep I almost followed it up.

“Yesssss, yesssss, that’s it Faith,” screamed Butt-fuck, correct in that the harder I fucked B the more Butt-fuck enjoyed the tongue, “Fuck Buffy’s bitch ass.”

I rammed B deep, shooting into her again and again. I could tell from the way she shook like a leaf in a gale that she was cumming hard. But like the good little Slayer she was she kept her tongue up Butt-fuck’s ass all the time. I was giving her my all, and still she wouldn’t squeal; sometimes I admire B’s dedication. I was sweating now and I was starting to ache. I pulled the cock out and looked down to admire my handiwork.

B’s ass was an open as her Mom’s, even Slayer healing wasn’t getting rid of the red bruises or the gaped open hole. I stretched and grinned, time to head back to Dawnie and Will, “Okay, B, that’s enough; I think Butt-fuck’s ass is clean enough.”

B reluctantly pulled back from the open hole, she obviously didn’t think so. But then, I didn’t care what she thought. 

“Okay, stand up and bend over the two of you.”

The two bitches did as instructed. I pushed Butt-fuck’s back, so that she moved over further and touched her toes. B was in the same position naturally. Two well opened buttholes stared at me. I stepped between them and stuffed a fist up each. The Slayer and her Mom gave startled squeaks. I smiled, “Okay bitches, I’m not going to put on your leads, this is a much better.”

I was lying to myself. It might be good for short journeys, but it puts one hell of a strain on my wrists and every few yards I had to stop as one of the bitches orgasmed. It meant it took us a lot longer to return to the others and the afternoon was cooling. Dawnie and Will were packing the beach bag, as I approached they say me and waved.

“How was your walk? We were about to send a search party,” grinned Dawnie.

“It was fun,” I pulled my fists about of the bitches ass with a loud pop, “Show them,” bitches.”

B and Butt-fuck turned, bending over to show their battered asses in the best light. 

“Looks like a good time had by all,” laughed Dawnie.

“Have you got some healing cream at home? Otherwise I can stop off at Giles if you want some,” said Will, practical as always.

“We’ve got plenty. How was your afternoon?” I replied.

“Show her bitch,” Will snapped her finger at Harm. The naked teen turned round and showed me her open ass; it was gaping as wide as Butt-fuck and her eldest.

I grinned, “I love days at the beach. We need to do this more often.”

As Dawnie and Will finished packing I got dressed. I pulled the car keys from my back pocket and popped the trunk, “Okay bitches, in you get.”

The three of them squeezed in as Will got in the passenger door and Dawnie took the back seat with the beach bag; “Watch your head bitches.”

I slammed down the trunk lid, through the back window the three bitches panted at me, their breath misting up the glass.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Faith,” I turned, surprised at the voice.

It was Anya Jenkins; aka Anyanka - an eight-hundred year old ex-vengeance demon with the blood of thousands on her hands, owner of Sunnydale’s only magic sex shop and by the looks of it heading for the school library. I held out my arms and Anya gratefully deposited the books on my outstretched hands; Business for Beginners, Satanic Slave Mistressing and the latest Sweet Valley High novel – I’ll say this for Anya she’s got wide reading tastes. We started to head towards the library, as she conversationally said, “We don’t often see you in school.”

Well, if that wasn’t a case of pot suggesting the kettle was less than sparkling white I don’t know what was. I mean Anya has got a worse truancy record than mine, though I suppose if you helped start the Russian Revolution learning about in school has to be pretty second rate. 

However, she did have a point about me being in school and I blame Weasley, my new Watcher. He’s decided that as a Slayer I need a Liberal Education, as he says, unfortunately being English I don’t think he means a Socialist one. Cos that would be pretty cool, B has the ability to do my work and I have the need to sit around reading comic books. Instead by a Liberal Education he means this weird idea that learning is good for its own sake, I mean for Chrissakes, I always thought one of the benefits of being a Slayer is I didn’t need to worry about SATS and College and all that shit, as I’d be dead before I was twenty two. But no, not only does Weasley remind me that the average age of Slayers when they get the knife is nineteen, but that this is an excuse to not to become top of the class.

Personally I think he has an inferiority complex with English, who at least is able to tie his own shoe-laces without an instruction manual. And instead of facing up it to like a man, even a wimpy and weedy man, he’s trying to show who’s top Watcher through his Slayer. I mean English makes B run twelve miles in the morning, Weasley makes me run thirteen; B dusts a vamp, Weasley sends me out trying to find a mucus demon; B gets an A in her English Lit and Weasley sneaks into Snyder’s office to change my E- to an A+. 

But, fuck it, any chance for a quiet life so I was turning up at school for a few days, hoping that Weasely would soon develop a new hobby; stamp-collecting, say, or jumping under trains…

“Yeah,” I said to Anya, “I’ve got to bang up my grades before Harvard will accept me… And you? You’re in here less often than Bill is in Hilary.”

She snickered, “I’m failing Math.”

Now that was about as big a lie as when Hitler said he had no designs on Poland. Anya knows her figures, at least if you put dollar signs in front of them, her financial acumen makes Warren Buffet look like he’s got the money sense of Michael Jackson. Still, “I could offer you Weasley for extra tuition?”

Anya rolled her eyes, “Ex-vengeance demon, watcher. There would be blood. And as I’ve lost my powers most of it would be mine.”

“Shame,” I replied. You can’t blame a girl for trying, “You sure? He’s a real wimp, I’m sure you could take him.”

“I’m good,” said Anya. We halted in the school corridor just outside the library. The ex-vengeance demon looked around conspiratorially. There was no-one there, Sunnydale High may be plagued by demons, zombies and other socially inconvenient monstrosities, but in other ways it’s a normal High School; no-one hangs round the library unless they can’t help it, “I’ve come in for your help.”

I was intrigued, “Have you accidentally lost a succubus?” I asked.

Anya frowned, “If I’d lost it would automatically be by accident, you can’t lose something on purpose otherwise you’d know where you lost it, so you should just say ‘Have you lost a succubus?’” she paused, “I haven’t. I need your help on something else… it’s more actually a service you can perform for monetary reward.”

“Go on,” it was obviously a big saving the world type service to part Anya from dollar bills.

“Well I still have my connections to the Demon Underworld. And they see everything, I mean everything,” Anya said, leaning forward so no non-existent ear-wiggers could hear us, “Including about a certain Cordelia Chase’s career as a porn star.”

If that the extent of what the Demon Underworld know they really need to get a better intelligence service. Any dork with an internet connection and a liking for hardcore porn could find Queen C movies and pics, even if she did use a dumb stage-name. I mean who calls themselves Charisma Carpenter… 

“Anyway,” continued the ex-Vengeance Demon, “I’m branching out into a line of experience stones, you use it and it’ll be like you’re there for the actual event; enjoying a medieval banquet, windsurfing in the Bahamas, the hardcore fucking of Sunnydale High’s most popular cheerleader.”

I could see how that would be a big seller. It would revolutionise porn if only these stones could be used anywhere but Sunnydale, “How much are you thinking of paying Cordelia?” I asked, “Just out of interest.”

Anya smiled, “As little as possible. I was hoping that I’d hire you and that you’d come to an arrangement with Cordelia; the Demonic Mafiosi suggested you were acting as her agent.” 

“Well, I’ve put a few jobs her way,” I admitted. I grinned at Anya, “Let’s start haggling over my fee.”

*

“I’m not sure I like this,” whined Queen C as she stood shivering in a bikini in Sunnydale cemetery.

“They were nowhere near you,” I brushed the dust from my jacket and indicated the two piles of dust which were all that remained of the two vamps. It was typical that they were sitting on the memorial bench where I’d arranged to meet Anya.

“Not them. You’re the Slayer its your job to stake vampires before they stick their fangs into leading ladies, ” frowned Queen C, “I mean why am I here?”

“We’re making a porno,” I frowned, “I was sure I mentioned that.”

Queen C nodded, “You did. But I’m a serious pornographic actress. Why am I dressed in a bikini in the middle of a graveyard? What’s my motivation?”

None of us our really self aware, but Queen C thinking she was a serious actress took self deception to a level not seen since Elizabeth Berkley thought Showgirls was a hard-hitting exposé of Las Vegas burlesque. Still after dusting two vamps and not breaking a sweat I was in a good mood and decided to humour her, “What was your motivation in Anal Cheerleaders 15?”

“Well my long-term boyfriend was the star quarterback and his sexual frustration was impacting on his game. There was a grudge-match with our main rivals coming up and it was important Steve was at his best. So I opened my ass and took one for the team,” Queen C said.

I looked at her blankly, if I remembered the dialogue in that one had consisted of Steve making a lot of grunts and Queen C screaming; “Fuck my ass,” repeatedly and loudly.

“Okay, what was your motivation in Cum Gaggers 3?” I asked.

“Oh, this was exploring the competitive nature of dating in the modern school system,” replied Queen C, “and how teenage girls, such as my character, are under pressure to conform to society’s dictates.”

I frowned. I’d honestly thought it was just teenagers deep-throating a couple of large dicks so viewers could jack off to it. Queen C smirked, “So what is my motivation?”

“You’re motivation is that you’re being paid thirty dollars and if you don’t stop whining you’ll be over my knee for a spanking,” I snapped. I have enough problems with B and Butt-fuck acting up at home, without Queen C acting like a prima donna as well.

Luckily for both my sanity and Queen C’s butt-cheeks Anya arrived, “Hi,” she said cheerfully, “Ready to begin?”

I nodded, “We’re ready. But aren’t we waiting for some co-stars?”

“I’ve hired a couple of vamps, they should be here shortly,” Anya nodded cheerily seconds before she noticed a pile of dust, “Oh…”

I shrugged, “Ah…I’m sorry. You should have said. I thought they were out for a bite, not Cordy’s fuck partners.”

“Shit,” said Anya with feeling.

I shrugged with that helpless feeling you get when you know something’s your fault, but don’t want anyone to know you know it’s your fault, “I could go and look if there’s any other vamps around. It’s a big cemetery, I’m sure I could round up a few.”

Anya shook her head, “Wouldn’t work. By the time we found some, persuaded them that you’re not going to kill them, persuaded them not to eat Cordy it’ll be dawn before we get a decent scene in.”

“Ah,” I repeated, wondering if I should offer Anya a refund on her fee.

“I was planning for this to be a boy, boy, girl flick,” said Anya, “but as we’ve staked the boys, well we’ll have to fuck her and make it a girl, girl, girl flick.”

“Oh,” said Queen C in annoyance.

“What?” I said sharply. 

“It’s just I’d worked out my motivation based on it being me and two guys…” explained Queen C. She took a look at my face and decided for a common sense approach, “…but two girls will also work.”

It looked like I wouldn’t have to give Anya a refund and I also got to double dip Queen C, so whilst the night had been bad for the vamps it looked like it was turning out good for me. As William Shatner said, ‘All’s well that ends well’. 

Anya had dropped her back and was busy lighting some black candles and placing them on top of a tombstone. She looked up at me, “Don’t worry they’re not made from dead babies or anything,” then she frowned, “at least I hope not as I got them from Walmart.”

“I’m good, what you doing?” I replied. I guess if they had been dead babies I’d have had to do something, but I was pretty sure even Walmart wasn’t that evil.

“I’m preparing the ground,” she fished a blue looking stone from her pocket and put it on the gravestone, “These damn things will only record on consecrated ground; I think I may have a dub batch. Now get undressed…”

“Cool,” I replied, “Should we start with a bit of oral or we could do some spanking on the bench.”

“Yeah, in a minute,” replied Anya distractedly as she began to get naked. “We just need to go natural and chant to the spirit of the Great Old Ones and call on their evil powers.”

I frowned, “I’m a Slayer. I’m not sure I should be calling out to, you know, evil Gods.”

“It’s either that or I want a refund on my fee,” replied Anya.

Put like that I couldn’t see calling out to evil Gods could really do that much harm. At least none I couldn’t handle. I hoped.

I gripped hold of Anya’s hand and she began the chant, “Oh Great Old Ones, grant me my wishes” she began and finished ten minutes later with, “could they make that really cute blue little dress, the one with the yellow polka dots, in my size, oh and put it in a half price sale.”

There was a sudden yellow glow, so bright it was like looking into the explosion of a thousand suns. It only lasted a second, but it had me blinking for about half a minute, By the time I recovered the blue stone was humming gently and letting off a weird looking glow. Anya rubbed her eyes, “That’s it recording. We can edit out the bit where you stubbed your toe on the floor.”

“It was dark and I couldn’t see,” I explained.

There was a grunt from Anya, though I wasn’t sure whether it was in derision or agreement. In case it was the first reason, I decided not to say anything more; Anya can be bitch of the year when she sets her mind to it. And speaking of bitches, “C,” I called, “Get your slutty tramp ass over here.”

Queen C bounded over, her titties wobbling beneath her bikini top as if they couldn’t wait to escape. Anya stood beside me, “Nice,” she said and reached out to squeeze the brunette’s hooters.

Looking like the Queen who’d got the Cat who’d got the Cream, the cheerleader giggled as the ex-vengeance demon gripped and groped at her large pair of mammaries. I stepped back and had a look; I’d never really looked at Anya before. I mean I’d defeated her evil plans for Sunnydale, done some business with her and stood chanting naked in a graveyard, but I’d never really looked at her. And when I did I have to say I liked the sight, she was just a bit the wrong side of slender, with a face that was interesting rather than attractive, but with a nice pair of large tits, a pussy that was known in the trade as fuckable and an ass so tight that it squeezed me just looking at it. Anya reached behind Queen C and undid her bra. The brunette simpered as it fell to the floor and Anya stepped back, admiring the cheerleader as I was admiring her. Her face briefly turned in my direction, an enigmatic smile on it, before turning back to Queen C, “Have you ever rubbed up against a gravestone to make yourself cum?”

“No , but I would have done if you asked me tomorrow…” said the super slut. Without any more prompting she peeled down her bikini thong and began to rub herself against the smooth marble of the nearest tombstone. I say this for Queen C, she’s a porn trouper, cold stone against her pussy must have been freezing, but she gave no sign of it as she ran her slit up and down the side of the marker. The memory stone’s light seemed to increase as Queen C moved, so that we had no trouble seeing how the naughty minx was wetting the tombstone with her pussy juice.

“Urrrmmm, mmmnnnhhh,” moaned Queen C moving her cunt against the stone, “This is so goooooodddd.”

I sat on the memorial bench, a slight breeze had blown the remains of the vamps away, as well as giving me goose-bumps. I shivered, I needed to warm up or risk having to explain to Weasley why I had frostbite on my intimate extremities. And as there was no St Bernard with his brandy flask, well I’d have to self-medicate. I slid a couple finger over my frozen slit and began to gently heat up my pussy lips. A warm tingling sensation began to form down my twat hole. I moved a couple of fingers down, the warm flesh closing round them. I moved quicker, feeling the warmth spread through me, a safe, comforting fire changing into an intense conflagration like an entire forest burning. Harder and harder I slammed my fingers into my cunt, beating against my clit until it was numb with pleasure and I was gasping, “Aaaarrghhh, God, yessssss,” I gasped as warm liquid seeped from my hole.

In front of me, Queen C was gyrating harder and faster against the marble of the tombstone, rubbing her body all over it. She was at the front now, raising and lowering herself, so that I could see her ass seductively move, and below that a thin trail of liquid where her cummy cunt was trailing over the marble. Anya, who had never seen C perform live before, was entranced. Her fingers were rubbing the outside of her slit, as she stood watching and her nipples were hard, made erect by the teen temptress dirty dancing with the gravemarker, or perhaps by the cool breeze. 

It was only fair as I’d just cum that I help Anya do the same. I moved behind the ex-vengeance demon and rested my head on her shoulder. She moaned and pushed herself back against me, so that her spine was sliding between my cleavage, pushing my titties apart and squashing into her. With another moan Anya moved her fingers from her pussy to run over mine; I didn’t complain, especially as she started to slide one in to my moist hole. In front of us Queen C got more and more excited, rubbing herself so hard it was like she was in a race against time. I reached out and tongued at the side of Anyanka’s throat. She pushed harder against me, stretching her body like she was made of elastic and pushing her digit deeper into me. It felt good and I was happy to return the favour.

I slipped a couple of fingers into her. Despite the chill air, her cunt was warm and I could feel my fingers heating up, becoming warmer and warmer with friction as I began to thrust them in and out of her cunt. The ex-vengeance demon was almost doubling over in pleasure as my tips hammered her clit, she gasped loudly in pleasure as drops of cum dripped from her cunt and spattered to the ground. Harder and harder I hit her like a Jack Nicholson knocking on a door with his hatchet. 

“Aaarrrghhh, uuuurgggghhh, oooooohhhhhh, that’s it, that’s the spot,” gasped Anya as my fingers drove her to fruition, “Aaaaarrrghhh, I’m cuuuummmmiiiiinnnngggg.”

Her shriek of pleasure would have been loud enough to wake the dead, well it would have been if I hadn’t staked them earlier. Her body shook and shivered, quivering like my finger was an electric cattle prod and a jet of cum shot out from her pussy, creating a puddle on the floor in front of us. I slid myself out and suckled the cum off my finger; a flavour I hadn’t tried before.

“Whoo, I needed that,” Anya stretched.

I shrugged, “Always happy to help…”

The Magic Box owner looked at Queen C and licked her lips, like an ex-vengeance demon presented with a box of candy. I knew what she meant, the cheerleader was now straddling a statue of a sitting cherubim and rubbing herself up its lap; I swear the angel’s marble face was wreathed in a smile. But while it was a turn on to watch C pleasure an inanimate object, it would be much more enjoyable for her to pleasure me. 

I took Anya’s arm and grinned, “Let’s sit down.”

Anya frowned, but as she saw me sit on the memorial bench and spread my legs, she quickly worked out I wasn’t suggesting we take a rest. I patted my thighs, “Come and sit here.”

Anya sat on top of me and opened her legs exactly the same angle as mine so they were resting atop them and her pussy was positioned just above me. I called out, “C, pussy licking time.”

Sunnydale’s top sex star pulled herself off, what must have been, a very disappointed cherub and turned to us. Her face displayed her normal wanton lust, mixed with confusion as she tried to decide whether to lap top or bottom pussy first. I could see that if I didn’t help her Queen C would be in difficulty all night, “Lick Anya and then when she’s cum, munch me.”

Anya nodded, impressed with my selflessness. But truth told I knew C would manage us both without difficulty and also Anya would be rubbing down on me as she was licked; as a sacrifice going second wasn’t on par with disembowelling your first born. C had dropped to her knees between us, slobbering with lust.

“Eat it, eat me, eat me now,” called Anya. Even without C’s tongue touching her she was shivering with excitement, the quivers in turn running up my body and sending shoots of ecstasy through me. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I didn’t need to see to know when C dipped her tongue into Anya. The ex-vengeance moved like a firecracker had been shoved up her cunt, slamming her ass back into me and screaming, “Yesssss, yessss, yessss….”

I moved my hands round so that I had clasped the back of Queen C’s head. Taking a firm grip I shoved her face deeper into Anya’s slit. The cheerleader’s slurps got louder and faster, as did the ex-demon’s squeals. I wasn’t complaining, as the closer the magic Box owner was to coming, the more she ground into me, rubbing her cute, ‘teenage’ bottom against my flesh. 

“Yessss, yessss, yesssss….” screamed Anya. There was pause, where the only sound was C’s tongue lapping up the fresh pussy liquid, and then Anya screamed again, “Aaaaaaarrrghhhh, yessssss, aaaargggghhhh….”

The girl’s a squirter, I’ll say that. As she laid back against me, pressing me into the wooden slats of the bench, her pussy was pumping out an ocean of juice. C gamely struggled to swallow it up, but after the first gush, she sensibly decided she’s had enough and just let it rush over her, like a garden hose. More and more cum flooded out, until Queen C looked like a drowned clown, her hair plastered to her face and her eye shadow running all the way down to her chin. She ran her hand over her face, drying away a bit of the excess juice covering it and looked proudly up at Anya, “How was that?” she smiled.

“Not bad,” Anya tried to appear blasé, as if she had just had her nails manicured, rather than her pussy so well munched she’d drenched the cheerleader. Not that I felt like correcting her, C is vain enough already, she doesn’t need to be told that she’s a top pussy eater as well.

Instead I pointed down at my own unlicked slot and with the right mixture of encouraging menace and sultry slayer said, “C…”

The cheerleader took the hint. She gave one more wipe of her face, leaving a smear of cosmetics across her face and then dived in like I was a half-price sale at the Malls most prestigious shoe store. There was no teasing, petting or preening as Queen C buried her face deeper in me than a serial killer’s latest victim. Her tongue pushed out, slashing around like it had lost control, though the way it flicked over my clit I guessed that the cheerleader still knew what she doing. I gasped and gripped round to push her head deeper, ramming her in so that I risked drowning her in my girl cum. On top of me Anya was shrieking with pleasure, bringing her thighs round to crush C’s cheeks together, making her look like a muff-diving chipmunk; it wasn’t pretty; but fuck, it’s like when you’re Mom gives you a brand new car for your eighteenth, you don’t complain that the wrapping paper the keys came in was a bit gaudy.

“Yesssss, that’s it, C, eat my cunt, eat my cunt, you fucking trampish whore,” I groaned. The only thing keeping me on the seat was Anya’s weight grinding down on me. I squealed again, as C’s tongue hit my clit and sent a rush of electrons flooding to my brain and back, “Fuck C… fuck, fuck, fuck…”

C’s a natural. I mean don’t get me wrong Butt-fuck and B are still my favourites, and neither are going to get kicked out of bed anytime soon. But C has tongue skills that neither of them can match, she’s raw sex on a stick and I can see why she entered porn; any other career would be a crime …

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” I prayed, though I wasn’t sure what for. If it was for this feeling to go on forever he either doesn’t exist or he is wasn’t listening. If it was for the pleasure to be briefly magnified so that it was like a rocket exploding, brightly and briefly, well I may start going to church on Sundays, “Aaaaarrrrghhhhh.”

I don’t pump like Anya, but there was still enough liquid coming out of my slit to flood the cheerleader’s mouth. She swallowed my girl juice and pulled back to lick her lips, “Yummy,” C grinned.

“And that was only the appetiser,” said Anya, before continuing the food metaphor by saying, “I hope you’ve room for more.”

C’s smile was wider than the Grand Canyon as she watched Anya stand up and head over to her rucksack. I whistled my appreciation as the ex-vengeance demon pulled out a pair of humongous strap-ons. Each must have been at least twelve inches long, and if it wasn’t a foot thick, well it wasn’t going to be mistaken for a pencil either. For a brief second C’s smile faded to be replaced by shock, but pro that she was it was only fleeting. Anya past me one of the dildos and I slid it up my thighs. Anya did the same.

Suddenly she put her arm round my shoulder and pulled me to stand next to her, then with her spare hand she gripped my dildo like it was weapon and lifted it up, “Demon dildos – only available from the Magic Box, Sunnydale…”

She let it go and smiled at me as I looked at her blankly, “Product placement,” she explained, “It’s in all the movies now.”

Probably in a more subtle way, but I didn’t say anything. If Anya thinks grabbing my rubber dick and waving it a magic stone is going to increase her sales, well its not my business and who knows – she may have the business sense to be the next Bill Gates. Though, in my view, she’d sell more if she was to demonstrate them. Luckily, Queen C was off the same opinion. The cheerleader was leaning against a mausoleum wall, rubbing her cute slit and licking her lips with anticipation, “Are you going to stick those big boys in my teeny-weeny cunt?” she asked with a seductive move of her eyebrows.

“One of us, the other has other hole,” replied Anya, before turning to me, “Cunt or ass?”

I’d have preferred ass, but politely shrugged, “I’ll let you choose…”

It didn’t surprise me when Anya said, “I’ll take her butt…”

Queen C stopped fondling her pussy and instead dropped to her knees in front of Anya. Opening her mouth the porn star took as much of the cock in her mouth as her jaw would take, which wasn’t much. Even with Anya taking the back of C’s head and pushing her down the dildo the cheerleader couldn’t take more than half; next time I hear someone saying C has a big mouth I’ll be able to tell them it not big enough. Anya tried to feed it in further, choking C as she did so. I grimaced, it was going to be a tight fit in C’s ass, in fact I suddenly glad I’d got the pussy as I wasn’t sure her ass would be big enough to take it. Finally Anya decided that C had swallowed as much of the large rubber dong as she was going to manage. She pulled out the cock and turned to me, “Do you want to get her going and I’ll take her ass once she’s in a rhythm?”

I nodded and snapped my finger at C, “Here slut,” I called.

I lay down on a marble gravestone, God it was cold. But at least I didn’t get grass up my ass and the path was made of gravel so it would have been even worse. Still as I shivered beneath the moonlight, I cursed whichever witch had the stone; couldn’t they have designed one that would work in nice comfortable bedrooms? C crouched over me, resting her slit on the tip of the cock; she looked nervous, but I needed some warmth and the only way I could see myself getting it was if I had a cheerleader bouncing on top of me.

I reached up and held Queen C’s waist, my eyes locked into hers and I grinned confidently, “You can take it, slut.”

C nodded and tried to give a confident smile. I could see if action wasn’t taken soon we’d be hear all night. I was just about to take the action when Anya took it for me. When she said she was going to wait for a rhythm I guessed that meant when C was actually moving, I guessed wrong. In Anya-land rhythms include sitting stock-still.

“Yaaaarrrgghhh,” gasped C as Anya came behind her and started to push the dildo in. As I guessed it wouldn’t fit, the tip sliding in and then the rest jamming in the cheerleader’s ass. But Anya wasn’t a quitter, she continued to push. The dildo moved slightly, as did C – right down onto my dildo, “Aaaarrrghhhh,” she squealed.

I gripped C tight and dragged her down further. My strap-on slowly disappeared up her twat. The cunt opened and gripped the dildo sides, juice leaking down the rubber to drip onto my flesh. I started to lift my pelvis, pushing the toy in further. C’s eyes were widening, though not as wide as her cunt, as it gradually took the monster. Behind her Anya was still shoving, lowering herself slowly on top of Queen C’s back, “Eeeiiiieeee,” shrieked the cheerleader.

I’ll say this for Queen C, she wasn’t a quitter. She twisted and shuddered, working herself up and down, her face showing the strain. And slowly, like a snail under anaesthetic, me and Anya filled her up.

“Aaaarrrghhh,” the porno cheerleader squeaked through her clenched teeth, “I think we’re almost there.”

I let my body relax and fall back onto the marble. The cock slid out of C’s slit, wet with her juice, as for a few seconds she hovered above it. Anya body hammered into her and C was driven down again, the hard dildo ramming back into her twat with a slurping, explosive sound. It was drowned out by Queen C’s orgasmic cry, “Yeeessssssss, fill me.”

I lay back and let Anya do the work. The ex-vengeance demon raised herself and slammed down like she was pick-axing a road as part of a chain gang. I don’t know what the blow felt like to C, but the reverberations rippled through the cheerleader and into me like a tidal wave. I could feel my titties bounce like a pair of blancmanges on a plate. And even as mine were bouncing I could feel C’s larger pair slapping into me like boxing gloves, followed by her full weight as the dildo slammed into her ass.

“Aaarrghh,” I cried as my dildo pushed into my pussy. C’s cry was even louder and so high-pitched I swear a distant werewolf answered with a mating yowl, “AAAAaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh.”

Even as she shredded my ears I couldn’t blame her. Anya obviously hadn’t lost all her demonic strength when she was made mortal, as she hammered into C with a supernatural fierceness. I’d never thought the dildo would fit in the cheerleader’s ass, but I’d reckoned without either Anya’s determination or C’s flexibility. I guessed the cock would be ruining the cheerleader’s butt. Luckily I had some Slayer Healing Cream I could let her have; though from the screams of pleasure Queen C was giving I don’t think she was thinking about the future state of her bottom. 

I lay back and enjoyed it.

The harder Anya fucked, the more C hammered it to me and the more the pleasure built up. Normally I’d be sweating, but as I wasn’t do anything apart from making sure C remained impaled on my dildo, I was hardly exerting myself. In fact the marble at my back was a bit cold. But Queen C and Anya were perspiring like Arctic explorers in the desert, great rivulets of sweat rolling down their naked bodies, depositing on the marble or me. And it was mixed with girl juice, lots of its, mine, C, Anya’s – all sliding from our pussies to mix together and slither over our bodies. 

“Aaaarrrrghhhhh,” screamed C as she came like Santa Claus at Christmas, “Aaaaaarrrghhhhh.”

“Don’t stop,” I instructed Anya, I hadn’t cum myself and didn’t want the ex-vengeance demon thinking that just because C had gone off like a rocket that she could stop.

“O…kay… carry… on…” panted Anya and continued to hit C’s butt.

The teen brunette slammed harder onto me, the dildo whacking up her cunt, but pushing down on my clit at the same time. More cum seeped from my slit; I gave a satisfied moan and squeezed at C’s waist. With two large cocks in her she hardly noticed my fingers… 

“Harder, harder,” I ordered as the pre-orgasm feeling began to creep up within me.

Anya grunted and pressed herself deeper and faster into C, the tremors slicing through C like cheese and transferring themselves to me. I felt the warm feeling within me getting hotter and hotter, until like a volcano loosing its top, I came, “Oh…..yesssssss, arrrrgghhhh.”

Anya pulled out of C. The cheerleader said something half-way between an oath and groan, before sliding down my dildo to lie on top of me. I lay quietly, breathing heavily, as the orgasmic feeling slowly dissipated. After a few moments I pushed C up, she was like a rag doll and whilst I got her to stand, it was only briefly, before she tottered over like the town drunk to collapse on the memorial bench.

I forced myself to stand. A slight breeze was blowing and I could see a few of the ashes of the vampire’s blowing away. I looked over at C, lying face down on the bench, her ass as open as Toys ‘R’ Us at Christmas and grinned, all’s well that ends well, as they say; unless you were one of the vamps.


	15. Chapter 15

“Shall I compare thee to a Summer’s day?” asked Weasley.

As we were in the middle in a graveyard waiting for a bloodsucker with a fetish for cheerleaders with extra lashings of Mayo (non-garlic) I’d rather he didn’t. It got worse as he continued, “Thou art more lovely and more temperate.”

I’d have more seen myself as a Winter evening outside a log cabin, icy calm outside, with a raging fire inside – anyway I always think redheads and blondes are more summery. 

He put his fingers together and stared into the starry sky, “Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May…”; it was April.

“And Summer's lease hath all too short a date.”

“I’m gonna rip off your head and feast on your heart” that was the Vamp we’d been hunting. Buffy and Giles had acted like beaters sending our prey straight towards us. I was ready, springing into killing action as the fanged fucker came forward with his fingers bent like hooks and his face contorted like an advert for haemorrhoid cream, “I’m gonna split you like a puppy.”

“Yep, fuckwad, you’re so ugly I might just let you.”

“Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines.”

“Die, Slayer, die.”

“Hey, who’s laughing now…”

“And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;”

“This is getting dumb.”

“I eat Slayers…”

“And every fair from fair sometime declines,”

“You’re breath stinks ugly” (this was me speaking).

“Aaaaarrgghhh”  
I withdrew my stake from the rapidly sprinkling ash and turned to Weasley. If anything he was even worse that English. I mean at least English squawks and claps his hands, before running round in a circle like a decapitated chicken when I toast a vampire. Weasley was still letting loose his poetry, “By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd.”

“We can go now,” I interrupted him. Weasley jumped like a hand had come from under the tombstone he was sitting on and grabbed his ass. I repeated myself, even if he only had a cheap empty flat to go home to I had left Butt-fuck and Harmony tied over the kitchen table with a pair of cucumbers up their asses; if I didn’t hurry home Dawnie and Will would be having them all to themselves.

“Faith,” he said in his normal tone that mixed sanctimony and stupidity, “In case you’ve forgotten we’re out hear hunting a particular nasty case of Vampiricus Sapiens.”

I try to be patient with Weasley, in the same way I don’t go out of my way to pull faces at imbeciles in the local loony hospital. But sometimes it’s hard - in both cases. I tried not to let my irritation show, “I’ve already staked it Mr Wyndham-Price,” I said politely, though I ruined it by saying a little too loudly, “Idiot.”

Luckily as well as being a dreadful poet (I mean what does, ‘By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd’ mean?) Weasley has the senses of that deaf, dumb and blind kid, but without his pinball skills. He frowned, unable to pick up what I had said, I gave him one of my dazzling smiles, the one that make English suspect I’ve sold my soul to the devil, “I was just saying I dusted it.”

“Oh,” said Weasley suddenly aware of the pile of dust next to my feet, “That was quick.”

I didn’t answer, if I did I think I’d have been sitting on the chair with my hair shorn – though then again you’d have to be a vindictive jury to convict. Weasley reached into his pockets and a look of panic crossed his face as he pulled them out and released they were empty. I picked the car keys off the ground and passed them to him. He resumed the fake calmness he puts out, “Thank you Faith, I’ll drop you off the way – unless you want an ice-cream Sundae or perhaps a coca-cola. My treat.”

“I’ll pass,” I said dryly before he offered to buy me a balloon, take me to the fair or buy me a puppy.

We started to trudge to the car; “Aah pure and sweet Cordelia,” murmured Weasley, “A rare beauty with her pale skin and wan smile. So slender and petite…”

“Her massive great tits…” I completed the description of the slut cheerleader.

Weasley scowled at me, “My feelings for Miss Chase are not of that nature.”

It’s creepy enough that the school’s assistant librarian has the hots for one of the pupils, but at least he should admit that he wants to bang her up the ass. This romantic yearnings like he’s Heathcliffe and she’s Little Lady Fauntleroy well that’s scary. He’ll be wanting me to take him shopping for umbrellas so he can punt her up the river whilst reading Browning next. I coughed into my hand too try and hide my expression of disbelief in his real reasons.

It didn’t fool Weasley who’s read enough about Slayer’s to realise we don’t tend to catch bronchial flu whilst out on patrol. He scowled and beat his little fisties on his thighs in a sulk, “I’ll have you know I was quiet a catch in Cambridge. The women were flocking round me.”

“Like flies round shit,” I coughed again so that he didn’t hear my reply. But he got my drift and went deep red, showing me how angry he was by stamping his foot into the ground and wiping his glasses with an extra polish.

“Faith, I am your Watcher and you will listen to what I say. Even if you cannot respect Miss Chase, a soul so sweet and lovely, you will respect me. I expect you at the Gym at eight tomorrow and don’t expect me to go as easy on you as Mr Giles does on Buffy.”

He really has to go.

*

I pulled down my hoodie as I got into the car. My partners in crime Dawnie and Will were hunched over the redhead’s laptop in the front seat. I started to undress, accidentally elbowing my fellow back-seat passenger in the cheek.

“Ow” went Porn Princess (aka Cordelia Chase) with her normal theatrically – she hams it up in real life as much as she hams it up on the porn film set. She rubbed her cheek like I’d gone at her with a truncheon rather than lightly clipped her. I ignored her as I slid out of my jeans and into a short skirt, before removing my top and replacing it with a white blouse.

“How’s my hair?” I asked Dawnie and Will.

Will was too engrossed in fiddling with her computer too have noticed if I’d blown a whistle down her ear, but Dawnie turned and gave an appreciative nod, “It’s fine. Very school girl.”

Pigtails aren’t mine and Porn Princess’s normal styles, but then neither were long socks with smart shoes, or grey flannel skirts with pure white blouses. However, they were what every good St Trinian wore. And as Weasley was a private school boy it was the type of costume he was sure to appreciate; it would remind him of merry old Blighty, before I toodle pipped the ass off him. 

“That’s it,” said Will with the triumphant tone of someone who’s just survived the storming of the Somme rather than made a computer work.

I leant forward and glanced at the screen. It was Weasley’s front room, a quick press of the button and up came the bathroom, followed by the bedroom, the bedroom again, the kitchen etc, etc. I grinned my bugs had been planted with such precision I really out to take up art theft. “For a Watcher Weasley’s not too hot on home security,” I said.

“Um,” replied Dawnie, “It’s not like vamps can be cat burglars. They’d have to knock on his door and ask if they could come in to steal his TV.”

I scowled at her, “There are other types of demons.” 

Dawnie smiled at me and my heart melted; she was right as usual. I’m so lucky to have her as my adopted sis… “Okay, perhaps he doesn’t need an alarm, but he could at least have locked his windows.”

“Look out, here comes Wesley,” warned Will. The four of us ducked with the subtlety of the Keystone Cops. Weasley walked past impervious to the four teens in the car beside him, including the object of his affections. I let out a sigh of relief and straightened up, it looked like we were still on course.

The plan was simplicity itself, which it needed to be with Porn Princess as part of it. Now the little cameras were in place me and Porn Princess would invite ourselves into Weasley’s bachelor pad. And then we’d see how much his much-vaunted pure and noble thoughts coped against a pantyless cheerleader in a schoolgirl uniform. If that failed and it did look like turning into a poetry reading, well I had absolute faith in my ability to make even a nerdiest Watcher thrust my pussy, though I was hoping it wouldn’t come to having his limp dick in me. After he’d fucked Porn Princess or me it was stage three – sending the evidence of the librarian’s perverted seduction of an innocent(ish) schoolgirl to that evil munchkin, Principal Snyder. After he’d jacked off over the tapes a couple of time even the twisted gherkin would have no choice but to sack Weasley.

It was one of my better plans.

Or at least I thought so.

I glanced at the laptop. Weasley was draining a teabag with the artistry that one expects from a country that worships hot milk and bad teeth. I opened the car door; we’d given him long enough to settle in. It was time for the night’s entertainment, “C’mon Cordy.”

The cheerleader tottered out of the car and walked five paces, “Damn,” she said as she remembered something. I waited patiently as she pulled down her panties and past them to Dawnie, who took them reluctantly between her finger and thumb, before dropping them in the back seat. Porn Princess smiled as I waited impatiently, “Sorry Faith.”

“Hurry up, it’ll be cocoa time if we don’t hurry,” I said.

Walking up to Weasley’s apartment I rapped smartly on the door. It seemed that he wasn’t on the other side waiting in excited anticipation for visitors as I could have hobbled round all of Sunnydale in stilettos by the time he shambled to the door. Surprise registered on his bespectacled face as he opened the door, and saw myself and Porn Princess in our schoolgirl get-up. 

“Faith, Cordelia,” he said, his hand shaking so much that his drink (drinking chocolate by the smell of it) almost split onto his carpet, “What are you doing here?”

“Mr Wyndham-Price,” I simpered in my best naughty but nice schoolgirl impression, “Cordy and me…I… we were at a fancy dress party, Priests and Schoolgirls, and we started talking about you. And I realised I’ve not been a good slayer, always thinking of myself and not listening to your instructions,” I looked at the ground at this point. Hopefully Weasley would think this was because I was so mortified at what a bad slayer I’d been rather than because if I carried on looking at him I wouldn’t be able to stop myself laughing at his gormless expression. I paused to let my apology sink in before looking up and gesturing at Porn Princess, “And I was talking to Cordelia and she was saying that you inspired her with your knowledge. So we thought we’d come round to listen to some of your, er, poetry.”

Weasley stood there looking at me as if my marbles had not only been lost, but they’d been mislaid as I’d been cart-wheeling dressed as a hot-dog through the San Francisco Vegan Convention; “Er, well, er, um, yes, urm, cripes, er, yes, um…”

He could have gone on all night if I hadn’t taken the lead and stepped into his house; for once glad that in Sunnydale it’s considered bad manners to wait for an invitation before going inside. Porn Princess followed me, pushing so close in the hallway that Weasley squeezed in his stomach and hit his back against the wall to let her past with no physical contact – wimp. I sauntered sexily into the main room, filled with books and ornaments of weird Monster’s Gods and Demons. I turned to Weasley, “Thank you, Mr Wyndham-Price.”

“Think nothing off it,” replied the limp-ass. He took of his glasses and wiped them furiously against his shirt, what is it about Englishmen and wiping spectacles? Don’t they have contact lens in la-di-dah land? Once they were shiny as new he replaced them, “Er, um would you ladies like a drink? Tea? Cocoa? A hot milk? I’ve got some coffee somewhere…”

I’d have preferred a neat scotch, but that was out. Instead I just smiled, “A tea would be nice wouldn’t it Cordy?”

“Tea for me, as well please,” Porn Princess said like she’d been to finishing school with Helena Bonham Carter.

“Two teas,” replied Weasley brightly, as if catering for visitors was all his brain could take in. He bustled out and returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea. I don’t know about Queen’s C, but mine was awful – the flavour of washing up liquid and about as warm as the Ice Queen of Narnia.

I could see Porn Princess was enjoying the tea as much as I was, but she smiled politely at Weasely, who danced from one foot to another, jiggling around like a man with no idea what to do when two sexy schoolgirl sirens turn up in his apartment. Luckily Porn Princess did. She nudged the spoon with her finger so it fell from the saucer to the floor. She smiled, “Oops, I’ll pick it up.”

“Don’t worry,” said Weasley gallantly, “I’ll do it.”

He would have done as well, but I moved quickly to intercept him. Not caring about decorum I put my hand on the chest and pushed him back onto the sofa. He fell as easily as a twig, his face the expression of pained ignorance. Porn Princess turned so that her back was away from him and bent over to pick up the spoon. The easiest way to do that would be to bend her legs and crouch, but the way she did it was to bend her waist and lean forwards. This had the added benefit of making her pleated shirt ride up her thighs and over her naked butt cheeks, giving the Watcher an unimpeded view of nude teen ass.

“Illgifo,” said Weasley, his tongue becoming too big for his mouth, “Vvvvv vvvv”

I was sure that he was trying to speak, but his brain, lips and tongue were all going in different directions. I smiled and looked down at his pelvis, there was a lump growing under his pants. I frowned, it was much bigger than I expected; if you’d asked me to describe Weasley’s attributes I’d have previously said he was the type of man who when he gets a hard-on nobody notices. But judging from the rapidly rising tent I may have been doing him a disservice. Porn Princess had straightened and was back to facing Weasley, licking the spoon seductively. I could tell from the greedy look on her face that she too had noticed the serious amount of pants movement.

My original plan had been to sit watching some cartoons on the box, whilst Porn Princess went into the bedroom with Weasley for thirty seconds of passion. I thought quickly, I didn’t want that amount of prick to go to waste it solely on Porn Princess; she’s such a porn slut she just wouldn’t appreciate. Me, on the other hand… well I hadn’t had a big one since Xander had reintroduced me to his hanging like a horse girth and a girl needs it now and again.

So as plan A was out the window plan B zipped in like a bullet whacking into a prancing elk. I quickly put my china saucer and cup on the coffee table and sidled over to Porn Princess. Despite what is generally said, the slut ain’t stupid and she knew from my smile the plan had changed. I could tell she was annoyed that she was having to share, but she also knew it would be dumb not to agree with me. She stretched as I approached, her bosom pushing at her shirt, “It’s hot Faith. I think Wes keeps his heating too high…”

She winked sexily at him and he stuttered and stumbled his words.

“Its being English,” I replied moving closer to Porn Princess, “The fog gets in the bones and makes them cold all the time.”

Porn Princess didn’t dispute my unscientific explanation as I slid my open mouth over hers and darted my tongue in. My hands moved up her sides, untucking her blouse from her skirt and leaving it flouncing like a sheet on a washing line as I continued up. On the couch Weasley was recovering his poise in the normal watcher way - yep he was polishing his glasses (no joke). Finally he managed to speak, “Ah girls…”

We ignored him, he would get his fun in a minute and meanwhile the show I was putting on with Porn Princess would act as appetiser. I kissed her again more deeply, our hands moved to each other buttons and in unison we began to undo the other. Once the final button was unpopped I slid my hands up under her blouse and onto her shoulders, feeling Porn Princess do the same to me. With co-ordination so deft that we ought to be on stage we flicked off each other’s blouses at exactly the same time, revealing matching pairs of lacy black bras; in my case a birthday present from the slut Harmony. I guessed from Porn Princess’s frown that Harm had also told her they were a one of a kind designer set…

Remembering to ask Will for permission to put the blonde over my knee I broke from making out with Porn Princess. Turning to face Weasley I moved my hand lightly up and down her side, massaging her slender waist, “What do you think?” I moved my hand up and pinged her bra strap, “Should Cordy go down on me?”

Weasley’s eyes bulged like he was a toad that had just been stepped on. He nodded, “Y…V...H...J…”

“You heard him,” I translated for Porn Princess, “The Watcher wants you to tongue my juicy slit, you dirty girl.”

Porn Princess giggled as I wiggled out of my skirt. I put my fingers to her lips, pausing her temporarily, “I’ve just got to do something first.”

I walked over to stand in front of Weasely. His cock was straining so hard against his slacks that I thought either it was going to break or it would explode through the zip like a ricocheting bullet; neither would be pretty. I dropped onto the seat beside him.

“Gurk!” went Weasley as I undid his belt and started to undo his buttons. Porn Princess meanwhile was unclipping her bra. It dropped to the floor and she wiggled her titties at the Watcher, making his cock push up even harder. Thankfully as I started to slide down his pants, she moved to remove his slippers and take over from me, pulling them down under his ankles. I slid down the Y-fronts next.

“Oophf” the sharp intake of breath was mine. Under the pants his cock had seemed impressive, in the flesh it looked monstrous. Twelve inches of rippling muscle and throbbing veins stood in front of me. I gulped, I wanted that baby in me, but shit, unless I wanted to be gutted that elephant needed to be tamed first.

I got myself on the couch opposite Weasley and spread my legs. I ran my fingers over my pussy, it started to tingle at the touch. I licked my lips enticingly, as I leant forward and sultrily said to Porn Princess, “Cum on my slutty cheerleader, suck my pussy.”

I slowly winked at my Watcher as his hand moved to stroke his cock. His eyes widened in awe as Porn Princess glided forward on her hands and knees to take position in front of my slit. They almost shot out like Jim Carrey in ‘The Mask’ as the slut slammed her tongue down between my pussy lips. I knew how he felt as my own eyes were bulging like someone was trying to hammer them out. The cheerleader’s part-time profession as a blue-movie star was paying off; she could munch a cunt to almost perfection. My hair almost curled and my eyeballs whizzed round their sockets like a game of billiards. 

“Oh yeah, you dirty slutty cheerleader, suck my pussy, clean it you nasty bitch,” I gasped as Porn Princess hammered my clit. I reached up and gripped my tits, feeling their firmness through the thin lace of my bra. Porn Princess’s tongue was clipping away and as she went hard my nipples react, pushing hard against the silk. I nipped and pulled them, feeling their delicious sensitivity. Opposite me Weasley was still entranced, his hand moving up and down his erect prick like he was rubbing it better. 

“Oh that’s it, Princess,” I gasped, as she hit my spot again and again, “That is so good.”

My cum juice was splattered all over Porn Princess’s face, dripping down onto Weasley’s carpet. I gave another cry of pleasure as she managed to hit the spot just right and reached out to grab hold of her pigtails. Gripping them I pulled and tugged, much like Weasley was doing with his member. I quickly realised if I didn’t act soon he was going to shoot as a do it yourself (well, me and Porn Princess might have handed him a couple of nails). I closed my eyes and reluctantly pushed the best little cuntlicker in Sunnydale away from my slit. She gave me a look. I could see why; she had been lapping her dark little heart out and I’d cast her aside like a used tissue to get some prick in me. 

I ignored her whiny moans and tottered over to Weasley. I paused in front of him for just long enough that her could take a quick glimpse at my soaked shaven pussy and to say, “You want me do that?”

“Uh-huh,” nodded the man-horse.

I dropped to my knees and gripped his wrists, pushing his hands back so he wasn’t tempted to touch his cock or stroke my hair or something. I stuck out my tongue and slid it up his stiff dick, sliding it over the engorged veins and round the tree-trunk girth. I was soaked with my own juice and Porn Princess’s spit, but if was going to take this caber in me, it was going to be as well lubricated as I was. I slid my tongue down from the tip to slide over his ball sack, the pubic hair rustling against my tongue.

“Oh Faith,” moaned Weasley, “Oh Faith, you are so good.”

I briefly removed my lips from his member to reply, “No, Wesley, I’m very naughty,” but he showed no interest in what I was saying so I returned my mouth to kissing and licking at his cock.

I wouldn’t say I’m an expert, but I’ve had some experience of giving head. And if you want to ride the bronco the trick is to tease and tantalise, but not to suck. I played and licked all round the shaft until it was glistening with my saliva and was as soaked as Porn Princess’s pussy after a shoot. I drew my head back, “Now I’m going to fuck you.”

Weasley grinned inanely as I got up and slid my legs over his. I pushed myself up and hovered over his large dick. I could feel the tip of it against my lips, it seemed to pulsate with power as I gently lowered myself down. Even with the juice and spit it was like having a baseball bat up there; I squeaked as I felt my walls expand and grip at his member. My eyes widened and my breathing quickened as my entire being seemed to collapse into the Watcher. My cunt began to move into overtime, as it began to produce more and more girl cum, “Oh God,” I screamed in excitement, “Fill me up.”

I was as low as I could go, impaled on his monster cock, my breath coming in quick gasps as my body tried to regain its equilibrium. And failed. His large cock pushed my clit as hard as I think it’s been pushed, shattering it and shoving it so deep into my twat flesh that I think I’ll need surgery to get it, “Oh that’s it. You’re so big stud.”

I had been expecting to do all the work. I mean Weasley so far had been as useful as an Italian Tank Division. But as I straddled him it was like a switch had been flicked and he moved from Mr Wimpy Nerd to Mr Hard Fucking. He suddenly gripped me under my ass and drove his cock up me, “Fuck!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I squealed, unable to think of anything more elegant as he hammered his prick deep into me. If I thought my clit had taken a battering before it was nothing compared to now Wesley had taken control. He was whacking into me so hard that my clit began to ache. Not that I minded the dull pain as it was nothing compared to the rapturous feelings ripping through me with every thrust, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Get that bra off,” gasped Wesley.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I screamed in pleasure as an orgasm bounced round my body like a laser beam in a hall of mirrors. I tried to reach up to unclip the material, but Wesley was slamming me so hard I was bouncing like a beach ball and I couldn’t get a grip. Luckily Porn Princess was there to lend a hand; she may have been sulking after I’d interrupted her meal earlier, but she wasn’t going to let a grudge stop her joining in. She snapped the clip and whipped away the lacy material before it had a chance to fall. My titties bounced free; “Fuck, fuck, fuck”

They weren’t free ‘n’ easy for long. Porn Princess reached round and grabbed hold of them, squeezing them tightly like they were rubber stress balls. I squealed, though mainly because Wesley had hit my clit with a blow so strong it seemed designed to send me into orbit. He thrust upwards again, except this time his hands lifted me off his erect cock. 

I managed to stagger to my feet, though I’m sure I’d have swooned if Princess Porn hadn’t been holding me up. Wesley got up, “You want a go Cordelia?”

I did drop as Cordy dropped me so quick she was still falling as she skipped in front of Wesley; “Yes, yes, yes,” she squeaked, before pausing and giving me a wilful smirk, “You want to do it up my butt?”

That wasn’t fair, if I known Wesley was that good… well I wouldn’t have brought Porn Princess. But as I had she shouldn’t be offering her butt as a) that was mine and b) even if it wasn’t Wesley was my Watcher and if anyone was going to rock his world it should be his Slayer. I would have said this, if my vocal chords had been in working order and I could do anything apart from weakly groan.

I was too late, “Hell yes,” replied Wesley, the bastard.

He moved Porn Princess so that she was bent over and leaning on his coffee table. Moving behind he spread her legs and hoisted her skirt so that it was resting on her back. I heard him give a whistle as he started to open her asshole with his finger, “That’s not virgin,” he said in disappointment.

Mine was, believe it or not, but given how pissed off I was with him he could go whistle. The only back door on call tonight was Porn Princess’s and he’d just have to use that slutty hole. I’d have told him all that, but I was still recovering. I made a mental note to mention it some time, though possibly just as he’s waving goodbye to Sunnydale after the final interview with poisoned dwarf.

It looked like Wesley recovered well from his disappointment. After banging me into an alternate dimension he was covered in sweat, soaking through his shirt and dripping down his tie. He shook his head and made one concession to the perspiration by removing his tie and dropping it back onto the couch. He repositioned himself behind Porn Princess and started to push his cock into her back hole, “Here I come,” he said.

“Aaaarrghhh” gasped Porn Princess, who even without his warning might have noticed she was being invaded by twelve inches of pumping muscle. Still whatever you say about the cheerleader, you cannot complain she’s not supple. I mean the cock must have been splitting her insides, but she was still bending over whilst raising her ass to meet him. Her eyes rolled as the cock went deep and the balls slapped against her. Opening her mouth she squealed “Oh God yes, oh God yes. Thrash my ass numb.”

Gripping her waist Wesley began to hammer into her so fast he must have been getting friction burns –the way he sped back and forth I could almost smell burning. Porn Princess took it all, gasping and bucking to give Wesley the second greatest ride of his life. One of her pigtails had spilt out, so half her hair gushed down her face like a waterfall and the other half bounced in unison with the rest of her body. Her face was contorted, a weird expression half-way between pain and pleasure, though her words seemed only to hint at pure enjoyment, “Oh drill, fuck me faster. Harder, harder.”

Given all the loving care and attention that the Watcher’s prick had been receiving he must have balls like iron not to have splurged already. But it couldn’t last, not with his cock hitting Porn Princess’s back-hole as if it was the hundred metre sprint. His face contorted and he pulled his ramrod stiff cock out. For a second nothing happened, then a deluge of white, gooey cum shot from it to land the small of Porn Princess’s back.

“Ohhhhhh” sighed Wesley, as the jizm trickled down the ass crack and into her hole, “ohhhh.”

I looked at the cum dripping down from Porn Princess’s ass. She smirked, very briefly, my scowl stopped it. But I knew what she was thinking, he had pounded my pussy, but he’d cum over Porn Princess’s butt. I scowled, I could imagine that soon Porn Princess would be telling the story to Harm who’d tell it to Will who’d tell it to Dawn who’d tell it to Buffy who’d tell it to Buttfuck. And the story would change from Faith selflessly giving up the cock to Cordelia to Faith couldn’t make Wesley cum but he shot like a machine gun as soon as Cordelia offered her ass. I scowled again; there was nothing for it, like it or not Wesley was going to have to cum again.

“Get up,” I said to Wesley. He ignored me and remained slumped on his couch, his shirt partially unbuttoned and his glasses slid down his nose. I repeated myself and gave a sultry little smile. He remained in a stupor. There was nothing for it, I’d have to rouse him myself.

I shook my head in irritation and scrambled over towards Wesley. He managed to focus on me as I dropped onto the couch beside him, “F…F…Faith,” he stammered like I was a vamp coming for a midnight snack.

“W…W…Wesley W…W…Wyndham-Price,” I teased, confident that he wouldn’t be complaining at our next training session. I saw him refocusing and thinking about a suitably Watcher like retort. But I didn’t give him a chance to reply before taking action to take his mind of my words. My tongue flicked out and started to lick his cock. There was a salty taste from his cum and something else, which I really didn’t want to think about, mixed in. I licked again, ignoring the taste and just watching his prick come to life like Sleeping Beauty following a lick-out from the Prince.

“Oh my…” said Wesley as his cock hardened. I grinned and moved my mouth. Previously I’d licked it to tease it and keep him hard, now I wanted more. I wanted him to be ready to cum on my command, so that just touch of my sweet pussy would get him pumping like he was Mr Universe on whacking in the steroids.

“Oh my…” repeated Wesley as my mouth closed round his cock. I pressed my lips down on his flesh, they rolled down his shaft. I moved up again slowly, leaving a glistening trail of my saliva up his prick. I looked upwards so that I could see his face, he was open-mouth, his own eyes just staring down at me with fascination. I slid down again, taking more of him in my mouth so that the edge of his prick pushed out my cheek. There was a groan from Wesley “Good grief...”

I drew up slowly, sucking at his large member, before bobbing down. This time I angled so that the cock went into my throat. It bounced against my taste-buds and I nearly choked. I wasn’t going to do that again, I thought. But like a lot of my good plans that evening that one hopped away on the Greyhound as I looked at Wesley and the expression on his face. His mouth was shutting and opening like a faulty electric door and his glasses were so steamed up it was like he was in a sauna, “Oh my… good… oh.”

He placed his hand on the back of my head and guided me down. In a moment of weakness I let him control me, so it served me right that his prick hit my gullet. I choked and gasped again, but I didn’t stop him as he pushed me into the same position – I must be getting soft in my old age. I bobbed up and down, feeling the prick hammer deep into my throat and a mixture of bile and saliva, seeped from my mouth. It surged down his cock like an exploding washing machine, there was no doubt that the big boy was as well lubricated as an motor in a Mobil ad.

“Suck it deep, Faith,” cried Porn Princess, her hands massaging my sides. I went down again, feeling the hard muscle slam at my taste-buds and go even deeper. Bile rode up in my stomach and my eyes watered so much it looked like I’d be watching a marathon session of Titanic.

The warm sticky fluid of Wesley’s jizz filled my mouth. More and more of it shot out, seemingly ignoring the fact that this was his second cumshot. I couldn’t take it all and started to swallow the salty load, but even then some of it dribbled out my mouth, mixing with the white spit and bile. I moved my head from Wesley’s lips and licked my lips, they were caked with cum, “That was tasty.”

I hoped that Will and Dawnie had got the whole session on film….


	16. Chapter 16

“Happy Christmas,” beamed Will as I opened my front door.

“Aren’t you Jewish?” asked Dawnie, “Shouldn’t it be Happy Hanukkah?”

“I’m a Wiccan so it should be Happy Winter Solstice,” corrected Little Miss Comparative Religion, “Anyway Hanukkah was three days ago.”

I’m a good Catholic girl and, fascinating as the religious rites of Witches and Jews are, tradition says that Will either comes in or I call the Inquisition round and have her burnt at the stake. As I already had Butt-fuck here, founding member of MOO or Mothers Opposed to the Occult, there was at least a one voter for torching heretics. Luckily for Will (if not for MOO) I kinda felt burning my best friend to death was not in the Christmas spirit.

Will stepped into the house, in Sunnydale its bad manners to wait for an invite. I bent forward, “I see you’ve brought a guest? coochie-coo” 

“Is that Amy?” asked Dawnie crowding over my shoulder as I tickled Amy under her chin.

“Squeak” Amy replied; I think happily. She certainly sat on her hindquarters, shat into the bottom of the cage and scrubbed her nose with her little pink paws, all of which I took as meaning she was pleased to see us.

“Yes,” replied Will, “Mom didn’t want to look after her; you’d think a scientist shouldn’t have a phobia about cute little rodents.”

Willow lifted the cage onto the shelf, sending Amy running around in excitement at the change of scenery. I leant over the cage and, putting my finger through the bars, stroked Amy’s nose. It twitched and she preened herself with pleasure. Certainly as a rat Amy was easy to please; especially if she got some cheese later. However, it was probably best to keep her upstairs, away from Butt-fuck, who’s MOO related lynchings were responsible for Amy’s switch to rodent like behaviour. 

I was just about to suggest to Dawnie that she take Amy upstairs instead of pulling faces at her, when the doorbell rang again. Standing outside, shivering in the cold, was our second guest (or third if you count Amy), Anya Jenkins. 

“Happy Christmas,” said Dawn and Will in unison as Anya stepped into the hallway.

“Huh, I suppose” responded the ex-vengeance demon. She pushed us aside with ill-grace, her arms full with wrapped presents, which she dropped under the tree. It was Dawnie’s idea to invite Anya, who didn’t have anyone to celebrate with. On finding out the whole point of Christmas was present giving Anya had been all for it, at least until she had found out she was also expected to give as well. For the last week, every time I’d gone to pick up Butt-fuck and B from their glory hole shifts, Anya had launched into a moan. How inefficient it was, she would say, to buy presents for someone who was also buying a present for you and it would be easier if everyone just spent the money on themselves. And it would save on wrapping paper.

However, as soon as she saw Amy Anya cheered up. Christmas is a time to glory in others misfortunes and being turned into a rat really had spoilt Amy’s year. Stepping over, Anya joined Dawnie in stroking the rat, drawling like Amy was a baby “Coochy-coochy coo.”

Rolling over on her back, Amy squeaked and Anya tickled her furry tummy. Looking up Dawnie asked, “So how is Amy? Is she enjoying being a rat?”

“She can’t really talk,” replied Will, slowly so that Dawnie would understand that talking rodents only existed in Narnia and Babe.

“Oh,” said Dawnie, who brightened as Amy stood on her hind legs and pawed at the cage bars, “She looks happy…”

“She does this little trick,” replied Will, “What I do is slide some cheese up my pussy and let Amy go and she shoots up it like an, er, rat up a drainpipe. My God Amy’s whiskers… It also works with Harm’s ass though I need to open her first – Harm not Amy. ”

I looked at Anya, who for fun used to turn philanders inside out; she was looking a little queasy – probably imagining that Amy had been magiced into a bunny. I couldn’t have my guests throwing up on the carpet, well not until we demolished the bottle of Scotch I’d liberated from English’s drinks cabinet. I turned to Dawnie, “Could you take up Amy to your room? Y’know she has a phobia about Butt-fuck.”

“Will do Faith. Then can we open the presents?” asked my darling adopted sister.

“We’ll see,” I teased.

Taking my answer as a ‘yes’ Dawnie scampered upstairs with Amy bouncing around in the cage so fast that the rat looked like she’d have preferred to take her chances in the Titanic. Whilst I waited for Dawnie I decided to check on the ‘meat’. Luckily they were both perfectly content, preparing the Christmas Dinner. Butt-fuck was stuffing the Turkey – I hoped she’d washed her hands since that fist had been stuffing a different type of turkey earlier – and B (aka the earlier turkey) was chopping some vegetables. I grinned as I looked at the bitches, me and Dawnie had dressed them up in their festive finery this morning – novelty reindeer antlers together with Santa red suspenders (with winking lights). I’d also splashed out and bought them a pair of novelty butt-plugs – though as they kept playing jingle bells whenever they moved I’d put them away before the tinny sound made me commit murder.

“Pressie time,” Dawnie zoomed into the kitchen like she had flames shooting out her ass. Grinning widely she grabbed my hand and pulled me away just before I could dip a finger into a dip, “C’mon Faith. Don’t be a grinch.”

Seeing Dawnie’s pixie face lit up in excitement I couldn’t hold up any longer. I smiled back, “’kay Dawnie, grab the bitches and we’ll open the presents.”

Dawnie clapped her hands in glee and grabbing B and Butt-fuck by the leads attached to their nipple rings led them into the main room. Will and Anya were already waiting, sipping some the pilfered Scotch. They looked in anticipation as Dawnie brought in the B and Butt-fuck; knowing that after our dinner had gone down so would the two bitches.

“Me first,” shouted Anya, beating Dawnie by a millisecond. Any chance the youngest Summers had of disputing the right of opening her pressies first was quickly lost. Whilst she looked to me to umpire Anya dived forward and clutched her presents to her chest like she was Gollum with the one ring; an illusion not dispelled by the ex-vengeance demon clutching them to her chest and whispering, “Mine, mine, my Christmas presents.”

“You can open them,” I grinned.

There was a flurry of paper and sticky tape as Anya shredded the Christmas paper to what was beneath. She pulled out an electronic strap-on and held it aloft, “Tops – what’s it do?”

“I bought that,” smiled Will, we both knew there would be no ‘thank you’ from Anya. I suppose if you spent the last thousand years awaiting sacrifices from your followers so you’ll wreak bloody vengeance on their enemies you feel normal social pleasantries don’t really apply to you. Anya pressed a button and the dildo wiggled around like a worm on a hook. Anya looked at Will, “Does it play tunes?”

“Er, no,” replied my friend, who naively had thought a dancing dildo was enough of a present. 

Snorting Anya tossed it aside and, picking up mine and Dawnie’s gift, quickly tore away the paper to see what was inside. It had been hard to get something for Anya, I mean what do you get the girl who has everything or rather makes so much money from her magic sex shop that she can afford everything she wants. In the end we’d decided for the personal touch; a home-made glossy calendar, though borrowing Will’s IT skills we’d mocked it so that it looked almost professional. 

It seemed to have been a good choice. Anya opened it, I could see her eyes widening and her mouth opening in a smile. She looked up at the two nude models I’d chosen, “I like the February shot.”

B and Butt-fuck preened and posed, tossing their hair back, pointing out their tits and pouting their lips, the pride radiating from them like heat from a wood-stove. After a few seconds, Butt-fuck realised that she had no idea what photo had been chosen for which month, “Which one’s February?” she asked.

Anya didn’t reply. Instead she turned the calendar round so we could see it all. I had to admit it was one of mine and Dawnie’s faves as well; B was on her hands and knees leaning forward, licking her lips, below her Butt-fuck lay, her open ass-hole just ready for B’s tongue. B and Butt-fuck nodded and smiled at each other as they saw the photos; they’d enjoyed posing for the sessions as much as Dawnie and I had enjoyed snapping them.

“Me, me, me,” Dawnie’s excited yelps brought me back from my reminisce. She tore open Anya’s present, it was a box. Dawn opened it in excitement, inside was another box. Dawn opened this one and then the box inside that. By the time she got to the seventh box, the envelope inside was a lot smaller than anticipated. Still Dawnie excitedly ripped it open. Out fluttered a voucher; Dawnie picked it up and read it, “Ten percent off your next purchase at the Magic Box. Only redeemable on purchases over one hundred dollars.”

“I got you all the same,” said Anya, obviously bored now that she had opened her own presents and wishing the whole thing would be over so we could eat.

“Thanks,” said Dawnie like she meant it. She looked at B and licked her lips - my little sis has her eyes on an expensive enslavement ceremony. 

“Thanks” echoed me and Will with much less enthusiasm.

Anya shrugged and looked at first her watch, then Dawn, “Hurry up. It’ll soon be Boxing Day and we haven’t eaten.”

We all ignored the exaggeration, Anya was feasting on Christmas candy and didn’t look like she was impersonating an Ethiopian. Dawnie reached over and picked up the pressie Will had got her, she gave it a shake and held it to her ear, frowning as she tried to guess what it was. I smiled at her, it was just such an adorable thing to do. She shook it again, but no further clues, so she quickly tore it open, “Wow Will – thanks….”

Dawn held up the rubber nurse’s suit, though any nurse who wore something that tight and sticky would be a magnet for germs. Glancing at B, Dawnie grinned, “It’ll fit her just fine.”

Willow pointed at the top half, “It’s held up by Velcro, so when Buffy’s nursing you you can have her titties hanging out or you can keep them in.”

“Mmmnnn,” I could see Dawnie imaging B in the kit, I was doing the same, “Thanks Will – we’ll be trying this later, won’t we Buffy?”

B nodded enthusiastically, like Butt-fuck she likes little more than pleasing her mistress. Dawnie was already, however, turning to her final present – mine. Again she shook it, smiling at me as she asked, “What have you got me?”

I shrugged and lied with fluency of a conman, “Nothing much…”

Dawnie prodded the wrapping and frowned, before unwrapping it. She held up the two piece bikini and smiled, though from her look I could tell she was disappointed it wasn’t more, “Thanks Faith…”

I picked up the voucher, which had fallen to the ground as she’d torn of the wrapping, “And this…”

She looked at it and her smile widened, “And scuba lessons…” then her smile fell, “but Faith have you seen where you booked them… it’s in Barbados – that’s miles away…”

I love Dawnie, but she can be as dumb as soup sometime. I nodded, “Well…”

I could almost hear the cogs whirring and the spiders squeaking as they plunged through the webs, “Oh my God… you’ve booked us a vacation?”

“I thought we could do with some sun,” I would have said if Dawnie hadn’t flung her arms round me and started squeezing me so tight that all I could do was squawk and flap my wrists like a gay chicken.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” squealed Dawnie, “Best Christmas present ever… can we take the bitches?”

“Of course, we’d never leave them at home” I said, whilst making a mental note to book a couple more airline seats. Quickly, before Dawnie could notice my slight slip in the arrangements I turned to Will, “Your turn.”

Will picked up the box from Anya and put it down again, “Thanks Anya…”

“Aren’t you going to open it?” asked the ex-vengeance demon sourly.

“Why? You’ve told me what’s in it…”

“I could be lying,” said Anya with the logic of a Dalek and with a mean stare to match. With a sigh, Will opened the present. Five minutes, eight boxes and the destruction of half the Amazon later we discovered that Anya wasn’t lying.

“Thanks Anya,” Will smiled through teeth so gritted that they almost splintered against each other. She quickly unwrapped the pressie Dawn had got her. It was a leash and collar. Will turned it over and looked at the medallion hanging from it, “Harmony Kendall,” she read and grinned, “Oh Harm will love this… it’s perfect beach wear.”

Will turned to my present and opened it, “The complete Charisma Collection,” she read my handwriting on the DVDs I’d burnt. 

I grinned, “I thought you might enjoy seeing your favourite cheerleader, revenge for all the times she bullied you at school. It’s got everything she’s done from ‘Teens on the loose’ to her latest, “I married a werewolf.”

A light bulb flashed over Dawnie’s head, “So that’s why we were buying a wedding dress,” she grinned, “I thought you were about to do the decent thing and propose to Mom”

“Enslave – yes, marry – no; I’m not the type,” I grinned back. Then I shook my head as I remembered the scene, “It was a bit of a waste of money – I mean Cordy only wore it for about two minutes before her new hubby transformed and took her in front of the entire congregation… Mind you as they were all werewolves they all joined in.”

“Apart from the Minister – he was a vampire,” Anya glared accusingly at me.

I shrugged, “What can I say? I panicked.”

“She staked him,” explained Anya with in an expression that suggested she was shocked that I’d done such a thing. I guess she’s still pissed we had to cut that scene from the final product - Demons won’t buy porn where a Slayer rushes onto to set and stabs to death (again) one of the performers just before he does the money shot.

Still there were more important things to think about than my accidental staking of one of Anya’s tame vamps – like my presents. I quickly opened Anya’s and gave her the obligatory thanks, though by now she was so bored that she was not the centre of attention she’d picked up yesterday’s papers and was reading the funnies. It was Will’s present next, I tore off the wrapping paper and grinned, “Thanks Will.”

It was a Princess Leia bikini, if Return of the Jedi had been a porn film, complete with slave collar and leash. I licked my lips as I went through my being Jabba fantasies – Butt-fuck would look gorgeous with her titties fallen out and lashed to the bed. 

“My present, my present,” Dawnie was almost jumping up and down with excitement as she thrust what she’d bought me into my hands – the way she was jumping about you would think she was the receiver not the giver, a lesson for Anya there. 

“Thanks Dawnie,” I smiled in gratitude even before I started to open it. Dawnie seemed to think I was being slow, cos she sat down next to me and started pulling at the wrapping paper herself. I gave her hand a slight slap, “Stop…”

Dawnie grinned at me, “Sorry Faith.”

She got up and sat down again, ants in the pants as English says. I pulled apart the wrapping paper and gave a gasp of appreciation, “Dawnie….”

“I hope you like it,” she said with just a hint of nervousness.

I stood up and swished the crop through the air, it whistled seductively at me. I couldn’t wait to try it out, “B, Butt-fuck,” I turned to the two bitches, “Bend over.”

Tittering and giggling with excitement the Mrs Summers and her darling daughter assumed the position. Both were so supple that B easily touched her toes and Butt-fuck was close. Two asses waved in the air. I stood behind them, positioning myself that I could thrash one and quickly switch to the other, like beating a drum if you play for Def Leppard. I raised the crop and brought it down on Butt-fuck's butt, “One…”

It hit with a satisfying crack. Butt-fuck gave a squeal of pain, mixed with pleasure. I quickly swung the crop on the opposite side, “One…”

This time it was B’s turn to let out a sharp cry as the crop snapped against her naked skin. The mark it left was as red as her suspenders. I lifted it again and cracked across the mark, B’s squeaked in surprise, she had been expecting me to go for Butt-fuck. But one thing I’d learnt about keeping bitches is never to get into a routine, they get used to it and bored. And a bored bitch is no fun at all. “Two… three…four…”

I thrashed down twice more on B’s behind, creating a little boxed shaped pattern. I paused for a second, looking at B’s butt as she quivered in anticipation of the next blow. Beside her Butt-fuck was also quivering, though in her case it was impatience and jealousy that B was the one who was the centre of attention. I grinned and quickly switched to her, “Two…”

“Ouch…” squeaked Butt-fuck excitedly as the crop cracked across her crack. Her butt raised slightly in invitation and I could see it quake as she waited for the next thrashing blow. Which meant it was time for B…

“Five… six,” I brought down the crop, diagonally cutting the earlier box. B gave a shriek of surprise as the leather slapped into her naked flesh. 

Butt-fuck was quivering again, like a hunting dog that’s just seen a dying duck fall in the distance. I grinned, “Three…”

The sound of Butt-fuck was disappointment. She’d tensed herself up for a hammering blow, but instead all I’d done was gently touch her naked skin with the crop, more like a caress than a whip. I smiled, don’t get into a routine and keep them keen. I raised my arm and brought down the crop again, “Four…”

“Aaaaarrrghhhh,” screamed Butt-fuck as if she’d been hit by lightning. I’d put, if not all my Slayer strength, at least a fair portion into that belt and Butt-fuck felt it. She almost toppled forward with the force, luckily she was experienced enough to cope, but even so when I brought down, “Five” she flinched.

“Seven, eight,” I gave B a couple of quick cracks, just as she was beginning to think I’d finished with her. Neither were that hard, just enough to sting and leave a mark, but B still squealed like a goat being sacrificed.

“Six,” I rapped once more on Butt-fuck butt, slicing another red weal across her skin. I stood back and flexed the crop, as I’d just seen it was very springy, “Thanks Dawnie – I love it; I’m going to be using it all the time.”

Dawnie blushed with pride, “Good, you like it.”

“I love it,” I turned back to the bitches and, for luck, I gave them another crack across each of their trembling asses, “Time for dinner…”

*

I’d have been content after dinner to spend the rest of the day chilling in front of the TV. Butt-fuck and B had laid on a spread, Turkey, Beef, Chicken, Nut Cutlets (for Will), roast potatoes, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, raw potatoes (don’t ask – let’s just say Anya still enjoys some demon delicacies) and more vegetables than I knew existed. Oh and pudding.

So when I say I was stuffed it was cos I couldn’t eat another thing and not cos, unlike B and Butt-fuck, I’d spent the entire meal sitting in the middle of the table with a dildo up my pussy for my guests viewing pleasure. I’d collapsed into the sofa in front of the TV, thanking whatever deities there were for the invention of remote control. Will and Anya were equally lethargic. Even Dawnie, normally a fireball of energy, had yawned and curled up beside me resting her head on my shoulder. A few clanks and bangs from the kitchen as B and Butt-fuck washed the dishes were the only interruption to the pleasant Southern drone of Jimmy Stewart. 

It all changed when Butt-fuck and B finished their chores. At first they sat as good as gold watching Jimmy review his life. But after a while they started to get a little frisky. It came in stages; at first it was a licking of lips seductively, followed by the dropping of candy on the floor which meant they had to stand up and slowly bend over to pick it up. Next came to the rubbing of their cute shaven slits, at first their touches were concealed and seemed accidental, but soon they were becoming increasingly vigorous fingers down slits, with unmistakable moans of lust. 

I knew the signs of horny Summer’s women, I’d seen the signs before. Normally I either put them over my knee and spank their asses until they squealed or I gave in and fucked them from here to Sunday. I smiled, as it was Christmas it seemed uncharitable to give them a thrashing without orgasms, but I was still feeling a bit full. 

Will looked at me and nodded at B sliding two fingers into her snatch, “Are we going to do anything?”

“P’haps later,” I replied, “Ignore them, it’s about time they learnt some discipline.”

“But we’re horny now,” moaned Butt-fuck, she pulled her finger out of her slit and licked away the cum.

I gave her a hard stare, “And we’re watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.’”

At first my stern words worked – well for about two minutes. Then the two minxes were at it again, touching and fingering both their own and each slits. Their moans became increasingly loud and distracting, especially as Clarence was trying to tell Jimmy what a top husband, father and small town hero he’d been. I turned to the two Summer’s – Butt-fuck was fingering her daughter hard whilst B was slurping at Mommy’s large tits, “Butt-fuck, B… I won’t tell you again.”

This time they listened for as long as five minutes. Then I could feel surreptitious hands on my jean buttons. I looked down to see B staring innocently up at me, trying to pretend she hadn’t just undone my pants. I scowled and crossed my legs, as B continued to try and push her head between my legs. I gave her a quick slap and she whined, before slinking away. It didn’t last, within seconds Butt-fuck had taken her place and B was trying to remove Dawnie’s jeans. 

“Buffy,” snapped Dawnie, “Behave…”

“Sorry Dawn, but we’re horny,” said Buffy in a voice so thick with self-pity that I expected Clarence to swoop through the window and start lecturing her on what a wonderful life it was.

I gave Butt-fuck a quick smack on her hand as it slinked upwards, before speaking crossly “Sit still, the both of you or you’ll be sleeping in the yard tonight…”

It worked, at least long enough for the movie to end, which was about three minutes after I’d told them off. I gave a theatrical sigh as Butt-fuck’s face connected with my panties and she tried to push her tongue under the material. I gave her a light shove back and stood up, looking at my sis and friends, “Do you fancy going two’s up on the bitches?”

Dawnie shrugged, “If we don’t we’re not going to get any peace…”

Will looked at the TV supplement, “There’s nothing good on until six… might as well.”

Anya clapped her hands, “Dibs I get a go on Buffy…”

“Will, you want B as well? It been at least a week since you had her,” I turned to look at the two sluts. They were sitting on their knees looking up, panting with excitement, their titties wobbling from side as they trembled in anticipation, “Okay, let’s go upstairs, but I’m still feeling energy zapped after dinner, so you’ll have to open your own asses.”

B and Butt-fuck were off their knees and up the stairs like I’d told them Santa Claus was stuck under the bed. The four of us made our way upstairs in a more leisurely fashion. By the time we arrived, B and Butt-fuck had laid out the strap-ons on the bed and were lying back, with their legs bent back, as they toyed their assholes open with ultra-large dildos. Amy, however, seeing her archenemy – the founder of MOO – was running round her cage on the edge of apoplexy. I took of my sweater and tossed it over the cage, that quietened her.

“Cunt or ass,” I asked Dawnie, pointing at Butt-fuck.

A slow smile spread across her cute pixie face, “Faith, since Mom’s put all her effort into opening her butt for us wouldn’t it be better if we shared it…”

I’m not normally one to say ‘no’ to double anal, but normally I haven’t eaten half a turkey and two helpings of pud. Butt-fuck gave an excited giggle as she thought about being double-stuffed by me and her daughter, it faded as she saw my face. She pulled the toy from her butt and got onto her hands and knees, waggling the open hole at me. She turned her head and gave a the little girl look she’s learnt from B, “Please Faith, share my butt. It’s Christmas.”

“Please, Faith, please,” Dawnie gripped my arm and looked at me pleadingly.

I sighed and pulled down my pants, “Okay, two cocks in the ass it is. I’ll go in first, you join me when I’ve opened that hole.”

I pulled on my toy and got on the strap-on. Will was already lying on her back with B bouncing her slit down on the redhead’s large dildo. Even as I watched Anya joined them guiding her toy down B’s open ass. There was a squeal of joy from the blonde as Anya started to hammer her. I grinned and gripped Butt-fuck’s sides, “In I come, slut.”

Butt-fuck had done a good job in opening her hole and the dildo slid in like a stake through a vamp. The Milf gave a gasp of enjoyment as my cock ran over her erogenous zone. I leant forward and transferred my hands to her titties, squeezing them as I began to slam forward, “Open wide Butt-fuck!”

Dawnie squealed in appreciation as her Mom and sister were slammed hard, “Give it to them,” she laughed and clapped her hands, whilst bouncing on the bed.

I rammed harder and harder, varying the angle of my thrust so that with each slamming downward motion I stretched another bit of the ass. It was hard work, with all the Slayer Healing Cream Butt-fuck’s being using to repair her butt, she’s build up an immunity. Still, my earlier lack of energy had gone and I’d got my second wind, hammering her hole with my huge toy. It splattered down her chute and she screamed as her anal G-spot sparked out messages of pure joy, “Yessss, yessss, fuck my slutty ass.”

I leant back and wiped a trickle of sweat from my forehead, “That should be big enough now, Dawnie.”

Dawnie’s ten-inch strap-on looked gigantic against her sparse teen frame, but from experience she knew how to use it. She moved over Butt-fuck so that she was almost sitting on her back opposite me. Gradually she lowered her cock into the battered back-hole. I’d opened Butt-fuck, but Dawnie still had to work it. Her face creased with concentration as she pushed her dildo down into her Mom’s waiting ass, “Fuck – you’re tight. Take it all.”

I gripped at Butt-fuck’s ass and pulled at the cheeks as Dawnie continued to push. Beside us the bed bounced as Will and Anya continued to sandwich B who was screaming like a dying banshee. So was Butt-fuck, “Oh God, oh God, yesssss, yesssss, yesssss, I’m a whore, fuck my whore ass.”

A drip of sweat dripped from Dawnie to land on Butt-fuck’s back as the cock went in. I grinned, “That’s it in – let’s try and work up a rhythm.”

We began to jointly fuck Butt-fuck’s ass. As we’d done a lot of times together me and Dawnie started to giggle as our titties bounced against each other. Below us Butt-fuck was screaming so much she was at risk of going hoarse, “Yesssss, yessssss, yesssssss.”

Harder and faster we ploughed her ass. Opening her ass like it was the Mall Sale on Boxing Day. The bed screeched in protest, as B and Butt-fuck were double-fucked. They were both juicing up like oranges, their cum spitting out of their cunts and soaking not just themselves, but the me and my friends. And we were cumming as well, multiple times, screaming in pleasure as the electrical jolts ran through us. The four of us were squirting cum over the bitches until they shone like cars which had just been waxed and polished, “Aaaaaarrrrghhhh, yessssss, fuuuucckkkk meeeee, haarrrrrrrrddd!!!”

I rammed the dildo in, my naked body hammering into Dawnie so hard that droplets of sweat splashed off us and onto the other. It was rolling down me in waves. Beside us B gave a final scream. Butt-fuck had already wrecked her vocal chords and was only able to let out a sympathetic croak. We slammed in again. The two cocks pushed her anal erogenous zone into her wall and she shook like she was attached to the mains.

“God,” I gasped and pulled out. Dawnie followed me. Anya and Will were lying either side of B, her ass was gaping so wide you could have put a baseball down it. I reached over and pulled my sweater off Amy’s cage to wipe some off the sweat off my forehead. If B’s ass was open it was nothing compared to Butt-fuck’s – that could have fitted a football.

Amy squeaked excitedly and ran round her cage. I looked at her, then Butt-fuck and B’s open ass and then up into Dawnie’s eyes. She grinned back, great minds thinking alike and all that, “I’ll just go get some cheese…”


	17. Chapter 17

Dawnie was leaning against her parked open-topped Lamborghini, still tanned from our break in the Caribbean. I could see my reflection in her pair of Gucci sunglasses as I got out of my own black Ferrari and pushed my own Raybans up to nestle in my hair. I chirped the car’s alarm; not that it needed protection as I could see in the shadows one of Anya’s pet demons – anyone wanting my car would need to be able to drive one armed and with stumps for legs once it had finished with them

“Hey, Dawnie,” I said cheerily, “How was school?”

She pulled a face, “Boring… How was sitting around doing nothing?”

“I didn’t sit around doing nothing,” I grinned, “I slept until midday, then I went out with Will and bought some CDs.”

“Oh, I apologise, it sounds like you had a much busier day than I thought,” my adopted sister smiled to show she was teasing, before giving a tiny, but attractive frown, “Where is Will by the way?”

There was a bang of a car backfiring and the smell of exhaust smoke so strong that it almost overwhelmed my slayer senses. I didn’t need to answer Dawn’s question as Will’s green Volkswagen Beetle, complete with ‘Atomkraft? Nein Danke’ sticker drove into view. There was no doubt about it, my best friend is much more sensible with money than me and Dawnie – we’d splashed out on fast cars, even faster women and designer gear. Will had carefully chosen a second-hand car (not too many miles on the clock) and invested in stock in Enron, Lehman Brothers and Bernard L. Madoff Investments.

She got out and smiled, “I’m not late am I? You haven’t been waiting long? I just needed to fill up with gas.”

“No prob; even if you hadn’t stopped there’s no way that little dinky could have kept up with my girl.” I grinned and stroked my car lovingly, it was sex on wheels and if I wasn’t already getting lots it would have been the perfect pick-up machine.

“Yeah… well I go for character rather than speed and looks,” said Will looking over mine and Dawn’s cars with the same disapproving glances Southern Grandmas give if their grandkids bring home half the ghetto for a gang-bang.

“Yeah, like Harm,” I shot back laughing, “Notorious for her plain looks.”

“Touche,” admitted Will and smiled, “And speaking of bitches we might as well head in.”

The demon dog retreated into the shadows as we headed down the alleyway to our destination. Despite the locality, smell and that it was only mid-afternoon Anya’s Magic Box was heaving; demons and humans rubbing shoulders as they perused the wares on offer. The Magic Box with its mix of sex and magic was easily the most popular shop in Sunnydale and a goldmine for the ex-demon who owned it. Anya saw us and gave a brief wave before turning back to the Slime Demon in front of her and demonstrating the correct way to snap a whip. The blonde model tied up over the counter gave a moan of pain and pleasure as the leather thong snapped over her bare buttocks, leaving a red weal. 

“Look, there’s Cordy,” said Dawnie and pointed at our Porn Princess; a line of customers queued in front of her, snapping up the new offering. I say this for Porn Princess, she’s a natural salesperson – there she was standing in nothing but a pair of thongs and a necklace, jacking off a customer. Even as I watched he shot his load over her thighs, the thick white liquid joining so much other cum that it looked like Porn Princess had been wading in rice pudding. She picked up a video, signed it whilst the man was zipping himself up and exchanged it for a couple of twenty dollar bills. Her hand reached out and she started to give manual relief to the next customer. Dawn nudged me, “She seems to be pulling the punters.”

I groaned at the joke and Will pulled a face, before saying, “Looks like the promotion’s paying though,” she nodded at the line to make her point.

It was true, my original plan had been to sell for thirty dollars, seven for me, seven for Dawn, seven for Will, seven for Anya, one dollar fifty to charity and fifty cents to Porn Princess. But Will had the brainwave why didn’t we offer it and a handjob for forty dollars, it was an extra two dollars and fifty cents each for me, Dawnie, Will and Anya per sale? I trusted Will’s business brain and agreed; as she predicted it was paying off.

I took a look at the cover of the DVD (hey kiddies, we also sell in video and magical sensory stone – which made you feel like you ‘re there). I had to admit we deserved the money – it hadn’t been the easiest shoot. Corralling one hundred men and demons for the world’s biggest anal gang-bang wasn’t as easy as we’d planned: some of the demons had kept trying to eat their co-stars, one vamp had to be staked just after his shot and one doubled-cocked demon had tried to push them both in the same hole at once. To top it Anya’s sensory stones had nearly overloaded and the number of healing spells poor Will had to cast to keep Porn Princess’s ass virgin tight had left my best friend so drained she spent the next day in bed. Though as she had Harm re-energising her pussy through delicate tongue massage it was hard to feel totally sorry for her.

It was worth it though, as the cover showed. In it Porn Princess had her legs drawn up so that we could see her gaping ass hole, cum pouring from it. The rest of her body was deluged in goo as well - it matted her hair, covered her face, dripped down her tits. And we’d taken the picture only half-way through the gang-bang – by the end Porn Princess could have been mistaken for a slime monster. The legend at the bottom was right, “Charisma Carpenter – the most depraved star in porn.” 

And the one who was making me and my friends rich…

She wasn’t the only way we were raking it in. Anya had finished with her customer, who seemed so satisfied with his whip that he was cracking it at his succubi slaves as her left the shop. Anya gave him a wave, “Come back soon,” she trilled. It’s that level of personal service, which brings customers back again and again.

As soon as he’d gone she turned to us, greeting us with her latest affection – air kisses. For some reason (and I’m not ruling out Dawnie feeling mischievous) Anya seems to have been told that making a ‘mwwaahhinng noise’, opening your mouth in kiss and getting near to the recipients cheek only to pull away like you’ve been struck leads to more money in the till. And nothing I say seems to persuade her otherwise. Dawnie and Will played along, I grunted and neatly sidestepped. Anya glared at me, like I’d stolen her puppies, before shrugging and smiling – her mood being more changeable than Porn Princess’s thongs. She gestured towards the back off the store, where another orderly queue was forming, “It’s going well today.”

“Looks like it,” I said. Apart from acting as agents to Porn Princess me and my friends have also been hiring B, Butt-fuck and Harm as glory-hole suckers. It certainly brought in the big ones; in cash and cocks. At ten dollars a pop, an average of thirty blows a session and fifty-fifty between Anya and the rest of us – well you can see why me and Dawnie were driving sports models. 

Anya turned and headed towards her back office, the rest of us following her. Inside the video screen showed B and Harm guzzling the cocks thrust through their holes, both were damp with sweat as they bobbed their heads back and forth so quickly it was like they were moshing to Skid Row. The house rules were to swallow, but even experienced cum sluts such as the two teen blondes couldn’t take it all, and there was plenty of overflow down their chins and dripping down their naked fronts and onto their thighs. I turned from our Frosty the Snowman impersonators, “So we’re all set?”

“Yep,” said Anya and opened the door that led from her office to some dressing rooms.

Butt-fuck may nowdays be Mrs Respectability, a member of the PTA and a defender of all that is right and good or she may be a slut who likes nothing better than being fucked hard and often. However twenty years ago she’d been still getting fucked hard and often, but being paid for it. And I reckoned it was about time Joy Seasons made a return to the porn business – though it had become more hardcore since the seventies.

As me, Dawnie and Will changed Anya made her other preparations, calling on the dark Gods to charge up the sensory stone. Outside I could hear the crack of thunder, inside the lights flickered and I could almost hear the screams of damned souls as the gates to hell dimensions opened to let loose the demonic energies to power the stone. On a more positive note I thought we might be able to retail this at forty dollars a pop and Butt-fuck was doing it as a freebie. 

“Ready?” asked Anya. Without waiting for a reply she picked up the sensory stone and headed to the studio in the rear of the Magic Box. I quickly adjusted my strap-on, tightening it so it didn’t slide down my legs as I walked and followed her. I stopped behind the partition with Dawnie and Will. On the other side of the wall I could hear Anya giving Butt-fuck some last instructions; she’d forgotten that Butt-fuck had been doing porno when Anya was just in her mid-nine hundreds. A few moments later Anya returned, “Okay, good to go.”

I nodded, “Let’s shoot.”

She switched on the monitor, there was Butt-fuck in a fake living-room. She reclined on the sofa, reading a lifestyle magazine and humming contentedly some seventies ditty. Anya flicked a switch and out of shot a cage open. The snarling vampire jumped out, bounding across the room like he hadn’t been fed for a week - probably cos he hadn’t. He stopped in front of a screaming Butt-fuck and rubbed his hands together – if it hadn’t been for his fanged features you’d have said he was short, fat and unthreatening. However with his sharpened teeth fixed in a smile he was as dangerous as an angry snake dropped down a sweater. He moved closer to Butt-fuck, “Lovely Jubbly,” he purred.

That’s when I kicked in the door and rushed in followed by the Dawnie and Will. For a second I halted, my cape flapping behind me as I said the immortal words, “Don’t fear – Super Slut Three are here.”

All I can say in my defence is that Anya wrote the script.

And we hadn’t told it to the vamp. He stared at us in shock. I can’t say I blame him – after all he’d been told there was a free meal on offer; he wasn’t expecting three teens to burst in wearing capes, masks, boots and nothing else – well apart from large strap-ons. He was still flapping his gums and doing an impression of a beached whale when Dawnie whacked the stake through his heart.

“Oh,” trilled Butt-fuck, who’d been in no danger, “Super Slut Three – you saved me.”

“Have no fear,” I intoned, my voice like the President giving a speech, as in the background Dawnie struggled to stop laughing, “No women is in danger whilst Super Slut Three patrol the streets.”

“Oh,” said Butt-fuck and fluttered her eyelids whilst dropping one hand to undo the top button of her dress, “How can I reward you for saving me from certain death?”

In most films the hero gets the girl at the end. Porn’s different – the hero (or heroines) gets the girl at the start. I looked at the other members of Super Slut Three, and we all grinned as we said in unison, “Fucking.”

That was the scripted part over. Anya claimed she was taking a risk and letting us ad-lib the rest of the scene. But frankly she’s been to enough of our orgies to realise that we don’t need direction to work out what to do with Butt-fuck and three strap-ons. Without saying anything else I leaned forward and slammed my mouth onto Butt-fucks. I pushed my tongue in, dominating and controlling her as I explored and probed. At the same time I moved my hands to the front of her dress, the buttons popped – ripped from the material and exploding across the set like shrapnel as I pulled the dress open and exposed her huge tits. I grabbed them and began to squeeze.

“Go for it, Faith… er Miss Slut,” said Slut Girl, aka Dawnie, as she momentarily forgot my secret identity, “Rip it off.”

With my tongue raging down Butt-fuck’s throat and my hands gripping the Milf’s titties like they were stress balls I kinda had other things to do than help Joy Seasons finishing undressing; and as her hands were round my back, clawing at my cape with passionate intensity, so did she. Luckily, Slutwoman, or Will as she’s known in day to day life, had some spare capacity. I heard the dress rip as Will tore the rest of it away, leaving the Milf wearing a pair of suspenders and a pair of high-heels; “Nice,” the redhead murmured as she started to fondle blonde Milf butt.

Beside me Dawnie was almost salivating as her Mom’s tits were manhandled. I let go off them and broke the kiss, leaving my mouth free. I flicked the nipple of the tittie nearest my little sis, “Go on, Dawn… Slut Girl; have a taste.”

Without waiting to see if she did I dived down on the other tit, my mouth opening to suck the large brown nipple in. Butt-fuck moaned in pleasure as my lips closed round her bosom and my tongue moved over it’s tip. I pushed my teeth lightly into the erect nub, just enough to make her feel their sharpness. She moaned harder; “Oh girls… I’m yours…”

From the corner of my eye I could see Dawnie had taken my advice and was munching her Mom’s tittie like it was dinner. No wonder the Milf was moaning. I moved my hand down to stroke her slit. Dawnie had got their before me and was rubbing her Mom’s lips, brushing her fingers over the wet labia and making them even wetter. I joined her in a friendly competition, the two of us skimming our palms over the wet hole and making Butt-fuck groan and stretch; “That’s it, do anything you want,” she said, her voice husky with lust.

I took that as an invitation to move a finger into her pussy, not that I needed one. So did Dawnie, not that she needed an invite either. And I was guessing from the way Butt-fuck gave a little ‘oooohhhh’ followed by a sluttish giggle that Willow had also placed a digit in a hole; a third person who needed no invite to finger-fuck the Milf slut. I began to finger the hole hard, pushing against the wall as Dawnie also rammed in. Together our probing fingers pulled at the Milf’s juicy cunt, opening it wide enough that we could both fit in two and then three fingers. Butt-fucked bucked like a rodeo stallion as our fingers rammed at her, both of us hammering hard against her sensitive spot. I took my mouth from her nipple, “Enjoying this?”

“Yes, oh yes, Faith,” the Milf moaned, all pretence that we were mysterious superheroines forgotten – still we could dub later. 

I pulled my fingers out and clenched them into fist, nodding to Dawnie to take her own fingers out to give me space. She did so, but continued to slurp tittie as I grinned at Butt-fuck “Well, you’re going to love this.”

She did. She screamed and gasped for air as I pushed my fist into her. I could feel her hole expanding to take my fist, before contracting as it passed and my thinner wrist followed it. She was soaked, lubricating me like she was advertising some deluxe engine oil. So much cum came out, it was dripping from her cunt in a steady flow, like rain falling from a leaky drain. And when I hit her clit I thought she was going to scream so loud and so long that the windows three blocks away would shatter, “Yesssss, yesssss, give it to your Butt-fuck bunny, Mistress Faith, give it me hard.”

We would really need to dub, I thought. Then I shrugged, I’d worry about that later right now I was going to hammer that clit like I was Mike Tyson and it was Robin Givens, or perhaps a tasty ear. I hammered it hard, each punch sending Butt-fuck into squeals of orgasmic delight. Her body shook so much that Dawnie was forced to relinquish her tittie or risk being brained by the bouncing other one. She moved back, grinning and watching the show, “Go on Faith, fist that Mom pussy… oh Will, where are you going to put that?”

My best friend had tired of opening Butt-fuck’s butt with her finger and was now introducing something much more rubbery to the open hole. It was hard to know what was making the Milf quake more, the feel of my knuckles rapping hard against her clit or the large rubber stretching her wall like it was elastic. Both toy and fist were swishing it at speed, doubling the Milf into a wailing wall of screaming bliss. Whichever was doing the most didn’t matter, Butt-fuck still squirted out cum like a bleeder with a cut vein; it splashed all over me, soaking my toy and running down my thighs to dribble inside my boots. The Milf screamed, “Aaaarrrggghhh, ooooohhh yessssss.”

I pulled out my fist, bringing out a further deluge of woman juice as I did. Will continued to slam away, ramming her dildo so hard up my slut’s ass that I could feel the floor shake. Or perhaps it was the echoing from Butt-fucks scream which was making the room reverberate like there was an earthquake. But now I was away, Will had Butt-fuck bent over the armrest of the sofa, gripping her waist as she thrust so far up the older woman’s chute that I almost expected the cock to bounce out through Butt-fuck’s mouth. Dawnie must have thought the same, cos she jumped onto the couch, knelt down and as her Mom bounced forward started to waggle her rubber strap-on enticingly in front of the Milf’s lips. Butt-fuck tried to reach for it, but Dawnie snatched it swiftly away. Butt-fuck gave her daughter an agonised look of lust as she was slammed forward again, only for Dawnie to snatch away the prize just as the blonde’s lips brushed it. The Milf squealed, “Dawnie.”

“You want it?” Dawnie purred and stood up.

Butt-fuck nodded. Or at least I thought she did – her body was shaking so much from the ass ramming she was getting it might just have been she was loosing control of her spinal column. But she made another lunge forward, this time getting close enough to briefly lick the rubber. Her face contorted, “Please Dawn, let me suck your to…”

Dawn moved forward, interrupting her Mom by pushing the cock into the Milf’s open mouth. The blonde was being pushed forward at the time and her eyes opened as she swallowed more rubber than she was expecting. When Willow’s hands dragged her backwards a thin line of saliva between rubber and mouth followed her. The Milf squealed in joy, “Let me suck it again.”

This time when she sprang forward Dawnie let her Mom take it without teasing; the Milf’s lips closing comfortably around the rubber. She moved up it as Will hammered into her, encouraging her forward with the slap of thighs against butt cheeks. I watched as the Milf moved back and forth between the two teen’s, one second a dildo deep down her throat, the next another toy ploughing her ass. Butt-fuck’s eyes were wide open, the spit-roasting so eye watering that her make-up ran as she teared up. My bestie and sis were squealing with enjoyment, their capes fluttering as they energetically rammed front and back.

I was getting way turned on watching, my hand rubbing at my nipples and making them erect as I watched the sexual scene unfold in front of me. I tweaked the nub and moved my spare hand to push away my strap on and then under my thong, before sliding a finger round and round my wet pussy. In front of me I could hear Dawnie’s excited squeals, “Suck it, suck it, suck it” as well as the loud gasps from Will as her toys ratcheted in and out of the Milf’s holes and hammered against their clits.

“Yessssss, yesssss,” screamed Will as her toy dug into her pussy hard enough that it made her squeal with orgasmic bliss. She pulled back, her cape sticking to her sweaty body.

“Hey, let me have a go,” I grinned and stepped forward. Butt-fuck’s ass was as open as a twenty-four hour store. I reached round and lifted her up and back, making Butt-fuck squeal as she was wrenched from the rubber she’d been throating. Dawnie gave me a glare at spoiling her fun. I smiled as I sat down, still holding Butt-fuck’s waist, “Just let me get in her back hole, then you can stuff her cunt.”

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, fuck me together” burbled Butt-fuck happily, as if we had asked for her opinion. I ignored her and instead concentrated on gripping my strap-on and guiding it up her gaping chute. The rubber rod moved up easily, Will’s earlier pounding had left the hole wide and elastic. I could feel Butt-fuck quivering in excitement as she lowered her ass down to meet my raising pelvis. I let her butt cheeks land onto my thighs, before lowering myself down – she followed me. 

“That’s it Butt-fuck,” I cooed, “Let Faith fuck that open ass of yours.”

I moved my hands round to reach for her titties, pulling them up and moulding them in my hands. The blonde giggled and groaned as I squeezed and groped them, pushing them around like play-dough. I could feel the erect nipples pressing into my hand, firm and as solid as brick. I gripped harder, my nails biting into the soft flesh. Butt-fuck moaned in pleasure and twisted her body to rub against me.

I looked up at Dawnie, who was almost salivating, “C’mon Slut-Girl. You want an invite?”

Dawnie shook her head and smiled prettily at me, “I’m guessing I don’t need one.”

“You guess right,” I laughed, waiting patiently for Dawnie to fill her Mom’s slit with rubber.

I didn’t have long to wait before Dawnie started to push her cock, already wet with her Mom’s saliva into the Milf’s damp twat. Butt-fuck groaned and giggled as the toy was threaded in, her body arching and moving with pleasure as the thick cock slid over her fleshy wall. She gave a further scream as it rolled over her clit. I squeezed her titties and put my chin on her shoulder so that I could look at Dawnie as she fucked, whilst not loosening my cock from inside her Mom’s asshole. I smiled at my little sis, “Fuck her hard.”

Dawnie took me at my word. She rammed into Butt-fuck like she was taking a run at the pole vault and the Milf gasped as the cock rushed in so far it almost met mine in the middle. I gripped her titties harder, keeping them from bouncing in Dawnie’s face as the sixteen year old ploughed her Mom like a ripe plum. Butt-fuck started to shriek, lustful cries of bliss, as she was sandwiched between us. I let Dawnie do the work for a few moments, until she had got into a rhythm. Then I started to lift my own body and slam my cock deep into Butt-fuck’s fuck butt. The Milf’s squeals were louder and more high-pitched as she was double-pounded, her body bouncing between us like a tennis ball. I gripped her titties harder, like if I didn’t I was scared they’d fall off. Directly in my eye-line I could see Dawnie’s firmer tits wobbling and bouncing, the nipples firm. Butt-fuck could see them as well and she tried to move her head to lick at them. I gave her some length and pushed at her back so she was lifted into a position so she could run her tongue over them as Dawnie struck down. The Milf squealed, “Please fuck me, fuck me hard.”

A jet of cum shot from her soaking Dawnie. The teen didn’t pause, but continued to slam in, moaning as she did “Dirty cunt, dirty squirter, squirter whore.”

“I want back,” Willow had recovered her breath and was jumping from foot to foot in excitement as she waited for a hole to become free. The only trouble was that me and Dawnie were enjoying the ass and cunt so much that I couldn’t see them opening any time soon, well opening more than they were. And her mouth was only reachable for Will if she stood on top of Dawnie’s shoulders There was only one solution…

“Let’s shift position so that Butt-fuck in on her hands and knees on top of you Dawnie, then me and Will can share her ass,” I said.

Will nodded enthusiastically, there’s little more that my bestie likes than double-ass fucking Harm, B or Butt-fuck; and lets be honest I’m not exactly against it. Dawnie smiled and nodded, “Okay, Faithie, let’s do it.”

We scrambled to the floor, Butt-fuck lowering herself face down onto Dawnie and sliding her cunt down her daughter’s slick strap-on. Dawnie moaned as the haft of the toy pressed into her own pussy, juice forming and seeping across her lips. I looked at Will, who licked her lips lasciviously as she looked at the butt-hole me and her had between us opened and were about to open more. She grinned at me, “Shall I go first?”

I nodded, “Slot it in and I’ll join you.”

She moved behind Butt-fuck, gripping her toy and started to push it in. The Milf whinnied in pleasure as again she was double penetrated. I put my hands on my hips and watched as Will began to slowly pound her, varying the angle with each thrust to open the top of the hole and make the walls give way. Harder and harder she pounded, each thrust slow but forceful, making Butt-fuck cry in pleasure as mini-orgasms fluttered through her body. I grinned, “Let me in, then.”

Momentarily Will paused, reaching out one hand to grip Butt-fuck’s shoulder to make sure she didn’t continue to try and ride Dawnie. I gripped my toy and started to push at Butt-fuck’s back hole. Even with Will’s efforts the hole was still tight for two. The redhead saw that and started to ease her dildo out enough that I could start to force the tip of mine in. II could hear Butt-fuck’s shrieks, overlaid on Dawn’s sensual groans as Butt-fucked was pushed down. Gradually me and Will got our dildos in, moving down together so we didn’t crowd each other out. I could see beads of sweat forming on Will’s forehead at the effort and concentration, her light skin blushing. I guessed I looked the same. And God knows how Butt-fuck looked with three dildos in two holes, but I’ll give her this much - she wasn’t complaining.

“That’s it,” I moaned as we pushed deeper. I was rubbing against Will as we moved, my hands moved under her cape and onto her butt. She reciprocated. Together we began to move up and down, penetrating deep into Butt-fuck’s chute and driving the Milf wild. At the same time I gently massaged Will’s smooth ass cheeks and gently kissed and nibbled her mouth. Her fingers touched and rubbed me, her tongue gently stabbed mine. I moved quicker into Butt-fuck.

“Yesssss, yesssss, yessss,” screamed the Milf. It wasn’t taking much movement to make her cum, even the slightest shift of our bodies was enough to wrack her with orgasms. And our shifts weren’t slight, but deep shoves of double-dildo down her back fuckhole. The two dildos expanded her and she screamed again as they rubbed over her anal nerve endings, making them explode like grenades. Harder we pushed, ramming her as we rubbed each other. The Milf screamed again, jetting her cum out over Dawnie for a second time, “Yessss, yesssss, fuck my ass, double fuck it hard!”

The teen brunette at the bottom was also orgasming loudly, I could hear her shrieks of pleasure as the weight of three crushed her toy hard into her cunt. She shrieked out oaths and pleas, and squirted out cum, which shot up against her Mom’s tum, before dripping down and forming puddles round my foot. Dawnie’s hands massaged the back of my calves, moving up and down in time with my thrusts into Butt-fuck. Each time the teen would give a scream of “Fuck!” so loud that I felt my eardrums were in danger of popping.

Harder, faster, deeper – the three cocks entered Butt-fuck again and again and again. Cum and sweat stained us all, dripping and dribbling down our bodies. And the sound of orgasmic screams and grunts echoed round the room. Harder, harder, harder – a cataclysm of fucking, until Butt-fuck was a rag doll, Dawnie was little better and me and Will were sweating like a pair of sauna bunnies. We didn’t stop, but continued driving our cocks deep into the well opened ass-hole of Joy Seasons, drilling her like she was an oil well.

I pulled out, “Let’s get her to clean them.”

“Just a minute,” said Will as she continued to pound Butt-fuck; without my dildo to act as a brake she was going faster and harder, pounding the well-opened hole so hard that not only was Butt-fuck cumming like an express train, so was Dawnie beneath her.

I could see that Will wasn’t going to be a minute, but that didn’t stop me getting my own dildo tongue polished. I walked round the front of Butt-fuck, who was groaning and gasping with pleasure as two cocks hammered her most sensitive bits. I grabbed my strap-on in one hand and reached under her chin with the other, squeezing so that her mouth opened. I pushed in the cock, Butt-fuck happily taking the thick rubber dong into her mouth. I put my hands on my hips and arrogantly began to thrust in and out. The Milf took it, using her tongue to guide it into the corner of her cheek so that it bulged like a squirrel hoarding nuts. I moved in and out, looking down at Butt-fuck as she enjoyed the use of her three holes. I grinned and said to whoever was listening, “Fuck harder, let’s make her squeal.”

I followed by own advice about fucking her harder by starting to really move by waist, thrusting the cock like a jackhammer. Butt-fuck, with her mouth full, might not have been able to squeal, but she could quiver and quake. And boy did she, exploding like a million bombs were exploding through her body. Will and Dawn upped their game, pounding hard at the holes they were fucking and squashing Butt-fuck like a jelly stuck between a plate shoving up and a spoon hammering down. I laughed, “Yeah, let’s go… this is it.”

I could feel sweat on my skin, chilling my heat as it trickled down. Saliva was dripping from my dildo as well, sliding over the rubber as I hammered into Butt-fuck’s mouth. It went so deep it made her tear up, the salty liquid smudging her eyeliner and washing down her cheeks. And I’m not even going to think about the amount of girl juice the four of us had produced; it was enough to say the floor and toys were shining with juice and our bodies were as wet with cum as perspiration.

Harder, harder, harder we ploughed; faster, faster, FASTER, FASTER!

Butt-fuck shook as another orgasm tore into her. Then another seconds later, making her shake like she was a rag doll hung up in a gale. More cum shot from her, soaking down on Dawnie, who screamed in pleasure, “Squirt me you slut, squirt me!”

Butt-fuck could barely keep herself up. in fact if it wasn’t for the three cocks in different holes acting as a frame, I think she’d have been spread as flat as a rug. To see, I pulled out my cock. Her mouth free the Milf let out an orgasmic scream and dropped forward, gibbering. Will was almost as tired, her energetic pounding having left her as sapped as if she’d just done a Marathon. She pulled out, staggering backwards to slump on the couch. Butt-fuck dropped down, spread over Dawnie.

“Excuse me,” said Dawnie crossly and pushed her Mom off. The Milf groaned and rolled over, absolutely spent. Dawnie frowned and turned to me, “Lightweight.”

I grinned and looked at Anya who was giving us a thumbs up, “Yeah, but it’ll still sell.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Oh my God,” squealed Dawn, sounding like she was in the front row of a *NSYNC gig and they’d popped out their cocks to wave around at the screeching girl crowd.

I ignored her; I was too busy examining the new piece of Porn Princess merchandise – a Rubik’s Cube a la ‘Charisma Carpenter’ (which is a dumb name – she might as well have called herself Slutty O’Slut if she’s going too go for something so obviously porny). Still, despite having the name-sense of the parents of Snoop Dogg, Porn Princess could pull in the bucks like a naked nurse at a strip-bar; movies like ‘Charisma Goes Triple’ and ‘Eight tentacles, one cheerleader’ whizzed out the loading bay of the Magic Box as quickly as we could box them. The cube was Will’s idea to play on Porn Princess popularity – instead of matching up colours you had to match up pictures of Porn Princess getting doubled anal or blasted with the cum of half a dozen vamp basketballers (geez that was a shoot!!!). 

I slotted the last piece in place and held it up for Will’s inspection, “Done,” I said proudly.

“You cheated,” she said as prim as an unfucked Sunday School teacher.

I shrugged. I guess Will had expected me to spend half the afternoon twisting the fucking cube round and round in the vague hope of getting the cubelet with Porn Princess’s cunt to line up beneath the one with her belly button. But fuck that for a game of soldiers I’d decided. It was much easier to tug the cube to bits and then whack all the cubelets back in the right place. I looked at my friend, grinning “Cheating is such a harsh word, Will. I prefer to say its thinking outside the box… or cube. What is it English calls it – lateral thinking? He’s always saying to use my imagination and think creatively.”

“Hmmpf” Will conceded – almost; “I think he’s talking about beating big bads not puzzles.”

“Oh… my… fucking… God,” said Dawn slowly.

Don’t cuss, Dawn,” said Anya, looking up from the accounts, “It’s not very ladylike.” I had to agree, though the idea of someone who’s party trick had been to make cheating men explode with boils during family dinner parties complaining about couth behaviour was like Rolling Stones whining about the loose morals of the young generation today. 

“Sorry Anya,” said Dawn, though she sounded about as apologetic as B when she’s been hanging round for half an hour with her hand in the cookie jar angling for bare-bottom spanking.

I looked at the monitors to see what had got my adopted sis’s attention. The security cams were trained on B, Harm and Butt-fuck as they gloryholed. We’d installed after complaints from one or two punters that sluts weren’t taking the full shit and that they wanted their money back. The three nympho’s weren’t short changing of course, not one prick wasn’t deep taken down the gullet until it had blown its full load and if not all the cum was swallowed it was only cos the girls couldn’t always take the full amount. I’d given the punter a kickin’ for trying to con us, but we’d kept the vids in – vague ideas of a cumshot compilation out for Xmas being in mine and Anya’s entrepreneurial minds. 

“Oh fuck…” I said as I saw what Dawn was seeing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dawn give a smirk and Anya about to launch into a lecture, “I mean oh jumpin’ jimminy cricket…”

“I’m sure you do,” said Willow, “So what’s the big deal… oh…”

Will’s a total lez, but even she was impressed. Our three bitches were on their knees, suckin’ like pros (which I guess they were). As they were on about their sixth or seventh cock of the day so it was pretty forgivable that not all had been swallowed and their naked tits were cum covered. But it wasn’t that the three sluts were as messy as a stray pooch which had drawn Dawn’s attention and now I saw what she was seeing it would be fair to say she hadn’t been strong enough in her oaths.

The three cocks that the tramps were trying to handle were massive… horse cocks of a size that made me remember Wes with fond memories and wonder if Xander wouldn’t mind another invite. They were, to use a techie term, fuckin’ huge; twelve inches or I was a virgin leprechaun… It would probably stretch less if the owners used their fists and any fuckin’ they did must have hurt like dynamite being stuffed up your ass, though I guessed the orgasmic payback would be well worth a little temporary soreness. And as my pussy was starting to twitch I intended to find out.

“Switch to the cams on the other side of the wall,” I said to Dawnie, “Let’s have a look at who owns those demon dongs…” 

“Fucking hell…” the four of us said in unison as the camera’s switched, even Anya forgetting her new discovery of ladylike manners and switching back to her natural peasant fishwife.

Pumping the holes were the three unlikeliest specimens since Jamaica won the Bobsleigh. “Shit,” I said again as I looked at Warren Mears, Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells thrust their cocks through the holes and into the gagging gullets on the other side. 

I looked at Will, who was as staring open –mouthed and as she’s carpet munching only it wasn’t the size, but cos if there’s anyone in Sunnydale who was even nerdier than Xan the Man and Wesley it was the Trio. The wicca saw I was looking at her for comfort; she shrugged unable to give me any, “It’s not one of my spells gone wrong…”

“It never crossed my mind it was,” I said almost truthfully and flicked back to the three dorky stallions. I was having trouble believing my eyes; I could just about accept Warren as a twelve incher. But Andrew was as skinny as one of those kids in the adverts for Somalia and I’d fucking swear his prick was thicker than his thigh. And Jonathan had the stature of Gimli the Dwarf and there’s no way the runt should have been tooled like he was Darth Vader with a hard-on. “It’s got to be demonic possession…”

“Sure,” said Anya, “A very large demon, with nasty spines and mucus.”

“I can’t see any spines,” said Dawnie.

We all stared at the three dicks being forced down the slut’s mouth. They were struggling to get them down, but that was width and length, not cos there was any sharp objects sticking out of ‘em. 

“There’s no mucus, either,” said Dawnie, “Or slime… or dripping entrails… or like anything demony…y’know apart from the…” she held her hands a foot apart; I got what she was referring to and nodded, before she continued, “I mean they look human.”

Anya agreed, “Dorks, but men.”

“Shit,” said Willow, “I mean… no, I mean shit.”

She’d flicked back to the sluts just in time to watch the cocks explode their loads. Not only were the trio as fucking as well hung as a black at the Tennessee Ku Klux Klan convention, they also seemed to have stored up so much semen they could have opened a sperm bank. The sluts were choking and swallowing and gagging, spraying it out down their goo covered chests and making their titties look more like snow covered clumps than they were before. I nodded, “The geeks were loaded…”

“Mmmmnn,” said Dawn and gave me the little girl look I can never resist, “Faithie and its such a waste for them to be wasting it on holes they can’t even see. They don’t know if the girl gulping them is like a complete hag… er not a witchy hag, Willow, a non-wicca hag, like a demon hag…” Anya stared at her and Dawn gave a face, before trailing off, “Well you know what I mean…”

I looked at the three cocks, naughty thoughts playing at my mind, “I know Dawnie, I know.”

*

There’s plenty of ways to land a cock; the easiest way is to hit the clubs with some tight pants and a crop top, flash a ‘fuck me’ smile and then just wait a few seconds for a nibble before hauling your evening’s screw-buddy in. Sometimes you get lucky and land a not too bad catch, but mainly you catch a tiddler, who’s clubbing with his mates rather than banging a hot chick for a reason. But, in my experience, if you want those extra big fishies, y’need more than just some lippy and no bra, you need smarts and guile. You need to bait your hook, find out what they hunt and give it ‘em.

Which is why me and Dawnie were hanging round Sunnydale’s Krazy Komics store looking as out of place as Britney Spears at a six on one gangbang. The way the shop’s staff and customers avoided coming anywhere near us you’d think we’d got fucking leprosy; except the geek behind the counter, who was drooling so much it was like he had gum disease. So when Dawnie asked him how much this Superman comic was (we were that fuckin’ bored we wanted to see if the curly haired muppet would faint) he had mumbled something incomprehensible, looked at the cover and sold Dawnie a mint thirties comic for ten cents. With E-Bay beckoning I’d got her to stock up on the first editions of Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman and a dozen other jack-off mags for nerds, flashing a bit of leg and some cleavage each time. By the time the trio arrived we’d spent five dollars and got the best collection of rare comics outside Xander’s bedroom.

The three nerds entered the shop like they owned it, until they realised there were chicks in black hanging round. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone manage to both do a double take and scuttle like a crab into the corner, but Andrew did a fucking good impression, swiftly followed by Jonathan. I’ll say it for Warren he held his ground for thirty seconds, till he saw me sizing him up and then he almost buried his face in a Hulk comic. I nudged Dawnie to make her stop teasing the limped dick dork behind the counter and follow me on our prey.

“You’ll let me have this one free?” asked Dawnie and without waiting for an answer from muppet-man dropped a two-hundred dollar Captain America comic in her bag. She twisted on her heel mouthing ‘wuss’ at me, whilst twisting her head to indicate the muppet, before turning back to look at our three comic cock jockeys; “You ready?”

“Yep,” I said and walked confidently towards the dick heavy triumvirate. The three of them shuffled their feet uncomfortably and cast increasingly nervous looks at the door; luckily I’d thought of that and my approach was designed to make any last minute dash for the sidewalk an impossibility without having their knees cut off. I stopped in front of them, Dawn next to me her hands placed sultrily on her hips and her chest out. I gave them a second to look at our stunning bods before drawling in my sexiest voice, “Hey.”

Andrew gurgled something, looking like a pop-eyed frog and waved his hands about like he was having a stroke. It was an improvement on Warren, who looked wildly between his two confeds before shrieking in a tone of high pitched panic, “Whatever it was I didn’t do it. It was him.” He pointed at Jonathan. The geek dwarf had already got his wallet out and was thrusting it towards me, screaming, “Take it all, just don’t hit me.”

It was tempting – only the memory of the three rock hard rods stopped me smacking their heads together and making an omelette from their gooed up brains. I forced a smile and waited for the shaking to stop; “Hey guys, fancy seeing you around here. We’ve just popped in on our way home; see if the latest super-comic is in.”

There was a pause from the trio of half-wits as they calculated that me and Dawnie hadn’t come over to mug them for their milk money. There was a little bit of pushing from Jonathan and Andrew before Warren found himself at the front of their little group. I waited, patient apart from the tapping of my foot on the floor and my fingers on the comic box. It took a few moments and one false start where his tongue became bigger than his mouth, until he said “I didn’t know you were comic fans.”

Dawn nodded enthusiastically, “Me and Faith; massive fans of comics. And Star Trek – both generations… Dragons and Dungeons as well… we never miss that cartoon.”

“So what’s your favourite comic?” said Jonathan, his curiosity overcoming his caution.

“Sailor Moon…” said Dawn, before I nudged her and she continued more or less fluently, “… is really bad.”

“Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Fantastic Four … y’know, the classics,” I said.

“The Hulk?” asked Andrew.

“Sure… yeah,” I replied.

“Me too,” said Andrew in a dreamy tone, “So muscular…”

“Mmmnn,” Dawn’s moan was almost as dreamy as Andrew’s, though I guessed from the way she glanced down at the trio’s crotches it wasn’t the David Banner’s alter ego’s rippling muscles she was thinking about. She suddenly smiled, a sweet heart warmer that always makes me misty eyed, “So guys, you got big co…llections? Of comics…”

The three of them looked at each other and nodded, before Jonathan began rattling out what was either the geekiest list of heroes ever or some fuckin’ weird porn shit – I mean who the fuck is Animal Man or the Swamp Thing? However, I thought of the three giant cocks in front of me and kept my face as straight as English during renditions of ‘God Save the Queen’. Eventually Gimli stopped and I opened my mouth, but before I could actually say more than, “That’s…” Andrew had said, “That’s nothing…” and launched into his own list of Dorksville’s finest literature, which from what he said was even more geekily rare than what his friend had.

“Wow, Andrew,” said Dawnie, feigning delight with the skill of a porno actress faking an orgasm, “you’ve got so much… I’m jealous.”

There was a snort from Warren, his competitive nature coming to the fore, “His collection is the sort of thing you see in a cruddy car boot sale,” Andrew started to protest, but Warren slapped him round the head into silence – I knew how he felt. “I,” said Warren so self-importantly I could see he had a future as a Senator, “I have a first edition of Watchmen... signed.”

The scowls from the even wimpier parts of the trio told me that this was a big thing. Possibly not as big as discovering Elvis was alive and being butt-banged by the cast of Bonanza, but still something that I should widen my eyes for and let in a quick gasp of air, “The Watchmen… seriously; wow.”

“Watchmen, no ‘the’,” muttered Jonathan sulkily. But I ignored him.

Instead I slid my arm through Warren’s, steadying him as his legs trembled so much that he almost fell on his face. I gave a smile, “Wow, Dawn and me, we’d really love to see a signed copy of the Watcher. Will you show it us? Where do you live?”

I say this for Warren he quickly recovered. He preened at our interest and said, “You can see it, but you can’t touch,” Dawn tittered, “It’s at my bijou residence.”

“His parent’s basement,” said Andrew helpfully.

“You live below your Mom and Dad?” asked Dawn. I gave her the look and she continued in a different tone of voice, “That’s so cool.” Lying little tramp; I adore her. She followed it up with a winning smile at the other two dweebs, sliding her arm through theirs, “You’ll come as well,” she said.

Jonathan and Andrew looked at each other like George Lucas had just invited himself to their birthday bashes, before nodding like jack-in-boxes. 

The five of us left the comic store, and headed towards Warren’s basement. Luckily it wasn’t far, as I wasn’t sure I could feign interest in a conversation about the Death Star’s exhaust pipes for much longer. He opened the door and we headed down the steps into the basement. I was impressed by the wide screen TV on the wall; the picture so clear you’d be able to see a pimple on a gymnast’s butt and with surround sound as well. The rest of the room was comics, unwashed shirts and posters on the wall of women with unfeasibly large chests wrestling with dragons; it was geekdom incorporated.

I ducked past what looked like a submarine periscope and headed further into the room. Luckily Warren was past the bunk bed stage and his parents had forked out for a double-bed; though my guess was that been double occupied even less often than Victoria Beckham has stuffed herself with 48 ounce steaks. I bounced down on it and then up again; springy…

I moved to Warren and swung him round so that he was facing me. He looked stunned as I licked my lips and pressed my sexy body against him. I was about to push him down onto the bed and start ravishing him, despite his objections, when I saw something on his bookshelf which’d make our experience start with a bang. I gently pushed Warren away and he staggered backwards. I shot a quick look at Dawn, who was in the middle of moving her hands down towards the asses of two terrified looking geeks. I smiled at her, “Dawnie, look at this.”

Dawnie looked a bit put-out, but she like me realised we might need to work Snow White and the Dwarf up to something resembling a sexual frenzy before she got anywhere. She let go of her paramours and walked over to me, swinging her hips so widely it was like they’d disconnected from her ass. The dweebs salivated as it sashayed, but it was lucky they couldn’t see her face which was like a small baby whose favourite toy had been snatched. She stood beside me and said quietly, “C’mon Faith, let’s get too it. I was just getting them warmed up.”

“Yeah, Dawnie; take it from me the speed they were warming you'd have got some cock when you’ve become a pensioner and pussy is so wrinkled and dry it’ll be like they’re shoving razors up there,” I replied softly back.

“Thanks for the vision,” said Dawnie. She sighed, “You’re right; at the speed those puppies are moving,” she smiled and tossed her head sexily in the direction of the three well-hung, but useless geeks, “these puppies” she jiggled her titties, “will be down at my knees.”

I inclined my head at the DVD resting on the bookcase, “I think we’ve got a pick-me up… Want to play?”

“Yes,” Dawn smiled, her mind being as dirty as mine.

I picked up the DVD case and waved it at the three geeks, making Warren go redder than Santa when he’s caught fondling a elf, “A Cordy DVD?”

“It’s not mine, my Mom must have left it when she was cleaning my room,” said Warren, which would have been plausible if it looked like anyone had tidied the room since he’d hit puberty.

I ignored his protestations, I didn’t care who’s it was – Warren’s, his Mom’s or the little boy who lived next door, I still got a percentage of the sale price. Still I didn’t want to let him know that me and Dawnie were bosom buddies with the Porn Princess, instead it was my route in to three cocks, “I’d heard Cordelia had done some films – I didn’t think it was true. She looks so innocent…”

“Like a virgin,” piped up Dawnie, which was overdoing it – even before she began a career as a hardcore starlet there was locker room talk which said Porn Princess had been ridden more times than Champion the Wonder Horse.

“Let’s watch it,” I gave a wicked grin as I added, “I’ve never seen a porno before.” 

Without waiting for an answer from the three stunned into silence dorks I put the DVD into the machine. Despite what I’d said I’d seen it before; by Porn Princess standards it was pretty tame – it didn’t star any vamps, there was no Amy and whilst our main act was butt-slammed by half a dozen dildos the cheerios queued up to pack her fudge cake one at a time. Still I sat myself down in one of the bean bags and watched. As the movie moved from the five minute intro where Porn Princess pom-pommed with colleagues and into a dressing room lesbo fuck-fest the geeks looked more and more uncomfortable; their hands moving to cover their rapidly expanding bulges. I grinned, they were on the hook now; me and Dawnie needed to reel them in. And I knew a way that would get them up and in… and also prep us girls nicely.

I stood up, moving to beside the plasma screen and flicking my hair back sexily. I could see that the three nerds were torn between looking at the real, live girl standing with a sultry allure and the silver screen vision wrapping her legs round one of her ‘teamates’ as they double-dildoed. Turning to face them I smiled ravenously, licking my lips, before leaning forward and pouting – it got their attention and now I needed to keep it; “So, you think Cordy is hot?”

I could see their brains working overtime as they tried to work if I was playing an angle; I was, but it wasn’t one they could see. Eventually they nodded in unison, Warren saying, “She’s like Princess Leia in Jabba’s palace,” and Andrew adding, “Or like Han Solo.” 

Jonathan could see the direction of travel, “She’d be even hotter if she was in a gold bikini and a leash…” I made a mental note to send him an anonymous copy of “Cordy in the Palace of Pleasure”.

“Is she hot like me?” I drawled, twirling round in a circle and smiling mischievously.

The three nerds almost fell over themselves in denying Porn Princess’s charms, “She’s ugly like Jabba.” “I’d prefer Jar-Jar.” “Not nearly as good looking as Han.”

I smiled again and looked at Dawnie, “You want to show the boys what we’ve got?”

“Yes, that’d be fun” nodded my brunette cutie. She stood up and moved beside me, blocking the screen from the nerds view. I don’t think they minded as me and Dawnie locked lips, kissing deeply and rubbing our bodies against each other.

“Holy Shit Batman,” said one of the geeks, as I ran my hands up Dawnie’s back and slid one round onto the back of her neck to push her harder at me. Our tongues played and probed with a powerful passion. On the DVD Porn Princess was orgasming loudly, but the boys were silent as they watched entranced. 

I moved away, kicking off my pumps and sliding off my leather jacket, “Hey Dawnie, you think it would work better if we did it without T-shirts, show the guys some cleavage.”

Dawnie’s T-shirt was already off before she replied, “Good idea, Faith,” she swung round to the geeks and wobbled her titties, the lacy red bra just about held them in, “You think it’s a good idea?”

I guessed they did, from the amount of drool, the grunts of ‘huh, huh’ and the heads nodding like puppies who’s necks had been snapped. I removed my own T-shirt and gave them a look at my cleavage, my large and firm just about held by a black push-up bra; I knew if I jumped I’d overspill the bra was so tight. I turned back to Dawnie, “Where were we?”

“I think we were making out,” said Dawnie and we came together again. Our faces closed on each other, slurping and munching with our mouths opening and closing as our tongues pried and pleased. My hands were massaging Dawnie’s naked midriff, as she was doing the same to me – her touch sensitive and loving. Together our hands moved up each other’s bodies until we reached the bra. There were two small snaps and our bras were off, sliding between our bodies to fall to the floor. There was a squawk from Jonathan, but I ignored him – making out was making me wet and I was enjoying my little starter of cute teen Dawnie as much as I was sure I was going to enjoy the main dish of twelve inch ramrods. I continued to slide my tongue slickly round her mouth as our tits wobbled and bounced, the two pairs sliding against each other, hard nipples brushing and touching.

“Mmmmmn,” said Dawn as our mouths broke, though we continued to hold each other’s waist and press our naked tops against each other. She turned head to look at the three geeks, “You want us to take off our jeans?”

“Gururuugghhhkkk,” said Warren which I guessed was ‘yes’ in dork-speak, though at least he was capable of sound, the other two were standing stock still, tongues hanging out of their mouths like they’d never seen two cuties make out in front of them.

I made to undo my jeans, springing open the top button. Then I stopped and gave the geeks a naughty grin, “It seems to be me and Dawnie who are showing all, guys. If you want us to go further you need to show us what you got.”

I’ve never seen a whirlwind close up, but I’m guessing it may look something like the three dorks stripping, they almost ripped off their clothes, throwing and dropping boxers, shirts, pants and socks randomly. I felt Dawn quivering with excitement in my arms, and I couldn’t say she was far out. The three geeks stood, buff and not nearly as untoned as I thought they would be; if they weren’t Brad Pitt bodied they weren’t John Goodman either. Andrew and Warren slim and lithe, with just a hint of muscle; comic book reading must be more exercisable than I’d thought and if Jonathan had a little tub he could still look down to see his cock. 

And it was the large pricks which were drawing me and Dawnie’s attention. If they were the result of some demonic spell – well, it hadn’t ran out since the Magic Box blow-off. Three rock hard, tree trunked, twelve inchers stood on display; each one ready and waiting for a brunette Slayer and her adopted sis to impale themselves on them. 

“Fuck,” I tried not to sound too impressed. I undid my jeans and slid out of them, leaving just my thong.

“Gururrgggghhhh,” said Dawnie, her tongue hanging out like she swapped places with the geeks. She seemed unable to move, stunned into silence by seeing the size of the three dongs live. 

I undid her jeans for her, she stepped out of them in a daze. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, murmuring quietly, “Dawnie – don’t doze.”

“Sorry,” gasped the teen coming to, “but I mean wow, fucking wow, Faith.”

“I know,” I whispered back, smiling, “but I think we’re worth it, now’s the time to get our rewards for having to be seen in dorkdom central.” I looked up at the trio, the sensual expression on my face not leaving much room for misunderstanding, “we’re hot to trot, you guys up to our standards?”

They nodded as me and Dawnie stepped out of our underwear. We held our thongs daintily between, letting the three geeks see our smooth pussies, toned tums and firm tits. Then I dropped mine, like the announcer at the start of a race. Dawn’s thong fluttered to the floor micro-moments later. We walked to three geeks and dropped to our knees, the three massive manhoods poking in our faces.

Our tongues started to lick the large cocks, running over the bell-end, down the throbbing veins to end at the licking the balls. And then back again. The three geeks squirmed and muttered in pleasure as me and Dawn’s experienced and sensual tongues wet and warmed their hard cocks. As we continued to lick we started to suck, first one prick and then another, sliding our mouths up and down the large erect shaft. Neither of us went too far, taking the top third of their cocks only; we didn’t want the geeks to cum after a too intense deep-throat. We wanted to lubricate them, prep the cocks for our holes so that they’d slide in without crippling me or Dawnie. And whilst our pussies were already wetter than Sunnydale reservoir, the dicks were so massive that they need all the lube they could get if they weren’t to split our tight little twats.

I was running my mouth over Warren’s enlarged cock as Dawnie got to her feet. She took Jonathan’s hand , smiling as she took him over to the bed, “C’mon, let’s fuck.” I continued to suck at Warren, pushing his large prick to push at my inside cheek whilst with I stroked Andrew’s dick with my hand. I watched as Dawnie pushed Jonathan onto the bed, before moving on top of him, straddling his body between her legs, “I’ll go top,” she said domineeringly. I watched with approval as my little Dawnie lowered herself down on Jonathan and began to ride him like a slut. She moved quickly and hard, pumping his cock like if she didn’t use it that it would wither. I swapped to Andrew and continued to watch. Jonathan hands moved to grip Dawnie’s waist to keep her in place, but I knew she didn’t need his help. She started to moan and squeal, “Oh God, oh God, yes.”

My pussy was itching with so much lust that if I didn’t get it filled I’d burst; the geeks were prepped enough. I pulled my head back, letting go of Andrew’s glistening cock, “Think you can take me properly?” I asked with a mischievous glint, “Do you think you can make me cum?”

I got to my feet and taking them both by the hand led them to the bouncing bed. I jumped on, making it spring some more and swung onto my back. I spread my legs and lay my head on the edge, so that my hair was overflowing; “Fuck me.”

Andrew and Warren looked at each other and, to my surprise it was Andrew who nodded first, “Yeah.”

I opened my legs wider, sliding my hand to my pussy and opening the hole. Andrew on his knees moved between my legs; he took me and lifted me up so that my ass cheeks were resting on his thighs. I moaned as I felt his cock tip rub against my slit, as he readied himself to entry. Andrew started to slide in. His elephant sized member stretched my cunt like I was sitting on a telegraph pole; it was all I could do not to shriek. Instead I gripped the bedding and grunted through my clenched teeth, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

The geek’s donkey dick felt so good in me, making me burn with excitement with just the slightest touch. His prick was expanding my slit, rubbing against the walls and making the nerve-endings dance with pleasure. He began to move slowly, letting me get used to the massive cock invasion so that my pussy could take it all in, “That’s it, feed me your cock. I want it all.

I could see Warren standing still, a small frown of irritation on his face, as if he thought I only had one usable hole. I gave an upside down smile to him, “Let me suck you off, don’t want your cock getting cold.” He perked up as my mouth opened and as Andrew started to really fuck my pussy hard Warren slid his cock into my mouth. Normally I’d have been screaming with pleasure at the cunt fucking I was getting, but I couldn’t, not whilst sucking Warren. I slurped and licked at his cock, swallowing it deeper than before and letting it play within my mouth. The blow-job might not have made me cum, but the sensation of the dong in my mouth, knowing I was getting ploughed from both ends made my pussy cummings much more intense. I gripped the bedding and let my body sink into pleasure, unable to make any sound

Not that the room was silent, the Cordy DVD was still playing in the background, though no-one was paying any notice and the trio were making pants and moans and grunts. But the main noise was coming from my Dawnie, as she bounced on Jonathan, “Fucccckkk! Yessssss, yessssss! Fuuuucckkk,” she was shrieking like a banshee, nailing the dork to the bed as she jumped his cock. Her head through back and she screamed, “Aaaaarrrghhh yesssssss.”

For a second she slumped forward, gulping for air. Then she looked down at me, taking the two cocks and gave the smile I’m never able to argue against, “No fair, Faithie, you’re taking two and I’m only getting one. I’ve got a spare hole as well.” In case there was any doubt which one she meant she leant a bit further forward and placing her hands on her ass cheeks pulled the apart showing the opening of her butt chute.

I pushed Warren’s cock out of my mouth and looked up at him, “What are you waiting for? A written invite?”

“What?” said Warren, looking first at Dawnie’s ass, then me and then back to the cute butt on show.

“Bang Dawn’s ass,” I said.

Dawnie nodded and said, “I can take you both; I can take a double-drilling.”

Warren nodded and moved behind Dawnie. He gripped her and began to position himself. And talking of positions I was wanting to shift mine, to get a better view of the dping. I pushed Andrew off and onto his back, getting on top of him and lowering my wet, slightly sore slit, down on his huge waiting pole. With the hammering he’d given it the cunt was nice and stretched and together with the girl-cum that was washing it was easy to slide down. I began bouncing, moaning in pleasure and giving Warren encouragement as he forced his cock up my little teen cutie’s asshole, “Go on Warren, stick it her, ram it, stretch her ass – she loves it.”

Dawnie was crying out as well, “Fuck me, fuck me with your big cocks, I want two big fucking donkey dicks fucking me at the same time. Thrust it in deeper and harder. I’m a greedy slut – I want it all.”

I’ve never felt so proud as when the Dawnie took the full length of Warren in her asshole whilst still coping with Jonathan in her front. The teen strumpet squealed with pleasure and took control. She shouted out her orders, “Fuck me. Harder, harder, harder! Fuck me deep, I want it all, I want all fucking twelve inches of your fucking dongs. Faster, don’t fucking slow, faster.” But she didn’t just give instructions, but moved up and down ploughing Jonathan into the bed and rising to meet Warren so he could slip her the full length of his ginormous cock.

I couldn’t help but move my mouth against Dawn’s. We were moving to fast to lock lips, both of us bouncing like we were on a extra-powerful trampoline – but we able to slide our tongues against each other, slithering at each other as the three dork dicks rammed our holes open. And then I was back concentrating on Andrew, working his cock so hard that my clit began to ache with the hammering it was getting. But the orgasms made it worth it, explosive and compelling, reaping at my nerve endings like a threshing machine punching through a cornfield. I screamed in pleasure and drove myself down, “Aaaarrrghhh…”

“Oh God,” shrieked Andrew and I felt his cum explode within me. It shot up my cervix and deep into my body, before sliding out of my soaking cunt, as I slid off his body. “Oh my God,” said Andrew again, then he looked at his goo leaking out of my pussy, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

I waved him into silence, “I’m on the pill,” I said and lay back panting; my body still aching from the explosive power of my orgasms. I looked over at the two cocks dping my girl Dawnie and smiled; the teen wasn’t the only greedy cock slut in the room and looking at them ploughing that sexy bit made me heat up again. Even as I watched Warren gave a grunt and pulled himself out. Just in time as he splurted his cum over Dawn’s back and ass cheeks. My little teen titan didn’t even pause, just concentrating on making Jonathan do the same.

Warren dropped to the bed, dangling his legs over the edge, sweat dripping from his naked body. He blew out heavily and ran his hand through his damp hair. It looked like he’d thought he’d finished for the afternoon. I looked at his cock, limp but large, and smiled – Warren still had more to do, he wasn’t resting whilst I was still hot to trot. I got off the bed and dropped to my knees beside his cock, “Let me help get you up,” I said.

He stiffened at the touch of my tongue, the hard prick springing back to life like a vamp clawing its way out of its hole. I licked it once more just to make sure it was ready for action, sliding my tongue up from his balls, running it round his manhood like a corkscrew and ending at the tip. I smiled and opened my mouth, sliding it down the prick that just moments before had been pranging Dawnie’s asshole. Warren moaned and shook as my lips moved over his cock taking more and more.

“Aaaarrrrghhh… that’s it,” Dawnie screamed and writhed. I could see her getting off Jonathan, cum dripping from her cunt. She smiled at him and Andrew, “Don’t worry, I’m on the pill as well.” She slid over to Andrew and slid her hand over his cock, which had hardened again as he watched me suck his friend. The dork shuddered with pleasure as she ran her fingers over it, before my cutie smiled at him and said the words men live for, “Fuck my ass.”

I sucked harder at Warren, driving forward with ever greater force, so that I took more and more of him in my mouth until he was hitting my throat and I was almost gagging. I could feel him shake with pleasure as I took it all, my lips and tongue playing with his dick as a cat plays with a mouse. I loved the way he was quivering and the way I had to gasp in oxygen in brief gasps, I loved the taste of his cock, salty and bitter, the sharpness of ass debris and flavouring of his cum. I even loved the way it hit the back of my tonsils and made me fight against the bile. But the real reason I was sucking him so hard and so deep was that watching Dawnie, on her hands and knees, getting butt-fucked by Andrew’s twelve incher was such a fucking turn on I couldn’t help but lose control and just suck like a slut. I mean, I’d never have guessed Andrew had it in him, he was slamming deep and hard, ramming her like she was a three-penny whore. And from her screams, Dawnie, my little Dawnie, was loving it…

Suddenly I felt hands on my waist and, seconds later, one of them moving to pussy to stroke it and pry it open. I’d forgotten about Jonathan, but luckily he hadn’t forgotten about me. I pulled my head up from the slimy cock in front of me, much to Warrens displeasure, and said to Jonathan, “That’s it, help yourself to Faith’s fuck-box.”

He did.

I gasped as his rock-hard prick moved into my slit. It moved deeper and further, making me shudder with pleasure. And when it rode over my G-spot… shall we say I competed with Dawnie for loudest shrieker in the room (though Andrew was coming a close third); “Oh fuck,” I cried, “Fuck me hard.”

Jonathan began to plough into me, stuffing his twelve-incher down my pussy, stretching and opening my hole like it was made of rubber – a very elastic rubber as well. My body shook and hot flushes sprang all over me like blooms sprouting in a desert after rain. I squealed again as he hit my cunt’s g-spot like a fuckin’ Ferrari slamming into a wall – the orgasms tore into me and stars span in front of my eye; “Fuck, fuck me hard…”

In front of me Warren’s prick stood to attention, rock hard and ready for action. It’s owner was looking down jealousy as I was banged by his friend. I gasped, thrilled by cock, as Jonathan hammered home and also cos I knew a way to pleasure them both and me at the same time. Next time as Jonathan pulled out, I leant forward and his cock slid out, together with some of my juicy cum. He grunted in annoyance, but before he could place it back in I was twirling round and sitting on my ass, with my hands covering my slit. Jonathan looked confused, “Um… er… Faith?”

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” I ordered. He did so. 

And as soon as he had I was up and lowering myself onto him, twisting my back and slit, so that he was wedging his cock into me. I placed my feet on his thighs and began to lever myself up and down, my naked ass smacking into the lower part of his stomach as I slammed down. It didn’t take me long to work myself into a comfortable spot. Then I halted, licking my lips lustfully as I looked at Warren, “It’ll be a tight squeeze, but why don’t you put your prick with your friend?” I grinned and moved a hand down to rub my wet, cock-filled hole.

Warren looked at Jonathan for a moment, before they both shrugged, “Why not,” said Warren and moved to join us.

If my pussy had been stretched with one cock it was almost splitting with two. Especially as these weren’t any tiny twigged peckers, but full-bodies ramrodding poles. To say it was a squeeze was like saying a marathon is a run; I almost screamed in agony as Warren forced his cock into me and if I wasn’t a Slayer I think it’d be too much and I’d have been totally fucked… or unfucked. But gradually the second cock was forced in, joining the first. I leant back into Jonathan and let Warren do the work, “Fuck me, fuck me.”

The geek really began to plough me, ramming forward and dragging his friend’s cock deep into me. Each thrust exploded over my G-spot, sending my clit into a quivering rush of joy and stretching my walls so much that the remaining nerve endings energised and blew so much that they almost went on strike. I screamed as I came, again and again, my loud shrieks blowing Dawnie’s screams of pleasure away, “Fuuuuucccckkk… aaaaaargggghhhh… fuuuuucckkkkk!” The orgasms started and then came in a continuous stream, making me blubber with excitement every time Warren rammed forward. He was dripping his sweat onto me and I could feel Jonathan’s perspiration under me as my back slid up and down his chest, moving with every thrust from Warren, “Fuuuuuuccckkkk…aaaaaaarrrgggghhhh… fuuuuucckkkk!”

The absolute pleasure racing through my body was so powerful, so strong, so fucking earth shattering that I knew it couldn’t last for long. And it didn’t. With his cock squeezed like it was in a vice it didn’t take Warren long to cum again. He pulled out just in time, and directing his massive member towards my stomach he squirted his sperm over my toned stomach. I groaned in pleasure as the seed hit my skin, sliding down in gooey strands. It felt good; warm and with a sensual feel. I let it seep down for a moment as I savoured its touch against my flesh. Closing my eyes so that I could hear the sound of Andrew’s sack slapping into Dawnie’s ass and her screams as he drove deep. Then I opened them again and began to bounce Jonathan’s cock.

He gasped in pleasure, moaning as my body jumped up and down, his cock leveraging into my cunt. I felt explosive myself, my clit aflame with desire as I rammed down, “Fuuucck, fuuucckkk, fuuuucckkk,” I grunted.

“Yessssss, yesssss, yessss,” screamed Jonathan as I hit down. I could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer than Warren and redoubled my speed and effort, hammering down so hard on his dick I risked breaking it like a dry twig. He didn’t seem to mind, gripping my waist and thrusting up at me, ramming his dong over my G-spot, “Yeeeeesssss, yessssss, yessssss,” he shrieked like a girl. And came.

The cum shot into my cunt and out of it, spraying us both in white, sexy liquid. It dripped down my thighs and out of my cunt, mixing with Warren’s in a gooey, liquid gloop. I pulled myself off and watched Andrew climax in Dawnie. The geek stiffened, his whole body like a washboard as he pumped into my girl’s open asshole. He looked almost surprised as he murmured, “Oh God,” and pulled out. I looked at Dawnie’s open asshole, leaking cum from the hole and down her crack. It seemed yummy enough.

“Watch this guys,” I said, “One last show.”

Dawnie was lying face down, her legs spread apart and letting the cum slide down her hole. She gave a gasp and then a titter as I moved behind her and pushed my tongue into the gaped hole; “Faith,” she giggled, “That’s so slutty.”

I knew, but so tasty as well. I drove my tongue back and forth, slurping the salty cum from her asshole and swallowing it down my throat. It soon became a race between how much I could lap and how fast it would slip down her chute out of my tongue’s reach. I dug deep pulling as much out as I could and make Dawnie shake with pleasure, as her asshole, still sensitive after it’s fuckings, enjoyed the touch of my lithe and flexible tongue. “MMMnnnn Faith… that’s so good, lick my asshole better, lick it better from those big, nasty cocks,” moaned my sexy teen slattern.

I lapped and licked, probing with my tongue, pushing it deep and wiggling it round her hole. I licked until the cum was long gone, until my tongue was numbing and her hole was slowly closing back to a more respectable size. Only then did I pull out and give the three awe-struck geeks a winning grin, “What can I say guys, me and Dawnie, we’re real Wonder Women.”

“Like Supergirl or Batgirl,” said Warren

“Like the Hulk,” said Andrew, which wasn’t really the look I was going for.

“Like Buffy,” said Jonathan, which was even more irritating and made me think no matter how big the cocks the chances of him getting a repeat visit to my pussy was slightly less than the chance of Jean-Claude Van Damme winning an Oscar.

I got off the bed and began to get dressed. Dawnie joined me and we swiftly replaced our clothes, apart from our thongs. Finished dressing I picked up the underwear and looked at Dawnie, “Shall we leave them a souvenir?”

“Sure,” laughed Dawnie, “but there’s three of them and only two pairs.”

“I know” I threw them into the middle of the room, “Let them wrestle for them.”

The three geeks screamed “Death match” and dived in unison for the thongs. They were still fighting as me and Dawnie opened the basement door and headed out.


	19. Chapter 19

“Faith, there’s someone looking in at me in the shower,” Butt-fuck burst into the main room, lathered up in all senses of the meaning. She was so disturbed by the peeping that she hadn’t even bothered getting a towel, not to cover herself – there was nothing I hadn’t examined intimately and regularly – but more to get rid of the soap suds that had been on her body and were now soaking the carpet. Her large tits bounced as she breathed in agitation, shaking and convulsing like she was bent over with my largest dildo up her well-used ass.

I looked up. Between my legs B continued to give my pussy a tender kissing and a licking, just enough to keep me pleasurably relaxed without yet getting to anywhere near orgasm. I pushed the blonde back so that I could concentrate on Butt-fuck. Even though I wasn’t looking at B I knew she was pulling a face, the petite slut was getting to think that our pussies were hers on demand, rather than cos I was giving it her. I reached out and slapped her on the top of the head, making a mental note to restart her training next weekend, “Dawnie, could you take B?”

“I’m just DPing Harm,” said Dawnie from the couch opposite, where her and Will were sharing Red’s pet slut, Harmony Kendall. Dawnie gave a few more thrusts into Harm’s well-opened butt and gave a sigh, “Come here Buffy, you can lick my strap-on as I put it in.” Dawnie is really the perfect little kid sister, so adorably sweet and accommodating – though not in the Harmony way - that B really didn’t deserve her; which I guess is why I appropriated her.

B slinked away on her hands and knees, her every movement a message to me that she’d much prefer to be a top dog between my legs rather than an add-on to the threesome over the way. I ignored her and turned my attention to her quivering Mom; “ When you say ‘looking’, you mean someone like a stalker?”

“Two of them, outside in the back yard, in the shadows. I wouldn’t have noticed except one of them was smoking,” Butt-fuck said, looking like she felt she deserved a prize for being observant. 

I looked at her sternly, “Why weren’t the blinds down?”

Butt-fuck blushed and looked at her toes, rightfully embarrassed as she said, “They’re broken.”

Yeah, I suddenly remembered that for last nights spanking session we had Butt-fuck, B and Harm all tied up over the sofa rest and suddenly found that we didn’t have it an unbroken cane in the house. Dawnie had the bright idea of taking the wooden slats from the downstairs blinds; I just hadn’t got round to replacing them yet. Not that this was an excuse. I frowned and said in a tone with just the right level of irritation, “Why didn’t you use upstairs?”

Butt-fuck gave a good impression of a someone who’d rather be anywhere but here; she shuffled her feet, turned her head to look for an escape and twisted a strand of blonde hair round her finger. I tapped my foot loudly to show I was waiting. She gazed at the floor again and in voice so quiet I don’t think I’d have heard if I didn’t have super hearing said, “The bath upstairs is broken too.”

Of course it was, I thought. We’d had Porn Princess over for filming a couple of scenes from ‘Charisma Carpenter does the Water Spirits’ – end result was one hell of a C/Demon orgy, a bath with a massive crack in the plastic and a shower door off its hinges. Anya kept promising she was going to call some one to fix it, but while Sunnydale boasts the biggest collection of Warlocks and Witches outside Hogwarts, trying to get a plumber inside a week was like trying to find a virgin in Bill Clinton’s bedroom. 

I looked at the fidgeting Butt-fuck, if she didn’t have a shower she’d get grumpy, not to mention having a distinctive smell. “You’ll just have to shower downstairs and live with being watched,” I said, I didn’t want water from the shattered bathroom upstairs raining down; it’d put Dawnie and Red of their stride with Harm. Anyways from the description I had a good idea who the stalkers were and I wanted a word with them.

Butt-fucked looked uncomfortable, but she was too well trained too complain. Instead she gave a beaming smile, which I was sure was as false as a bounced check, but looked good enough that she’d avoid being booed of the stage at the Oscars, “Yes, Faithie.” She bounced out of the room, her Milf ass, still wet and soapy, wiggling sexily. 

I watched her go before rebuttoning my own jeans and standing up, “I’ll just be a few minutes.” There was no answer from the fucking foursome on the couch opposite, though B gave me a look, as she licked her sister’s strap-on as it slid in and out of Harm’s hole, that suggested she wanted to go with me. I gave her a look, “Stay here B.” She pulled a face, but did as she was told – she’s really starting to become a bit of a handful, though she’s got such a bangable butt that it’s worth the trouble. 

I headed out the front, then took a quick turn up the alley and round the back. I vaulted the white fence, landing like a cat in a dark corner. There was no cig glow, but I could smell smoke still lingering in the still night; and it wasn’t my brand. I crouched and looked across the yard, in the house I could see Butt-fuck body, blurred slightly but not much by the shower’s pane as she slowly soaped herself down. I smiled and shook my head, despite what she said the tramp wasn’t in the least bit shy of being watched and the way she was cupping her large melons as she lathered them she was enjoying giving the show. Not that she hadn’t been right to tell me off the visitors, if I’d found out that’s she hadn’t told me I’d still have been thrashing her ass come Thanksgiving. Mind you, as I watched her hand, steal to wash down between her legs I might have to give her a spanking for playing me – she should have just said ‘there’s some pervs in the garden and can I do a show for them?’ I could only have said ‘no’. 

Putting to one side Milf management I looked across the yard. In the gloom stood two figures, one taller than the other, both so engrossed in watching Butt-fuck shower they hadn’t noticed me. A shaft of moonlight broke through the clouds, illuminating the dye blond hair of Spike and the darker, gelled up slick of Angel. I waited for a moment, watching their hands move rapidly and jerkily, before standing up and striding over to them, “Hi guys,” I said nonchalantly and they jumped guiltily. 

“We weren’t wanking over Joyce, honest,” said Spike. I glanced down at the massive donkey dong cock he was holding and then over at Angel, who also had his near foot long prick in his hand. The two vampires followed my glance down and tried to look surprised as if their dicks had of their own will forced the way out of their pants and into their hands.

“No matter,” I said as the two of them struggled to get their oversized pricks back in their pants. I turned my head to look at Joyce continuing to soap herself up by running her hands slowly over her sexy, wet body, “I wanted to see you two anyway. How did you get on with Glory?”

Glory, or Glorificus, to give curly haired Hell Goddess her full name was the latest bad to hit Sunnydale. Most of them had plans to end the world, which was generally a downer, but Glory was topping it all by wanting to end the world by stringing up my Dawnie, which was something I wasn’t going to stand. Luckily in our one encounter so far she turned out to be as tough as a used teabag hung out to dry, at least to a Slayer at the top of her game like me. I’d beaten her blue and black and it was only her luck in me having to dodge some hick in a truck who thought he was the Rubber Duck in ‘Convoy’ that had allowed her to escape. Spike and Angel, the two vampires with souls, had been hunting out her lair for me. 

“Here, we got an address,” Spike handed me a slip of paper. 

I glanced at it, before folding it and putting it in my pocket. I knew the area; the most upmarket part of Sunnydale and it didn’t surprise me that Glory has based herself there, “Thanks,” I said to Spike and Angel. They weren’t looking at me, but at Joyce stepping out of the shower. She reached for the towel and stepped closer to the window, drying her back whilst leaving her pussy and titties on view to the vampires. I looked at her as well and smiled. The vamps had done me a favour, I wasn’t sure how they’d got Glory’s pad, but I guessed her minions hadn’t just handed it over for a bunch of flowers and a duet; Spike and Angel deserved a reward and I had just the thing. I turned back to the vampires, “I’ll get on it tomorrow.”

“Sure thing pet, you think you can handle or do you want us to come?” asked Spike.

I shook my head, “If I can’t pound one minor Hell Goddess into the pulp I need to unpin my Slayer badge and retire to Florida.” They both looked a little disappointed that they were going to miss out the excitement. I smiled and moved between them, sliding my arms through theirs, “You could help me with another problem.”

“What?” asked Angel, “Tracking down some ancient evil? Translating some forgotten scrolls? Hanging Xander upside down whilst we practice kick-boxing on him?”

“None of that, especially not the third,” I pointed at Butt-fuck. She was dancing as she dried herself, thrusting her pelvis and titties forward at the window, even though she couldn’t see us in the dark. “You’ve seen the way the tramp’s been flaunting herself at you all evening; I think it’s because, no matter how much pussy she gets – and she gets a fuck load – every now and then she needs some large cock. I know I do and Dawnie does as well.”

The two vamps grinned at each other, “And you think we can find some for you?” asked Angel “I’m sure we can. I’ve heard rumours about Jonathan, Warren and Andrew."

“Errrrr,” I said.

Luckily Spike was quicker on the uptake, “I’m guessing the chicklet isn’t suggesting we kidnap some guys for Joyce to ravish, but that we do the ravishing; isn’t that the plan pet?”

I squeezed his arm, “And not just of Butt-…Joyce, but me as well and Dawnie if she’s in for it and I’d be betting she is.”

“What about Willow, Buffy and Harmony?” asked Angel, “I saw Will and her… friend came over earlier.”

“Don’t worry your head about that, handsome,” I grinned, “Red’s not a girl that likes boys, if you see what I mean, and we best leave her a couple of toys to play with.”

His face changed as he computed that; I don’t think Angel, before or after he’d become an undead bloodsucker, had ever met a cutie who didn’t want to jump his bones. After a few moments he shrugged, realising he’d still get me and Dawnie, which was the best part of the package, and with Butt-fuck thrown in, “Why not? As long as there’s no perfect happiness I’m up for it.”

“That’s a nice thing to say to a gal you’re about to screw,” I grinned and headed inside, remembering to invite the vamps in as I crossed the back door.

I opened the bathroom door. Butt-fuck was still dancing to the back yard, her boobs bouncing in window’s reflection, not having heard us come in. She twisted as I entered and went red, “I was just drying myself Faith.”

“Sure, you were,” I said, “I was outside and saw. Don’t worry we’ll be having words later, but for now I want you to take Spike and Angel to our room. They’re going to be giving you cock a la vampire, so get up and start sucking.”

“Yes Faith,” said Butt-fuck smiling happily. She dropped her towel and putting her hands on the two vamps lower backs began to usher them upstairs.

I nodded and headed into the main room. In the middle of the floor Harm was on her hands and knees, B’s face buried between her ass-cheeks as she licked and kissed the well-opened ring. Harm moaned as B’s tongue pushed into her chute. Will and Dawnie, sitting naked on the couch watching, gave a little clap of encouragement at the equally naked sluts entertaining them. Dawnie looked up at me as I stood by the door, “Who was it?”

“Spike and Angel, they came to see me. Kinda of a favour.” I replied. I hadn’t mentioned Glory and her plans, no need to worry Dawnie’s sweet little head.

“They could just knock,” said Dawnie grumpily. Then her face softened, “But I guess Mom showering would be enough to distract anyone. Have they gone now?”

I shook my head, “They’re just taking Butt-fuck upstairs, I said they could do her.”

“Okay,” said Dawnie and turned back to her sister’s anal slurping of Red’s girl. I could see my little adopted sis was a bit put-out, she’s got a tiny bit of a crush of Spike – ever since she read one of Giles supposedly hidden forbidden texts, which talked about vamps also being known as Vampirus Erectus for the size of their man bits.

I grinned, “I’m going to join them”

“Okay,” said Dawnie. She tried to keep the jealous scowl from her face, but failed totally. She tapped her foot hard on the floor, “Buffy, stick yourself down properly. Your tongue should be deep in Harm by now.”

B tried to force herself deeper and Harm’s eyes opened wider as B’s face pushed further into the crack and her tongue flailed far into the hole. I looked at the sulking Dawn and smiled, “You wanna come as well?”

Dawnie jumped up and hugged me, “Yes, Faith, yes. You’re the best. Have I said that before?”

“Not nearly enough,” I said to the grinning teen. I looked at Will, who was sitting smiling casually at the scene, “You don’t want to come?”

“I’m good with Harm and Buffy. I just need to get my strength back and I’ll ride one of them like a bronco.”

“You got get ‘em cowgirl,” I grinned back. I slid my arm through an excited Dawnie, “Let’s go see what Butt-fuck and the guys are up to.”

In the main bedroom I shared with the Summers Butt-fuck hadn’t wasted much time in following her instructions. The naked Milf was on her knees between the two vamps, her hands out and gently masturbating their pricks, keeping them hard as her mouth sucked them a lot harder, slurping in first one cock and then turning to the other with all the passion she could manage. Angel and Spike were groaning in pleasure, their shoes kicked off and their pants round their ankles as Butt-fuck serviced their huge dongs. As me and Dawnie entered she was just pulling her mouth off Angel’s cock, leaving it coated with saliva, and switching to Spike’s, slamming her head deep onto to the bleached blonde’s dick.

“Enjoying yourself, guys,” I said as I walked in. I pulled of my T-shirt, momentarily blocking the sight of Butt-fuck tag teaming the vamps. When I appeared again, they were both looking at me, Spike’s face slightly contorted as he struggled to conceal the pleasure he was getting from Butt-fuck’s mouth. Neither vamp answered me, though Spike gave a small whimper. I unclipped my bra and waved my titties, “Remember she’s just the warm up.” Again they kept quiet, Angel opening his mouth and then closing it, in what could have been either a reaction to Butt-fucks fingers tickling under his ballsack or an imitation of a goldfish

Dawnie moved behind me and started to undo my jeans, her naked body pressing against me as she murmured in my ear, “Perhaps they’re shy.”

She started to pull my jeans down my legs, I could feel her titties brushing against me, the nipples hard and erect. Spike and Angel watched her journey downwards. I grinned, “I think they’re more stunned by the loveliness of you rather than shy.”

“Oh Faith,” giggled Dawn, blushing as she stood up and I stepped out of my jeans, “I’m not nearly as sexy as you.”

“Don’t do yourself down Dawnie,” I admonished her as she moved to the front and pulled down my thongs, her face ending up perilously close to my pussy, “You’re super beautiful and sexy with it, everyone knows that.”

She stood up, her eyes bright and her mouth curled in the most lovely smile, “You are such the perfect big sis,” she said, “much better than Buffy.” 

Now it was my turn to go red, I mean I’m not saying it wasn’t true – I couldn’t imagine B laying on an orgy with a couple of well endowed, if vampiric, studs. But hearing Dawn’s words out loud – well I would have hugged her so tight if that wouldn’t have given the two well hung undead the idea that we were more interested in each other than them. Instead I gave a grunt and gave a small side-shake of my head towards the Milf in the middle, “Shall we join in? I haven’t brought them over just for Butt-fuck’s benefit.”

“Yes,” said Dawnie. She walked over to Spike and standing on her toes, drove her mouth up at his. The vamp’s hands moved round her, drawing her towards him as he slammed his tongue back. Beside them Butt-fuck carried on sucking his dick, not stopping even for her daughter. I watched for a second, as Dawnie pushed her body against Spike, letting his hand move down her naked back to rest on her butt. Dawnie gave her Mom a quick kick with her foot. It wasn’t hard but it was enough that Butt-fuck could see that she was being directed to shift cocks. The Milf did so, turning round to take Angel in her mouth. Dawnie stopped kissing Spike and dropped to her knees in front of him. Her mouth opened and slid over his wet cock.

“I bet you’re enjoying that,” I said and moved over to behind the bleached blonde. He murmured something kinda non-committal. I didn’t believe him, not the way Dawnie was slowly moving her luscious lips up and down his cock, but I wasn’t going to argue either. Instead I moved my hands under his T-shirt and round his front. His stomach was toned, a real six-pack of firm muscles. I could hear him give a small gulp of pleasure as my mouth moved to his neck, pecking and licking at the skin. My hands reached to grip his T-shirt. Spike raised his hands allowing me to pull it off. I moved closer to him, pressing my naked tits into his body and continuing to move my mouth round the back of his neck and down his spine. With one hand I started to massage his waist, feeling the muscles and sinews that bulged under his skin; the other I ran playfully through Dawn’s hair, feeling the silky softness between my fingers. My lips moved up again, nearer to the vamp’s ear, “Enjoying that?”

“Uuurrrrhh,” Spike gave a quivering moan as Dawn continued to work his cock, slowly and seductively sucking the slab of sex. Even as I continued to tease Spike with kisses and tongue I was looking down proudly at my girl. Over the last few months she had developed quiet a talent for giving head and any guy who was lucky enough to get Dawn’s ruby reds round his piece was very lucky indeed. The vamp groaned and stretched as his prick tickled Dawn’s taste buds, “Uuurhhh.”

I let go off him, murmuring “Mount her, Spike.”

He nodded, “Yes.”

Reaching down he pushed Dawnie off his cock and before she could complain was lifting her up and guiding to stand against the wall. I slid my finger down and rubbed my wet slit as he stood behind her, his strong hands spreading her cheeks. She moaned in anticipation, knowing what was coming, “Spike, fuck me, fuck my ass. I love big cocks in my tight teen butthole.”

Spike’s large cock was pushing between her cheeks and I licked my lips in excitement as I watched him slowly push at her hole, seeing her stretch and strain, her own hands on her buttocks pulling them apart. Spike pushed more and my Dawnie shivered in bliss as her back hole was filled, she loves getting it in the backdoor as much as she loves fucking B, Butt-fuck and Harm there. I slid a finger into my slit, the warm, wet, girl juice covering the finger as I tensed it. Spike began to thrust into Dawnie. I gave them a smile, “Go for it Spikey, slam my Dawnie.”

He nodded and began to hammer down faster. I could have stayed watching forever, but that would have been a waste of my second vamp. I pulled my cummy finger from cunt and turned so that Angel could see me lick the juice away. Not that he was really interested in my display; the vamp’s face was contorted in pleasure as Butt-fuck worked her mouth over him. I gave her a little kick on the rump. She moved away from him, sulkily, but away. I slid in to replace her, smiling as I took his large dick in my hand, so wide I couldn’t get my finger and thumb more than half way round. He grinned back, “I’m guessing you got rid of Joyce for a reason?”

“I didn’t get rid of her,” I said back, “She’s helping Dawnie.”

Butt-fuck was down on her knees her tongue trying to clean Spike’s prick as it rammed in and out of Dawnie’s butt. Such was the speed and force of his thrust it was a loosing battle, but no-one could say Butt-fuck Summers wasn’t a trier. I turned back to Angel, sliding my hand up and down his ginormous piece of meat, “But now you mention it, I did have a reason.”

“What’s that?” said Angel and gulped as my finger moved under his sack and tickled it.

“In a minute, let me eat first,” I grinned and dropped to my knees. His cock was already dripping with Butt-fuck’s saliva, but I didn’t think some more mouth-lube would do any harm. And I was certain he would enjoy it. I knew I would. I opened my mouth and slid my lips round the giant member, I could feel the sides of my face stretching, aching in protest, as I took more of the dong. There was no way I could fit it all in, at least not without choking myself to death and I wouldn’t want to be the coroner who had to explain that one in court. Still, I could take more of it than I was doing and I pushed my mouth down the prick, tasting the salt of pre-cum and Butt-fuck’s saliva, flavoured by the chilli we’d had for dinner. I moved back and forth, sucking and slurping, the dick moving over my tongue, entertaining the taste receptacles. I guided the member into my cheek, letting it push into the soft flesh; I wasn’t going to let it go down my gullet, I receive deep-throats, I don’t give them. Angel didn’t seem to mind, he was gulping and gasping in pleasure, looking like a drowning man stuck in a Harem.

My head sped back and forth, bobbing like an apple in a barrel. Behind me I could hear the slap of balls against flesh and the spurt of cock into ass as Spike rammed Dawnie. Louder than that there were there groans, Spike grunting, “Take it Niblet, take my big vampire cock” and Dawn squealing in return, “Fuck me, fuck my tight ass, fuck it harder, fuck it harder.” And beyond that I could feel the shudder of the floor beneath me as Dawn was slammed into the wall and the vibration shot down and rippled away. I couldn’t see Butt-fuck, but I was guessing she was still trying to lick the cock as it sped in and out of her little girl’s tight back hole. I looked up at Angel, his face was twisted and his breath was coming quickly. I knew if I continued he’d be shooting down my throat sometime soon. I pulled back my head and flicked my hair over my shoulder, “I’ve eaten.”

Angel took a moment to even his undead breathing. I took that time to move over to the bed and spread my legs. He looked at me, “I’m guessing you’re not lying there because you’re tired and want a quick nap.”

“You guess right Gabriel,” I said and reached down to stroke my slit. It was soaked and waiting for filling.

Within moments he was on top of me, guiding his large member into my wanton cunt. I gasped a little as he entered and pushed down; I wouldn’t say it came close to splitting me, but let’s say if it had gone in without preparation I’d have been walking bow-legged for a week. And even with my saliva and pussy juice oiling its entry I was being stretched like a truth told by a politician. I pushed myself up, raising my cunt to take more of his member. Our bodies moved together, slowly at first and then faster as Angel shoved himself in further. He grunted, “That’s it Faith, that’s it Faith, you’re doing good.”

I swung my legs round bringing him deeper in and my hands gripped the back of his neck, the nails pinching into the flesh. Beside us Dawn was screaming in pleasure, her body bouncing against the wall with a passion. I looked up at Angel and grinned, “I can take it all. Fuck me.”

He was moving faster now, thrusting his large dick into my cunt and banging my clit in a way, which was, to understate it, rather agreeable; or fucking mind-blowingly ultratastic to give it a more accurate description. My pussy stretched to accommodate the cock and no more, so that as it raced down my tunnel I could feel it against my walls, pleasuring the nerve endings and making me scream in ecstasy, “Aaarrrrrggghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrrrrrghhh.”

Dawn was screaming as well, her howls of pleasure even louder than my own. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Spike was holding her by waist as he slammed his prick in and out of her ass. Butt-fuck was sitting on her knees, no longer aiming for Spike’s cock, but slurping at the bottom of Dawn’s stretched out anus and lubricating the hole. Spike began to move faster and faster until I saw him shudder, and moments later, as he pulled out, cum began to leak from Dawn’s ass, to be greedily slurped up by Butt-fuck. I turned, no longer looking at Dawn, but staring into Angel’s face, an expression of tense concentration on it as he rammed down, “This is it, Faith, this is my big dick for you.”

I gasped as a wave of pleasure surged from my G-spot, “Yes, fuck me, fuck me hard. Fill me with your massive donkey sized vampire cock.”

I could feel the bed moving as Dawnie, Spike and Joyce dropped on it after the D/S fuckfest. I ignored them for a second, until I felt Dawn’s body snuggling up to mine. She moved her hand to Angel’s back, resting it and letting it go relaxedly up and down as he pumped. I twisted my head enough to kiss her forehead and slid my own arm under hers to pull the naked little nympho into me. Then I bucked as another orgasm shot into me; “Fuck, aaaaaarrrggghhh.”

On the other side of me Butt-fuck was reinvigorating Spike. The Milf’s tongue was moving round and round his semi-erect cock, cleaning it of her daughter’s asshole. Spike lay back relaxed and gave me a cheeky wink. My back arched, not because of the wink, but because of the slamming I was getting from Angel. Suddenly he paused, grunted and closed his eyes, “I’m cumming,” he gasped, too late as his sperm exploded into me. 

I closed my eyes and moaned as the warm cum blasted into my cunt. He pulled out, hovering over me for a moment, his eyes moving to Dawnie cuddled up into me. He might have had plans to come between us before I gently pushed him the other way so he collapsed between me and Butt-fuck. I lay back feeling the cum soak down my pussy. Dawn slid her finger in, swept it around and came out thick with his goo. She smiled at me and slid it in her mouth, “Yum-yum,” she giggled and put her finger in my slot again, sweeping it around and getting the sperm before it went too deep. She pulled out her finger again and wiped it on my nose. I pulled a face and she giggled, “Spunk face.”

“Spunky ass,” I laughed back at her and gripped her nearest ass cheek, pulling it up so that her butt was exposed.

She grinned and kissed my cummy nose, before looking over my chest and the Milf and the two vamps, “I think Mom will have them prepped soon, wanna swap?”

I turned and looked at Butt-fuck. The Milf was on her knees between Spike and Angel, she was leaning forward so her titties wobbled and bounced as she jerked hard at the two vamp’s pricks, one in each hand. Both of them were grinning inanely as the Milf jacked them off, their cocks as hard as rock again, looking well recovered after mine and Dawnie’s ravaging of them. I turned back to face my best little sis, “Swap.”

I sat up and said to Butt-fuck, “Me and Dawnie will take over from here.” 

She looked disappointed, as I think she thought she was going to get a share, but she knew better than to argue. Instead she nodded and said, “Sure thing Faith. I’ll just sit and watch.”

“Whatever,” I said as I jumped over Angel and onto to Spike. I grinned down at the big-cocked vampire, “Why don’t you just lie back and think of England.”

“I’ll lie back, pet,” he said grinning, “but it won’t be England I’m thinking of.”

“You’re a charmer,” I said as I moved over his upright cock and onto my haunches. He gripped me, taking my weight as I positioned myself over him and guiding me down onto his large dick. Despite the girth, and it was fuckin’ massive, it slid in. Partly cos his dick was oiled up with Butt-fuck’s spit and his cum, partly cos I was wetter than a Nun at the Monastery’s weekly Monk’s outing and partly cos Angel’s biggus dickus had spread my pussy wider than B after a double-fisting. Not that I was complaining, it might have gone in easy, but it still was going in hard and I slammed down so that my clit got the full benefit of Spike’s donkey dong.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” I gasped and began to ride him, jumping up and down on the prick like I was a gymnast on the trampoline, or perhaps, given the pelvic contortions Spike was doing as he thrust up, I was a tramp on the gymnast. I moved harder, grinding myself down on the massive cock. My hands reached out and grabbed Spike’s, we clenched them together like fists, our arms straining and the muscles pounding against the skin. I drove myself faster, feeling the sinews of my thighs straining as I levered myself up again. The dick drove hard into my clit as I rammed down and I gasped out in pleasure, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck yeah, fuck.”

Beside me Dawnie was jumping Angel’s prick like she was possessed, bouncing up and down so fast that I could almost smell the smoke from her burning hot little cunt. Her slender body writhed and wobbled in passion, as she squeezed her perfect teenage titties between her fingers. Her long brunette hair, swung round, whirling like the rotors on a helicopter as she twisted on Angel’s ultra-sized vampirehood. She was squealing loud, “Oh fuck, this is so good, I love your big cock, Angel, I love having your big cock inside me.” 

With one hand I let go of Spike’s hand and grabbed Dawn’s, giving it a sisterly squeeze and accelerating my speed to catch up with hers. We bounced hard and fast in a perfect unison, impaling ourselves on the vamp pricks. 

“Please Faith can I play with myself,” it was Butt-fuck, sitting on the edge of the bed a look of horny desperation on her face as she watched me and Dawnie get our demonic dicking. 

I gasped in pleasure as Spike’s super-sized cock rammed at my clit, “Fuck… yes… yes... you can finger fuck your pussy.” I must be getting soft in old-age, I thought.

At any other time Butt-fuck fingering herself would have been worth concentrating on, she pulls the most gorgeous face as she rams her finger down, part self-disgust at doing it in public, part unbridled lust for the same reason. But bouncing away on some real cocks pushed away any thoughts of watching Butt-fuck jilling herself. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift to a heaven of cock, “Fuck yeah, fuck yeah.”

I squeezed Dawnie’s hand tighter; it was slippery with sweat. She squeezed back and our sweat dripped from between our perspiring palms. Other rivulets were sliding down my body, over my face, a salty trail over lips – tasted whenever I breathed in, a wet molten river gluing my eyelids, streams and rivers dripping down my body like melting glaciers. I moved faster and harder, daring Dawnie to keep up. She did. Our bodies bounced up and down, making the bed squeak and the vamp’s squeal, the wet splat of their cocks pushing into our cum soaked cunts competing with the slap of our warm flesh on their sensually cool skin. Harder and harder we moved, driving ourselves down, “Fuck yeah, fuck yeah.”

The pleasure flooded me, at first individual shots of ecstasy, then bangs like artillery going off, harder and faster, more intense, blasting together until I was being bombarded like I was a Doughboy waiting to go over the top to beat the Boche. I screamed as the fusillade of explosive went off within me, blasting me to into bits, wrecking my insides and overloading my brain, “Fuucccckkk! Yeeaaaahhhh! Aaaaarrgghh!” I let go off Dawnie’s hand before I squeezed so hard I crushed the bones into dust and grabbed my own thighs, feeling them strain as I continued to piston up and down. The orgasms continued to flood into me, “Fuuuccckkk! Yeaaaah! Aaaaarrrghh!”

Beside me Dawnie was screaming loudly as well, we’re so sisterly that we even have orgasms together. Her body was bucking in pleasure and she was shrieking “Aiieeeee! Aaaarrrggghh!”

I could feel the bed jolting even more as Butt-fuck fingered herself harder and harder. I thanked God that for strong construction and continued to ram down onto Spike, bouncing the bed so strongly that the hard wood frame buckled and bent. Harder and harder I slammed down, feeling the vamp slam up, hearing him grunt in passion. And then he came. His cum shot up into my slit, blasting warm cum deep into the hole. I got up, pulling myself off the prong, breathing. Moving to over Butt-fuck I crouched over her and let the cum dribble out over her face. She continued to slide her finger in as she greedily licked at the cum coating her face, “Mmnnn Faith, let me eat your cum, let me clean you.”

I groaned as she moved her head up and pushed her tongue into my cunt, licking away any of Spike’s goo that I hadn’t deposited on her face, whilst, at the same time, adding to the amount of girl cum I was producing. Her tongue drove in, cleaning away and making me flush red with hotness as she licked me to another sort of pleasure. 

Angel grunted as he came, his face twisting in pleasure and his breath coming in spurt. Dawnie pulled herself up off him, sweating and flushed with pleasure. I quickly moved to one side so that Dawnie could leave her cream pie on her Mom. I watched as the cum oozed out of Dawnie’s smooth, cute teenage slit and slithered down onto Butt-fuck’s nose and mouth. The Milf licked at it again, running her tongue round her lips and out as far as she could over her face, slurping at the creamy liquid. Dawnie groaned in pleasure as her Mom’s tongue began to wipe at her pussy, drinking up the cum, “Fuck Faith, that was good.”

“It was,” I moved off the bed and dropped onto the seat, relaxing. Dawnie got off her Mom and joined me, comfortably snuggling up to me and giving me a quick peck on the cheek, before laying her head on my shoulder. I slid my hand through her hair, smiling, “Glad you had a good time.”

“I did,” said Dawnie contentedly, “There’s nothing like a good hard fuck to make me a happy teen.”

I smiled, “You two have fun as well?”

Spike grinned, “Sure did pet. The Niblet’s ass was so bloody tight and if all Slayer’s ride like you’d be better fucking vampires to death rather than staking us… them.”

“I’ll consider it,” I said. I looked at Butt-fuck. She had cleaned the cum from her face and was slowly back to fingering herself, as if she didn’t know whether now I stopped fucking she was still allowed, but was doing it in the hope I didn’t notice. I grinned, contrary to belief I’m not a complete bitch and Butt-fuck had been so good that she deserved some fun, “You guys still got any stamina?”

They nodded, Angel saying, “We can sleep when we’re dead.”

“You wanna take Mommy Summers then,” I gestured at the Milf, who perked up and gave a series of excited nods.

“Sure. Fuck. Yes, ” the vamps said.

“Spread yourself, you’ve got three holes, use them,” I said as Butt-fuck moved between Angel and Spike

I pulled Dawnie closer and we watched happily as Butt-fuck slid herself onto Spike as Angel moved to take her from the front. I kissed Dawnie tenderly on the cheek. Tomorrow I’d take down Glory, tonight we’d enjoy watching her Mom getting DPd as the perfect end to a perfect evening. 

Butt-fucked moaned as Angel moved down and Spike thrust up, “Fuck me… fuck me hard, fuck me like Faith fucks me.”

*

I carried on up the stairs on Glory’s pad. I’d been expecting some trouble, but so far nothing, not even a tiny little demon keeping watch. I was glad I’d sent B out on patrol, it didn’t need two of us and if she thought I needed help in dealing with a bad she’d be even more difficult to control than normal. I paused remembering her sulky face as I’d sent her off on patrol without even a rug munch of Dawnie once the teen returned from school. I sighed B was becoming too rebellious, I’d need to have a word with Will about putting in place a retraining schedule and reminding her that she was mine and Dawnie’s cheap slut.

I reached the top floor, with no sign of Glory or any of her minions. She must be close though, I decided, and put all thoughts of B’s misbehaviour from my mind. I opened the door and entered the big-bad’s room. The Hell-Goddess didn’t scrimp on her décor, it was sumptuous if, in my opinion, the red silk sheet on the four poster clashing horribly with the pale yellow pillows. The Hell-Goddess herself was sitting next at her antique dressing table, filing her nails as she looked in the mirror. She turned as I came in, her night robe shifting slightly to reveal an expensive looking negligee underneath – though if she expected that to put me off from pummelling her to bits she was wrong; no-one threatens my Dawnie, not even sexily attired Hell-Goddesses from dark dimensions. She smiled at me, “Hello Faith.” Given I’d kicked her ass and was planning to do the same again she didn’t seem too concerned about me breaking in.

“No snappy one liners?” I asked.

“Like what?”

“Please don’t hit me?” I suggested, “Let me live I’ll do anything?”

She cocked her head to one side as if thinking, “No, I don’t think so.”

I took a step forward smiling, “You know Glores, if you’ve got any of your minions around you better call them out quick cos you ain’t got long on this world.”

“I sent them away as I had a guest over. However, I don’t think I’ll need them,” she smiled.

“A guest?” I asked.

“That’d be me,” said a familiar voice. I turned and looked as the newcomer stepped out of the bathroom, a short T-shirt just about covering the top-half of her body. I opened my mouth and closed it. Glory was a big-bad so I’d been suspecting surprises, but this was so out of the left field it put the gasted into flabber.

“Hello Faith,” smiled B.


	20. Chapter 20

I’d love to say I’d given as good as I got, but I was the one trussed up in a darkened dungeon with a leather mask over my face like I was a gimp wrestler who’d lost an argument with the head knotter of the Boys Scouts of America. And though, through the leather, I could hear movements on either side from a couple of other chained up denizens of Glory’s cellar, neither of them were the bitch Hell-Goddess or Miss B Summers. I comforted myself with the thought that once I escaped and got home that the blonde Slayer would have an ass so beaten that it could be used as a prop in a gorefest so brutal it was banned in all civilised countries. Unfortunately for my solace the rest of me was wondering how the fuck I was going to get the hell out of Dodge.

I’d have been able to take Glory down without trouble; no big bad is bad enough for Madame Lehane’s little whore. But I hadn’t been expecting B to be around, certainly not in her netherwear making kissy-kissy eyes at Glory; I mean I’d told her to go patrol the graveyards for random vamps not tramp around the Hell-Goddess. I was kinda struggling to get over B’s disobedience, I mean she’s always been a bit of a slut for a spanking, but allying with Glory was taking her past naughty puppy stage and onto serious badness. Anyway after a few seconds of me looking like I’d been slapped with a dead fish, B posing like a strumpet and Glory devouring her up, like B was on display we went to it – fighting like a three cats stuck in a tin. Glory I could handle, B I had handled; both together was like putting a High School basketball team up against the Harlem Globetrotters… I tried, but soon found myself tied up by my wrists and hung so high I was barely able to stand on my tiptoes.

I hadn’t seen my dungeon, B and Glory had stuffed the hood on me after roping me together before carrying me down the stairs. “Hang around for a while Faith,” giggled Glory, “we’ll be back later.”

“Mmmmppff,” I replied. Had I mentioned the mask had a fucking ball-gag that they stuffed in my mouth before they strung me up like fucking turkey at Thanksgiving? It kept my mouth open just enough that after a while it began to be uncomfortable and with the darkness, the sound of sobbing beside me and the burn of the ropes on my wrist it wasn’t the best night in I’d ever had. And nagging at me was what the hell would happen to my adopted little sis Dawnie if Glory got out and to her. The words ‘key’, ‘sacrificial’ and ‘hell-dimension’ didn’t go well together – they went even less well when the full sentence was ‘Dawn Summers was the sacrificial key to allow Glorificus to open a hell-dimension’. And the inside of my hood stunk…

It was quiet, the silence broken only by small sobs of fear and terror from my two fellow captives, and every now and then the creak of a floorboard above us. The cellar hadn’t seemed too warm when I’d arrived, but it gradually seemed to become closer, until I could feel my clothes sticking to my sweaty skin and every breath seemed to be a struggle as if I was suffocating. I tried to keep calm, remembering the meditation techniques English had taught me… they were about as helpful as a Government lawyer. I twisted and pulled at the ropes, but they were too tightly hammered into the wall, so all I did was burn my wrists and bang myself into the wall as I turned. Sweat poured from my forehead, making the hood smell worse, like a pair of old shoes left out in the rain. I began to have visions of being left here, a hanging skeleton, of becoming so hungry I gnawed through the leather and then my own wrists. Panic surged in me and it became a constant battle to keep it down, to stop myself shrieking and crying.

At the last the door opened and I heard two pairs of footsteps. It would be Glory and B I knew, but I didn’t care – better the bitches that being left alone here. They footsteps stopped in front of me and then silence, even the sobs from my neighbours had stopped and my breath stopped its labouring as I tried to pretend I was calm and nonchalant. The two pairs of footsteps moved to my neighbours and I could hear something happening, but I couldn’t tell what, the leather mask muffling the sound too much even for my slayer hearing to make sense off. After a few minutes the two sets of footsteps moved in front of me. Again there was a pause then I two pairs of hands began to undo my pumps, pulling them off and then my socks. My jeans were next, one of the hands, undoing my denims and pulling them down. I felt the fingers as they brushed at me, they weren’t B and they didn’t seem like how I imagined Glory’s were either. I knew who they did remind me off though. I shivered as the jeans were slid over my ankles, my strippers saying not a word. 

I briefly wondered whether they were going to take off my T-shirt and jacket. To get them off they’d need to undo my wrists and I guessed they weren’t stupid enough to do that. Even in my mask I’d be too dangerous untied for anyone but B and Glory both. There was a sound of metal being pulled from leather. I tensed as I felt the knife touch me as it sliced its way through my T-shirt and then my jacket, even if I guessed they weren’t going to gut me it still was too sharp and cold for comfort. The two hands reached out and pulled the ruined clothing away from me. 

I was naked apart from my belly-button ring and whatever I’d said about it being hot I’d changed my mind; it was as cold as New York in winter. My body broke out in Goosebumps, my nipples going hard and stiff. I tried to remain still and control my shivers. The hands moved out over my body, moving like they were moulding me in clay, over my naked titties and down to my belly-button ring. They stopped and tugged it. It hurt and for a moment I thought they were going to tug again and pull it out. They didn’t instead they pulled out the stud and let the ring fall to the floor. The invisible hand owner continued with her exploration of by body moving a hand down to my pussy. My feet lifted themselves off the floor as she slid a finger into my pussy. It was only for a few moments, a few jabs and a swirl and then she was out.

I could hear the two newcomers murmuring to each other, a giggle that was on the edge of my recognition and made me go colder. For a few moments they continued to giggle and then they walked away. I heard the door slam ominously behind them.

 

One of the girls next to me started to sob, then the other joined in. I shivered; and this time it wasn’t the cool.

*

I wasn’t sure how long I was there before the door opened again. This time there were five steps of footsteps. I tried to track where they were, one moved over to the corner and stopped, another couple went to my neighbours and again I heard a sound, muffled moans and what sounded like the sound of leather hood being dropped onto the floor. The other two stopped in front of me and paused. I waited, I can’t say patiently, but I had no other choice – I could barely move, I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t see and all I could smell was damp, sweaty leather. 

I couldn’t help but quiver as the hands reached for my mask. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see if my fears on who it was with B and Glory were confirmed. It didn’t matter, as the mask was lifted just enough for the lips to touch my mouth and be withdrawn. Then a little higher so that I could have seen who my tormentor was, but no more. Butt-fuck said, “Hello Faith.”

I couldn’t reply, even if the ball-gag wasn’t forcing me silent the betrayal was burning me. My eyes opened to look at her, like I needed confirmation that the voice was one of glory’s tricks. The Milf was wearing a leather corset, which didn’t quiet keep her titties out of play. “Good morning Faith, sleep well?”

She pulled the hood off fully and I blinked as light flooded my eyes. It’s funny how being sensory deprived your mind can play tricks with you; I’d kinda been expecting the dungeon to be dark and dank, with moss growing on stones walls and a medieval roasting rack in the middle of the rooms. It wasn’t instead, without my choking mask, it was light and airy, the walls papered in a sick-making lilac wallpaper, with paintings of nudes and widescreen TVs. In fact it didn’t really look like a torture chamber at all, not with the expensive couches, the large four poster bed and the Jacuzzi; even the metal racks looked more like something you’d chain your cycle too than a bitch. And you had to look up to the roof to see the ropes, tied up against the ceiling, ready to be dropped down.

And Harm was looking up, her arm round Glory’s waist and a small smile on her face, like she couldn’t wait to play with us. Both of them were wearing dresses and high heels, red and, I guess, trendy if you’re into looking like a hooker. B was behind them, in a vest and shorts, like she was just preparing for a run; she too was smiling her eyes flicking between Glory, Harm and her Mom. 

I twisted my head to one side and then the other, terrified who my neighbours would be. My stomach lurched so much it was like last night’s dinner was planning an escape; on one side of me was Will, on the other Dawnie. Both were trussed up by their wrists, the only concession to them not being Slayers was that they were resting on the whole front of their feet, not just their toes. They were as naked as I was, gags forcing open their mouths, their cheeks stained with tears and writhing at the ropes tying them in panic. I forced myself to breath easily and looked to my front.

In the corner with one of her magical sensory stone cameras was Anya. She realised I was looking in her direction and looked up from fiddling with her stone to gaze at me. She stared at me for a moment and I let my loathing free, as I wasn’t going to do it to Glory or B or even Harm or Butt-fuck who had the whip hand… for the moment. Anya met my eyes for a few seconds and then shrugged, “Sorry Faith. It’s business. Glory is such a good customer who gives me so many of those green things with past President’s portraits I don’t want to loose her. And I reckon the breaking of you will be a bigger seller than Cordelia – she’s kinda washed up. I won’t get as much for Dawnie and Willow, but even with them I think I can shift a few copies.” She paused, thinking, “I might do a buy two get one free offer…” she said brightly; “Anyway I better be heading back to the store. I’ll come round and pick the stones up when they’re full and replace them.” 

She turned and headed out; B gave her a wave goodbye before stepping forwards towards me, “How’s it hanging? You all look like you’re having such fun hanging around, “ she grinned at her puns, before putting back on her serious face, “Looks like the tables have flipped Faith. You’re not the only one who’s been rootin’ after Glory, not all my patrols have been ending in me staking vamps – recently they’ve been ending with Glory staking me or me sticking it to her… with rubber, y’know what I mean.”

I nodded, trying to keep myself from glowering. B smiled, “As you also know, Glory’s being trying to get herself back to her dark dimension,” I could hear Dawnie cry of fear even through her ball-gag. Glory’s tossed her hair coquettishly and B gave her a quick smile before turning back to me, “You’ve been trying to solve that problem with your fists, which is kinda silly cos she’s actually a lot tougher than you and has been playing kittenish whilst we worked up a plan.” She flicked one of my nipples with her finger.

“The trouble with Hell-Dimensions,” B continued, “is they’re hot, they’re sticky and they play the devil with Glory’s cutey hair.” She gave a smile so sickly to Glory that even if they hadn’t got me and my sis and bestie tied to a wall, it would have made me wanna vomit. The blonde stick insect turned back to me, “So what’s a girl to do? Well I turned to my Mom and my new best friend,” she glared at Will, the BFF I had filched off her, “and… y’know you lot are really dumb, we’re all sneaking off to Glory’s whatever chance we get and none of you noticed.” I did scowl this time. They’d told me they were going shopping, lying bitches. B saw my scowl and gave my nipple under flick, “Anyway the four of us thought, what’s the benefits of being a Hell Goddess and the answer is… drum roll please… obedient minions who’ll do whatever we want.” She smiled and Harm squeezed Butt-fuck close. B grinned and took a step back, looking first at me and then Will and Dawnie, her smile was so wide she looked like the fuckin’ Cheshire Cat, “And that is where you step in. We’re going to train you to be our fuck-toys and Glory, Mom, Harmony and I will live happily ever after with every one of our desires being satisfied by you three sluts. Any questions?”

I almost swallowed my gag and I pulled at the ropes so hard that my wrists hurt, though the iron rings they were tied to remained as unmoved as Snyder giving out SAT results. B looked at me and then reached up to remove my ball-gag, “Faith?” she asked quizzically like she was a teacher and I was the dense student at the back of the room. 

“You fuckin’ bitch, when I get free I’m going to rip your eyeballs out and use your limbs to batter the others to death,” it wasn’t original, but I wasn’t in an original kinda mood.

B put the ball-gag back in, “Translation – what if I don’t co-operate?” B shrugged and pulled a face, looking at Dawnie, “Well, Glory will head back to her dimension, so bye-bye Dawnie.” She smiled cheerfully, “But hey, she’s not my real sister.”

I sagged against the ropes. I wasn’t beaten, not yet, but at the same time my options were kinda limited. I just had to keep calm, play along and wait for my chance. I’d make B’s ass sizzle like a burger at Double-meat place. The way B looked at me I could tell she didn’t believe I was turning into Little Miss Muffet, but she didn’t call me out instead she just shrugged.

“Shall we start with Willow?” asked Glory, she turned to Harmony and smiled, making the blonde moron give a little jump and clap of excitement.

“Sure,” said B. She leant over to whisper something to Will, so quiet I couldn’t hear, before popping out her gag and untying her. She led her over to one of the metal frames. She roped my friend up again so that her stomach was on the top bar, leaving her legs flailing and her outstretched arms tied to the sidebars. With her red hair shooting towards the ground I’d have said she looked like an upside down porcupine if B hadn’t been getting a cane out from a cupboard in the corner. She left it open and I was able to see that it was filled with whips and canes, leather straps and heavy metal chains. B walked behind Will and the redhead whimpered as she knew what was coming. B smiled at Harmony, “How many bestie?”

Harm considered. I was guessing Will might get off lightly cos I wasn’t convinced her ex could count into double figures. I might have been right, but she was cunning enough to get round this handicap, “Why fix a number Buffy? Just spank her until you’re tired.”

B grinned, “Sure.”

“But don’t tire yourself too much, honey,” interrupted Joyce. She gave me a wicked smile, “You’ve still got Faith after Dawn.”

“I haven’t forgot,” said B and brought down the cane on Will’s butt. The wiccan screamed in pain as the cane thrashed over her bare buttocks leaving a harsh red stripe emblazoned on her pale skin. Again the Slayer sliced down, razoring another weal on Will’s ass. Again and again, creating a cross-work pattern of lines, the skin burning red against the whiteness of my friend’s ass and raised like little walls across what had once looked flawless hills. Willow screamed and cried uselessly as B worked out months of frustration, of being anally pumped by Will and made to lick the redhead’s pussy on demand. I felt myself shivering, if that was what she was giving Will, what was she going to give the sister who betrayed her? what was she going to give me, the leader of our little harem? I watched the cane swish down so hard that Will’s body seemed to bounce on it’s impact.

I didn’t count how many strokes of the cane B gave, but it was plenty. Enough for the Slayer to have worked up a sweat, and I knew how hard that could be, and for Willow’s shrieks to change from a series of shrill sharp yells to a continuous wail of sobs. I’m not even sure B meant to stop and it wasn’t only cos the cane was starting to splinter and look definitely limp. B stepped back and threw the broken cane away. She looked at her handiwork, with Butt-fuck, Harm and Glory simpering admiringly. Me and Dawnie looked on, less keen. Our friend’s ass was just a sea of bruises and welts, red and black and blue, so beaten that there didn’t seem to be a inch of flesh unbattered. We knew we were going to get it worse. Dawnie shaking so hard the metal ring she was tied to rattled and I felt my heart speed and my stomach zoom down to my ankles in fear.

“How’s that?” asked B proudly.

Glory kissed her on the nose, “Perfect my sexy Slayer.” I fought the urge to gag.

“Dawn next,” said Butt-fuck, smiling at her shaking daughter.

“Yep,” giggled B as she disengaged herself from Glory and walked over to the cupboard for a replacement cane. As she was doing so Harmony and Glory undid Will from the frame and led the limping redhead over to the wall. They tied her arms above her head and looped them to some rings, making her stand face to the wall. It meant I didn’t have to see her tearstained face, but looking at her battered butt and knowing that was going to happen to me wasn’t that much of an improvement.

“Please Buffy, don’t do this?” whined Dawn as B led her over and tied her to the frame, “I’m your little sister.”

“You should have remembered that before you allied with Faith and stuffed a baseball up my butt,” said B as she lashed her sister into position. Talk about bearing a grudge, the baseball thing was months ago. She turned to Glory, “How many lover?”

“I think setting a number gives Dawn a target to aim at, some hope for the future,” replied Glory, “We want to get that out of her quickly. Give her as many as you like.”

“AAAarrrrrggghhh,” Dawnie’s scream sliced through me like nails down a blackboard, a cry so loud and sharp it drowned out the crack of the cane. Down B came again, making Dawnie shriek sharply, her body trying desperately to either get up off the frame or push itself down away from the swinging stick. In neither case did she have a chance, the ropes kept her from escaping and the frame itself stopped her burrowing out of B’s way. B brought it down twice more and then a third time, slashing across Dawnie’s buttocks and making them burn.

“Put some Slayer strength into it, Buffy,” smiled Joyce.

B nodded, “Sorry Mom. I’ll try harder.” The cane almost broke with the next blow and Dawnie’s scream was so loud I felt my eardrums vibrate. The cane swished down, hard and brutal, slapping onto Dawnie’s bare bottom and making the frame rattle with its force. I could see the sweat dripping down B as she spanked her sister’s bottom, the blonde’s muscles straining on her slender arms as again and again she thrashed Dawnie’s tender butt with all her might. Seeing my little sis screaming and crying I was misting as well, hoping it would end and B would take me instead. I would have shouted out the offer of my ass for a whipping if only this fucking gag wasn’t choking me. Instead I watched Dawnie’s butt turn from a pale pink to a bruised and battered red and brown, the lovely, baby like skin mottled and disfigured by lines criss-crossing it like a mad railwayman’s dream.

The cane swished down and this time it snapped, part of it whizzing in the air, twirling like a majorettes baton. B brought down the remaining half of Dawnie’s butt a few more times, but the shortened stick didn’t have the whip of its longer predecessor. B tossed it to one side and turned to me grinning, “Next,” she called.

Glory untied me as B came over. The blonde Slayer put her hand on my gag, but paused before she pulled it out. Her mouth moved nearer to my ear and whispered, “Be a good girl, Faith, or else… bye bye Dawnie.”

I scowled, but she had me. She paused, waiting for me to agree. I gave the most abrupt nod I could manage and B grinned, “That a girl, Faith,” she grinned and popped out my ball-gag. 

It felt good to be able to talk again. Trouble was I had nothing to say. B led me over to the frame and I lay over it. The top bar was rounded, so whilst I wouldn’t say it was comfortable at least it didn’t dig. I didn’t resist as Butt-fuck and Harm tied by wrists to the sidebar, the rope bit tight enough that I guessed I’d have marks when they let me go. My head faced downwards, with some effort I could force it up far enough to look straight ahead – but as that meant I was staring at Will and Dawnie, roped to the wall with their battered asses on display the floor was a better view. My feet wiggled inches above the floor, not even near enough that I could brush with my toes and making me feel even more powerless, which I guessed was the idea. I could hear B behind me, the cane swishing through the air as she tested its aerodynamics.

“So how many for Faith?” she asked conversationally.

“Faith’s going to be hard to break,” Glory laughed.

“That’s not an answer,” giggled Harmony, which was true but without giving an one herself kinda hypocritical.

It was Butt-fuck who had the solution, “Buffy we’ve got two more canes, why not just use them up and we can buy some more from Anya.”

If the ex-vengeance demon had been here I knew her well enough to know she’d have made a mental ker-ching.

I waited for B. After all the spanking I’d given B and the rest of our harem you’d have thought I’d have been prepared for what was coming, but I was as ready as Snow White on her wedding bedding, so innocent it was almost comical. I mean I guess I’d always known that if you’re spanking someone’s ass you can’t see it, but I’d never experienced it and fuck, the waiting… the waiting and not knowing, that wasn’t fun. I felt my muscles bunch up, tensing against my skin as my body ignored my attempts to tell it that it wasn’t going to hurt. And then B’s cane’s slashed across my butt and my body sent a message to my brain that brain was a fuckin’ liar, cos it was agony. For a second my mouth and face fought, making me look like a convulsing idiot as I tried to keep the shriek of pain inside me and put on an expression of devil may care. I just about managed to keep quiet and then B came down with the second thrash. All these times I’d spanked her and she’d learnt her lessons well; it was almost artful, laying across the previous weal to add to the throbbing agony. My fists clenched and my mouth twisted.

“You can make some noise if you want Faith,” sad B with mock reasonableness.

“I’m good, B,” I replied, through gritted teeth, “Five by five.”

Swish, crack, swish, crack. The cane hurtled down thrashing across my butt-cheeks. As a Slayer I was used to pain, but the strength behind the blows was butt-burning, B putting her all into punishing my ass. I gripped my fists tighter and tried to ignore the pain, thinking of the revenge I was gonna inflict once I got free. But the thoughts of B’s asshole bouncing up and down both my fists kept getting interrupted my the stinging agony of the wooden cane on my butt. Fuck, it hurt and I was just glad Dawnie and Will’s backs were turned so they couldn’t see my face contort and wince with every blow. And my eyes were clouding, some fuckin’ weird type of allergy – place was too dusty.

“Let it out Faith,” said Butt-fuck, “I always found screaming deadens the pain.”

I gritted my teeth and remained silent. The cane was laid brutally across my ass, again and again. I couldn’t see them, but I new they were red, looking like a zebra who’d taken part in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. And they fucking felt like it too. The agony was burning, every new blow magnifying the pain so that it got worse and worse and I felt like I was in some Hell where burning pokers and ass cheeks were common bed mates. And my allergy was getting worse, water leaking from eyes despite me blinking like an owl to try and clear it.

SNAP! I felt a surge of relief as the cane shattered. B gave a disappointed sigh, “Now look what you’ve done Faith.”

“Ass like iron B,” I tried to sound cocky, but there was a lump in my throat that made me sound like I was choking, “Bring it on.”

It was fine words when B didn’t have a cane, but seconds later I was regretting my bravado as she returned to thrashing me with hew brand new stick. If anything it was worse than before, the cane driving down on painful bruises and welts like it was designed too. My teeth ground together as I remained determined not to scream and the blows got harder and more painful as B aimed to persuade me to shriek like I was the blonde bitch in a horror movie. The water was coursing down my cheeks and I couldn’t pretend to myself it was an allergy any more, the pain was too sharp, too intense. I gripped my hands tighter, forcing’ my nails into my palms in some hope that the pain in my hand would deaden the worse pain in my ass. I hoped wrong. 

Crack, crack, crack; it was like the Gunfight at the OK Corral on my ass, crack, crack, crack. And beyond B’s grunts of exertion I could hear the titters and murmurs of Butt-fuck and Harm and Glory, as they watched and gossiped and wondered whether I’d break and fuckin’ scream. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t give no-one any satisfaction. The cane thrashed down harder, so painfully deep that it felt like the flesh was being driven down to the bone. I squeezed my palms so hard that my nails drew blood, fuckin’ ironic – I made myself bleed, but B for all her thrashing wasn’t. Harder and harder she whacked, but all done so artfully and skilfully that the skin bruised and buckled and grazed, but didn’t break. I ground my teeth together, fuck, I wouldn’t scream, fuck, I wouldn’t scream.

Then it was over. B brought down the cane and I could feel it snap. I opened my mouth and sighed in relief, my body relaxing.

“Impressive Faith, impressive,” whistled B, “but you know you’re going to break, you want to be a submissive slut. Make it easy on yourself and beg to lick my pussy.”

“Fuck you, B and the horse you rode in on,” I croaked.

“That’s the idea,” laughed B.

“Apart from the horse,” said Butt-fuck dryly.

I didn’t resist as B untied me from the frame and led me to the wall, Dawnie was still at risk and I wouldn’t anything to endanger her. Plus my ass hurt so bad that it’d only take B to give it a medium slap with her hand and I’d be writhing on the floor like she’d joined me to the electricity mains. I let her tie me up, so that I was facing the wall. I turned my head to Will and Dawn, their faces were tear stained. Mine was a bit puffy as well.

“Okay sluts,” said Glory, “You want some lunch.”

“Yes,” sniffed Will and Dawnie. I was hungry, but I wasn’t gonna to say anything, not only cos I was worried it might come out as a sob.

“Lesson one is you will call me Mistress Glory, if you have to speak to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes Mistress Glory,” chorused Will and Dawnie.

“Faith?” asked Glory.

I kept quiet and waited for the blow. It didn’t come. Instead Glory moved closer to me, “Faith, I’m not going to force you. The time will come when you call me Mistress and you’ll blush at how stubborn you were.” She stepped back and said more loudly, “And just so you understand it’s also Mistress Buffy and Mistress Joyce and Mistress Harmony. Do you still understand?”

“Yes Mistress Glory,” Will and Dawnie said in unison.

“Good, now whilst we’re waiting for Mistress Joyce to bring down your lunch, let’s get you all turned.” Seconds later Glory and B had pulled us up spun us round so that we dangling a couple of inches above the floor and resting our asses on the wall; all I can say is given the shape our butts were in I was glad it wasn’t brick. It was kinda good also not to have a view of either the wallpaper or my girls beaten buttocks, it was less good that Harm was holding a piercing gun in her hand and pretending to be Christine Cagney shooting at imaginary bank robbers. B gave her a grin and Glory went over to kiss her forehead and also take away the piercer before Harm did someone an injury. 

“Pleasure eggs, Harmony?” asked Glory. That didn’t sound too bad, I thought. Harm ran over to the cupboard the can had been kept in and came back with three small ovals about half the size of a normal egg. They were buzzin’, moving around in her palm like they were chasing each other. Glory looked down at them, like she was a naturalist examining a rare breed of butterfly. After a second she straightened up, “Put them in their pussies.”

As punishments went having a vibrating sex toy in my twat was hardly up with death row. I waited, not that I could anything else, for the catch – whether Harm was going to fist them so hard it’d hurt or they’d suddenly hatch and a little dragon would jump out with a bad case of fire-cough. Harm knelt before me and spread open my cunt. She slid one of the eggs in, so carefully it was almost tender, sliding it up so that it was just short of my clit, vibrating the flesh round it and threatening to stimulate the clit itself. Suddenly I understood the plan, “Fuck,” I moaned, “You bitches… Once I free I’m gonna… gonna…” There was no threat I could manage that would come anywhere near what I would do if I was free. The eggs might pleasure me, but Harm had placed them so fuckin' carefully, her regular lickin of my cunt having given her a certain knowledge of my sweet spots, that it’d be the fuckin’ end of the world before I came. It might not be the Chair, but it was a sentence of being continually on edge and never gettin’ no relief. Harm gave a smile and moved over to Dawnie

I tried to twist my legs to work the egg further in, but as I started to do so Glory came beside me with the piercing gun. She gave me a stern look, like she was some school ma’am and I was the delinquent caught stealing apples from teacher’s desk, “Stop wiggling Faith,” she said one hand working my pussy to puff out my labia lips. I gave a series of jerks as she shot the piercing gun through the flesh. Pin pots of blood appeared where the needle shot in and Glory turned to B, “You want to lock her up?”

“Yes,” said the smiling B. In her hands she had a couple of metal pins with tiny bolts at the end. She unscrewed the bolts and slid the metal pins through my labia, imprisoning my cunt beneath the thin metal, before screwing the bolts back on. The gap between them was enough to pee through, not enough for anything else. She looked up at me, “Don’t worry Faith, we’ll change them when they get dirty; we don’t want you going down with a pussy infection before you’re trained.”

“You’ll be changing them a long time, B,” I shot defiantly back. 

B just shrugged and reaching into her jogging shorts pockets and bringing out a handful of small padlocks. I grimaced as she started to apply them to thin metal rods, hooking them together in pairs. She stepped back once complete, “A chastity belt for the modern slut, Faith. Just so you remember your pussy is ours. Now Dawnie, you’re next.”

Dawnie, then Willow, squealed as Glory pierced them and B followed up with the same treatment as she’d given me. The two of them and Harm were just standing back and admiring their handiwork when Butt-fuck came in. I’d not been expecting much for eats, but had been expecting it to be in a plate, not a dog dish – though as a dom I had to admit to being impressed that the three dishes had our names on them. Butt-fuck put the dishes down on the floor, “Who’s hungry?” she smiled.

I looked at Dawnie and Willow, I was starving myself, but tuckin’ into a dog’s dinner was way too humiliating for us to jump with enthusiasm. The others thought so too as they pulled faces and looked away. Butt-fuck gave a sigh of disappointment, “Well it looks like you’ll have to go hungry until tomorrow then and we’ll see if that changes your mind.”

“I am. I’m hungry Mistress Joyce,” said Willow in a small voice, the thought of another whole day chained up and without food breaking her resolve.

“Me too, Mommy… Mistress Mommy?… Mistress Joyce,” said Dawnie, testing the boundaries of what was acceptable to call Butt-fuck and finding that there wasn’t a split of difference between what Glory had said earlier and what Butt-fuck wanted to be called now.

I refused to kowtow for food; instead I watched, ignoring the gnawing feeling in my stomach as Will and Dawnie were unchained. They walked over to the bowls on the floor, their asses still so bruised that to sit down was probably impossible. For a few seconds the two of them looked at the bowls and then at Butt-fuck. The Milf smiled, “They’re dog bowls bitches… you know how dogs eat?”

“Yes Mistress Joyce,” said Willow. She got down on her hands and knees and started to eat at the food within using just her mouth. Dawnie paused and then got down beside her and started to thrust her face into the bowl. With relief I saw that at least the food was spaghetti rather than a dog meat and biscuits. But the smell was making me even hungrier. I tried to think about something, anything, else. ‘cept with my stomach rumbling like thunder and my pussy buzzing like a bee, all I could think about was food and fucking. On the floor in front of me they combined as Dawnie and Will’s asses wiggled as they slurped and chomped at their food, with manners that would have made a etiquette coach faint. Their faces were covered in meat sauces, dripping from their mouth and lips like a meat feast cum blast. They chased the last of the food round the bowl, before looking up at the Mom and her friends. “We’ve finished Mistress Joyce,” said Willow.

It was B who answered, “Okay, up you get and over to the frame.” 

Dawnie and Will exchanged worried looks, but did as they were told. Harmony and Glory moved behind them and bent them over the metal, so they were balanced over it, with their hands and feet hovering in the air. Glory said, “How are the pleasure eggs?”

“Good Mistress Glory. Cool Mistress Glory,” they both said and Glory smiled as if they’d said her dress made her dazzle.

“Do you want to please your Mistresses?” asked Glory.

I could see them looking at each other and I preyed they had the sense to say ‘yes’. I mean I’m a hard-assed bitch, but I’m a Slayer, I could take it. They couldn’t – not innocent Will or sweet Dawnie, they needed to submit and wait for me to sort things out. I held my breath, their answers seemed to be a long time coming. I let out a gasp of air as they nodded and said, “Yes Mistress Glory.”

“Are you an anal virgin Dawn?”

“No Mistress Glory.”

“Are you an anal virgin Willow?”

“Yes Mistress Glory… I mean I’ve done slut… er Mistresses…er, um, er, er, ladies up the ass, but I’m untouched,” Willow said. I could see her skin reddening and it wasn’t only the after effect of the spanking. 

Glory nodded like some mystical all-knowing Shaman who’d got the answer she was expecting, though I was bettin’ it was B who’d told her rather than some all-seeing eye. “Well we better prepare you then,” she said. 

B and Butt-fuck went to the sex-toy cupboard and after a few moments rummage came out with a couple of massive butt-plugs. It was lucky that neither Will or Dawnie could see what was coming cos the plugs were going to stretch them. I closed my eyes and waited for the shrieks. Seconds later they came, in unison, a mixture of agony and surprise, with just a hint of pleasure. I opened and looked to see a thrashing Will and Dawnie being held in place by their new Mistress Glory and Harmony as the B and Butt-fuck pushed the toys into their tiny butt-holes. My sis and bestie struggled against the anal penetration, but, sensibly, not enough to stop the toys being shoved in. They both relaxed, or at least tensed less, as the toys finished their entrance and hilts bounced against their butts.

“Stand up,” ordered Glory as she let go off Dawnie.

The teen and the redhead gingerly stood, circled by Glory and co. The Hell-Goddess smiled, “Was that sore?”

Dawnie and Will looked at each other, wondering whether it was a trick question. After a few moments Dawnie decided that the best option was the truth, “Yes, Mistress Glory.” But being the clever little teen she is she hedged her bets, “but its kinda cool as well and the eggs are making me fuzzy as well, so I don’t mind.”

“And my little anal virgin?” asked Glory.

“It is a bit, Mistress Glory. And every time I move it hurts a bit as well. But it’s kinda tickling my butt as well… in a nice way.”

“Good, you’ll thank us later. I mean literally thank us as well or else it’ll be a thrashing,” smiled Glory.

“Thank you Mistress Glory,” they both quickly said in unison in case ‘later’ meant ‘straight away’.

“Now, let’s get you both tied back up,” smiled Glory, with a glint in her eye.

Harm spoke, “I need to pee, first.”

“So do I, Glory,” grinned B.

“Joyce?” asked Glory.

Butt-fuck shrugged, “I could go.”

Glory turned back to look at my adopted little sis and best friend. They lowered their heads so they wouldn’t be looking at her, just to make sure she didn’t think they were trying to outstare her. She continued to gaze at them for a half a minute, a slow smile spreading her face. I knew what degradation she was planning, I was guessing Dawnie and Will did too, as they were shivering and it wasn’t the cold. “Squat down,” ordered Glory, “And tilt your heads back.”

There was a very brief pause from Dawnie, hardly worth mentioning, but too long for B who’s hand slapped Dawnie’s ass, “Do as you’re told…” she snapped.

“Yes Mistress Buffy,” said Dawnie quickly assuming the position beside Will. The teens sat on their haunches as Harm hoisted up her dress; she wasn’t wearing panties which was hardly a big surprise. She moved over to beside Dawnie and Will and started to pee. The amber liquid splashed out over Will. The redhead choked as the acidic piss entered her mouth. I could see for a moment, she tried to not swallow, but quickly it began to overflow and drip down her face. 

“Drink it down,” said Butt-fuck tartly. I saw Will’s throat muscles move as she started to swill it down. Not all of the pee was going in her mouth, much was splattering round her lips and nose, dripping down to soak the rest of her body. 

Beside her B had pulled down her shorts and was pissing standing beside her sister, directing the warm wet stream into Dawnie’s mouth. Dawnie had the sense to start to swallow straight away, though I could see her eyes were screwed hard shut and her expression was a picture of disgust as the urine went down her throat. Like with Will there was too much to drink and the excess covered her face and ran down her naked body, like yellow rivulets of sweat. Buffy finished gushing her piss onto Dawnie, “Lick it clean” she ordered and Dawnie’s head’s moved forward to clean her sister’s cunt.

Beside her Willow was just finishing with cleaning Harm’s. Butt-fuck had stripped off her corset and was waiting. As soon as Harm moved away the Milf replaced her and started to piss over the redhead. This time Will started to swallow straight off, lesson learnt. I watched as B was replaced by Glory, the Hell-Goddess’s skirt was up as she stood over my beloved little sister and started to piss all over Dawnie’s sweet teen face. The liquid dripped down, a pool forming round her and Will’s legs, which Glory side-stepped as she finished her amber rain. She walked a few feet back, still holding her dress up, making sure she was clear of the pool, “Come clean my pussy,” she demanded of Dawnie and the teen hastened to obey.

“Willow, you should start on cleaning the floor,” said Butt-fuck as she finished having the last drips of pee licked from her pussy, “with your tongue.”

“Yes, Mistress Joyce,” said Willow. She looked reluctant, but still did as she was told getting on her hands and knees and cleaning the floor. Her naked body wobbled as Harm’s hand reached out and slapped the redhead’s still reddened cheeks.

“Join her,” ordered Glory to Dawn. My little sis gave a pained look at me, but there was nothing I could do and the brief pause was enough of an excuse for Glory to slap her ass, “I won’t say it twice.”

I watched as the two of them cleaned the floor with their tongues, slurping up the puddles of piss like they were puppies out in a rainstorm. B walked over to me, “Smart thinking by Dawnie and Willow, y’ think?”

I ignored her. B shrugged, “Take it from me you’ll start to enjoy it. I did. If I hadn’t met Glory I might still be your little fucktoy. There’s a lesson there Faith, you and Dawnie and Will were so busy fucking around you didn’t realise we were leaving you, not till we were gone. I won’t make the same mistake.” Her hand moved to my forehead and she pushed my fringe away in a move that was almost tender. “It couldn’t have played out any other way though, could it? There can only be one Slayer and I guess that’s gonna be me, with you as my… our fuckhole on legs.”

“Go fuck yourself, B,” I said. 

“You’ve already said that,” she grinned, “I’d have thought you’d have managed more original quips.”

“You were the joker, not me.”

“You’ll break, and then you’ll love me again. I know you Faith, you need family and we’re the only family you’ve got,” she said sweetly. Then her tone turned all business again, “Now lets get you tied up.” She twisted me round so I was facing the wall. It suited me, I didn’t want to see Dawnie and Will continuing to tongue the floor. For a few moments I just dangled there as I heard B’s footsteps heading for the cupboard. She didn’t take long to find whatever she was looking for and return, “Open wide.”

The ball gag was stuffed into my mouth. This time the gag had a leather strap, which fitted round the back of my head. B pull it tight as she buckled it, dragging the gag harder into my mouth so it almost split my cheeks. I forced myself to not struggle and to relax, knowing she had the hand for the moment. She hadn’t finished, more leather straps were wrapped round me, trussing me I was a fuckin’ chicken, wrapped round my titties and down my back like reins so I was a pony. And then came the blinders, two leather pads fitted over my head so I could only see in front, not to either side. I could hear though and from the moans and sniffles and the sound of leather on flesh I knew Dawnie and Will were getting the same treatment, tying us up like little pigs in a butcher’s store. The only good thing was that at least B lowered me enough so that my feet were on the ground and my shoulders remained in socket.

Eventually they were finished. I could hear B and Harm giggling at some shared joke, as they and Butt-fuck and Glory headed to the door. The lights went out, “Night girls,” called Glory, “See you tomorrow.”

The door closed behind them.

*

I didn’t get a touch of sleep, my ass was still throbbing every time I moved, my jaw ached from the oversized ball in my mouth and whilst I wasn’t dangling like before, my arms were still over my head and cramping like the worse period pains I’d ever had. Plus every time I got near to a doze the pleasure egg would seem to up it vibrating enough to move me to an edge, but not take me over; it wasn’t natural – a twisted sex-toy that read my mind and seemed determined to leave me always wanting more. But it wasn’t the egg or the straps and gag which were the worst; it wasn’t even the hunger, the gnawing feeling in my stomach that wouldn’t go away. No - the worst thing was that I’d fucked up and got Dawnie and Will into this position. They weren’t like me, a Slayer, they were sweet and innocent and hadn’t been brought up on hard-assed thrashings and beatings if I didn’t keep my room clean or if I interrupted my bitch-Mom as she sucked some low-life she’d met that night. I promised myself I wouldn’t break, I’d keep going until I could get a way-out and rescue them.

The door opened and I could hear tittering and then Anya’s voice, “I’ll just swap the stones; yesterday’s will be a must-have for pain sluts.”

“And today’s isn’t go to be a slow-seller either,” said B, loud enough that it was obvious the intention was for me to hear. 

The footsteps came behind me and then I heard Butt-fuck say, “It looks like the girls have peed themselves.”

“Eewwh,” went Harm. I couldn’t blame her, the yucky damp feeling down my legs and pool round my feet was uber-gross. But I hadn’t pissed for a day and a half and my bladder was so painful it felt like I was being continually knifed. If anything could have drowned out the pleasure of the egg it was that. I’d have held it if I hadn’t heard the tinkle of pee on tiles from Dawnie and seconds later from Will as she too let go. It had been too much for me; even as my brain tried to scream ‘halt’ to my bladder, it revolted and I’d felt the pee gush down my legs and feet. It had felt disgusting, it had also felt so wonderfully relieving if I hadn’t my gag in I’d have whooped like a Indian on a scalping party.

“Dawn and Willow can clean it up before breakfast,” said Glory. Breakfast! I was so hungry I could have… well I could have licked up the pee myself for a bite of a waffle and a bowl of cereal. It was kinda worrying that Glory had only mentioned it to Dawnie and Will, was I being left to starve? I struggled a bit in my lashes to remind the Hell-Goddess I was still here. Everyone ignored me as they undid Will and Dawnie. Behind me I could here the gasps as the gags were taken out and their jaws were allowed to close. Not that they could remain closed for long as Glory asked, “So girls how are those asses?”

“Stretched and ready to cum, Mistress Glory,” said Dawnie.

Willow quickly gave her agreement, “All night every time I move I’ve been so close. And with Mistresses’ egg in my pussy as well, I need to cum, please Mistress Glory.”

“We shall see,” said Glory sternly, “Now, you pair of sluts and Faith have made a mess. Lick it up.”

I couldn’t see them, but I could here and sense Dawnie and Will as they got down on their hands and knees licking up their puddles. After a few minutes Harmony said, “Don’t forget Faith. Make sure she is clean.” Immediately Dawnie and Will were beside me lapping up the piss I was standing in and cleaning my feet. Their tongues moved up and down my inner thigh licking away the pee streaks that were staining my thigh, lapping it until as clean as a countertop in a kitchen cleaner advert. Then they started on my pussy. The iron prongs meant they couldn’t get properly in, but that made it worse. They licked and cleaned at the outside, pushing the little bars against me and teasing the labia like they were schoolyard bullies, and each touch kept me just on the edge of an orgasm; always the bridesmaid and never the bride.

“Okay, that’s enough girls,” said B, “Faith’s cunt must be sparkingly clean. Now come and eat your breakfast.”

“Yes Mistress Buffy,” said Will and Dawnie, shooting over like a couple of sprinters. I could hear the sound of bowls scraping on the floor and bad ‘table’ manners as the two of them gorged on brekkie. I tried to force down any jealousy, reminding myself I was the Slayer and if I couldn’t handle a little bit of famine how could I expect to handle fighting a couple of vamps who were hungry for me. It didn’t help and I began to fantasise about the vamps I fought being so fuckin’ starved that they’d just raided the local hot-dog stand before I found them and after dusting I could stuff my face with their stolen snacks.

I continued to think about having chewy, yummy meat in my mouth until I was salivating so hard that if it hadn’t been for the ball-gag I’d have been dribbling. I was brought back to the present by Glory speaking, “Good girls, you’ve eaten up all your breakfast. Now, as you’ve been obedient it’s only going to be Faith we spank.”

As soon as the word spank was out I felt a blow of a cane across my ass. I’d been thinking so much of food I hadn’t even heard anyone come up behind me. The thrashing sting hurt, but not as bad as yesterday, I couldn’t tell who was doing it but either B had gone soft or it was Butt-fuck or Harm. The cane came down across my butt and behind me I could here Harm saying, “Two,” confirming that it was her and also she could count. The cane came down again, “Three,” a pause, “four, five,” and it thrashed across by buttocks twice in quick succession. My eyes scrunched together as my brain battled with the hunger in my stomach, the pleasure in my pussy, the ache in my shoulders and the pain in my ass. It just gave up and my whole body became a cacophony of competing sensations as Harm continued to thrash hard.

“Ten, eleven, twelve,” the cane snapped across my ass. Then it stopped. I couldn’t sigh in relief, but I felt myself relax for a moment. Then the cane thrashed onto my butt again, and this time it was Butt-fuck’s voice I could hear, “Thirteen, fourteen.”

Swish, crack, swish, crack. The cane was laid across my ass skilfully, Butt-fuck had obviously learnt from her frequent spankings. She varied the speed, the angle, the strength so that I never knew whether each blow was gonna be a tender stroke or a stinging needle of pain. And sometimes she paused between strikes, making me wait in shivering anticipation, and sometimes the blow was immediate, the agony of one merging immediately with the next, “twenty three, twenty four. You want another go Harmony?”

“Yes. Twenty five,” the cane bit deep into my ass as Harm continued the counting, “Twenty-six.”

I felt myself quivering as I was lashed hard, trying to push myself away from the blows. It might not have hurt as much as yesterday, but it still hurt plenty much and it was lucky I was facing the wall so no-one could see my clouded eyes and the way my face twisted with every thrash on my bare bottom. “Thirty one…” there was a long pause, “thirty two…” the cane cracked against my skin, hurting like a flaming iron had been thrust into my fleshy cheeks. I twisted on the ropes, waiting for the next blow.

“Faith,” said Glory, “Is that enough caning for this morning?”

It was a trick I was sure; there was no way they were going to stop just because I was in pain. But all the same I nodded, what else could I do? 

The spanking stopped and Butt-fuck and Harm moved away, I could hear their footsteps moving into the middle of the room. I waited for them to be replaced by Glory and/or B, but the Slayer and the Goddess remained where they were. Perhaps it wasn’t a trick? Perhaps they were finished with me? Bored? Or did they think they’d broken me with the nod? I waited and waited as I heard them giggling and talking, too quietly and too far across the room for me to make out anything distinct. I could hear movement on the bed, a small squeak as the four-poster moved. Then silence again.

“Time to face the front, Faith,” called Glory. Her footsteps came over to me and her hands twisted me again so I was facing the front. I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to or not. It was good to see Will and Dawnie’s butt plugs had been pulled out, it was less good that they were face down, next to each other, on the four poster. Crouched over Dawnie was B and Harm over Will. Both were stroking the large strap-ons they were wearing. Butt-fuck stood beside the bed, also wearing a strap-on and as Glory walked back towards it I could see she was similarly equipped. Even as I watched B and Harm moved down, the toys in their hands as they fed them into their target asses. Dawnie and Will shrieked as they were invaded, rocking back and forth to try and accommodate the huge dongs in their bottoms. Dawnie at least had some experience of what to do, Will was doing it for the first time. She squealed and gripped at the bedding, “It’s hurts, Mistress Harmony.”

“You want me to stop?”

“No, Mistress. My ass is yours,” squeaked Will, quickly adding, “It hurts less if you thrust deeper.” As she immediately bit down on the bedding I wasn’t sure that was true, but hell, it wasn’t like Harmony was going to care what her bitch felt; after all Willow never had.

B and Harm thrust down hard, pounding the two butts in front of them. Glory and Butt-fuck clapped and shouted encouragement like their girls were running a race with my girls as the finish line. Faster and faster B and Harm pounded down, making Dawnie and Will squeal. I closed my eyes so that I couldn’t see the tables being turned and my Dawnie and my Will be anally taken by those who had been our sluts. I could still hear though, the sound of the bed creaking like an old Man Of War in a storm, the thud of thigh onto butt and the squeak of rubber into ass. And most of all the cries and squeals… shrieks of pain mixed with embarrassed pleasure, grunts of exertion, calls of encouragement; all mixed together until it was impossible to say which noise was who.

“Aaaaarrrrgggghhh… fuuucccckkkk…pleeeaaaseee…faaaaastter… fuuuuuccckkk…meeeee… Go on... Aaaarrrrrghhhh…oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh… Aaaaaaargggghhh… I’m cuuuummmmiiingggg!”

I opened my eyes. B and Harm was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing themselves down with a couple of small towels, their bodies glowing with the sweat of exercise. Their places had been taken by Butt-fuck and Glory; Butt-fuck living up to the nickname I’d given her as she brutally pounded her daughter. I watched for a few more seconds, horrified and appalled and wishing it was me as the egg buzzed in my pussy. Then I closed my eyes and let the sounds overwhelm me.

“Fuck me harder, Mistress. Fuck my ass raw” “Go Mom pound her into mincemeat, she’s our slut now.” “Take it you little whore, you’re just a fuckhole.” “I am yours Mistress, please don’t stop, please allow me to cum.” “Fuck her ass, that’s it pound it open.” “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so cute when you’re face-down.” “That’s it slut, take two.” “You are such a whore.” “Ram my ass Mistress, ram my pussy Mistress; I’m just a piece of meat to be used, please just go harder.”

I opened my eyes again. Dawnie was sandwiched between Butt-fuck and B, Will shared by Glory and Harm. The four of them were fucking hard at the redhead and brunette, pounding front and back holes like they’d never been pounded before. Sweat soaked from the two piggies in the middle, their skin red and flushed from the orgasms they were having and their expressions twisted as their faces fought to display pain, discomfort and orgasmic ecstasy. My own pussy was throbbing, threatening to overwhelm me, but never coming through on its promise. I closed my eyes again and just listened to the shrieks, “Aaaaaarrrrghhhh, uuurrrrgggghhhh, ooooooooohhhh, oooooohhh, aaaaaaaarrrgggggghhhh!”

I wasn’t sure how long it took, but gradually the grunts and squeals subsided as Dawnie and Will were orgasmed out and even B and Glory’s stamina began to flag. I waited until all was silent before opening my eyes. Will and Dawnie were on their knees sucking the strap-ons, moving from one to another in a circle, even as I watched Glory broke away, her strap-on shining and glistening with spit. She picked up the butt-plugs, “Okay girls, lean over the bed. Let’s put these back.”

Dawnie and Will did so, without complaint and Glory slid the plugs up their asses. Compared to yesterday it was like putting a key into a well oiled lock, with hardly a moan or a groan as the toys went all the way in. Glory saw I was looking and smiled, “You want one Faith? You only have to ask.” I glared at her and she laughed, “Nod if you do. I’ll take out your gag and you can ask politely.” I deliberately shook my head. She laughed again, “There’s no hurry.”

B said, “Dawn. Willow. Here.” The two of them scurried to obey and Buffy slid her arm round their waists. She smiled, “As you’ve been such submissive sluts you can upstairs, we need a couple of footstools to replace the two we smacked on Faith’s head. What do you say?”

“Yes Mistress Buffy,” chorused Dawnie and Will. The three of them headed to the exit followed by Butt-fuck and Harmony.

It only left Glory. She peeled off her strap-on and came over to me. Her naked body was still covered with a shiny sheen of sweat from her exertions earlier. She stopped in front of me and smiled, “Faith. You can end this now. Just submit and call me Mistress. I’ll even go gentle on you the first time I use your ass, lots of lube and a small toy going in slow.”

I shook my head defiantly. Glory smiled and touched my nose with a finger, “I’m so glad you’re not breaking. Not after how you fucked over and bitch-slapped my Buffy, and Joyce and sweet Harmony. I want it to be slow and hard, I want you to really mean it when you call us Mistress.” She took a step back, “See you tomorrow.”

I watched as she walked out of my sight. Seconds later the light went out and the door closed. I was left alone with my thoughts and my pleasure egg and the intense hunger in my stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

I was so delirious it was hilarious. My lips were cracked and dry and my stomach was so empty it was hurting; at some point the pleasure egg that had been teasing my cunt had run out of juice and slowly my pussy had followed it, drying up like a desert in summer. But despite it all I could still laugh. In the darkness of the cellar I wouldn’t have been able to see the red leprechauns if they weren’t wearing glowing red costumes, like version’s of St Nick. Okay, it was a more a coughy gargle like a stone statue with tonsillitis not full-on haw-haws - but shit, the leprechauns were so funny I couldn’t help it; the way they tumbled and jumped over each other in a supernatural parody of the Keystone Cops. 

I knew it wasn’t real though, there’s no way any even half-sozzled leprechauns would called themselves Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, never mind Jabba the Hutt – that just had to be some fucked-up crap my brain had decided to put in there. Anyway leprechauns didn’t fuckin’ exist – every baby Slayer knew that. And if they did they’d be fuckin’ green. 

One of the leprechauns, Boba Fett I think, stopped his cavorting and stood in front of me. He bowed, “Top of the morning to ye, Faith.”

I wasn’t sure how long I’d been down here. It seemed a long time and no length of time at all. It could have been seconds ago Glory had closed the door behind her, or it could have been a century. I mean I might even have died and this was my purgatory, stuck in a room with some wrong-coloured Irish pixies. The one thing I was sure about was that I’d been down here long enough and that we’d become such friends that it was only polite to reply, “Hiya Boba.”

He dropped his pants and waggled his member at me. For such a small creature he had a massive wang, if it wasn’t a foot I was more brain-fucked than I thought. Normally I’d have been aroused and wondering how I could introduce my tight little cunt to that oversized dong, but all I could think was that it if they were all that big no wonder they kept falling over and tripping – it was like having a third leg.

Light blazed in like a laser in my eyes as the door opened. The leprechauns magically fucked off as I blinked, trying to focus on the shapes coming through the entrance. “Good morning Faith,” said B.

“Or is it evening?” asked Butt-fuck.

“It’s morning,” said Harm in a confused voice.

There was a sigh from Glory, though she must have realised by now that Harmony wasn’t the brightest star in the sky. The Hell-Goddess walked up to me, as I tried to focus, her outline seemed blurred like she was a ghost, but I could tell she wasn’t wearing much apart from a leather corset from which her titties struggled to escape, “How are you, Slayer?”

“Peachy,” I managed to say, though my mouth ached and my vocal chords felt like I was swallowing shattered glass.

“You want a drink?” she asked. She held up a cracked mug, she wasn’t getting out her best china for me. It was a trick I was sure. But if I didn’t drink I’d die, and if I died that’d put a real kink in my plan to rescue Dawnie and Will and thrash B and Buttfuck’s asses ‘till they were raw; and then thrash them some more. I nodded, hoping I’d keep a bit more self-respect if I didn’t ask for it. I was getting used to the light and I could see her smile, it was both pretty and mean. “Say please…”

I paused. My throat felt like a cheese grater was being lodged in it as I spoke, “Please.”

Glory stepped away, “What do you think Joyce?”

“She did say please,” smiled the Mom, “but I’m not sure she meant it…”

I looked at her, begging internally for her to remember she was mine, not some fuck partner of the Hell-Goddess. She looked at me back, “What do you say Faith?”

“Please Butt-fu…” she was smiling and it wasn’t in a ‘you’re my number one Faith,’ type way. I paused, I was so thirsty and dry it was like I was the Nevada Desert in living colour, I could almost feel the sand blowing tumbleweed down my throat. I gave a small grimace, only words I told myself, “Please Mistress Joyce, can I have a drink.”

“It’s better,” said Joyce, “I’m not sure she means it though.”

She doesn’t, I thought, but I didn’t say anything, just looking at the floor so she wouldn’t be able to see the anger creasing my face. Glory laughed, a tinkling sound, not like what a Hell-Goddess should sound like, “Of course she doesn’t, not yet. But she will.” She took hold off my chin and jerked my head up so hard I could feel my muscles straining, “Still, let’s reward her for effort.” She put the cup to my lips.

I drank greedily, like a whore with cock. The liquid was warm and bitterly salty, stinging my mouth as I gulped it. Glory pulled the cup away and stepped back. I licked my lips, feeling the cracks beneath my tongue. My voice was back and I needed to show I was Faith and I didn’t break easily “You got a problem with your pipes, Glorificus. Fuck, that tasted like piss.”

“That’s because it was,” grinned B, “Willow and Dawn donated it specially, peeing after we slammed there pussies.”

I gagged a little. Glory grinned back, “You want some breakfast?”

“What is it? You gonna crap on my feet?” I asked.

Glory looked pained, though it was a look as false as a Senator’s tax return. “I was thinking cornflakes. It’ll be in a dog bowl.”

I paused, the dog bowl was a nice touch which I’d have to remember when I got out, I’d sit her in the kitchen and spoon in the grossest and cheapest spag boll I could find and make the bitch eat it. But revenge was for later, and my stomach was telling me if I didn’t eat revenge wouldn’t be served cold or otherwise. Gritting my teeth I said, “Yes.” 

“Okay,” said Glory, she whistled and seconds later Will scurried in wearing nothing but a leather collar and a couple of nipple clamps. She curtsied to Glory and the others, before putting the bowl on the floor, deliberately not looking at me. She stood up, curtsied again and hurried out like a little mouse on speed. 

“She’s training up good isn’t she?” said Harm proudly and the others nodded like Will had just one first prize at a Spelling Bee comp.

“Let’s get these out before you eat,” said B. She walked over to me and undid the little pins keeping my pussy closed and pulling out the pleasure egg. I never thought I’d be so fuckin’ glad to have a sex toy taken out of me that I ‘d give a sigh of contentment. B slapped me, “Did I tell you to make a sound?”

I scowled and remained silent. She slapped me again, harder this time and with enough force to make me flinch, “Answer me.”

“No,” I said sullenly.

“No, what…” she slapped me again and my cheek stung.

“No… go fuck yourself B…” I said.

She smiled, “I could or I could fuck Dawn or Will. I could ride them Slayer style until they split. You wanna watch?”

“No…” I said. I knew what she wanted me to say and I didn’t want to say it. 

She smiled and ran a finger over my cheek, “I could fuck Will so hard her ass would explode like an over-ripe pumpkin and I will. I’ll do her first and then Dawn. Unless you got something to say…”

“No… I’m sorry I made a noise and I’m sorry if I cheeked you,” it almost physically hurt.

“Good girl, Faith,” said B. She walked over to the bowl and tipped it with her foot, so that it balanced on its side. A few of cornflakes dropped out onto the floor and B ground them with her heel. She let go off the bowl and it fell back with a clunk. She was smiling as she turned to me, and whatever B’s faults she always had an attractive grin, making her look like a perky cheerleader rather than a big-bad beating machine. “It looks kinda dry, Faith, looks like Willow forgot to put milk in it.”

“It looks alright to me,” I said. I wasn’t sure what punishment she’d planned for Will, but I wasn’t going to give the blonde bitch any favours by even admitting there was a problem.

Glory moved to the other side of me stroking my cheek with all the menace of Ernst Blofeld caressing his cat, “You don’t want it dry Faith. In the state your throat is it will be like eating razors.” The worse thing was she was right – I wasn’t dying of thirst but even after downing the piss my throat was still cracked and painful; it might have managed something soft, like a banana, but there was no way it could deal with the sharp edged flakes.

But I’m as stubborn as a mule, if they wanted to hurt Will they were going to have to do it without me, “It’s good.” 

“It so is not,” said B. She was beside me again, her tongue moving up my cheek and down to move over my dry lips, wetting them, “Don’t worry Faith, we’ll make up for Willow’s laxness, we’ll look after our tiny little Slayer.” Given that she’s five foot nothin' and I’m at least a couple of inches taller that was the pot telling the kettle it ain’t white.

“I… I’m fine. Dry’s tasty, milk spoils the taste,” I said. I noticed Harmony walking over to the bowl and I realised that it wasn’t milk they were planning to put on the flakes. The dumb blonde looked down and then pulled up her skirt as she crouched down. A trickle of liquid came from her pussy quickly expanding to a gush. Her face contorted in pleasure as she emptied herself of what seemed like pints of pee. I tried to force a grin, “Y’know I said I was good.”

“You don’t want to eat?” asked B seductively, her tongue moved to my ear and she stood on tiptoes as she licked the lobe.

“Not now,” I said. My throat hurt and my pussy was dry, but I could feel it begin to warm as B’s hand moved down and squeezed at the mons, her thumb pushing into my flesh. 

“That’s a shame,” said B, her voice was firm – the softness all out of it, no longer the maid, now again the mistress. She stepped back and tipped the bowl over, the cornflakes and pee going all over the floor. “We’ll be back… perhaps.”

The four of them left, I heard a giggle of pleasure from Harm and a more throaty laugh from Glory as the door closed and the light went out.

It took a while, but the dancing leprechauns came out again, except now they were dressed like they were fuckin’ superheroes, whizzing through the air like Batman and jumping from wall to wall like Spidey. I smiled and watched them.

*

I’m not sure how long I was left hanging again. At some point the door opened and I could hear someone scurry in the dark, picking up the bowl and cleaning up the piss-drenched flakes, “Will? Dawnie?” I called, but the little mouse must have been told not to talk to me… or worse… would B pull out a tongue? Would she let Glory? “Dawnie? Tell me you’re fine. Come over and touch me. Show me you’re alright.” The mouse-like cleaner didn’t even give a small squeak, but whisked out leaving me and the circus trained leprechauns on our own.

I was thirsty again. So fuckin’ thirsty I’d have drunk my own piss; fuck it I was so thirsty I’d have drunk B and Butt-fuck’s… Joyce’s… pee as well. I was hungry as well, it was like there was a little man in my stomach continually using the walls as a punch-bag, hammering and slamming his fists painfully into my insides. And I ached, I was a Slayer I could take pain, but it didn’t mean I had to love it and my shoulders were sore from the hanging and my back from the scrape of the wall. At times I’d slept, poorly and without pleasure, but even so I was tired and my mind was playing so many tricks on me I wasn’t sure whether the leprechauns re-enacting the Battle of Gettysburg were real or whether they were as a fake as a porn star’s tits.

I closed my eyes again, trying to forget the image of a leprechaun playing a drum as his compatriot walked beside him fluting a bad version of ‘Yankee Doodle Dandy’. No sooner had they closed than I heard B’s voice, “Wakey, wakey sleepyhead.” It was soft and loving, and I almost thought we were in bed, with her cuddled on one side and Dawnie on the other, with Will snuggled into us and Harm and Buttfuck as footrests. I was about to murmur something about getting down and waking me properly, when I twisted and felt the metal cuffs round my wrists. My eyes opened. B was standing next to me, licking a lollipop with her hair in pigtails. She grinned and looked down, I followed her gaze, down the cropped shirt, teeny skirt and the suspender covered legs; down to Dawnie on her hands and knees with B’s foot tapping on her back. The blonde grinned, “My sister was telling us you were asking if she was alright.”

I nodded. My little adopted sis was naked with her bright red palm prints on her butt, but there were no cuts and the marks were just recent slaps not yellowing bruises, “I was,” I admitted, “Is Willow? You haven’t hurt her?”

“Ask Dawn,” instructed B.

“Dawnie. Are you okay? Is Willow?” I asked.

“Woof,” said Dawnie. She paused and then repeated, “Woof.”

B smiled at me, “She’s turning out to be a good little bitch. Very obedient… I wouldn’t say loyal, though. Loyal bitches don’t butt-fuck their older sisters do they, Dawnie?”

The teen shook her head firmly, “Woof, woof.”

“That’s a no,” explained B, “One woof is yes, two no.” She took her foot off Dawnie and walked over to the bed a few feet away, “Do you want to lick my pussy, Dawn?”

“Woof,” replied Dawn and waddled over on her hands and knees. She pushed up her real sister’s skirt and got her face between B’s open legs. I watched as she slurped and licked, ramming her tongue into the Slayer’s slot like she was as hungry as a hobo. B moaned and bucked, one hand resting lightly on Dawnie’s head, whilst with the other she slid the lollipop in and out of her mouth. All the time she continued to look at me, a sly smile on her face and eyes that said wickedness.

I was so thirsty that I could have done without what was left of my body’s liquid deciding to head to my cunt. My pussy wettened and warmed as I watched Dawnie thrust her tongue in and out of her sister’s hole. So many times I’d sat next to the teeny brunette on the couch or the bed or the trunk of the car whilst B had done what was being done to her. My slit got hotter and damper, I didn’t want it. I closed my eyes, but it didn’t help – I could hear the slurps and moans and in my imaginings B was writhing violently. I opened my eyes and saw she wasn’t sitting like a statue. She saw my expression and pushed Dawnie deeper, “Come on bitch. Stick your tongue in, lick me out like a fuck-slut. Kiss my clit, kiss it Dawn.” The teen pushed herself harder and deeper. B smiled at me, almost ignoring her sister between her legs, “Remember your place, slut. I own you. Glory owns you. Harmony owns you. Mom owns you. You’re our bitch to do with as we will.” She looked at me and winked, the words meant for me as much as for Dawnie, “Move harder fuck-face. Earn your keep…. Ooooh, oooohh, that’s good.”

The blonde slayer bucked in pleasure, her body shaking as she came. Dawnie continued to lap feverishly at her sister’s twat until B pushed her back. The brunette’s face dripped with cum. B stood up and gave her sister a small slap across her ass, “Go see if you can give Mom a lickin’, she’s probably finished double-fucking Will.”

“Woof,” said Dawnie as she stood up and hurried out.

B walked over to me. She paused looking me up and down, “Hungry yet?”

“Y’know I am,” I replied. It was no use pretending I wasn’t, and perhaps admitting it would stop B playing games.

It didn’t.

“You wanna eat?” her hand moved down to touch her pussy, “Or drink?”

“I’m not that hungry to be your bitch,” my mouth opened before my brain got into gear.

“Hey, Faith, what do you take me for?” she smiled and touched my tummy lightly, running two fingers round my belly button, “It’s not just my bitch you’d be. You’d be Mom’s and Glory’s and Harmony’s.” She laughed, “Tell you what, why don’t you just hang around and think about it.”

She left and I was plunged into darkness.

*

I was too hungry to sleep, but closing my eyes was less energy-sapping than keeping them open and in the darkness it didn’t matter whether they open or not. The cavern in my tum seemed to be less and my lips didn’t chap as much, even my arms, held up over my head didn’t seem less achy. It wasn’t relaxing, I was still hungry, thirsty, sore and generally pissed off, but with my eyes closed I could almost pretend I was doing this as a bet and that B would come in soon give me a pussy lapping cos I’d won our wager. I don’t know how long I was there again, long enough that in my dreamy dreams B and Harm and Butt…Joyce came and admitted to their naughtiness and begged forgiveness and a nice hard strap-on up the ass. 

The blast of freezing cold water hit me like a tidal wave of ice. I shrieked and opened my eyes. The lights were on again and B and Harm were squirting me from a pair of garden hoses, the water slapping against my body, drenching me. I tried to catch some in my mouth, but it was too powerful, even when they did direct it at my face all that happened was it bounced out of my mouth and my head was forced to one side to avoid the pressure blinding me. In between the blasts of the hoses I could see Will, wearing nothing but a dog collar, standing between Joyce and Glory, her eyes to the ground. At least she didn’t seem hurt. I tried to say something, but as I opened my mouth Harm saw my move and directed the hose straight at it. I gulped and tried again to take the water down.

“We thought you were getting a bit stinky,” B lowered her hose and Harm followed her lead.

“Thanks,” I said, “ We wouldn’t want that would we?”

B smiled as she directed her hose at a dog’s bowl, “You thirsty?”

I paused, if I said ‘no’… well dehydration isn’t a good way to go. If I said ‘yes’… that was another square on the twisted game of chutes and ladders, I might zip up the board for a drink, but that bowl was right back down. I ran my tongue round my lips, they were cracking again and pained, “Yes.”

“Let’s just tie up Willow, we don’t want her hanging around whilst you drink,” grinned B.

Glory and Joyce led my redheaded friend over to the wall and attached manacles to her wrists and ropes round her titties. A quick pull and up she went, hoisted into the air and grimacing as her tits were pulled outwards, burning and turning blue. Harmony gave her a quick shot with the hose, giggling like a pixie on crack, “So how’s it hanging girlfriend?” 

Willow didn’t mention that B had already made that pun. Instead she said, “Anyway you want Mistress. I’m yours to command”

“Okay, be quiet,” grinned Harmony and made a zip movement across her mouth, “For the moment…” Her eyes went over to a whip lying coiled on the floor.

“Whether Will screams or not; that’s going to be up to your friend Faith,” smiled Glory at Willow, before turning back to B, Harm and Joyce, “and speaking of Faith, let’s get her out of the chains.”

If I’d been expecting to go all Chuck Norris the moment when I was let out of my chains my body decided to betray me like it was Benedict Arnold. My legs gave way and I’d have fallen flat on my face if Glory hadn’t caught me. For a second I remained gripping her and then she lowered me to the floor. B’s foot tapped at the water bowl, “Come drink Faith.”

I tried to stand, but I couldn’t – my legs felt like jelly and every attempt was like a cripple trying to dance the fandango. I tried again and failed. B put her foot on the bowl and tipped it over just enough that a trickle of water spilled over the side and onto the floor, “If you’re not thirsty, we’ll have to pour it away.”

“I just need a moment, get the circulation back in my legs; they’ve gone.” I said through gritted teeth. She wanted me to beg for help, I was sure, wanted me to ask her to push the water bowl to me or to help me up to walk over it. I’d do it if she asked, I needed the drink.

But she wanted something else from me “You can crawl Faith. I’d say like a dog, but more like a worm or snake.” She tipped a little more of the precious liquid out.

“I’d do what she says,” said Joyce, “Willow’s butt is so cute if it’s not torn up.”

I crawled forward, the roughness of the concrete scraping at my flesh like I was being brushed with wire. I got to the bowl and reached out. B put a foot on my wrist, hard enough to press it down, but not so hard it snapped, “No hands, you’re a bad worm remember.”

“Yes, B, I know” I said and putting my face over the bowl I began to lap it up like I was a dog. I grinned at the cold water went down my throat, I’d got one over on B and the others, they’d told me I was a worm, I wasn’t, I was a good doggie. I grinned and lapped, pleased with my rebellion. If they thought they could break Faith, well they were wrong. 

“You like the water?” asked B.

I didn’t, it was foul. But I would show her how she hadn’t broken me, that she couldn’t trust my word, that I wasn’t a snake. I looked up, “Woof,” I lied.

“How endearing,” smiled Joyce and ruffled my hair.

“Perhaps, we won’t have to whip Willow bloody,” said Glory.

I wasn’t sure whether there was disappointment in her voice, but I shook my head – two barks for no, I remembered, “Woof, woof.” I put my head down and drank at the water, lapping it up like I was B in my pussy. 

The blonde grinned as I looked up, “You hungry? You want something to eat?”

I was sure it was a trick, but the way my stomach was rumbling I’d have risked a downhill bobsleigh race in a bikini for food. I nodded and woofed. B nodded and shouted, “Dawn, bring in Faith’s dinner.”

I looked round as my teen adopted sis ran in. She was as naked as Will, with a collar round her neck and a butt-plug in her ass. In her hands was a dog’s bowl, ‘Faith’ stencilled on the front. She put it down, deliberately not looking at me, and curtsied at B, “There you are Mistress Buffy.”

“Go over to the wall and Mom will hang you up,” said the Slayer. 

I could say that I jumped up to rescue her or at least said something. But the food in the bowl looked so good that all I could do was salivate over it; sausages and mash and gravy – I was so fucking starving I could have eaten a cat sandwich. I waited for them to say I could begin, knowing that if I tucked it without permission B would take it away quicker than a virgin loosing her cherry at the school prom. It was lucky I’d been so smart as Glory said, “You want to eat this?”

“Woof.”

“Well you got to do something for us after.”

“Woof,” I barked and then cos I was feeling cocky, “Woof, woof, woof, woof.” That’d confuse them, I thought.

Harmony said, “Faith’s a naughty…”

“She is,” agreed Glory smiling at Harmony, then she turned to me and her face went all stern and Hell-Goddessy, “You eat the sausage and mash then you eat us. You slurp our pussies out.”

I paused for a moment, “Woof.” Once I’d eaten there was no way I was going to munch those muffs, I’d have strength back up and then we’d see what I could do.

B crouched down beside me and forced my head round, squeezing my cheeks into my teeth as she did so. Dawnie was tied to the wall, a gag in her mouth and a rope rubbing into her slit. Glory was beside her, a wooden cane flexing in her hands. “I know what you’re thinking, Faith,” she said, “But if you don’t keep your end of the bargain, well Dawn’s in a kinda difficult position and I’m still pretty pissed with her for thinking she was the Queen Bee of the Summer’s house, comprende?”

“Yes,” I choked painfully.

“Yes, Mistress Buffy,” B let me go only to slap me, “Or woof.”

“Woof,” I said.

“Good girl,” B ran her hand through my hair, “You can eat. No hands.”

I bent down and was about to start when B pushed the bowl away. I looked up, hoping my expression was irritation rather than pleading and definitely not anger. From the blonde’s beatific smile, I was lucky and it wasn’t the latter, “You’re getting to know your place, aren’t you Faith?”

“Woof,” I lied and dropped my mouth towards the bowl so that the mashed potato in my mouth muffled the little rebellious second woof. I wolfed the food down so quickly than I almost choked and whilst I got plenty of mash and gravy on my lips and chin and even the tip of my nose I exercised my tongue and licked it away. Even as I was I cleaning myself I was blushing and trying to ignore Harmony’s catcalls about where I’d be sticking the tongue after I finished with my dinner. Joyce stood beside her, arm resting lightly on one of her girlfriends’ shoulder, with a greedy expression on her face. B just looked at me with a cocky, Faith trademarked, smile on her lips. And Glory walked around flexing the cane and swishing it through the air, her gaze switching between me and a hanging Dawnie.

I licked the last of the gravy, chasing it round the bowl with my tongue, before looking up and rubbing my lips together to get the last bit of flavouring. Joyce had replaced B in front of me. She looked down at me, like she was the cat and I was the cream, “Come forward, come lick my cunt.”

“Say no Faith,” said Glory “please…” I turned my head as she walked over to my little sis and slid the cane between the teen’s tits and down her belly to rest on the slit. Dawnie paled and quivered, but remained silent. I turned back to Joyce, who had dropped her dress and was sitting on the bed, her legs akimbo as she undid her bra. Thinking of Dawnie I scrambled over so fast I almost ripped my knees.

I’m no stranger to girl on girl cunny-licking, I’d had it done to me enough times, often by the Milf sitting in front of me. I’d given it a few times as well –to Will and Dawnie in a sixty-nine or triangle, with our fuck-toys looking on. Except it was me who was the fuck-toy now, with Willow and Dawnie unwilling onlookers and if I didn’t do a good job… well it wasn’t just me who was in the shit on this one. I licked my lips and moved in, did Joyce want a teasing first or a straight out orgasm? Fuck, I thought, I wished I’d asked before my face moved down, but it was too late to ask now – any movement backwards and I knew that Glory’s whip would be more than caressing Dawn. I guessed that Joyce would want a tease first, to show I was willing to stick my face in her slot for long enough for a good going-over, not a quick wham-bam and out. I began to tickle her softly, my tongue moving round and round her cunt lips and pelvis, sliding through the small thatch of blonde, fluffy hair and over the smooth skin beside; never going in the hole.

I could hear her moaning softly as her hands held my shoulders, nipping me with her nails. I continued to tantalise, sliding my tongue softly round her hole, soaking the outside as much as the in. Her hands tightened on my shoulders, “You’re a slut Faith, a dirty, pussy licking slut,” she moaned, “Now, go all the way… show me you’re a whore, a cunt-licking Slayer whore.”

Thinking of what would happen to Dawnie if I didn’t obey I pushed my tongue into her pussy. It tasted of cinnamon. I swirled round, running along the wet walls; the warm liquid coating my tongue and sliding down my throat as I pushed and prodded, lapped and licked, explored and excited. The Milf moaned, her body shivering in pleasure as I ate her. Her thighs quivered against me, squeezing at my sides as she nailed my shoulders so hard it was like I was being crucified. I licked harder and faster, giving her my full tongue and ramming it deep into her hole. She screamed, her whole body wobbling with lust and her juice swamping my mouth. I kept in place, not daring to move even as I was choking and drowning and cum, and then, as soon as the cum-squirt had subsided and I could breathe again, my tongue resumed its work.

I was down there a good few more minutes, cleaning her pussy until it was shining, when Joyce yanked up my head. She twisted me so that I was looking at B, as naked as her Mom and her legs spread. Joyce pushed me over to her, “Your turn sweetie.”

“Thanks Mom,” said B, before gripping my head and dragging it towards her cunt, “Eat Mistress Buffy’s pussy.” I opened my mouth and obeyed, thrusting my face in and gobbling at the wet hole like it was my main meal of the day. I guessed that she didn’t want any foreplay, she just wanted me in and licking, no hesitation. I gave her that. My tongue thrust in deep and fast, pushing and ramming at the wet walls and making B banjo with pleasure. I knew what was cumming, B and J were like Mother like Daughter where squirting was concerned. And sure enough, B strained and stretched, pushing my head back, as she came and blew my face with her cum, so much it was like being hit in the face by a hose. It stung my eyes and burnt into my nostrils, dripping from my chin and lips. By the time I’d opened my eyes again B was moving away.

And Harm was taking her place. She hoisted up her skirt and spread her legs, no panties covered her slot. She gave a smile that would have looked evil on Stalin, “Eat it bitch.”

There was nothing to do but obey, not if I didn’t want to end my days hanging next to a skinned Dawnie. I dipped my head again and started cleaning Harm’s slot. After Mrs and Miss Summers my tongue was starting to ache, but I got the feeling that Harm wouldn’t accept tongue cramp as an excuse for not getting a top orgasm. I ignored the aching and rammed down; sliding over her wet walls and hitting her bud so hard it quivered. She gasped and moaned and jammed her thighs so hard against my head she almost burnt my ears as she moved back and forth, riding my head with orgasmic joy, “Eat it bitch, eat it,” she shrieked. And I did. Continuing to slurp and lick and drink her juice as she screamed and shrieked and shuddered and shook. Her cunt cum filled my mouth and I sucked it down. I wasn’t dehydrated any more.

Harm gave a further shriek and then pushed my head back so hard I almost felt my neck snap. She looked at B and Joyce who were standing besides her, watching proudly like she was a duckling enjoying her first paddle. She smiled back, “Better leave some sugar for my loves…” she turned to the Hell-Goddess, “Glore. You want some Faith tonguing… Don’t wear out your pussy though, Buffy and Joyce and me want you to be fit for our after shower sixty-nining.”

“I’m going to have some Faith,” Glory said and stepped forward. She crouched down beside me, “It’s going to be good isn’t it, you’re going to be a good cunt-licker.”

“Yes,” I said, not wanting to piss of someone who could rip out my tongue, Will’s legs and Dawnie’s arms and not even chip a nail while doing it. 

She stroked her hand through my hair as she stood up and moved over to the bed, dropping down on it and spreading her legs in front of me, “Get to it,” she said in a tone that spoke of being used to being obeyed.

“Woof,” I said, with just a touch of rebellion, and moved in. Her haven was shaven and already wet, the cum glistening in the hole. I licked round the lips, dabbing and dipping into her slit as I worked her up. Her fingers balled into a fist and looking up I could see her teeth clenched in a rigor mortis grin as if she was determined not to moan. I slid my tongue round quicker, like a whirlpool, sweeping my tongue down her hole at the epicentre of my twisting circles. I closed my eyes and let myself go, forgetting where I was and why I was here, only remembering that there was a pussy in front of me and I was a cunt-licker. I stuffed my face forward so that even if my eyes hadn’t been shut all I’d have been able to see was pink flesh, my nose dug deep into her, the smell of her pleasure tearing up my nostrils and overwhelming me with its scent. My tongue hammered harder and faster, licking, slapping, pushing at her pliant walls and ramming at her clit. 

“That’s it, slave, fuck your Mistress Glory with your tongue,” moaned the Hell-Goddess. 

I could feel her hands on the back of the head, just holding me, she didn’t need to push. I was going in without any help. I could taste her juice, there was plenty of it, coating my tongue. It tasted differently from Joyce, Harm and B, a lot sweeter, like a sugary snack. But it wasn’t the taste that was driving me on. I slammed hard at the Goddess, making her quake and squeal, her pussy pushing upwards as her back arched. Harder, faster, deeper my tongue went, slurping and slamming at her clit as she screamed., “Aaaarrrrghhh, lick me out you slut whore. Eat out Mistress Glory. Make me cum. Ooooooooooohhhh. Aaaaaaarrrggghhh!”

She collapsed back, but I continued slurping and drinking at her cunt juices. She continued to buckle and squeal as my tongue did its work, pushing deep into her and extracting her wetness like I was a cum drilling machine. “Yessss, yessssss,” she shrieked in pleasure as my tongue hit at her bit. I licked some more, the ache in my tongue being salved by the warm liquid soothing it like lotion. Glory’s back bent again and she gasped, “Ohhhhhh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, ooooooohhhhh.” Her hands pushed me back and I raised my cum soaked mouth from her hole.

“Enjoy that?” B moved and crouched down beside me.

I blushed as red as a traffic light; I had got so carried away in licking the pussies that I had forgotten who I was. I shook my head, but it hardly moved and when I went to say, ‘no,’ I seemed my aching tongue wouldn’t behave making my reply sound more “Ynur”. I went to speak again and make things clearer, but though my brain had plans, my tongue was in rebellion, so instead I just looked down at the floor. 

B stroked my hair gently, “You enjoyed it Faith. You enjoyed licking our pussies. All you being tough and topping; it’s just for show. I know that now. I wasn’t sure before, but to see how you gobbled those cunts, your enthusiasm, your complete lack of self-esteem as Mom and me squirted on you… you’re a just a bottom who wants to be enslaved.”

“Fuck you, B,” I grunted. I blushed with own brazen arrogance, but B just stroked my hair in a way that told me I was forgiven. 

I went redder as she said, “Is that what you mean? Or do you want to say it again properly”

I shook my head, glad that she was forgiving me, “I mean… it wasn’t bad. I guess. I could do it again. If you wanted…”

She laughed, “ I meant you should say ‘fuck you’ Mistress Buffy.”

My stomach was in knots and my brain was all over the place. Did I mean it when I said licking their cunts wasn’t bad? I mean it hadn’t been bad, it had been good, but I shouldn’t be saying it – which was kinda agreeing with B that I was a slut for her and the others. I looked up, deliberately making sure I was looking at her, “No way B, I ain’t going to call you Mistress.”

“Not yet anyway,” B grinned, not at all angry with my response. In fact she kissed me lightly on my forehead, “but you will, Faith, you will.” 

I kept silent; just looking at her and I wasn’t sure whether my expression was glowering or adoration, or both; or neither. But whatever it was it snapped B from tenderness to business. She stood up, motioning for me to stand. I did, turning round so that my back was to hers as she made a twirling movement with her finger. Dawnie and Will were still chained to the wall, and was it jealousy that I was the centre of attention I saw on their faces? I wasn’t sure, but I didn’t keep their gaze and looked down at the floor again. B’s hands were on my cheeks, moving over them like she was shaping a pot on a spinner’s wheel. “Cute,” she said.

“Thanks,” I replied. It seemed the right thing to say, but it still made Glory laugh. I went red again, something I seemed to be doing a lot off , as if I felt ashamed of myself whenever I wasn’t perfect for them. I kicked the floor stubbing my toe.

“Temper,” said B and gave my ass a small swat with her palm.

“Sorry,” I said, my teeth gritted so hard the enamel threatened to splinter.

“You know what we like to do after a good pussy lickin’?” asked Glory, she stepped up and stood beside B, so close behind me I could almost hear her heart beating as her fingers traced down my spine and between my ass crack. I shivered and shook my head. Glory’s fingers started to slide back up and her mouth came close to my ear as she purred, “We like to fuck our slave’s butts… as a reward.” I shivered again, but this time I nodded. Glory was rooting through my hair, curling it round her fingers, “They squeal and gasp and call us Mistress.”

“I don’t think you’re ready yet, are you Faith?” this time it was B talking, her mouth next to my ear, blowing over my lobe and threatening to touch it with her lips, but never quiet making good on it.

“I… I’m an anal virgin,” fuck these blushes, I thought, as I looked down and saw even my toes had gone red.

“That wasn’t the question,” Harmony was in front of me, her hands cupping my titties and squeezing them. I groaned as she continued, “Everyone’s a virgin for everything at sometime,” which was more profound than I’d give her credit for. 

Joyce moved in front of me in a choreographed move, her hand moving down to cup my pussy and press on the bottom of the lips with her thumb, “The question is will you call us Mistress.”

I writhed as they touched me, squeezing, nipping, rubbing and stroking, finding erogenous points of pleasure I didn’t know I had. B’s lips were so close to my ear that as she spoke I could almost feel their wet softness, “So do you want to have your ass fucked?”

“No,” I forced myself to say, keeping silent the ‘not yet’ my body wanted me to add.

“Okay,” smiled Joyce and the four of them broke away from me in a move so well timed it was like being at the lead dancer at ballet surrounded by spinning swans. 

The four of them walked over to Dawnie and Willow and unchained them. I stood watching, not sure if they wanted me to stay here or go over to the wall to be hoisted up or to get down on my hands and knees and follow like a dog, or even down on my tummy to slither like a worm. Dawnie and Will started to head up the stairs, followed by their owners. B gave me a look, “See you later Faith, try and get some sleep.”

“You don’t want to chain me up again? In case I try to escape.”

B squeezed Dawnie’s ass. The brunette gave a small yelp and B smiled at me and shook her head, “Do we need to?”

“No.”

*

The mornings would start with B or Glory opening the door, perhaps with Joyce or Harm arm in arm and in would scuttle in Willow or Dawnie with my brek and a bowl. After a few times and I didn’t try and escape Joyce or Harm would open up on their own, realising that they didn’t need protection from big bad Faith. And each time after I’d munched my piss-covered cornflakes and lapped my warm water B (or Glory or Joyce or Harmony) would ask me whether I wanted to be ass-fucked. Sometimes they’d make Will or Dawnie bend over to show me their gaped assholes, sometimes they’d tell me about how with lube it goes in like a stake into a vamp or how they could use a butt-plug to open me. Then they’d tell me about how good the orgasms were, earth shattering and mind-blowing. Or they’d make Will or Dawnie describe how it felt and my friend and sis would give me a detailed account of how their back hole had been stretched that morning.

All I had to do was say Mistress Glory and Mistress Harmony and Mistress Joyce and Mistress B. Each time I wondered what it would be like to have those dildos in my ass. I’d taken B and Joyce enough times to guess from their squeals that there was more to it that having an aching asshole and Dawnie used to swear that the only thing she liked better than strapping-on B’s ass was having her own one filled by a big prick. But each time I shook my head and said ‘No B’ or Harm or whoever it was. And then they’d sigh and Dawnie or Will would pick up my dishes.

Then they’d leave me alone until dinner so that by the next time my food was brought in the bowl I may have been parched and starved, but not nearly as much as I was gagging for their pussy. Kindly they’d allow me to slurp and eat their pussy before I crouched over the bowl and ate whatever was in front of me, no matter how much salad and veg was in it. And then if I was really lucky they might allow me to lick their cunts again, my tongue cleaning and clearing the juice like I was a washerwoman on piece rate. Sometimes Dawnie or Willow would be down as well and one of B and the others would fuck her whilst I was watching and sometimes it was more than one, a strap-on up her ass and another in her snatch, with perhaps one in her mouth. And all the time I was sitting on my knees, forbidden to touch myself, though sometimes I sneakily managed a crafty finger when they were concentrating on Dawnie.

Which ain’t to say I was totally a good girl cos I was a bit of a rebel. Sometimes I didn’t eat all my food or I deliberately tipped over the water. And once when I was lapping out Glory I bit her labia (truth to tell that was a tease that went wrong, but she still had me in the stocks with a cane snapping across my ass). But whilst I’m dumb I’m not stupid and whilst knocking over my water left the floor wet and might cause a minor irritation to Joyce or Harm it also left me thirsty later and trying to catch water in my mouth when they gave me my nightly hose down. So soon I stopped and rebelled in other ways, like keepin’ B on edge as I licked her when I knew she was wanting it quick and dirty, scowling as Harm and Glory DP’d Will so as to put them off their stroke or teasing them by starting to say, “Miss…” and then ending it with “…ie me.”

And that meant that more than once I was over B’s knee as she paddled me or chained up whilst Harm caned or Joyce whipped. And what was worse was when as punishment they tied my hands so I couldn’t sneak a pussy touch as I watched them fuck Dawnie and Will, wishing it was me underneath Glory’s pounding body.

And each time as I watched them, Dawnie’s face contorting in pleasure as Harm and B took a hole each, I was less sure what I was going to tell them in the morning.

*

“Morning Faith,” it was B who was bringing me breakfast, or rather opening the door for Will to scoot in with my bowls of flakes and tepid water. It wasn’t perfect, I’d have preferred Harm, who was a bit slack-jawed at any time, but specially in the morning. Or Joyce, who still sometimes remembered the times I’d been the butt-buster. B was just that bit tougher and harder to please, though she was better than Glory, who I adored as much as any of them, but who was Queen of the cutting remark where naughty Slayers were concerned.

B waited until Will had put down my brekkie and retreated out before asking me my morning question, “You want to be ass-fucked, Faith?”

My mouth felt dry. I knew I was doing the right thing, I’d been thinking about it all night, but it didn’t mean that all of a sudden there weren’t butterflies doing the Indianapolis 5000 round my stomach. I bent over my bowl and lapped up some of water – it helped, not much, but some. I looked at B, standing in a very sexy nightie – some creases and small little stains showed she hadn’t changed from her early morning wake-up shenanigans. I licked my lips, “Yes… Mistress B… Mistress Buffy? Mistress B? What shall I call you?”

I felt myself panicking, I’d spent so long calling her B I hadn’t asked myself whether that wasn’t way to informal for my Mistress. It would be so ironic if I’d geared myself all the way up, only to fuck up at the last moment. The Mistress paused and then shooed Will away. She knelt down by me, “Mistress Buffy or Mistress B. As long as it is Mistress I don’t mind.” My sigh of relief was so loud that I almost deafened myself. B smiled and brushed a piece of hair from my face, “You sure Faith? This is what you want?”

I nodded.

Mistress B paused before she continued, “It’s got to be of your own free will, you understand.”

“It is Mistress B, I want you, I want you all, I want to be all yours,” I replied.

My Mistress smiled and kissed me tenderly, “Okay. All the threats with Dawnie, they were only threats, she’s my kid sister, I wouldn’t skin her alive and I wouldn’t let Glore do it either. Anyway Glore loves her and Mom does and Harm; like we love Will, like we love you. We won’t harm her or Will even if you never submit”

“I know,” I whispered. And I did. I knew that Dawnie was safe and Willow. It was only my own stubbornness that kept me from joining them and my Mistresses, to be part of a proper family, like I’d always wanted. All I had to do was follow my desires and submit, totally and utterly. In that moment I was happy, happier than I had ever been. I looked at her and took a deep breath before saying in a loud clear voice, “Mistress Buffy. I am yours and Mistress Joyce’s and Mistress Harmony’s and Mistress Glory’s.”

Mistress B lips tenderly touched mine, “Good. Wait here a few seconds.” She got up and left. I waited, so nervous and excited I couldn’t finish my breakfast. It seemed she was away a long time, certainly more than the few seconds she promised; it was at least five minutes, probably more. When she returned she wasn’t unequipped, a strap-on dangling from her waist. Nor was she alone, a similarly tooled up trio of Mistress Glory, Mistress Harmony and Mistress Joyce were with her; together with Anya and one of her sensory recording stones. B smiled at me, “Anya’s just setting up the stone, so we can record this morning.”

I nodded; I could see a Slayer’s first ass-reaming would be a big seller among the demonic denizens who bought Anya’s sex recordings. They’d be able to enjoy both what it felt like to fuck me and also my feelings, the pain, the pleasure, the shame and humiliation, the freedom and ecstasy. Anya fiddled a few times with something on the stone and then turned to my Mistress’s, “I’m done. Have fun.” She turned and left.

I could see them all looking at me. I was still kneeling next to the bowl, slowly I stood up, shaking with nerves. Glory smiled, “Buffy says you have something you want to say.”

“Yes, Mistress Glory. I want you to fuck my ass. I want you and Mistress Joyce and Mistress Harmony and Mistress Buffy to all fuck my ass. I want you to treat it as your fuck-hole to fuck it as hard as you like as often as you like.” I had looked at them as I said it, but once I’d spoken I lowered my head to show proper submission.

“Mom, you want to go first?” Mistress B turned to Mistress Joyce.

The blonde Milf grinned, “Faith, get on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

I nodded like the dutiful sub I was, “Yes, Mistress Joyce.”

The bed was firm, but with a bounce, the quilt soft and comforting as I got onto. I moved onto my hands and knees and spread my legs, so that my was a sexy invitation. It was strange to feel myself displayed like this before my Mistress. I shivered as I waited, hearing them all giggling and gossiping behind me. In my nakedness I was both available and exposed and I wondered if they had perhaps changed my mind and first I’d know would be the thrash of a cane coming down. I was a slave to whatever my Mistresses wanted to do to me, whether that was a dildo in my ass or a leather crop across it. I closed my eyes and waited. I would be a good though, I would do my best to please them all. I could feel the bed creak as Mistress Joyce got onto it. Her hands gripped my cheeks and I opened my eyes. Mistress Glory was standing in front of me her arms round the naked waists of Mistress Harmony and Mistress Buffy. She gave me a smile, I forced a nervous one back. Behind me Mistress Joyce continued to massage my ass, slowly easing my cheeks apart as she did it.

“There’s a slut, Faith,” she said as I felt the hard silicon of her strap-on moving between my cheeks to rub over my hole. 

“I am Mistress Joyce. I’m your anal fuck slut,” I said, my voice was gruff with nervousness. I gave a small gasp as she took the toy and pushed it at my hole. If it had been me or Mistress Glory or Mistress Buffy behind it the toy would have been rammed deep, our strength making it as easy as if we punching holes in paper bags. But Mistress Joyce didn’t have our strength and it only went in less than half an inch. I still felt myself quivering; it didn’t hurt and it didn’t pleasure, but the touch of the dildo in me made me anticipate both. I felt terrified, I felt elated and I wasn’t sure which was the most powerful. I tried to control my shakes, “Mistress Joyce. Fuck me… if you want I mean, that wasn’t an order…”

“Faith,” said Mistress Joyce, “Shut up.”

“Yes Mistress…oh, oh,” I tried to obey, however she was slowly, but firmly, pushing the strap-on further into my butt. It was starting to hurt, but not as much as I feared, more like a slight ache after over-exercising a muscle. There was also something else there, not much, but a touch of pleasure. I gripped the bed and moaned “Uuurrrrghh.”

Her hands gripped harder at my cheeks, pulling them as far apart as she could to try and expand my butt-hole. More effectively, her strap-on continued to move down. I gritted my teeth and tried to move with her thrusts, bouncing back to meet her as she pushed and encouraging the toy deeper. I could feel my walls moving outwards, like thick rubber. I wouldn’t say there wasn’t soreness, but it wasn’t as bad as I expected and the ecstatic waves I was getting were getting stronger as the toy moved further in. Mistress Joyce was moving faster, the friction of the dildo burning like I was sliding down a rope too fast, but it was also pleasuring and stimulating anal nerves which had never been pleasured before. She pounded harder and faster, my ass welcoming the toy to an undiscovered country. The pleasure surged in me, “Aaaarrrghhh, yeesssss, Mistress Joyce, yesssss.”

“Go fuck, Mom, fuck her hard,” laughed Mistress B. She turned and kissed Mistress Glory who kissed her back as one hand clawed at the Slayer’s waist and the other at Mistress Harm.

Mistress Harmony giggled in excitement, “Me next,” she called.

“Fuuuucckkk, aaaaargghhh, ooooohhhh, yessssss,” I called out. I thought I’d have hated being ass fucked, and even worse doing it in front of an audience. Instead I was loving it, and knowing that my other Mistress’s were watching Mistress Joyce pop my anal cherry was an even bigger turn on. I screamed again and gripped the bedding as I bounced with Mistress Joyce’s pounding thrusts. I could feel the dildo moving in my ass, rubbing and racing in me, scraping at my flesh and hitting my special spot from behind. I bucked and gasped and dropped down to rest on one elbow as my other hand moved to my pussy to rub at my cunt.

“Don’t touch, Faith,” snapped Mistress Glory. She stepped forward and pulled my hand away, gripping my wrist so that I wouldn’t be tempted again.

“Sorry Mistress Glory…. arrrgghhh,” I gasped. Even without my fingers my pussy was burning with the pleasure of the strap-on. I shrieked and screamed, as behind me Mistress Joyce rammed. She was fully in me with each thrust, her thighs smacking against me with a wet slapping sound, perspiration dripping from her body as she grunted and panted as she exerted herself. I screamed, “Oh my fuck… oh my fuck…”

There was a whistle of air as Mistress Joyce pulled out. For a few moments I clutched the bedding with my free hand as I waited for her to return the toy to my gaping hole. It was only as I saw Mistress Harm let go off Mistress B’s butt, which she’d moved to fondle now that Mistress Glory was next to me, and start jumping up and down going ‘Me, me, me,” that I realised Mistress Joyce wasn’t going to thrust in my butt again.

“Go on Harmony,” laughed Mistress Glory, “Wreck our slut’s fuck-hole.”

The blonde clapped her hands excitedly as she skipped round and got onto the bed. As she fiddled with her straps and grabbed my waist Mistress Joyce got on the bed in front of me. I gave her a look of gratitude and nodded in excited obedience as she waggled her strap-on and said, “Suck on this.”

I was opening my mouth and was starting to do as I had been told when Mistress Harmony entered me from behind. I started forward with the force of her blow, almost breaking my neck on the strap-on. Unlike Mistress Joyce who had to work to open my hole Mistress Harmony had a gaping tunnel and she was making the most of it. Her hands gripped my waist and she slammed into me, brutally fast. “That’s it Faith, here’s my cock, take my strap-on up your asshole. I’m going to open you like split pumpkin,” she screamed.

“Gggguughh,” I choked as I rammed down on Mistress Joyce’s cock, the used toy slamming into my gullet. My eyes watered so much that everyone became pink blobs. I could feel myself gagging, but I forced myself keep swallowing – I didn’t want my Mistress’s to think I was a lightweight just because it was my first (of many, I hoped) anal spit-roast. Harder and harder Mistress Harm hammered my ass, whilst Mistress Joyce, more gently, prodded at my gullet. Saliva dripped from my lips and water from my eyes.

“That’s it you slut. Suck Joy’s dick,” whooped Harm, “Suck it all as I fuck your whore ass into bits.”

I couldn’t say anything , my mouth being full of dildo, but I tried to show my enthusiastic obedience by taking the dildo deeper into my throat as I bounded forward and when I bounced back to really hammer myself at Mistress Harm and her strap-on. The three of us moved in energetic unison, our bodies moving together in a sweaty, slutty symphony. Mistress Harm powered into my ass like she was up for an award; I kinda expected her to be good with all the practice she must have been, but even so she was like a pile-driver, hard and fast, but hitting me at just the right spots. And Mistress Joyce was no slouch either, jamming the cock in my mouth and down my throat, choking of my air supply, giving the anal orgasms an extra intensity.

I gasped for air as Mistress Joyce ripped her cock out with no warning, choking and gasping up saliva. The water ran from my eyes, the spit from my mouth – I must have looked like half the football team had slimed me. I didn’t care, it didn’t matter. I knew my hair was all over the place and the remains of my cosmetics were dripping down my face, as long as I could please my Mistresses they could fuck me into the looking like the swamp thing.

I screamed in pleasure, my mouth now free to shriek my enjoyment, “Fuuuucckkk, aaaaaaargggghhh, fuuuucccckkk…” My shouts were high pitched and deafening, a passionate peal of pleasure.

“Yes, yes, yes,” gasped Mistress Harmony back at me, without Mistress Joyce cushioning her thrusts to she was hammering even harder, ramming into my butt so hard it was a toss up whether it’d split before I overdosed on orgasmic overload. The dildo went in deep tearing my hole even further open and blowing my mind. I screamed in pleasure, but Mistress Harmony was beating me, “Yessssss, yesssss, yesssss,” she shrieked like a train hooting through a tunnel.

I orgasmed and fell forward, my face going into the bedding, muffling my screams. I could feel Mistress Harm’s rubber dong continuing to ram me, driving me into further paroxysms of pleasure; mind-blowing, earth-shattering, ass-wrecking tsunamis of ecstasy.

And then it was over. Mistress Harmony pulled her toy out and collapsed on the bed exhausted. I fell down beside her.

“Faith, have you forgotten about me and Glory?” said Mistress Buffy, a touch crossly.

I was exhausted, internally aching and my muscles felt like jelly, but I forced myself up into a doggy position. “Sorry Mistress B” I said, reddening in embarrassment at my weakness. I was a Slayer, I reminded myself, not some soppy assed bitch that couldn’t please her Mistresses. I wiggled my ass in what I hoped was an enticing invitation to enter my hole.

“We’ll have to work on your stamina,” said Mistress B, then she sighed, “I’m very disappointed Faith, push your ass up in the air like you’re wanting my rubber.”

I burnt with shame, “Sorry Mistress Buffy,” I dropped down to rest on my elbows so my butt jutted in the air.

“It’s no good just saying sorry, Faith, I’m only saying this cos we love you,” said Mistress B.

I perked up, “You love me?”

“Get your sweet butt higher,” was Mistress Buffy’s response. Still I had a smile on my face as I lowered my front and rose my ass. The smile was still on my face as Mistress B brought her dildo into my hole. I gasped and stuck my face into the quilt as my aching hole received its third anal intruder of the day. The toy shot down like it was a bullet express, so deep and so fast and so hard, that an orgasmic blast hit me with that first thrust. And it was just the first. Mistress B drew back and hammered down again, the same sensation blasting through me as my butt felt like it was supernovaing. 

I squealed in delight, caressing my tits as Mistress B buggered my butt from behind. I had thought I was finished after Mistress Harm, I was wrong as orgasm after orgasm tore into me. It was like being in heaven and I didn’t want to leave. After perhaps a couple of minutes Mistress B pulled out. I scowled and almost said something about her lack of stamina,. But I remembered my place and kept quiet, pushing my face into the sheets so that none of my Mistresses saw my accidental rebelliousness. 

“Hey, Faith,” laughed Mistress Buffy, “You want me to share you with Glory?”

I jumped up so quick it was like I was on a spring and nodded enthusiastically, “Yes please Mistress. I could suck your dildo whilst she fucks me or you could fuck me in the ass and Mistress Glory could take my pussy; I’ve never done that before.”

Everyone laughed. I went red, realising I’d said something, but not what. It was Mistress Glory who answered, “Faith when we share you, we’re talking about both taking your ass.” 

I went even redder, especially when I looked at the dildos dangling from her and Mistress B – they weren’t twelve inchers, but they were still big enough to stretch my ass if used one at time. Together… well it was lucky I was a Slayer, but even then and even with the ass fuckings I’d already got it was gonna be like squeezing a cheerleading squad in a Indycar Lotus. I nodded nervously, “I can try Mistress.”

“There is no try, there is only do or not do” said Mistress Yoda.

Mistress Glory was more practical, “Faith, off the bed. Lie on the top of your back, resting your head on the floor and lean the small of your back onto the bed frame. That’s right, now swing your legs forward so that they’re near your head, grab your ankles and pull them down – that’s it, that’ll give me and Buffy access.”

It was a comfortable a position as being stuffed in a tiny box, but I didn’t complain as I didn’t want to piss of my Mistresses – anyway I guessed this discomfort was nothing compared to what was to come. Mistress Glory was over me, feeding her strap-on into my ass. I grimaced and groaned as she worked it up and down, reopening the hole already so stretched by the others. Her movements were slow, but hard, pounding down deep into my ass and making my various pleasure bits tingle with excitement. I took a risk and moved one of my hands to rub at my pussy; my leg sprang up a few inches and Mistress Glory gave me a look, but said nothing. Naughtily I continued to rub at my pussy, fingering myself as her cock pushed in and out my backhole.

“Uuurrrgghhh, uuuurrrggghhh,” I grunted in pleasure as the toy ratcheted in.

“Hey, Faith, hold still whilst I come in,” said Mistress B. She approached me from the front so that she was standing over me and I could see her cute hairless pussy, dripping with lust. She kissed Mistress Glory and the two of them exchanged tongues as Mistress Glory continued to push deep into me. I clenched my fists and waited, impatient and nervous all at once. Mistress B broke the kiss and said, “Okay, Glore, let me join you.”

It wouldn’t be true to say the second dildo was a snug fit, so much as a no fit. Mistress Glory had to pull her dildo almost out so that Mistress B could put the tip of hers next to it at the top of my hole. Together they pushed, slowly moving the two dildos into me in unison stretching my asshole wide. I winced and gasped at the discomfort, as they grunted in exertion, “Come on Faith,” Mistress Glory said, “Take our cocks.”

“I’m trying Mistress,” I squealed as I tried to wiggle my body to accommodate the plastic pricks. I was gripping my ankles, pulling my legs back as far as I could to give them more space. They continued to move up and down, sometimes together, sometimes just one whilst the other tried to lever my ass open more. It wasn’t easy, but gradually they moved in as much as they were going to without literally splitting my ass. I closed my eyes, and gave a cry; my ass felt like it was on fire, but it wasn’t a totally bad fire, there was a pleasure in the burning as much as flaming agony.

“Fuck her,” giggled Mistress Joyce.

“Give it her hard,” said Mistress Harmony.

Mistress B and Mistress Glory didn’t reply, but their dongs moved in and down my chute. They couldn’t move fast or put it down hard, but the way the two dildos opened my ass made up for that, the tiniest move was making me cum and I was orgasming so repeatedly my body was just a mass of quivering muscles and flesh. “Aaaaarrrghhh,” I screamed, “Aaaarrrghh, fuck me, oh my fuck, rip me open, wreck my butt.”

The two of them grinned at each other, paused long enough to kiss and then resumed slamming into my butt. I’d never experienced such intense orgasms, it was like I was wired to the mains. I’d given my body to my Mistresses and they were using it. Sweat soaked me together with sweet pussy juice. Mistress B and Mistress Glory whacked down; grunting and panting as they filled my ass with bliss like concrete. “Fuuuuuccckkk, aaaaarggghh, fuuucckkk!” the ecstasy overcame me

I may have fainted or gone into orgasmic raptures cos the next thing I knew was that my two Mistresses had pulled their prongs out of my battered and gaping butt. I rolled onto down so that I was lying on my front, my ass too sensitive to lie on. Mistress Joyce was down beside me, “So?”

“You own me Mistress, I am yours,” I said. Then I added nervously, “How was I?” I wanted to be good for them all.

There was a grunt from Mistress B, “Your rhythm was often off, you’re too loud and deafening – I don’t need to have my name screamed in my ear and you took the lead when you shouldn’t and lacked initiative when you should.”

“Sorry Mistress B,” I said quietly making a resolution to do better.

Mistress B paused and smiled, “But you have enthusiasm and you didn’t hold back. There’s promise.”

I nodded happily. I knew there would be a lot more training to go, but I would go on and become the perfect little slave for my Mistresses.

*

Epilogue – six months later

I bounded down the stairs, my titties threatening to burst out of my tight, but small, top. I leapt the banister, balanced myself for less than a second and opened the door.

I was just in time. Mistress B entered, followed by a gossiping Mistress Glory and Mistress Harm. A naked Dawnie (apart from her collar) followed, laden with shopping bags. At first when our Mistress had begun to take us out nude people had stopped and stared, even for Sunnydale seeing three young sexpots being walked in the buff by a Milf, a twenty something and two teens was out of the ordinary. I can remember blushing as I walked past Xander in the street and him staring at me bug-eyed, but it was part of our training – to submit to all my Mistresses wishes. Still I quickly got used to it and if people still stared when I was taken out, well I had a nice bod…

“How was your shopping trip, Mistress?” I asked as I took the bags from an overloaded Dawnie.

“Great,” smiled Mistress B, “We’ve got some new tops for me and Glory and new jacket for Harm and we all bought shoes.”

“And we bought a new set of ball-gags for our girls,” grinned Harmony. I almost hopped with excitement.

“Only fair,” continued Mistress B, “It was you who paid for it.”

I tried to look embarrassed, but wasn’t sure I managed it, even though modesty is the one of the signs of a good slave. They just released my latest sensory stone fuck fest, part of ‘The Sexual Adventures of Faith Lehane’ series. In this one I’d been passed between Sunnydale Uni cheerleading squad and football team for hours and hours of fucking, sucking and licking. Anya said it was my best yet and early sales were proving her right.

“Where’s Joyce?” asked Mistress Glory.

“She’s upstairs, with Willow, having her pussy cleaned,” I replied, with a touch of jealousy. It was an important part of mine, Will and Dawn’s duties to keep our Mistresses pleasured whenever they wanted, which luckily was often. That wasn’t our only duties, we had to keep the house spic and span, the Mistresses should never have to touch a vac or duster. And I was becoming a dab hand at cooking, something I never thought I’d enjoy. But once I got into it there was something really fun about standing in nothing but a pair of thongs and an apron making a mouth watering meal for my mistresses.

Most times I’d eat with Dawnie and Will on the floor, chasing the food round our bowls with our tongues. But sometimes we’d be allowed at the table with cutlery (and even for a birthday treat a glass of wine, something I was sure I didn’t deserve, but drank anyway). Often, of course, one us might be under the table, ready to lick the Mistresses pussies once they’d finished eating their main and before dessert.

After dinner and washing the dishes we might watch a porno or do a live sixty nine sex show for our Mistress. Then it was bed. My bed is a little mattress at the foot of the Mistresses’ bed, which is within early calling distance if they want me. I share it with Dawnie and Will and if the three of us are on it together, we often have a little kiss and finger and giggle as our Mistresses fuck each other. Sometimes we get a little over-excited and a too noisy. That’s one of the times we might find ourselves being caned for naughtiness. However, often the Mistresses will invite one, two or even all three of us to share their bed; the next morning I usually wake up with aching holes, but blissfully happy.

I’m still not perfect, though I’m improving. Sometimes I make mistakes, like forgetting Mistress Harm doesn’t like tomato or taking too long to make Mistress Glory cum. Those times I am rightfully punished, tied up and spanked. Sometimes, I’m deliberately naughty, spilling my water bowl over Mistress B’s foot so that she’ll take me down to the cellar, chain me up and give my ass a good thrashing.

“You alright, Faith? You look miles away,” said Mistress Glory.

I blushed, “Sorry Mistress. I was thinking how much I love you and Mistress Buffy and Mistress Harm and Mistress Joyce, and Dawnie and Will.”

“We’re family,” smiled B, “We love you as well.”

*

The end


End file.
